Wrongs Darker Than Death Or Night
by Alex Beckett
Summary: JJ is taken one morning, on the way to work, and everything that can go wrong does, but that's only just the beginning. What happens next goes far beyond her imagination, and straight into Nightmare Land. [SEQUEL TO ALWAYS FAMILY]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own what I make up.**

 **Also: This is the sequel to Always Family, and there are some new people that I brought in. Rundown, just in case anyone is new: JJ has a brother named Theodore Jareau (TJ), and he has a teenage daughter from a previous relationship named Isobel. Emily is married to TJ now, making her Emily Jareau, and stepmother to Isobel. TJ and Emily are also parents to twins Milo and Kiley, who are five months old. JJ and Will also have baby Emiliana now, who is six months old. The team also met a girl named Rebel Rose Kelley on a case in New York. Rebel is nineteen, and she has a ten month old daughter named Sadie, from a previous relationship. Rebel is also nine months pregnant (via her ex), but is now in a committed relationship with Spencer. She also moved to D.C., and is next door neighbors with Emily and TJ now ;) I think that's everything!**

 **The story picks up right after the last chapter of** **Always Family** **.**

 **Addendum at time of completion: Yes, I do know there are a lot of people. Please don't waste my time and yours with complaints about this matter, or anything else. Thank you.**

* * *

 _"To suffer woes which hope thinks infinite,_

 _To forgive Wrongs Darker Than Death Or Night;_

 _To defy power, which seems Omnipotent;_

 _To love and bear;_

 _To hope, till hope creates from its own wreck the thing it contemplates;_

 _Neither to change nor falter nor repent;_

 _This, like thy glory, Titan! is to be good, great and joyous, beautiful and free;_

 _This is alone Life, Joy, Empire and Victory."_

 _—_ _Percy Bysshe Shelley_

* * *

JJ woke up with a start, which immediately had her on alert because she didn't even remember falling asleep. Something had happened to her. Something bad.

She just couldn't figure it out because her memory was fuzzy.

Looking around, she saw that she was in a bedroom of some kind, in a house that wasn't hers, or even one that she recognized.

The room was plain, but rundown, with an almost abandoned feel to it, and the more JJ looked around, the more she started having flashbacks to her childhood bedroom on the farm in Pennsylvania. Everything in this room, from the floor to the furniture, and everything in between, looked like it had been decorated some time in the seventies or the eighties. Even the toys on the dresser, the posters on the walls, and the clothes hanging in the closet showed that this had been the room of a teenage girl, way back in the day.

"I need to get out of here," JJ murmured, getting to her feet. But then she let out a curse when she felt woozy.

She'd been a federal agent long enough to recognize a concussion when she had one, and she would be remiss to not recognize it now, as she frantically wracked her brain, in hopes that she could remember who had done this to her. JJ swore again when she realized that she was without her gun and credentials, and also that she was barefoot—her captor had even gone so far as to remove her shoes. Real thought had been put into this abduction. A third curse escaped her lips when she felt physically sick—she had been drugged, and she could still feel the substance coursing through her system. There was even a funny feeling in the back of her throat.

JJ stood, but only took two steps before collapsing in an unceremonious heap on the room's faded shag carpet. The drug was really doing its job.

She wasn't sure how long she was out, but she came to as her subconscious—which sounded a lot like Emily—scolded her for falling asleep while concussed. JJ also heard somewhere in the distance, a grandfather clock chiming.

She lay there, counting.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.

So it was eight in the morning… wherever she was…

"What was I doing?" she asked herself. "I wish I could remember."

JJ was greeted by a loud silence.

"But I need to get out of here. I need to get help."

Carefully and quietly, JJ crept across the room and tried the door. To her surprise, it wasn't boobytrapped, and it was even unlocked. Exercising even more caution, JJ stole out into the hallway. She doors that led to bedrooms, and maybe even attic at one end of the hallway, and at the other, a staircase that led to the first floor.

All of JJ's senses were on hyperdrive because she didn't have a weapon, and hadn't found anything yet that could be one, so she was very careful as she went down the stairs. She spotted the front door, but it was boarded up, so that was a no-go. But it was late December, and almost everything outside was a cold, frozen wasteland.

On her left, JJ saw a dining room, while on the right, she saw a living room, and more importantly, her phone on an end table. JJ was sure this was too good to be true, but she would get herself out whatever mess this would probably lead to later.

Still on the lookout for the unsub, she ran for her phone, unlocked it, and moved quickly through the screen, looking for the widget where her favorite contacts were stored, and pressed the call button when she found a specific name. Holding the phone to her ear, she silently begged the person at the other end to pick up quickly.

Meanwhile, at the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Emily stood on the catwalk between her office and the bullpen, overlooking everyone. She'd been back at work for a little while now, since giving birth to Milo and Kiley, but she was already starting to see the job through the eyes of a parent. She hadn't when she just had Isobel to be a mother to—maybe because Isobel had been eighteen when they had first met—but now that she was a mama to two little babies, things were different.

There were monsters out there, good and well, but they, the BAU, were there to fight the monsters and conquer them.

Things were just different in Emily's world now because she had a husband and three children at home.

And soon, maybe kid number four.

No! Emily reprimanded herself. That would be lovely, but Milo and Kiley aren't even one yet!

Emily looked down at everyone in the bullpen again. The regular office workers were there, as always, but there was also her team, scattered throughout the room.

Penelope was in the kitchen, by the coffee. Emily watched as her friend filled up her favorite octopus mug and fixed it to her liking, before putting on a fresh pot when she noticed it was empty. Then, sipping her cup of cup of joe, Penelope leaned against the counter to look at something on her phone. They were either the latest tweets on Twitter, or else her newest pictures of Sergio, and Dizzy and Dolly, her two new German Shepherd puppies. Probably the latter.

Tara was at the kitchen table, a few feet away from Penelope, poring over a newspaper page in front of her on the tabletop. Her own steaming mug of coffee was within reach.

Across the room, Luke was at the filing cabinets, putting some folders back. The team had been in a bit of a lull, so he'd been using the quiet to read up on as many old cases that he could. Emily was proud of him for that, and was pleased that she could answer most of the questions about those cases that he brought to her attention, having been part of so many of them.

Spencer was the only one at his desk, although this was only because he had his nose buried in a boo, while also doing his best to ignore the constant ringing of the phones in the room. He was prone to jump at the sound of a phone ringing near him because Rebel was fit to pop with her baby at any moment. He had taken to distracting himself from thinking that every incoming call to the BAU room was meant for him, bearing news that his youngest child was on the way, by reading as many parenting or psychology books as he could. Emily made a mental note not to call for Spencer unless it was pressing.

She didn't see JJ, and she found that odd because she should have been there already. Just as quickly, though, Emily perished the thought because JJ was probably just running late. She did have three young children, after all.

Other than JJ, the only other person Emily didn't immediately see was Rossi, but that's because he was behind her, in his office.

"Emily?"

Or not.

She turned to see her old friend emerging from his office and coming to stand beside her. Together, they looked out on their teammates.

"Well, I see Penelope heading off to her office," Rossi remarked, turning to Emily. "And you and I are standing up here. Tara's at the kitchen table, and Luke is getting more files to read, and Spencer is at his desk. Where is JJ?"

Emily sighed as she faced him. "Late, it would appear, which is disconcerting because I've gotten texts from both TJ and mother about her."

"Oh?"

"TJ asked me to ask her about one of the babies' things we left at the LaMontagne house yesterday, but he's misremembering a little bit—it was a toy, and we left it at _Rebel's_ house."

"Did it ever get back to _your_ house?"

"It did, so don't worry." Emily reassured him. "Isobel collected it, posthaste, because it was Milo's favorite bear—I just happen to be married to a man who can be a little scatterbrained, but all is right in my baby boy's world now."

Rossi smiled in amusement. "Then all's well that ends well, right? What did Elizabeth want?"

 _"She_ wanted to know if I'd heard from JJ at all today. Apparently, she had something for her that JJ was supposed to come get before work, but she never went. JJ loves mother—she'd never stand her up. She would have at least texted her first."

Rossi furrowed a brow, starting to share in Emily's concern. "But not even that?"

Emily shook her head. "No, and I even called her a little while ago."

"Nothing?"

"Just her voicemail. I'm going to call Will soon."

"Okay, so you married into the Jareau/LaMontagne clan, but how in sync with them _are_ you?"

"JJ and Will are the sister and brother I always wanted, but just waited my entire life to meet—I'm _very_ in sync with them." Emily sighed once more. "Even Tara has already asked where JJ is."

"Yet, I'm standing right beside you, and I can hear the cogs in your brain turning from here."

"My bond with JJ has been intense for as long as she and I have known each other. Of _course_ the cogs in my brain are turning."

Rossi was about to respond when they both heard Emily's desk phone ring. He wisely moved out of his friend's way as she raced for the phone and slammed her door close behind her in her hurry. He didn't think his body was strong enough to handle accidentally being plowed into by anyone in a hurry.

Emily's heart jumped when she saw JJ's name on the desk phone console, so she immediately transferred the call to speaker and sat down in her chair.

"JJ?" Emily called. "Where are you?"

Emily's heart positively dropped when she heard JJ sniffling, like she was crying.

Emily tried again. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes." JJ whispered. "Yes, and there's a drug in my system, but I don't know what."

"Sweetie, where are you?"

"I don't know. I was run off the road, and—"

JJ stopped short when she heard footsteps approaching.

Emily could only listen in horror at what happened next.

"What the _hell_ are you doing? No! _Don't!"_

Emily heard the footsteps drawing closer on JJ's end of the line. This increased JJ's panic, tenfold.

 _"PLEASE_ DON'T! I HAVE A FAMILY! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I'LL BE _SO_ GOOD, JUST _PLEASE_ DON'T KILL ME!"

The line went dead after that.

Emily let out a horrified shriek and bolted from the room. She heard Rossi calling to her, asking what was wrong, but she just ignored him. There was only one place her mind.

Penelope was just beginning to wonder if she should go talk to Emily about JJ's increasingly suspicious absence when her office door burst open, revealing the woman in charge, herself. After she recovered from nearly jumping out of her skin, Penelope took stock of how freaked out her friend was and helped her into a chair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Emily didn't answer straight away because she was still trying to catch her breath while simultaneously processing what she'd heard on the phone.

"Emiliana," Penelope used her friend's real name. "Come on. Focus on the sound of my voice."

Before Emily could respond, Rossi, Spencer, Tara, and Luke all came jogging in to the office.

"What's happening?" Rossi asked Penelope. "Emily answered a phone call, shrieked, and then took off here."

"I wish I knew, sir. She hasn't said anything yet."

Rossi, Spencer, Tara, and Luke all gathered around Emily.

"You don't scare easily." Rossi said gently to her. "What's got you so rattled?"

Emily took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she looked around at the other five. "I just got a call from JJ in my office, and you guys, she's been kidnapped, she's hurt, and even _drugged!"_

Her company fell silent, horrorstruck.

"JJ just called and managed to tell me that she was hurt, drugged, and run off the road, but she didn't say whether or not she knew the unsub." Emily's voice wavered as she struggled to keep it together. "She didn't get any further than that because the unsub found her."

Spencer wrinkled his nose as he tried to suppress his memories of how he'd found himself in a very similar situation when he was at the mercy of Tobias Hankel, ten years previous.

"Emily, did you hear the unsub say anything when they came near the phone?"

She shook her head. "No. All I heard was JJ pleading for her life."

Emily's tone was ominous and foreboding, so Luke patted her shoulder in sympathy and turned to Penelope.

"Can you play the call in here, or trace it?"

Penelope nodded, already moving back to her desk. "For you, I can do both."

Soon, the team was listening to the phone call, everyone with heavy hearts.

"And," Penelope said, switching screens to a map when the audio file finished. "I've tracked JJ's phone, but… no dice."

She felt her face fall as she read the information on the screen.

"What is it, PG?" Emily asked her. "Whatever it was you were expecting isn't there, is it?"

"That is correct. JJ's phone must have been switched off right after the line went dead, because I can't even find a signal to ping."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you can turn JJ's phone on remotely?"

"Yes, but it'll take awhile."

"Then get a start on that please, and call me when you've got a location to report."

"I understand."

Emily thanked her and herded the rest of the team out into the hallway for a meeting, since the conference room was too far away.

"Luke," she said, addressing him as he stood beside her. "I need you to start a missing persons report and issue a BOLO for JJ's van, alright?"

Luke bobbed his head and said, "Yes, boss," before heading back to the bullpen.

Spencer stepped forward. "Would you like me to go talk to your mother?"

"Actually, I would like you to go find Will and talk to him. Tell him what's going on before he finds out from a news report."

Emily was keeping Spencer away from her parents' house because Rebel worked there, and the last thing they needed was him getting distracted by his girlfriend's pregnant state. Spencer understood and made no protest.

"Alright." he told her. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"What about me?" Tara asked while Spencer left them to carry out his instructions.

"Please go to my parents' house. They'll both be there, and so will Rebel and Isobel."

Acknowledging her new orders, Tara left to fulfill them, leaving Emily and Rossi as the last two people standing in the hallway. Emily knew what was coming next.

Three, two, one, and—

"I guess I'll stay here and hold the fort down, but don't go rogue, Emily." said Rossi in a tone of warning as they started walking towards the lobby.

Emily stomped her foot. "I'm just going to talk to TJ!"

"Please—I've been able to read you like a book since the Matthew Benton case. I believe that you're going to see TJ, but we both know that you're totally the type to take a 'detour,' which, more often than not, has led to some version of you going rogue."

Emily was frustrated because she knew that Rossi was right.

Now they were standing in the lobby, between the elevators and the bullpen.

"I know it's about JJ," Rossi continued. "But you're an FBI agent first."

Emily gave Rossi her best evil eye, but when it didn't faze him, her shoulders just sagged and she became stubborn.

"Dammit, Dave—she's _literally_ my sister!"

"Oh, yes. I'll never question that. What concerns me is you running off to be the hero: one time, without a second thought, you went to war against an Irish drug lord in the name of serving your country, but there was also the time you skipped out on _Interpol_ to go chase and shoot terrorists for JJ. Is that going to happen today?"

"There are no terrorists on the loose, per se, and I have a husband, three kids, and even a cat to go home to now, so no!" Emily snapped. "This won't be a repeat of that!"

Emily's voice was a step or two short of shouting, so Rossi wisely chose to back down.

"I trust you, Emily. I always have, and I always will." Rossi patted her cheek affectionately, like a father would. "Just take care of yourself, okay? And keep me in the loop."

"Of course. I'll go get my things—"

She was interrupted when one of the elevators near them opened. Two people, a man and a woman, with visitor badges clipped to the front of their winter clothes, exited. Emily couldn't see the man's features because he was keeping his head down and the hood of his jacket on.

"Is one of you Special Agent Emily Prentiss?" the woman asked as she kept her companion stable.

Emily stepped forward. "I am. How can I help?"

"I'm Bellamy Rutherford, DCPD. My partner wanted to come talk to you."

Emily jumped when she realized who Bellamy's partner was.

 _"Will!"_

Emily rushed forward to help her brother-in-law, helping Bellamy to sit him on a bench a few feet away.

"Will, what's going on? What made you and Bellamy drive all the way out here?"

Emily had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer, but she steadied herself, nevertheless.

"We went to go check out a car that looked like it had been run off the road." Will exhaled shakily. "We went, and… oh, Emily… it's _JJ's_ car. She was nowhere in sight. We drove straight here."

He got unsteadily to his feet, so Emily became the one to support him.

"Are you going to be okay to walk to my office?" she asked with caution.

Moons and stars and rings danced before Will's eyes as he felt panic and the gravity of the situation collide into him at the same time.

"No."

He collapsed immediately.

Emily caught Will and lowered him to the floor, trying to wake him up when he fell unconscious. Bellamy was already on the phone with 911. Rossi moved into the bullpen to get Spencer, Luke, and Tara. Someone else would get Penelope.

All Emily could think about was her unconscious brother-in-law, her injured and missing sister-in-law, and how she and TJ were probably going to be taking care of their nephews and niece by the end of the day, until who knew when.

What a day this was turning out to be.

It wasn't even noon yet.


	2. Not Even Noon Yet

Spencer led the charge in running through the bullpen, to the lobby, and was at Emily's side first.

"Will collapsed," was all he could say, stating the obvious as he crouched beside Emily.

"He did, and he just arrived here with his partner. He was looking for me, and she drove him here." Emily said. "They found JJ's van, but not her."

"Look—Will's coming around."

This was true, and as he opened his eyes, Emily and Spencer helped him sit up.

"You with us?" Emily asked cautiously.

Will nodded and steadied himself as he got his bearings. "How long was I out, Emily?"

"About five minutes, nothing more. You just showed up here with Bellamy, and you weren't looking so hot."

"Right…"

"You told Dave and I that you and Bellamy found JJ's van, but not her."

Will felt panic begin to clutch at his chest. "Is my wife missing?"

"Yes, Will, I'm afraid she is."

These words sent Will spinning into a severe panic attack, but thankfully, the paramedics arrived at the same time and took him to the hospital. Bellamy went with him, promising to call Emily when the older woman slipped her card into her pocket.

Since Will had already come and gone, Emily told Spencer to drive out to the area where JJ's car had been spotted, just to see what he could make out. He agreed, and everybody else finally set about the tasks that they'd been best, so Emily left to go talk to TJ at his office.

Her husband was the head of the financing department in an architecture firm in Downtown DC called Apple Valley Builders. TJ kept the books, but he also specialized in overseeing playground installations at schools, hospitals, and city parks across the country. He'd even designed two on his own and overseen the installation for those, too.

Everybody at Apple Valley Builders knew that TJ was very much a family man, and as such, they'd all met or seen pictures of his wife and children before, meaning that they knew what the rest of the Jareaus looked like.

That day, when Emily arrived to TJ's floor and went to his office area, the secretary got to her feet immediately and just opened the door for the agent. She was in no mood to be trifled with.

TJ was at his desk, working on blueprint sketches for a new project, and when he saw his wife at the door, he jumped in surprise. But when he registered how distraught she was as she moved to the couch and sat down in a daze, he was on his feet immediately, asking the secretary to hold his calls.

When she left, TJ moved quickly around the room, closing the door and all the blinds.

"Mia," he said to wife when they were settled together. "What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"It's about JJ… and Will."

"Just tell me what's happening. We can work this out."

Emily gave him the civilian version, and because she was alone with her husband, she let show her true feelings about the situation. She cried for a few minutes and TJ did his best to comfort her, but soon enough, Emily had composed herself and was ready to get down to business.

"Theodore," she said seriously, taking a notepad and pen out of her coat pocket, ready for note-taking. "I need your help."

"Okay, go."

"I need you to talk to me about the last time you saw JJ. It was last night, wasn't it?"

TJ nodded. "Yeah. She was really gloomy, apparently, and wouldn't say why. She wouldn't even tell Will."

"And then Will called you for help, right?"

"He did, and I took JJ to eat at Chez Paris, because she loves it there."

"What did you talk about about together?"

Emily honestly didn't know because she'd been asleep by the time TJ had gotten home, and there hadn't been time to ask at breakfast that morning.

"We talked about life back on the farm, and since JJ is so much younger than me, I told her stories about Rosaline."

"That's really sweet. Are these tales from before JJ was born?"

"Uh-huh. She remembers RJ well, but she loves the older stories the best." TJ smiled wistfully. "RJ would have love you, too."

Emily smiled, amused—she'd heard this often of the middle Jareau sibling, and she'd even done the math once and realized that Rosaline would have only been a year older than her, had she lived.

"Was there anything else that you talked about?"

"Raising baby girls—Ana is only six months old, and she's already rolling over, lunging, and crawling. She's more restless than Henry and Michael were at that age, and seems to be frustrated that she can't walk yet."

"Nobody in this family does anything small, not even the babies. Just wait until Milo and Kiley get to where Ana is." Emily sighed and leaned back as she reviewed her notes. "Did you notice if JJ was preoccupied about anything during dinner?"

"What are you driving at?" TJ said, suspicious.

"She's my best friend and Will's wife, but _you're_ the big brother she worships—there are things that she'd tell you before telling Will or I." Emily gently clarified. "These are the kinds of things I have to ask. I don't mean anything by it."

"Of course. Pardon me." TJ thought about his wife's inquiry again. "I got JJ laughing and back to herself before we left, but even still, there were times when she was just awful quiet."

"How do you mean? Anything helps."

TJ leaned back on the couch, too, getting ready to go down Memory Lane. He was sure that even Emily didn't know this about JJ.

"My sisters were six years apart, and since my old man died when JJ was Ana's age, RJ became her second mama. They were inseparable, which meant that when she was old enough, JJ started getting interested in some of RJ's hobbies."

"Like what?"

"Well, there was the fortune telling thing. The year before my sister died, she became obsessed with it."

"A lot of teenage girls do something weird—remember I told you I was a Goth?"

TJ nodded, remembering that chat because they were both in tears of laughter by the halfway point. "Because JJ believed in imitation being the sincerest form of flattery and she worshipped RJ, she took up learning everything she could about it. She and RJ had deep discussions about it, too, and they tried to practice it. There was one day that was just kind of weird."

"Oh? Why do you remember? You must have been living out of the house by this point."

"I was, but I remember it like yesterday because I was home on break from school."

"What happened?"

"JJ was moping around the house all day, which was weird, because it was the summertime, and she was with the animals from just about sunrise to sunset. I asked her what was wrong, and I remember, clear as day, she had a meltdown. She was eleven."

Emily was full invested in the story now because she'd never heard it before, and somehow had the feeling that JJ would never tell her.

"Did she explain what the meltdown was about?"

"She said she couldn't explain it, herself, and asked that I just let her be, and I did. The gloominess was explained the day after."

"How?"

"Rosaline was dead. JJ had had some kind of sixth sense about it."

Emily shivered. "Are you saying that you saw this kind of gloominess at dinner last night?"

TJ held his thumb and forefinger a fraction of an inch apart and shrugged. "Maybe? I'm _worried,_ though, Mia. My baby sister is missing and hurt, and Will went down for the count because he had a severe panic attack."

"I'm worried, too, but I know that JJ and Will well enough to know that they're both strong people. They're survivors of all kinds of things, more than you know. They'll make it…"

Emily's voice trailed off as memories flashed before her eyes of all the times she'd helped Will and JJ both out of life-threatening situations. She had almost died in those situations, too, but she had done what she'd done because she loved them both unconditionally.

"Mia, look what you're doing."

Emily was the one to jump this time when she saw her fingers were splayed on the right side of her stomach, more towards her hip, but it looked like she was cradling her middle.

"Sorry." Emily said quickly, moving her hand. "I promise I'm not pregnant—this is just the spot where where my blackbird tattoo is. JJ has a phoenix in the same spot."

"Oh. Right."

TJ knew that Emily longed to be pregnant one last time because she'd loved carrying Milo and Kiley, and because she genuinely loved being a mother. She was also really good with kids, especially babies, and she loved holding them and playing with them. Even in this moment, when she was promising that she wasn't in the family way, he could see in her eyes that she still really wanted it, even if they already had three kids at home and were in the 'old parents' column.

Somewhere, deep inside himself, he felt himself having a change of heart. A fourth kid would actually be a welcomed joy.

He'd tell Emily later.

"Okay, what are _you_ doing?" Emily asked.

TJ had set Emily's things aside and pulled back the left sleeve of her jacket to reveal the tattoos there. When they'd first met, Emily had been sporting two tiny pairs of baby footprints on her left wrist, as a way to remember her angel babies. A few days ago, on Christmas, Emily taken a gauze patch off her wrist to show eight more pairs tiny baby footprints—she'd said that they were to honor all of the children in the family.

"I love all of your tattoos, but these are my favorites." TJ said.

"Really?"

"Really. It means that you have a big heart, with lots of room to love."

Emily beamed and then tapped each tattoo, saying the name of each child a set of footprints belonged to. "Phoenix, Jubilee, Isobel, Milo, Kiley, Rebel Rose, Sadie, Henry, Michael, Emiliana, and of course, Rebel's baby."

"All very special to you, and to me." TJ kissed Emily's temple. "There are three names that we should talk about, since you're here."

"Yes: Henry, Michael, and Emiliana. We're Emiliana's godparents, and I just know that we're going to be taking care of her before the day is out, but I don't think Henry will want to be away from her or Michael."

"You mean since the boys' godparents are Spencer and Penelope?"

"That, and Henry inherited his parents' protective and sensitive natures—he'll want to be near Michael and Ana after what's happened today."

"Separating them would be barbaric, so I'm with you on that. You down for a house full of kids tonight?" TJ checked his watch. "Michael and Ana are with the nanny, so one of us should at least call her. Henry is still at school. Recess is probably just ending."

Emily opened her mouth to say that they should go get Henry when her phone rang.

"This is Agent Prentiss." she said in greeting.

"This is Bellamy, from earlier. I'm with Will."

"Oh, how is he?"

Bellamy sighed. "He hit his head in the ambulance, now he's being monitored overnight for a concussion."

"That, on top of collapsing and having a crazy panic attack must have really done a serious number on his system."

"You have no idea—he even had a second panic attack on the way here because he's worried sick about JJ, so he asked me to pass on a message to you and your husband."

"I'm with him right now. What did Will say?"

"He wants to see the kids now, and he wants you and your husband to take care of them while he's in the hospital."

"Of course. We'll go now, so tell Will that TJ and I will be there in an hour."

"I understand. See you then."

Emily ended the call and pocketed her phone as she stood.

"I can stop the rest of my schedule for the rest of the day." TJ asked as he also stood. "Where are we going?"

"That was Will's partner, Bellamy. She's with him at the hospital."

"What did she say?"

"I'll tell you in the car. The main thing you need to know is that you and I are going to go get Henry, Michael, and Ana, and that Will has named us the kids' guardians while he's in the hospital."

"Got it. Has anyone been to see your parents, Isobel, and Rebel? The girls are at the house this morning for Italian lessons."

"That was Tara's assignment, and she should be there by now." Emily stowed her notepad and pen in her jacket pocket and got ready to go back out into the cold. "Come on, TJ, speed is of the essence."

With his little sister's wellbeing underlying the situation, TJ didn't need telling twice.

* * *

Tara knew the way to Emily's parents house like a journey down a beaten path by now because Elizabeth and Zachariah Prentiss had gotten to know the BAU team, and everyone on it. They also hosted get-togethers at their house for the team, calling them family dinners.

One of the maids, an older Jamaican woman by the name of Evamarie, greeted Tara at the door and took her things for her, putting them away and closing the door against the cold.

"Good morning, Tara. Have you come for a chat?"

Tara quickly plucked her notepad and pen out of her jacket pocket. "Yes, but for business. Are Elizabeth, Zachariah, Isobel, and Rebel about?"

Evamarie finished putting Tara's things away and beckoned for her to follow her. "Yes. Everyone is upstairs in the main study for Italian lessons. This way, please."

Rebel already worked for Emily's mother as her secretary, since the previous one had left, and she even edited book manuscripts for Emily's dad—he was working on a crime thriller—but she had expressed interest in learning Italian awhile back, since it was the Prentiss family's prime language besides English. Isobel also expressed interest. Delighted, Emily's parents tag-teamed in teaching them.

It was in Elizabeth's study that Isobel and Rebel sat, side-by-side at long desk, copying down notes on a whiteboard in front of them. The elder Prentisses watched them, gently correcting spelling errors and the like. From what Tara could see, the girls were doing sentence diagramming.

"M'am?" Evamarie said, entering the room with Tara.

Elizabeth turned to her. "Yes?"

"Tara is here, and she needs to talk business with all four of you."

"Oh! Thank you!"

Elizabeth beckoned to Tara.

"Come in!"

Tara walked to the front of the desk, passing Evamarie as she left, and stood, facing the other four. Moving quickly, Zachariah retrieved three folding chairs from one of the room and arranged them around the table.

"Please come sit with us." he said as he and Elizabeth sat.

Tara did, and their questions all came out in a jumble.

"What's going on?" Zachariah asked.

Elizabeth and Isobel spoke at the same time. "Is this about Emily?"

"Or Spencer?" blurted Rebel, her hands on her massive baby bump.

"Actually, it's about JJ and Will."

When they all stared in surprise, Tara proceeded to tell them about the situation. Understandably, by the time she was done, the Prentisses, Isobel, and Rebel were as horrified and as heartsick about everything as the BAU was.

"What can we do to help?" Elizabeth asked. "JJ was supposed to come collect a book from me this morning, but she never stopped by. Now we have the reason why."

"I need to know—from all of you—about the last times you talked to JJ. Please."

Very patiently, Tara listened to everyone give their statements, and in between consoling them, she took very diligent notes.

"Where are my cousins?" Isobel asked at length.

"I—"

Tara was cut off by a text from Emily, and after a quick read, she spoke again.

"That was Emily—she's with TJ, and he knows what's happening. Emily also said that Will is asking for the kids, and he's appointed her and TJ as their guardians for the time being."

Isobel breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, good—I feel responsible for them, somehow. Mom's parents look after Milo and Kiley during the day, and when I'm here for lessons, I feel responsible for them, too, because I can calm them down in a crunch."

Tara looked around. "Where _are_ the littlest Jareaus?"

"Asleep, down the hall with Sadie." Isobel pointed to a baby monitor on the edge of the desk. "We're keeping an ear out."

"Good." Tara approved. "Keep minding your brother and sister, alright? Your cousins are safe."

"I can do that, and I'm glad they're with my parents."

Elizabeth spoke up now. "Are we going to have anything like protective custody on the house?"

Tara shook her head. "No, but should you feel the need, call me, and I'll make it happen."

"Thanks. Will you pass along the message that TJ is welcome to hang out here with the kids? I imagine that they won't want to be cooped up in an office. They also have a play room, clothes, and places to sleep here."

"I will pass the message along. Thank you."

When Tara didn't have anything else to say, she made her goodbyes and left, with Elizabeth walking her to the front door. Emily was pleased to hear Tara's report, and issued her another assignment, this time to go the LaMontagne house to explain things to meet the nanny, who was expecting her now.

Pleased that her next destination wasn't too far away, Tara started her car and drove off.

* * *

When Emily and TJ made it to Henry's school, they were met by an unhelpful secretary in the main office, who was more interested in an email she was composing on the computer in front of her. The second secretary was of more help, however.

She realized who the visitors were and immediately asked her partner to send for Henry, and then she pulled Emily and TJ to the side.

"Sorry about her. I'm Lydia Evers, the other secretary, and I received a call a little while ago from Henry's dad's partner that there's a family emergency. She said to expect the two of you."

"Yes." Emily nodded. "I'm Emily Jareau, and this is my husband, TJ. We're Henry's aunt and uncle, and we can't say what the emergency is, but we _are_ taking care of Henry for the time being and taking him out of school for the rest of the day."

"I'll make a note of that. You're FBI, right?"

Emily nodded and flashed Lydia her badge. "Did Will's partner tell you?"

"Let's just say that without naming any more names, Henry isn't the only child of a law enforcement employee—city or federal—enrolled at this school. I know a fed when I see one."

"Good to know."

TJ spotted Henry first, coming to the front office, weighed down by his backpack and the snow gear he'd bought from home that morning. All the boy knew was that he'd narrowly missed a math test and he was being told to pack up his things.

"Sorry it took so long. I—"

When he saw his aunt and uncle, he stopped short and looked like he was going to cry as his brain made a certain jump.

"What's wrong? Where are my parents?"

Making use of an empty conference room, Emily and TJ told their nephew what was going on, without making it overly complicated.

"I want to see Michael and Ana." Henry said immediately. "And my dad."

"Good news, buddy." TJ told him. "That's exactly what's going to happen next. You can give your brother and sister all the hugs they can stand."

"Got it. Where are we gonna sleep tonight?"

"We're just going to take things one step at a time right now, okay? Aunt Tara is at the house with Nanny Una, telling her what's up, and she's going to make sure that we all meet at the hospital."

"Okay. Can I give you and Aunt Emily a hug?"

"You bet."

TJ and Emily hugged him.

* * *

At the hospital, Una and Tara waited out in the hallway while TJ and Emily brought their nephews and niece in to see Will. Michael and Emiliana were too young to know what was happening, but they were pleased to see their father and cuddle with him in his hospital bed while he spoke to Henry.

"Are you scared?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I just want mom back."

"So do I, but you know, son, your mama is very brave."

Henry nodded. "She's a dragon slayer, just like you."

"Exactly. The dragons have her right now, but she'll fight her way out, just like she always does."

"And Aunt Emily and everyone are going to help?"

"Right again. You mind your p's and q's, and your brother and sister while I'm here. And be a good boy for your aunt and uncle."

"Okay, dad."

Will beckoned to Henry. "Come closer."

Henry drew closer. "Yes?"

"I love you, Henry. Everything will work out because it always does."

Henry actually smiled. "I love you, too, dad."

Emily stepped forward and gave Henry a pat on the back. "It's time to go. Will you please go get Aunt Tara and Nanny Una?"

Henry did, and twenty minutes later, he left the hospital with his family, confident that everything was going to be fine.


	3. This Is Not Happening

As Elizabeth had predicted, Henry, Michael, and Emiliana weren't keen on hanging out in an office, so after visiting Will, Emily dropped them and TJ off at the Prentiss house before heading back to Quantico. Tara left ahead of Emily, beating her there, and helping to keep the team in line in her absence.

Emily was glad that most of her family was in one place, although the feeling ended within a half hour of being back at the BAU.

Penelope had managed to turn JJ's phone on remotely, but it turned out to be at a public library, of all places. Not only that, but the unsub had left JJ's purse, winter gear, her shoes, and her gun and her credentials.

The crime scene was of no use because it had started to snow heavily, meaning that everything was contaminated or erased.

The DCPD found out what was happening with the LaMontagnes, and they immediately invited the BAU team in to help. They even ran point on the investigation through the night so the team could go home to get some sleep.

Emily was grateful, despite the darkness of the hour.

* * *

The atmosphere at Number 24 Old Promenade Road that night was very noisy because in addition to the three children they already had, Emily and TJ were also hosting a nine-year-old, a two-year-old, and a six-month-old, too. Emily and TJ made the most of it, though.

Bedtime was interesting.

Milo, Kiley, and Emiliana went to bed after dinner and a bath, but the twins fell asleep first because they were very easygoing babies. Emiliana fell asleep not long after her cousins. She fought a little bit, but gave in quickly.

Henry fell asleep on the bed in the guest room, and Isobel retired to bed in her own bedroom, just after Henry, emotionally exhausted by the day's events.

Last to go down was Michael. He was missing his parents, and expressing his feelings by being very difficult. After getting a clean diaper and pajamas, he promptly stripped out of them and ran around the house, naked. He even managed to pee on a wall and laugh about it before TJ caught up with him.

Finally, after getting Michael cleaned up and dressed for bed again, TJ stayed with him until he fell asleep and then he set him in a portable crib in the nursery. TJ also cleaned up the mess his nephew had made, saw to it that Tinker Bell the cat was taken care of for the night, and then cleaned himself up so he could look for Emily, so he could at least _start_ a conversation with her that had been on his mind all day.

* * *

TJ found Emily in their bedroom, sitting in the rocking chair by their bed. She was holding Emiliana on her chest, skin-to-skin style, with a blanket draped over the baby's back. Emiliana lay wide awake and sucking her thumb, and she was blissed out in her aunt's arms, but refusing to close her eyes.

"Well, so much for all of the little kids being asleep."

TJ kissed Emily on the top of her head and then pulled up a stool beside the rocking chair, sitting on it.

"She's missing her parents, huh?"

"Yep, so I tried this because it works like a charm on Milo and Kiley."

"Skin-to-skin worked on Isobel, too." TJ said in a tone of recollection. "She needed it in the hospital so we could bond."

"Awww, that's really sweet. Ana likes it, too."

TJ arched an eyebrow. "But wasn't she already down for the count, though?"

"Yeah, but she she was restless and woke up while you were cleaning up after Michael. Now, she's just really relaxed."

"And she still won't go back to bed?"

"Something like that."

Emily gave her niece a kiss, and immediately, the baby burst into giggles.

"Auntie loves you, Ana." Emily told the baby. "Oh, I do. Yes, I do."

Emiliana giggled more and then sighed happily, snuggling closer to her caregiver. Her heart fluttering, Emily continued to soothe her niece, talking to her and giving her back rubs. TJ was completely smitten by the sight, so he decided to use this as a segue.

"If we were to have kid number four, would you want daughter number three or baby boy number two? I won't judge—I'm just curious."

"I would love another son—and it would be evened out." Emily decided. "Also, I'm not sure I would be able to handle two teenage daughters at the same time. We just lucked out with Isobel."

"We really did, but she's turning twenty in June. That's a week before Ana turns one."

"Don't make think about that!" Emily whined. "Rebel turns twenty around the same time, and Sadie is almost one!"

"Don't worry, pretty Mia. It was just an example."

TJ leaned forward and pressed a few kisses on Emily's middle before moving his chair closer and looking at her again.

"Do you want another son so Milo can have a brother?"

"I do. Isobel has her own squad and a girlfriend, Henry and Michael are two peas in a pod, and Kiley has Ana and Sadie." Emily explained. "Even Rebel's new baby will probably squeeze her way into Kiley's posse. Milo is the odd one out, poor little guy—and something tells me a few years from now, he won't want to be wearing one of Kiley's tutus, or something."

"Good point. Nothing would be wrong if he did, but he'll more than likely want a playmate that he could relate to at some point."

"Plus, another son would mean another boy to teach football to, and another boy to teach all about growing up to be a strong man. Of course… two sons would mean that poor Kiley would get two bodyguards."

"That wouldn't be so bad, either. What if, at some point down the road, Milo and his brother ask you, Isobel, or Kiley to paint their nails in a rainbow?"

Emily knew what TJ was getting at, and she smiled. "Then Isobel or I will paint them and ask if they want their toes done, too. If they find Kiley first, we'll show Kiley about the finer arts of nail painting on other people."

"Alright. Suppose we get _another_ daughter, or twins again, specifically baby girls?"

"Then we'll have to live out the phrase 'batten down the hatches,' and try not to drown in the girly baby swag."

"What would we call baby girl?"

Emily thought about it. "Delilah—in Hebrew, it means delicate."

"It's also really cute." TJ mused. "How much time did you spend perusing the baby name book when you were carrying Milo and Kiley?"

"Too long."

"Then I'm sure you found a name somewhere along the way that you like for a baby boy?"

"Elias. It's the Greek version of Elijah, and it means Yahweh is God."

Impressed, TJ remarked, "That's a wonderful name for a son, and Milo already means soldier."

"I'm glad you approve of Elias as a possible name for a possible baby boy of ours." Emily smiled at her husband and became curious. "Why all this talk about babies, though?"

"Because I've said before that you're crazy for wanting another baby."

"Your words were, 'Emiliana, we're not exactly spring chickens anymore,' as I recall."

TJ laughed nervously. "Well, this is me saying that I've changed my mind."

Emily's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "Really? Even with Milo and Kiley being so little yet?"

"Really, and it'll be a pain when they're all small at the same time, but hey—it'll be worth it the whole time, too. I'll also be at your beck and call the whole time, even if it means fetching your way through Disney or AMC movies."

Emily was already a sap and cried easily over sappy things, but when she was pregnant, the hormones just made it worse—she'd once had a meltdown because _Bambi_ was playing on the TV, and she couldn't find the remote to change the channel (it had been just under the pile of laundry beside her).

"Do you want to try tonight for Delilah or Elias?" she asked.

"I do. We'll just have to be super quiet about it because we have a house full of sleeping children."

"Even Isobel?"

"Even Isobel." TJ motioned towards Emiliana. "Even the dear little miss fell back asleep."

"Well, here."

Emily lifted the sleeping baby off her chest and up to TJ.

"Her sleeping jumper is on the bed."

Miraculously, TJ got Emiliana dressed for bed and laid her down in her crib in the nursery, all without waking her or any of the other nursery occupants.

Once the elder Jareaus were sure that the baby monitors were on, and they wouldn't even be getting interruptions from the cat, they turned the lights out in their bedroom and made love to each other.

* * *

Next door, at Number 26, things were less crowded and very quiet.

Somewhat.

Rebel and Spencer were very much in a committed relationship, and he had even moved in with her. Spencer also got on really well with both of Rebel's daughters (even if one them hadn't been born yet), and he had plans to formally adopt them both. The life that Rebel was leading with Spencer was charmed.

Marriage was also something that was brought up. Spencer wanted to marry Rebel, and the feeling was mutual on her part, but she asked that he wait awhile to propose because of what had happened with her previous relationship. She also wanted them to have time to get to know the kids first.

Spencer happily agreed to those terms because there were other discussions to be had in the meantime. Some of them were even going to be had in bed tonight.

"Okay, Spencer, what are you thinking?"

He tried to play dumb when he heard Rebel's question. "What are you talking about?"

Rebel rolled her eyes and straddled Spencer's lap, which was no easy feat because she was nine months pregnant.

"I may be a million weeks pregnant, and also mostly deaf without these," Rebel tapped her hearing aids on her ears. "But I can see that you're seriously thinking about something."

As means to motivate Spencer into talking, Rebel bucked her hips, and beneath her, she immediately felt Spencer's body shudder in pleasure. Though they had to get creative these days, Rebel and Spencer had had sex before, and since then, they'd come to discover that she had a very powerful hold over his body.

Right now, he was working double time to make sure that the blood in his body didn't go straight south.

"We have everything ready for the baby," Spencer said. "Even her middle name, but no first name."

Rebel sighed, her horniness evaporating immediately. This was the one conversation that they'd been going around in circles about.

"Correct, and we're down to Adalie Jennifer or Daisy Jennifer."

"And Jennifer is non-negotiable as a middle name because it goes with Sadie's Emiliana." remembered Spencer. "How did we get to Daisy?"

"Because half of my first name is already a flower, and English Daisies are cute. They also stand for innocence."

"She's going to be a Reid, though, and a reed is a plant. So are daisies."

"I didn't think about that." Rebel realized. "We aren't going to be the kinds of parents that give our kids unfortunate names, are we?"

Spencer kissed Rebel's cheek. "We aren't, but are you saying that you want _more_ kids after this?"

"Mhm, but not until the girls are at least three, alright? I've been pregnant for most of the last eighteen months, and I want my body back."

"That's fair."

Spencer wrapped his arms around Rebel's waist, supporting her by holding his hands in the small of her back, and he peppered her neck, throat, and cleavage with kisses. This took Rebel by surprise, but she relaxed and made sensual moaning noises as he carried on for a few minutes.

But she wanted to know how their conversation was going to end, so she regained control.

"So Daisy is out—does this mean that we have Adalie? It means noble."

She moaned again, although it was clearly a moan of displeasure—she'd just been karate chopped in the gut by very small hands.

"Okay, baby girl agrees—Adalie Jennifer is in."

"Excellent."

Spencer eased Rebel off him and leaned her against the pillows before giving her burgeoning belly lots of gentle kisses as he spoke to it.

"Hi, Adalie—this is your daddy talking to you. Mama and I are so pleased that you finally have your full name now: Adalie Jennifer Reid."

Adalie kicked happily, so Spencer gave her more kisses.

"You just relax, okay? It'll be your birthday in a few days, and then me, mama, and your big sister Sadie will meet you and give you kisses all over again."

Kick.

"Just relax, little one, and cover your ears. Mama and I are going to do some grown-up stuff now."

The only movement Adalie made was a small stretch before she relaxed and settled in to sleep.

Rebel propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her beau. "Just what kind of 'grown-up stuff' do you have in mind?"

Spencer placed a few kisses on the inside of her thigh, and said, "The kind that has me thankful that both of the girls are asleep right now."

Even when times were good, Rebel knew that Spencer preferred using sex as a means of distraction. She also remembered how JJ had once told her that she had to be prepared to help Spencer through the dark nights that his job would bring. She'd seen him through a few of those dark nights already, but this current situation—JJ being MIA—was _really_ getting to him.

She held her arms up. "Help me get upright, please."

"Here you go." Spencer pulled her into a sitting position.

"You always take care of me, Spencer, so tonight, I'm going to take care of you." Rebel purred, kissing lips and his throat, the way he'd been kissing hers, but pouring on extra lust. "Or shall we ignore the elephant in the room?"

She pointed at Spencer's boxers—already, quite the tentpole had sprung up, and it was clear that it wouldn't be going down without help.

"Okay, babe. Let's talk about it."

Spencer moved so that he was leaning against the pillows this time. He didn't take his eyes off Rebel as she moved around, getting ready for what was coming next, and his hand was already inside his boxers, gently pumping his shaft up and down as he watched her. He had no shame, and Rebel didn't bat an eyelash.

After tying her hair up so that it was out of her eyes, Rebel supplied Spencer with the kind of kisses that he had given her. He was shivering with want very quickly, the further she worked her way down his body.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Spencer asked at one point.

"Every single day," she answered, her voice yet to break from a purr as she moved even lower.

She hit a sweet spot after a minute, and Spencer was flat on his back and thrusting his hips hard as Rebel took him in his mouth. When she encouraged him to be noisy, he didn't hold back.

"Rebel Rose!" was the only cry Spencer gave before erupting into her mouth.

To Rebel's credit, she rode the whole thing out, swallowing every last drop until Spencer had completely spent himself.

When they were done and cleaned up, Rebel and Spencer got under the covers and turned out the lights.

They lay facing each other in the dark.

Rebel whispered, "Spencer, I love you so much, and there are never going to be enough words to say how glad I am that we met."

"I couldn't have said it better, myself. Rebel, you are my heart."

"And you are mine."

That night, the couples at Numbers 24 and 26 Old Promenade Road temporarily forgot about the horrors of the world outside.

JJ, meanwhile, lay back in the bedroom she'd woken up in that morning, this time locked in. She was beaten, broken, and bleeding—after the unsub had returned from disposing of her things, they'd yelled at JJ and abused her for hours, for no apparent reason, other than to inflict pain and fear.

Now, JJ could feel her mind slipping into shock because she just couldn't believe who had her.

"This is not happening." she told herself. "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening…"


	4. This Island Is Full Of Noises

In the night, Emily had extremely vivid dreams about being pregnant, and when she woke up, she was filled with so much love and a lot of joy, just at the thought that she and TJ could have made baby Delilah or baby Elias. She channeled her feelings into spending extra time with all of the children in her house.

As Isobel didn't have school, dance class, or Italian lessons, but an overnight shift at the pet shelter later on, she helped Emily and TJ get the kids ready for the day, but still cut out early to hang out with her girlfriend and their friends for a few hours.

Henry was too upset, on account of what had happened to his parents, to go to school, but once Elizabeth called and offered for her and Zachariah to look after Henry, in addition to Milo and Kiley like always, Henry caved. He really liked both of Emily's parents. Once Nanny Una stopped by the Jareau house to collect Michael and Emiliana for the day, Henry finally felt like he could slow down and just be himself.

The only time Emily had to put her foot down to play the 'mom card' on her nephew was when she saw that he had almost 'accidentally on purpose' left behind the homework packets that his teacher had sent with him when he'd left school the previous day. Even if he wasn't at school, he still had to at least do some of his homework for the day; this was what Emily had told him. Henry packed his binder and supplies grudgingly, but he still some fun things into his backpack when he thought Emily wasn't looking. He was quite cheerful after that.

Emily was thankful for Henry's good mood because after she dropped the kids off at her parents' house, she drove straight to the DCPD, where the team already was, ready to continue from where they'd left off the previous day.

* * *

She set her things down atop a filing cabinet as she entered the conference room where the team had set up camp.

"Any leads?" Emily asked.

Rossi gave a sigh of dejection. "Zilch."

"Anything on Will?"

Beside her, Tara nodded. "He's due to be released from the hospital at noon. Bellamy is going to bring him here."

"Very good. Where is Bellamy now?"

Nearby, Spencer checked his watch. "She's just gone to visit Will and bring him breakfast."

"What do we do now?" said Luke.

Emily sighed. "The snow from yesterday still hasn't stopped, which means that anything that we missed at the crime scene is long gone. JJ was also taken on a country road, which means no witnesses. The only thing we can do is wait."

They caught a break around ten-thirty.

As Emily came back from having a chat with Will's captain, her phone rang. She stepped into a hallway to take the call.

"This is Prentiss."

"This is Doctor Anna Hammerstein, head of the trauma ward at DC General." came a reply on the other end. "We've, uh, found your missing agent."

Emily felt like her knees had been taken out. "What? _How?"_

"I recognized Special Agent Jareau from a TV bulletin I saw yesterday, but we can discuss everything when your team gets down here. I knew to call you because you're at at the top of her 'in case of emergency' contacts in her phone."

"Thank you. Is there anything else we should know?"

"She's been asking for her brother and sister."

"Her brother is local, but her sister died when they were kids. I'm related, though."

This piece of information piqued Hammerstein's interest. "In what way?"

"I married JJ's brother, Theodore, in August. I'm JJ's sister-in-law, and at work, I'm her CO."

"Good. Does she have a spouse you can reach?"

"Yes. I'll call him, and make sure he gets to DC General, posthaste. I'll alert my team, too, and we'll put the sirens on."

"Good." Hammerstein repeated. "See you soon."

They hung up, and Emily promptly called Penelope.

"Any news?" Penelope asked.

"PG, I need you to listen." Emily said seriously. "I just got a call from a Doctor Anna Hammerstein at DC General—JJ's been found."

"Oh, my God…"

Emily couldn't see Penelope, but she was sure that she was teary-eyed and holding a hand over her heart.

"I need your help right now—the kind of help that will take you out of the office. Are you with me?"

"Yes. Green means go."

"I need you to go get of the SUVs in the parking lot and go to Apple Valley Builders, on Commonwealth, downtown. Do you know where that is?"

Penelope was taken aback because even though she technically had the authority to do what Emily was asking, she'd never done it before. This was a tall order, but she was professional and steadfast, nonetheless.

"I know exactly where Commonwealth Road is. Who words at Apple Valley Builders?"

"TJ does—he's the head of the financing department, and his office is on the second floor. You'll be met by his receptionist, but show her your FBI ID, and you'll be fine. Do you understand?"

"I do. Go to Apple Valley Builders, get past the receptionist, talk to TJ."

Emily could hear a door closing and the click-clack of Penelope's heels. She was already in the hallway outside of her office.

"Do you want me to bring him to the hospital?"

"Yes. And ask for Doctor Anna Hammerstein when you get there."

"Copy that. Good luck telling the team."

Emily thanked her and hung up the phone again, pocketing it as she headed into to the conference room. Rossi, Spencer, Tara, and Luke stopped what they were doing to look up at her.

"JJ has been found," Emily announced. "And she's at DC General."

Everybody cheered, and Spencer asked, "How did she get there?"

"I don't know that part yet. What I _do_ know is that she's asking for Tara and I."

Acting as her right hand because JJ wasn't available, Tara stood.

"I can go get TJ." she offered.

"Penelope already is, but thank you, Tara. The rest of us are going to pile into an SUV and go to the hospital."

They left the station quickly.

* * *

Thanks in large part to the sirens their car was equipped with, Emily, Rossi, Spencer, Luke, and Tara made it the hospital in record timing. Penelope and TJ arrived just as the others were being shown to a side room, where they were told to wait for Doctor Hammerstein.

"Oh, good." Emily said when she saw them. "We were just told to wait here for Doctor Hammerstein."

"She found JJ?" TJ asked.

"Uh-huh. She recognized her and called me because she found my name in her ICE contacts."

"Do you know anything about how JJ is, or how she got here?"

TJ was clearly in 'protective big brother' mode, but Emily couldn't blame him, so she answered patiently.

"I just know that JJ is here, and that this is the same hospital where Will is."

"Oh, boy."

Penelope broke in to the conversation, suddenly saying, "Hey! This might be Doctor Hammerstein!"

She had spotted a young female doctor in scrubs, a lab coat, and sneakers approaching them from the hallway. Everyone quieted as she entered.

Surprised to see so many people, Hammerstein scanned the small gathering.

"Which one of you is Prentiss?"

Emily moved forward and shook hands with her. "I am. These are SSAs David Rossi and Luke Alvez, Doctors Tara Lewis and Spencer Reid, our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, and my husband, Theodore."

Emily pointed to everyone in turn, and Hammerstein greeted them all, thanking them for their speedy arrivals. She got down to business when they all sat on the assorted furniture in the room.

"I recognized Special Agent Jareau from a news bulletin I saw on the TV last night," Hammerstein told the others. "And I knew to call SSA Prentiss because I found her information in the emergency contacts."

"Where did you find my sister?" TJ asked. "We've all been worried sick, and she's married with kids."

"She was dumped outside of the emergency room. I was the first responder."

"Is my sister hurt?"

"I'm sorry to say that she was. It looks like someone beat her all over, even on her feet. She was also found with a lot of GHB in her system."

Everyone blanched, recognizing the drug and what it did.

"She was also freezing and starving when I found her. She couldn't walk without assistance because she's too weak."

Directly opposite Hammerstein, Spencer had his brow furrowed in thought.

"Is JJ being treated for hypothermia and starvation, at least?" he asked her.

"Yes—I've been overseeing her case, myself. She was also very dehydrated when I found her, so that's being tended to, as well."

Emily's left foot gave a nervous twitch. "JJ's husband, a Detective William LaMontagne, was admitted here yesterday because he had two severe panic attacks and then hit his head when he found out what happened to his wife. Have you seen him, or can we speak to someone who has?"

"He was assigned to me, actually, when he was assigned here, and he knows she's here. As it happens, he's due to be released in a few minutes; his partner is helping him get ready."

"Good to know. Has JJ asked for anyone besides her sister or TJ?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Has she said anything about who hurt her or drugged her?"

Hammerstein shook her head. "No, and there _was_ a car, but it drove away so fast that nobody could see anything like a license plate."

Penelope stood, her hand already on the handle of her wheeled laptop bag. "Do you remember anything about the car?"

"It was big, maybe an SUV or a van. Why?"

"Scouring security camera footage is one of my specialties. If I may, I can go over the footage from when JJ was left outside. I just need to know what time, specifically, what you saw her."

Hammerstein gave all the information she could remember and then paged a security guard to bring Penelope to the security office. When the information was explained to the security guard, he was happy to cooperate, and Penelope soon left with her escort.

Hammerstein spoke to Emily again. "Why were you asking those questions earlier? About who JJ's been asking for, and who hurt her?"

"JJ and Will have been together for about eight-and-a-half years, and married for the last four-and-a-half. They've been through so much together—more than the average couple—and the fact that she hasn't mentioned him once is really raising a red flag."

"What are you saying?"

"That we should hold off on having the LaMontagnes reunite until we're all there. If, God forbid, JJ isn't with it, we can move in to intervene."

"I understand." Hammerstein crossed the room and held the door open for everyone, making a sweeping motion with her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Emily, TJ, Rossi, Spencer, Tara, and Luke followed Hammerstein to the trauma unit. JJ was a in a private room, right next to the nurse's station.

She was dressed in a hospital gown, and hooked up to various things monitoring her health, but what broke Emily's heart was how bad of a shape JJ was in.

The younger woman's fair skin was marred with cuts and bruises. She even had a cut lip, and the skin around her left eye was a deep shade of purple, as though someone had punched her there. JJ's wrists, hands, ankles, and feet were bound in gauze and sports tape, covering the cuts in those places. Emily was amazed JJ wasn't in a cast or a sling.

Above everything else, though, what broke Emily's heart the most was that JJ had a very vacant look in her eyes. Emily had never seen it on JJ before, not even after the night she had been betrayed, kidnapped, and tortured by former colleagues from her work in Afghanistan. She'd seen this look time and again on trauma victims.

Clearly, something had happened to her.

"How is she?" a new voice asked.

In fresh, clean clothes, and with Bellamy beside him, Will had arrived.

Emily hugged her brother-in-law, glad to see him on his feet.

"Hey, Will. I'm happy to see you, circumstances being what they are. This," Emily indicated their leader. "Is Doctor Anna Hammerstein. She found JJ outside, and she called me about her."

Will shook hands with Hammerstein and thanked her for everything she'd done for them so far. In return, Hammerstein quickly caught Will up, and when she was finished, he turned back to the others.

"JJ hasn't asked for me?" he asked, a little hurt.

"Correct." Emily told him. "So far, she's asked for her brother and sister."

"TJ's here, and that's good and well, but Rosaline has been dead for twenty-seven years, Emily. You know that."

"Yes, but she thinks of me as a sister, so I'm here. She's just confused because she's gone through a traumatic experience."

Will just ran his fingers nervously through his hair and took a few steps back, removing himself from the situation. Recognizing that her partner was about to head down a dark path, Bellamy pulled him aside to talk him down.

Doctor Hammerstein spoke up, sounding politely puzzled. "Pardon me, but who was Rosaline?"

TJ sighed. "Mine and JJ's sister—she was the second-born in the lineup. She committed suicide when she was seventeen, and JJ was eleven. I was twenty-one."

"Oh, my goodness; I'm so sorry. Don't tell me JJ found Rosaline."

"She did. My sisters had a very beautiful bond, but it was also very intense."

"How's that?"

"Our dad was a firefighter, and he passed away when JJ was a baby; Rosaline looked after JJ like a second mother. Fast-forward to now, and JJ and Emily have already been best friends for ten years. They also treat each other like sisters, and they have the same kind of bond that JJ had with Rosaline."

Quite interested now, Hammerstein turned to Emily. "Best friends, huh?"

"JJ is the baby sister I never had. It sounds like something is a little scrambled in her head right now."

"It also sounds like you could be a surrogate for her sister, if that's really how all the math is adding up for her." Hammerstein mused. "I would like for you and TJ to go in first, alright?"

"Okay."

"Wait!"

Will and Bellamy had returned.

"Why shouldn't I go first?" Will asked.

Emily answered him very patiently. "Two of the qualities I admire most about your wife are her strength, and her capacity to endure anything that life throws at her, which means the last word someone would use to describe her is fragile, but that's what she is right now. TJ and I are going first because she asked for us. Do you trust me?"

As Emily had once saved Will from blowing up via necklace bomb, they both knew he trusted her with his life.

"Of _course_ I trust you, Emiliana."

"Then hang back with Bellamy and the others, or leave."

Will immediately simmered down and held his hands out in front of him, to show that he was done protesting.

"Thank you."

Emily turned to her husband.

"Let's go. Calm is key."

* * *

JJ had slept fitfully in the night, only to be woken up by the unsub yelling at her some more, and beating her silly with their fists and then with a broom. By the end, JJ could barely stand, and her mind was a mixture of shock and horror because she simply couldn't believe who the unsub was.

At one point, the unsub announced that JJ was going to released, but the next thing JJ knew, she was being pumped full of some unpleasant drug. She could feel it messing with her system because her memory was wiped… _beyond_ clean after that, like a total reset. She also must have passed out at some point, because she came to on the cold, icy pavement outside of an emergency room at a hospital.

Since then, she'd been bathed, dressed in a hospital gown and tagged with a bracelet, and hooked up to external oxygen, and machines monitoring her heart and her breathing. She was even attached to an electrolyte IV drip.

JJ had been horrified to learn that she'd been pumped full of a date-rape drug during her captivity more than once, and she was very cooperative about getting the GHB pumped out of her system. Unfortunately, the process took away her appetite, so she still hadn't eaten yet. She was very surprised with herself that she could even sit up because she felt that she'd been run over by a bulldozer.

She barely noticed noticed the knot of people gathered at her door, but when she did, she registered her brother first.

TJ saw JJ looking at them, so he said to Emily, "She sees us. Come on."

The couple entered the room, and immediately, JJ was on higher alert.

"Hi." she said cautiously.

"JJ," Emily began. "It's good to see you. How do you feel?"

"Foggy."

TJ spoke. "You've been through quite the upheaval, sis. Feeling foggy is perfectly normal."

JJ just nodded.

"Is there anything you remember about what happened? The doctor told us that she found you out in the cold."

JJ wracked her brains, trying to remember anything, but try as she might, she was coming up blank.

Totally, and completely b-l-a-n-k.

"I'm sorry." she finally said, looking from TJ to Emily. "I don't remember anything, and I'm not quite sure that I remember who the two of you are."

Emily and TJ promptly recoiled in surprise.

 _JJ had amnesia._


	5. Nor The Battle Too Strong

Emily heard the loudest silence she's ever heard in her life. This was not happening.

"JJ, come on. It's Emily and TJ."

JJ turned to her precious big brother, studying him.

"Teej, I don't understand. Aren't you supposed to be in Kansas… or England?"

TJ was at a loss for words.

JJ turned to Emily again.

"How do we know each other? Are we married?"

Emily's heart skipped a beat—so JJ remembered there was a bond between them, but she'd put her finger on the wrong _kind_ of bond.

"No, we aren't married." Emily sighed and indicated her husband. "I'm actually married to TJ."

"Was I at the wedding?"

TJ nodded. "You were the Maid Of Honor."

JJ just made a humming noise, nodding as she tried to process everything that she was hearing, so Emily put her hands on the younger woman's shoulder's.

"What's the last thing you remember about me? Dig deep—no answer is wrong."

JJ thought about it, and then something, somewhere, clicked.

"Tobias Hankel. Does that mean anything?"

Emily recoiled internally—somehow, overnight, JJ had lost the last ten years where the team was concerned, and twenty-seven years, when it came to someone who was biologically related to her.

TJ erred on the side of caution. "What's the last thing you remember about _me?"_

JJ thought about it and suddenly felt like been chucked into a brick wall. "We just buried Rosaline."

TJ nodded and chose to indulge his baby sister. "Yeah. We did."

JJ looked out into the hallway, where Will and the others were. They could see what was happening, but they couldn't hear anything because they were just out of hearing range. The profiler's sharp eyes passed right over Will and landed on someone else, altogether.

"Emily," she turned to her friend. "What's _David Rossi_ doing here? I know he's a founding father of the BAU, but I don't get it. Where's Gideon? Hotch? Morgan?"

Now Emily was trying not to freak out. Eventually, JJ was going to have to hear the truth, and when she did, the truth was going to give her even more of a shock than what she'd already experienced.

"You just stay here, okay? We're going to go talk to the others for a minute."

JJ laid back down and let her thoughts drift.

Meanwhile, the Jareaus powwowed with everyone in a part of the hallway where their voices wouldn't carry to JJ's room.

"She has amnesia." TJ blurted.

Shock and surprise were conveyed, but they all turned to Doctor Hammerstein. She immediately consulted her notes.

"JJ wasn't exhibiting any signs of that when I checked on her, just before you all came. Perhaps it was because her memory was jogged."

"Well, they were the wrong memories altogether."

Will winced. "What does she remember, then?"

"She called me Teej—she hasn't called me that since she got over the stutter she had when she was a kid. JJ also said that the last thing she remembered was burying Rosaline. She was eleven years old when that happened."

"Then that's twenty-seven years, just gone."

"She was also confused about my age—she remembers me in my late twenties, not in my late forties. When she spoke to me, she was speaking through the viewpoint of a little kid."

Hammerstein spoke quickly, before the people in front of her all jumped off the deep end together.

"The _good_ news is that this isn't childhood amnesia, repressed memory, or Peter Pan Syndrome. The _bad_ news is that this is a fugue state."

This triggered something in Spencer's fount of knowledge. "A fugue state is a type of amnesia, sure, but it's very rare in reality, despite how often it shows up in popular fiction, like books, movies, and TV shows."

Hammerstein stared.

"And you're a doctor, too?"

"Not the same kind as you, but there _are_ Ph.D.s. Four of them."

"That's incredible." Hammerstein steered herself to get back on topic. "Right. Doctor Reid is correct—a fugue state is rare, but it's very much real, and this is what JJ is trapped in."

"What causes a fugue state?" Will asked.

"Psychological trauma. Her memory can return, but it'll take time."

"Is there any timeline about when that could be?"

"I won't be able to make any conclusive judgments until I run some tests on her."

Will was trying not to feel frantic. "How can we help?"

"Keep talking with her, but be very patient. Don't be worried if she gets upset or confused."

"I can work with that," Will said. "But if my wife thinks she's eleven when she's talking to her own brother, and then in her late twenties when she was talking Emily, then there's no way that she'd remember me, or that we have three kids together."

Emily spoke again. "I also asked JJ if she could remember anything about me, and I told her no memory was a wrong one."

Spencer groaned. "Emily, what did she say she remembered?"

She turned to him. "JJ said the last thing she remembers about the team is Tobias Hankel."

"Oh, no."

Spencer was immediately filled with memories of being restrained and beaten, and given drugs against his will, and the fallout of getting hooked on those drugs. Already, he knew that tonight was going to be a night spent in bed with Rebel, just holding her and talking to her. She knew all of his demons, and she was a very good listener.

Emily patted Spencer's cheek. "You with us?"

He nodded and fixed her with a reassuring expression. "Yeah. Don't worry—Tobias was a long time ago, and I'm past what happened in the aftermath."

Approving this, Emily shifted her attention to Rossi.

"JJ also asked me why you're here, Dave."

 _"Me?"_ said the old man in surprise.

"JJ remembers you as a 'founding father' of the unit, as she put it, but she doesn't understand why you're with us."

"Copy that. It sounds like she might know me more as an author, too."

"Yes." Emily confirmed. "So err on the side of caution, like TJ did."

"I can do that. Was there anything else?"

"JJ asked me where Aaron, Jason, and Derek are."

At this, Rossi moved over to Hammerstein, who had been listening to the conversations in fascination.

"How much time do you have, Doc?"

"Quite a lot, if it means unraveling the reasons why JJ has two specific chunks of missing time."

"Do you have an office?"

"It's just around the corner."

"G—"

Rossi was interrupted by Spencer.

"Hey, that's JJ!"

Spencer had spotted JJ in the doorway of her room. Her clothing was still secured, but she was toting her oxygen and monitors with her on the IV pole. Hammerstein made to move towards her, but Emily was faster.

"I'll get her back in bed." she said. "Give me five minutes."

When Emily reached JJ, she noticed that she was having trouble standing.

"Hey, JJ." Emily cooed, holding her in support. "Let's get you back to bed, hm?"

"Alright. I was looking for you, anyway."

Emily helped JJ get situated comfortably again, and then she sat with her.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to ask you something, but I forgot your name."

"I'm Emily."

"Right." JJ laughed nervously. "Are you _sure_ we aren't married?"

"Positive, but we are very, very close. What did you want to ask me?"

"I noticed this." JJ showed Emily her wedding ring. "Did my husband give me this?"

"He did, and he loves you deeply."

"What's his name?"

"William, but everybody calls him Will, including you."

"Where is he? Is he close? Can you call for him?"

Emily spoke very calmly. "He's out in the hallway, and I'll go get him, but promise me you won't stand up again without help."

"I promise."

"Very good. I'll be right back."

Emily went out to the hallway again, this time to see TJ and Will as the last two standing.

"Where did everyone go?"

"To Hammerstein's office." Will told her. "Bellamy went, too."

Not to be outdone, TJ chimed in, "And I just wanted to check with you about calling over to your parents' house. I should call Una, too, come to that…"

"Definitely do both, but call Isobel and ask her to stop by the LaMontagne house."

"To get clothes for JJ?"

"Shoes, too, and don't forget to tell her about the missing memories. JJ probably remembers Isobel as being Henry's age."

"Got it."

TJ turned away to make the call, so zeroed in on Will, getting straight to point.

"JJ noticed her wedding ring."

"Did she remember me?"

"I'm afraid not—she already forgot my name, and asked me twice if I was her wife."

Will couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. "Oh. Well, at least there's part of her that remembers you two are close."

"Have heart—when JJ noticed the ring, I told her that her husband gave it to her."

"And what did she say to that?"

"She was very surprised, but when I told her your name, she asked me to send for you."

A little bit of hope sparked in Will's heart. "Anything I should know?"

"Easy does it, and be prepared—she's pretty beaten up, and she's having trouble walking because the unsub even hurt her _feet."_

"What the hell?"

"I don't get it, either." Emily heaved a theatrical sigh. "And, I don't think she's eaten since the morning she was taken, or else had much of an appetite."

"I understand. Maybe we should get her to eat."

"Good plan. And I'm going to watch from the doorway, just in case."

"Because she trusts you, even if she isn't quite herself."

"She does. You ready?"

"I am."

In JJ's room, she heard Emily and Will approaching, so she sat back up and waited for them. Emily stood in the doorway, watching them, while the man JJ supposed to be her husband approached. She was thankful she was already on a bed, because had she been standing, she would have gone weak in the knees over how handsome he was.

"Wow," was all JJ could say when Will drew closer.

Taking this as a good sign, Will sat in a chair beside JJ's bed.

"Hi, JJ." he said gently and with a kind smile. "How are you?"

"Exhausted, confused, and a tad hungry."

"Want me to get you something to eat?"

JJ shook her head. "No thanks. I'm hungry, but the thought of eating makes me queasy."

"That's fine. You just pace yourself, and tell someone when you want something."

"Okay…"

Now that Will was there, sitting beside her, she was getting cold feet about talking to him. Picking up on this, Will took the initiative.

"Are you wondering how we met?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a detective, and we met on a case in New Orleans in 2007."

"What year is it now?"

"Late 2017."

JJ felt her stomach do a small jump. "Wow."

"Everything alright?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." JJ shrugged. "So we met a decade ago? What was the case about?"

"A modern day Jack The Ripper was on the loose."

"Did we catch the bastard, at least?"

"Well, he was a she, but yeah, we caught her."

"And what, you and I kept in contact after that?"

Will nodded. "We did, and without telling anyone you work with, you flew down to New Orleans every weekend for about a year, to come visit."

"Really? I did?"

"Yes, and you lived with me down there, in an apartment, when you were visiting. We had our own little piece of paradise that was just you and me." Will said in a tone of recollection. "Then one day, when you were back up here, you called me about something."

"What?"

Will had been about to tell JJ about the day she'd called him to say that she was pregnant, but now he was the one with cold feet. He cast a look back at Emily, and when she nodded encouragingly, Will faced his wife again.

"You called me from your office in Quantico to tell me that you were pregnant."

This time, JJ felt her stomach do a gigantic jump.

"W-we have a kid?" she stammered.

"Actually, we have three."

"Oh, my God. What are their names?"

"Henry, Michael, and Emiliana. We named Emiliana for Emily, because that's her full name."

"Do you have a picture of them?"

"Mhm. Hang on."

Will pulled a professionally-done portrait of Henry, Michael, and Emiliana that he and JJ had had taken just the month before.

"Here you go."

Will handed the JJ the photo, and JJ felt her heart fill up with love at the sight of her children. She handed the photo back to Will and watched him look at it again before putting it away.

"They're so beautiful! They're ours? We made them?"

Will nodded. "We did. Henry is nine, Michael is two, and Emiliana is six months."

"What are they like?"

"They're all very bright, and they love each other dearly. Henry loves to read, and draw—especially things related to fashion, Michael is always ready to play, but he gets extremely cuddly when he's tired, and Emiliana loves being read to. She's also just gotten the hang of rolling over."

"They're so beautiful," JJ said again. "And they all look just like me. Especially Emiliana."

"She's your clone. Spooky is the word."

"Where are they now?"

"They stayed the night with Emily and TJ, and today, Henry is hanging out at Emily's parents' house. Michael and Emiliana are with the nanny."

JJ frowned, thinking. "Why weren't the kids with you?"

Will's reply was sheepish. "I was admitted here—but I'm better now—because I had two panic attacks, and I hit my head when I heard about what happened to you."

A wave of panic swept through JJ as she processed what Will was telling her. He wouldn't have had this kind of reaction unless he genuinely loved her.

But of _course_ he loved her—they had been together a long time, and were married with kids.

It was just so confusing.

Will could see JJ's train of thought, so he stood quickly.

Crying, JJ told him, "You seem like a _really_ great guy, and I want to believe you, but…"

"It's a lot." he finished.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, JJ. I'm very patient."

"Thank you."

More worry began to flood through JJ's body, so she called out for the other person in the room.

"Emily?"

The brunette hurried forward and sat with JJ on her bed. "Hey, you. I'm right here."

"I'm scared."

"That's perfectly normal, but I just want to remind you that there are a lot of people in your life who love you and want to help you remember who you are, including Will."

Emily began soothing JJ when she leaned against her, so she looked to Will who was watching. Again, it was plain to see that even though he understood what was happening, he still felt sad.

"You have my word, Will," Emily told him. "That the team and I, my parents, and TJ and Izzy, will take care of your family. Brother-in-law or not, you've always been as good as an actual brother to me."

Will softened up and hugged Emily. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

"You're quite welcome. Have you been discharged yet?"

"Yes. Bellamy helped me get all that squared away."

"Outstanding. Do you think that you can stay objective if I let you and Bellamy join us on this one?"

"I do."

"Just what I wanted to hear. Go find where they all went, and go on from there. Also, can you send TJ in?"

"Of course, and thanks again."

He left and was soon replaced by TJ.

"Isobel is on her way. She actually works tomorrow night, so she told me to tell you that she's going to tag you out so you go back to work."

"What's her ETA?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Okay. Are _you_ going to go back to work?"

TJ shook his head. "Nah. Elizabeth said I can go hang out over there—she's making food—so I'm going to take her up on that. I just need to see the kids."

"I know the name of that tune. Call me later?"

"You bet."

They kissed, and he left.

Emily tried to do a cognitive interview with JJ when they were alone again, but nothing came of it. Seeing that JJ felt bad about the lack of progress, she changed lanes.

"Izzy is coming."

JJ arched her eyebrows. "Teej's?"

"Uh-huh. She's my stepdaughter now, and she's eighteen."

"Wow!"

"Do you want to see a picture of her?"

JJ burst into tears like a proud mother at the sight of Isobel's picture. Emily realized it was because her stepdaughter was a near carbon copy of JJ, which meant that JJ saw her as an anchor.

With a word to Isobel about minding JJ and helping the doctors out, Emily said her good byes and left. Isobel put her winter gear away and then gathered up a few bags before she sat beside her aunt's bed.

"Isobel," JJ said in awe. "You're all grown up, and so beautiful!"

The teenager blushed. "Thank you."

"Do you know about what's happening?"

"You lost big chunks of your memory, but that's okay."

"Good, because I remember you as an eight-year-old."

"Well, we've been close since I was a baby. I won't judge you."

JJ smiled at her anchor, grateful. "Did you come to look after me?"

"Yes. I also bought pictures of our family and friends, and I'm really good at doing hair. Would you like me to do yours?"

"Yes, please. Can you do something that will keep mine out of my face?"

"Sure."

"And where are the pictures?"

Isobel pulled an iPad mini from one of her bags and handed it to JJ.

"They're here."

"What's this?" JJ asked curiously, turning the device over to examine it from every angle.

She's stuck in 2007, Isobel reminded herself. iPads weren't invented yet.

"You can use it to look at pictures." She showed JJ how to navigate through the images. "You see?"

JJ nodded, skipping past the first picture because it was of TJ, Emily, and Isobel.

"Oh, who are these little darlings?" She had found a picture of Milo and Kiley.

Isobel glanced at it, smiling. "That's Milo on the left, and Kiley on the right; they're my stepbrother and stepsister, and they love it when I read to them."

"You're a great big sister. What can you tell me about Milo and Kiley?"

Like the proud big sister that she was, Isobel gladly told JJ everything that she wanted to know.

Helping JJ get her memory back was going to be hard, but this hang-out session was already a step in the right direction.


	6. Shuffle This Mortal Coil

Emily was about to join the team in Hammerstein's office when she got a text from Penelope.

 _Got a breakthrough. Come to the security office ASAP._

She sent a response that she was on her way and then went looking for a security guard to escort her. In a stroke of luck, Emily ran into the head of the security department. He had already been appraised of what was happening, and was happy to help Emily to where she had to go.

She found Penelope sitting in front of a cluster of computer monitors, including her own laptop.

"I'm glad you're here." Penelope said when she saw her friend, and then she pointed to a chair beside her own. "Sit."

Emily did. "What did you find?"

"The footage of our poor JJ being dumped outside, but more importantly, the plates of the vehicle she was in."

"Show me, please."

Penelope did, and Emily found herself watching footage of a Dodge Camper Van pulling up to the Emergency Room entrance, and then someone dumping JJ out of the door before closing it and speeding off again. Doctor Hammerstein could clearly be seen dashing to her aid first.

Penelope froze the image and zoomed in on the van's rear license plate.

"Z91QX37S." Emily said, reading the digits aloud. "You ran this right?"

Penelope nodded and pointed to a new screen that had just popped up. "Indeed, I did. Meet Natasha Thistlewaite, originally from Liberty, Texas."

"What do you mean, 'originally'? When did she get here?"

"In September of 2000, with her husband, Miles—from the looks of things, they bought can just after arrival, which is good, because their firstborn showed up on the scene three months later. Apparently, Miles already had a car under his name, so Natasha bought the van and registered it under her name. Huh."

"Talk to me."

Penelope called up yet another screen, and they were met with an image of an older teenage girl. She was beautiful, but something about her just seemed… troubled.

"This is Lindsey Thistlewaite, the firstborn of the family." Penelope said, speed-reading the information in front of her. "The van was passed down to her when she turned sixteen last December."

"So all of those records would be in _her_ name now." Emily realized. "Are they on file?"

"Probably. Would you like me to get them?"

"Not necessary, PG. Does Lindsey still reside at her parents' address?"

Penelope scanned the screen again, her fingers flying over her keyboard keys. "Yes, and the information will be arriving to your phone momentarily."

Emily's phone dinged with the information, the tech kitten's words hanging in the air.

"Thanks."

Penelope bobbed her head in acknowledgement. "What else can I do for you?"

"Upload pictures of the license plate, so it's readable, and pictures of JJ and the van onto an iPad Mini. I know you keep a spare one in your gear bag for times like this."

"Uno momento."

Five minutes later, Emily was being handed a tablet with all of the requested photos on it.

"Thank you, Penelope." They both got to their feet. "Are you going to see JJ? Jog her memory?"

Emily nodded. "She was a hot mess when I went to see her earlier because she's forgotten about ten years when it comes to the team. The last thing she remembers in that area is the Tobias Hankel case."

"I still have dreams about that house, every once in awhile." Penelope shuddered and made the sign of the cross across her body with her fingers. "What did she say about Will and TJ?"

"With TJ, she said the last thing she remembered was burying their sister—which happened twenty-seven years ago. As for Will, she had no memory of him at all, but I got to watch JJ fall in love with him all over again. It was very sweet, and to me, a relief, because JJ was convinced for awhile that I was her wife."

"Yikes. Awkward."

Emily shrugged. "They got to talking, but then JJ got spooked after a few minutes. I stayed with her to calm her down, and then Isobel came to 'tag me out,' as she put it."

"Awww. Is she looking after JJ now?"

"Yep, and hopefully, she can help her remember what she's forgotten."

"Your kid is a superstar with a heart of gold."

"Oh, don't we know it. Hopefully, Milo and Kiley will grow up to be just like her."

And God willing, the little brother or sister we hopefully made for them last night, Emily thought privately.

"Did JJ say anything else?" Penelope asked.

"She asked why Rossi was with us when she saw him in the hallway, because her memory stops off just before he joined the team. She also asked about Aaron, Derek, and Jason."

"Oh, boy. Is she up for visitors?"

Emily patted Penelope's shoulder. "Your heart is in the right place, but let's hold off on that for now, hm? JJ's been through a lot, but she's literally in pain and still being brave."

"But she could have another meltdown, or beg for quiet."

"Bingo. Why don't you pack up here, go back to the precinct, and do some research on the Thistlewaites' car?"

"I can do that."

"Very good. Thank you."

Just as Emily made to leave the security office, they were met by Tara entering the room.

"What's up?" Emily asked her when she joined them.

"Hammerstein is getting ready to check on JJ again, and the guys are going back to the precinct. Rossi sent me here to back your play on whatever your next move is."

"Penelope just gave us a lead, but she's about to go to the precinct to hammer some things out."

"What was the lead?"

"Let's go see JJ first. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

JJ was in better spirits when they saw her, and she was eating with gusto, too, which meant that her appetite was back. Maybe she would be in a better mood now. Isobel sat nearby, answering her aunt's inquiries to the best of her ability.

Both niece and aunt perked up when they saw their visitors. JJ even put her food aside and made herself presentable.

"Emily!" she chirped. "And Tara, too! Wow!"

"You remember?" Tara asked hopefully.

"No, but Isobel's been showing me pictures."

"Got it."

Isobel chimed in, "What's up, you guys?"

"We've had a small break in the case," Emily said. "And since even small breaks mean something, we've come to have a chat with JJ."

The woman in question sat up straighter. "Well, I'm not going anywhere for awhile, so let's have at it."

Tara gave JJ the iPad, showing her the picture of the license plate.

"Is this from the car that had me?" JJ asked after a polite glance.

"Yes. Is it ringing any bells?"

"No."

"Alright. Go to the next picture."

JJ swiped to the next image and then promptly dropped the tablet.

"JJ?" Tara said cautiously, picking the device back up.

Fear mounted in JJ's chest, and her breathing already felt hazy. "I-I remember that van! I was there!"

"What happened?" Emily pressed.

"She _blindfolded_ me, _kicked_ me, and _yelled_ at me!"

"About what?"

"She said that she was going to let me go as a courtesy, but she wanted to have some fun first…"

To Emily's and Tara's horror, JJ dissolved into a full-blown panic attack, upsetting the tray of food on her bed.

Frustrated, Isobel yelled, "Mom, come on! She was happy!" and pressed the 'CALL DOCTOR' button beside the bed before going to comfort JJ. Emily wasn't paying too much attention to her because she was already trying to apologize.

Tara quickly frogmarched Emily out, sidestepping Doctor Hammerstein, who had come running.

"Emily, focus." Tara told her. "Come on."

"JJ is upset because of something we showed her, and now she's in there having a panic attack!"

"But she's being taken care of, and she's given us a big clue!"

Emily's brain caught this tidbit and she became calm. "She did? I must have blanked out. What did she say?"

"That the unsub is a _woman."_

"And _female_ unsubs are usually more driven and ruthless."

Pleased that they were on the same page, Tara nodded. "Precisely. JJ also recognized the van."

"That, I _do_ remember—will you put out an APB?"

"Of course, boss. I just needed to pull you out of the rabbit hole first."

"Thanks, Tara; I really appreciate that, and also that you're a great friend."

The younger woman beamed at the praise. "Thank _you._ Time to go see the Thistlewaites now?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. I already have their information from Penelope."

* * *

The Thistlewaite house was in a quiet neighborhood, not too far from Downtown DC. It was very cute, and even in the snow, Emily saw there were many signs that a family resided here.

Emily rang the doorbell.

A girl of about nine or ten answered the door. She was dressed to the nines, head to toe, and behind her, Emily spotted a banner across the top of a doorway that said, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AEMILIANA.' Clearly, it was Aemiliana Thistlewaite's birthday, but she had been expecting someone else to come to the door.

"Hi." Emily said to her. "We're with the police. Are your parents around?"

Aemiliana nodded when Emily and Tara showed her their badges, and said, "One moment, please," before scuttling off.

Miles and Natasha Thistlewaite were very surprised to see two strangers on their porch, but they were polite, all the same.

"May we help you?" the man asked.

"Miles and Natasha Thistlewaite?" said Emily.

"Yes?"

"I'm Special Agent Emily Prentiss, from the FBI, and this is my partner, Doctor Tara Lewis." They showed the Thistlewaites their badges. "Is your daughter, Lindsey, around?"

At this, Natasha let the agents in and closed the door behind them.

"The thing with Lindsey is kind of complicated, Special Agent Prentiss. Is she in trouble?"

Tara shook her head. "No, but we're looking for her because we want to ask her some questions."

"That's going to be hard," sighed Miles. "Because she moved away a month ago to Maine—boot camp."

"What happened?"

"We love Lindsey, but she's a problematic wild child, and a danger to just about everyone around her, including herself. Boot camp was the last best choice. Perhaps Natasha and I can help?"

"Is there a place we can talk, away from little ears? We don't want to take up too much of your time, and it looks like a party is going to be happening here soon."

"This way, please."

Emily and Tara followed the Thistlewaites to an office, just off the main hallway, and they sat down on a small sofa. Miles and Natasha sat opposite them, in armchairs.

"What's happening?" Natasha asked.

Emily showed her the pictures of the license plate and the vehicle. "Is this the Dodge Camper Van you purchased in 2000 at a dealership in Liberty, Texas?"

"Yes, it is, and we gave it to Lindsey when she turned sixteen last year." Natasha passed the iPad to her husband. "Everything checked out fine with transferring the registration and ownership to her name, but that looks like a crime photo, or something."

"It is—the van was used in an abduction of our agents yesterday morning."

"Her?"

Miles was holding up the iPad. A formal picture of JJ, from her service record, filled the screen.

"We saw her on the TV in a news bulletin yesterday. Is she safe?"

"Yes. If Lindsey has been in Maine for a month at boot camp, what's happened to the car in the meantime? It doesn't sound like it's been stolen."

"We sold it because it's a damn near clunker now, and Lindsey wouldn't be needing it. Natasha and I also have our own cars, plus, the rest of the kids are too little to drive."

Natasha added this as she took the iPad back from her husband, to look at the next photo. Then she looked at the agents again, a bit stricken.

"This isn't the plate number the van came with when I bought it."

This threw Tara for a loop. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Doctor Lewis." Natasha said, handing the tablet back to her. "I remember because it starts with the letter n."

Emily asked, "Is it possible that you still have the registration papers, or the information of who you sold the van to?"

Natasha very nearly ground her teeth, but she spoke with clear contempt. "We sold it to Lindsey's ex-boyfriend, Asa Turner, but only because he made the best offer."

"What happened to make them exes?"

"Lindsey and Asa have known each other since they were ten, when the Turners moved here from California. Last year, Lindsey and Asa were caught doing drugs at school, and long story short, they were suspended for awhile, but Asa's father is a lawyer. His dad got him off clean. Lindsey just went downhill."

Natasha turned to her husband.

"Can you please go get the papers? They're upstairs in the closet."

Miles excused himself, and almost immediately after, Tara's phone rang, so she also excused herself and took the call out in the hallway. That left Emily with Natasha.

One thing Emily noticed as she looked around the room was that amongst all the decorations, there were lots of pictures of the Thistlewaite children from over the years.

"You have more children besides Lindsey and Aemiliana?"

Natasha nodded proudly and handed her a framed picture from a side table. Emily took the picture and smiled: there were four children gathered together outdoors, at a party. They were all dressed nicely, and smiling for the camera. The weather that day even looked picturesque.

She handed the picture back to Natasha and watched her set it in its place.

"Your kids are beautiful."

"Thank you." Natasha said. "Besides Lindsey and Aemiliana, we have Kensington and Jillian, too. They're fourteen and eleven."

"When was that photo taken?"

"At my sister's wedding in March. Do you have children?"

Emily nodded. "Mhm. I have a teenage stepdaughter, and twin babies. We want one more in a year or so, to round things out."

Natasha winked. "Four kids is an undertaking, and even though my oldest fell astray, it's all been completely worth it."

Emily wanted Natasha to elaborate, but a knock on the doorframe kept her from it. Both mothers turned to see Jillian and Aemiliana there, but this time, Aemiliana sat in a bright green wheelchair.

"Thank you for knocking." Natasha told her daughters. "What are you thinking?"

Aemiliana fluffed out the skirt of her purple dress, nervous. "My legs got tired, mama. Am I still pretty?"

"Oh, yes."

"Even though Jilly had to go get my chair?"

"Yes. Where is Kensington?"

"Keeping an eye out for my friends. Will they still want to play with me?"

"Absolutely, they will."

Hearing this, Jillian stroked her little sister's hair and told her, "See Mila? I told you!"

Aemiliana relaxed and sat back in her chair.

"Thanks, mama!" the little girl told Natasha.

"You're welcome. Now how about you and Jilly go find Kenny? I'm almost done with Miss Emily."

The Thistlewaite sisters agreed that this was a good idea, and they left as quickly as they had come.

Emily suddenly fell silent, wondering how best to pose the question in her mind, but Natasha seemed to see right through her.

"Are you wondering why the wheelchair?"

"Yes." Emily confessed.

"Aemiliana was born with cerebral palsy. She's been in physical therapy for most of her life, but she's only just gained the ability and confidence to walk without a walking frame in the past year-and-a-half or so."

"But her legs get tired, still?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes, and when they do, she uses her wheelchair. She just left it upstairs earlier, so she had to ask her sister for help."

"It's nice that the kids are good about it." Emily observed.

"Yes. Remember how I said four kids is an undertaking, but that it's been worth it?"

"Yes. I meant to ask you what you meant by that."

"It's been worth it because even if my baby girl's legs don't work the way they should, there's a lot of love in this house, and Aemiliana is the glue, without even knowing it. I wouldn't change a day, and neither would Miles."

"Wow." Emily marveled. "Why did you name her Aemiliana? That means rival."

"The doctors told us that she wouldn't live to see five, but today she's _ten,_ and loving life. We wanted her to have a strong-sounding name, so we decided on Aemiliana Apolinar."

"Apolinar? Is that another version of Apollo, the Greek God of strength?"

"Yes, and my daughter loves her name. She's proud, too." Natasha looked at her acquaintance curiously. "You're not quite an Emily, are you?"

Emily grinned. "I'm an Emiliana, too, but I don't spell it with an a in the front. My parents gave me my name for the same reason you just said—about strong-sounding names. Just about everyone calls me Emily for short."

Natasha was the one to marvel now. "How about that?"

"Sorry it took so long." came a new voice.

Miles had returned, and he was carrying a cardboard box. Emily and Natasha stood to receive him.

"That's quite alright." Emily reassured him. "What's in there?"

Miles put the box in her arms. "All of the important papers about the van, and a recent picture of Asa, just in case you need one. His parents wouldn't be so forthcoming."

"Thank you."

Tara poked her head back in. "Do you have everything, boss?"

"I do."

The agents thanked the elder Thistlewaites for their hospitality, and before they left, they gave them their business cards. They also wished Aemiliana a happy birthday. The girl was delighted.

"What was your call about?" Emily asked Tara when they were on the road again.

"Rossi said that the van has been spotted a few blocks from the Washington Monument, in an empty lot."

"What's the van's condition?"

"Barbecued."

"Fantastic." Emily griped. "We should go look."

Tara shook her head. "No."

"Don't make me pull rank on you—"

"I'm not, I'm not, but Rossi said that Luke and Spencer are already going to check it out. Too many cooks in the kitchen equals one gigantic bummer."

"Good point." Emily sighed. "Have you been in touch with Penelope about Asa?"

"I have, and she gave me his home and work addresses." Tara consulted her notes. "He works at an auto shop, and the station is on the way there. How about we go drop the box off and then go find Asa?"

Emily thought about it. "Where's he live?"

"In Foggy Bottom, which is quite in the opposite direction of where we are now."

"Your idea is more realistic." Emily steered the car into the correct lane. "We'll go through with it, but promise me something, alright?"

"Okay."

"Until this case is over, or JJ's memory comes back, promise me that you'll be my partner, and keep me from going down any new rabbit holes that pop up."

"I promise." Tara said loyally. "But why me?"

"Because Rossi works well by himself, Penelope isn't a field person, and Luke has been begging me for awhile to let him take Spencer into the field with him."

"Because even though he has a baby girl at home, and a pregnant girlfriend, he could stand to live a little?"

"Bingo, and since JJ isn't all there at the moment, that leaves you, Tara. You're calm in a crunch, and you always have good ideas."

"Thank you, Emily; I'm flattered, and I'm more than happy to be your second-in-command."

"Excellent, because I'm stumped, but I want to run something by you."

"Go on."

"Well, it goes like this…"


	7. To Thine Own Self Be True

Tara quite liked the plan that Emily proposed, and even agreed to do it after they brought Asa Turner in for questioning.

The name of the auto shop where Asa worked was called Jake's, and the building looked like it was in dire need of a paint job, but this was the only place in town bearing the name they were looking for. Asa had to be here.

"Ugh." Emily griped as she parked the car and she and Tara headed across the parking lot. "Why are auto shops always dirty?"

Tara laughed. "Ever met a clean grease monkey?"

"No."

"Then there you go. When I was younger, my dad ran a garage just like this, and he taught me how to fix old cars."

"That's really neat. My dad taught me how to play cricket."

Like Emily, Tara had grown up in a few countries where cricket had been a popular sport, so the two friends engaged in a conversation about it as they entered the main building.

The waiting area was nothing much to speak of, but the agents weren't long at the front counter before a man emerged from a door behind it, wearing a grease-stained jumpsuit. He was also wiping his hands on a rag, but when he saw Emily and Tara, he tucked the rag into one of his pockets.

"What can I do for you, ladies?" he asked politely.

Emily introduced herself and Tara as they showed him their credentials.

"We're looking for Asa Turner. Is he in?"

"I'm his Uncle Isaac, and I have guardianship over him while his parents are away on vacation. What's he done this time?"

"Bought a vehicle that was used in the abduction of a federal agent yesterday."

Immediately, Isaac Turner was livid. "We have a lot of members of law enforcement in the family; my brother and I are the only ones who didn't choose those career paths."

"Are any of them around?"

"No, m'am—they left this town a long time ago. If there's one thing I can't abide by, it's any member of law enforcement being hurt by some thug. Asa is in—come this way. It's a shortcut."

Using a latch, he lifted up a section of the counter that was big enough and wide enough to walk through. The agents followed Isaac through the door he'd used, and to the garage. Asa was hanging out near the back of the giant room, by a backdoor. He was dressed like his uncle, in a dirty jumpsuit, and he looked like he'd already been working awhile.

"Asa," Isaac addressed his nephew. "These are feds, and they need to talk to you. If they take you downtown or wherever, I am _not_ bailing you out."

Asa took one look at Emily and Tara before bolting.

They gave chase, of course, and as it turned out, Tara was faster than Emily. She had chased Asa around a corner, and when Emily caught up to her, she saw that Tara had him pinned up against a fence, and was cuffing and Mirandizing him.

"Wow." Emily remarked when she took in what was happening. "Excellent catch."

Tara winked. "I needed a good run."

* * *

Emily entered the precinct with just Asa, because Tara had left to conduct the plan that Emily had proposed to her.

In the main bullpen, she passed by the conference room, where the rest of the team, along with Will and Bellamy, were camped out.

"Who's this?" Rossi asked after she put Asa in an interrogation room.

"Asa Turner. We were directed towards while we were out visiting at the Thistlewaite house just now—the plates Penelope saw on the van aren't the original ones, and Asa just bought the van a little while ago."

"Care to flesh out the details for us now?" Will said. "We're all ears."

Indeed, everyone was gathered around Emily, waiting to what she was going to say. She filled them in on what had happened at the Thistlewaite house, and at the auto shop, and by the time she was done, she could see the wheels turning in the brains of each person before her.

"If these plates were swapped out," Penelope said at length. "When were the old ones ditched?"

"I was hoping that you could solve that." Emily told her. "I was also hoping that you could look up Asa Turner and print out a copy of his record—he got caught with Lindsey Thistlewaite doing drugs last year."

"I can do all that. Anything in particular that I should know?"

"There are a lot of members of law enforcement in the family, and Asa's dad is a lawyer. He made Asa's legal troubles go away, so you might have to do some extra digging."

"Understood." Penelope looked around. "Where's Tara?"

"She's running an errand for me, but she'll be back later."

Emily's tone made it clear that everything had been said, so Penelope left.

Turning to Luke and Spencer, Emily said, "What did you learn about the van, other than that it was torched?"

"There was a dead body inside." Luke admitted.

Emily staggered. "What?"

"A body," Luke repeated. "But it was burned so badly that the ME said she'd give us a call when she had a handle on things."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, than the phone rang.

Emily arched an eyebrow. "Let me guess—that's the ME's office, huh?"

Luke nodded. "Spencer and I are going to go now."

He the proceeded to answer his phone, and leave the room with Spencer, who had only just remembered to get their coats. This exit left Emily with Rossi, Will, and Bellamy. They were all still standing together in front of the interrogation room window.

Bellamy spoke up first. "What now, Emily?"

"Tara read Asa his rights, and he didn't even ask for a lawyer because he's confident that his dad will get him out of trouble again."

"Where are the boy's parents?" Will wanted to know.

"Before we left, Isaac told us that Asa's parents are vacationing in Turks and Caicos. They don't intend to be back until the second week of January, and this is December twenty-eighth. They left Asa in his uncle's care, but from the sound of things, the adults don't have much faith in him."

Rossi finally spoke. "And what? Uncle Isaac didn't want to come down here to see his nephew?"

"Oh, he made it _very_ clear that he isn't going to lift a finger to help him out of this."

"Hey!" Rossi said suddenly, pointing towards the window. "Turner put his head down!"

Sure enough, the teenager was sitting at the table and was resting his head on the surface. It almost looked like he was bored.

Emily sighed. "Let's leave him be right now. There are bigger fish to fry."

"As in contacting his parents?"

"That, and telling the captain what's happening."

Will approached Emily and beckoned to her so that she'd follow him. "The captain's office is this way. Come on."

Captain Daphne Keller thought herself to be a reasonable woman because she was very patient, had been on a number of combat tours, and had a loving family at home whom taught her all about love and patience on a daily basis, but as she sat and listened to everything the agents were telling her, and then again as Asa's parents dismissed him and said they wanted nothing to do with him about this, she realized that even if it wasn't apparent, mankind would always be dark, somehow.

"Just when I thought I'd seen everything." she sighed when the phone call to Asa's parents had ended. "Thank goodness even my youngest child is polite. Where do we go from here?"

"Asa Turner knows more than he's letting on, but it's just a matter of getting him to talk, m'am." Emily said. "You all are welcome to come watch me have a chat with him."

Penelope caught up with Emily before she made it back to the interrogation room and handed a file folder with information about Asa in it.

Literally armed with information, Emily stormed into the room, taking as much care as possible to make a lot of noise. Including slamming the door.

 _"Wake up, Turner!"_

He sat bolt upright and snarled, "I wasn't asleep, lady!"

"Could've fooled me, and that's _Special Agent Prentiss_ to you! Why did you run away at the auto shop?"

"Cops and feds make me nervous."

He glanced at the mirror for a moment, and Rossi, Keller, Will, and Bellamy could all see that he was clearly searching for someone.

"Hey!" Emily barked, sitting opposite him. "Eyes on me!"

Asa humored her and made eye contact. "Yes?"

"Who are you looking for?"

"The other agent; she really makes me nervous. Is she going to come jump me again?"

"Uh-uh, although what Doctor Lewis did _hardly_ counts as jumping you."

Asa spoke sneeringly again. "My bad. The word I'm searching for is 'accosted.' Is that better?"

"So you want to be a smart guy, huh? Is there anything else you want to get off your chest? Like asking for a lawyer?"

"No."

"Well, alright, then. Let's get started."

Emily opened the file folder, and showed Asa pictures of the van, before and after its untimely demise.

"What the hell happened to the van?!" Asa cried.

"You tell us—we've talked to the Thistlewaites, and we know all about what went down between you and Lindsey. We also know that Lindsey's old van had been sold to you, but what we need to know is how it got like this."

"I don't have a clue."

"You better get one because there was a dead body inside that van!"

Asa sobered up. "Oh, my God."

"That's more like it. Let's take this one step at a time—does the van belong to you anymore?"

"No."

"Why?"

"My parents bought me a newer car because they didn't want me driving a junk bucket around."

Emily leaned back in her chair. "Lindsey's parents _did_ mention that it's a clunker."

"Just like they are. Lindsey's the only good one in that family." Asa muttered. "Her parents actually sent her away, and Jillian and Kensington have never made a dent in my life. But then there's the _actual_ clunker—the crippled sister…"

Emily saw red and stood up so fast that she up-ended the table.

"ASA, SHE IS NOT CRIPPLED—SHE IS A _CHILD_ , AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD, I WILL FIND YOU! NOW START TALKING—WHO DOES THE VAN BELONG TO NOW, AND WHEN WERE THE LICENSE PLATES CHANGED OUT?"

"He said his name is John Smith."

Emily deflated. _"What?"_

Asa shrugged. "That's what he said. He paid me more for it than what _I_ paid for it."

Already, Emily could see that Asa was dangling the information just out of reach.

This was going to be a long interrogation.

* * *

Later, Tara was finally back from the errand she had been running for Emily. After the airport, her first order of business was to go see JJ again.

Though not fully ready to be released, JJ was dressed in her street clothes and sitting with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. All of the wires and tubes were gone, except for her nasal oxygen supply—that was non-negotiable because of her last panic attack.

She was cheerful again, though, and chatting animatedly with Isobel.

The pair paused in their conversation when they noticed Tara.

"Hi!" JJ greeted her. "I'm better now, after the last time you saw me! What's up?"

"I've just been running an errand for Emily, and I'm back now. I thought we should stop by the hospital first."

"Who is 'we'?"

Turning to someone in the hall, Tara beckoned to them.

When the person entered, JJ's heart jumped for joy, and she yelled a single name.

 _"_ _Derek!"_


	8. Knowing The World Is Hollow

**I did not mean to let a month go by! Here's an extra long chapter ;)**

* * *

For the umpteenth time that day, JJ burst into tears.

She was over the moon to see Derek, and some of the fear that she'd been feeling was gone, but now she just felt confused.

Derek knew JJ very well, and he had always been as a brother to her, protecting her and looking out for her over the years. He had also coached her in how to better shoot her gun after she became an official profiler.

If anyone could make JJ feel safe right now, it was him.

"I'm so happy to see you." she said as they hugged. "Has Tara told you about what happened to me?"

"She did." Derek released JJ from the hug and lifted her chin with a finger so he could look at her better. "She also just flew to Chicago to get me because Emily asked her to."

"That's good. Wait. _Chicago?"_

Derek patted JJ on the shoulder. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I should say so." she agreed. "Are you here to spring me out?"

"And to go with you to wherever the team is, but something tells me that you have some more things to tackle before the doctor gives you the okay."

Watching the conversation unfold, Isobel chuckled. "You've got that right. My aunt is just being stubborn."

"Oh, the stories I could tell you." Derek laughed.

Isobel chuckled more, and JJ looked from her to Derek, her brow furrowed. They had an interesting repertoire.

"Have you guys met before?"

"At Emily's wedding in the summertime." Isobel said.

"And Emily married TJ." said JJ, trying to keep everything straight.

"Bingo."

JJ shivered. "Still weird to think about."

Reminding them that she was still there, Tara entered the room and pointed to JJ's mobility aids.

"What's the deal, here?"

"JJ's got to walk the length of the hallway and back on those crutches, and then she can be released." Isobel explained. "Her legs and feet are damaged, but not bad enough to need a wheelchair. She's just being funny about walking."

Slightly exasperated, Tara spoke to JJ.

"You are _going_ to walk on the crutches, if it's the last thing we help you do!"

She picked them and brought them over to JJ.

"Come on."

"Standing up is literally a chore because of how bad my legs and feet were hit."

"But Derek, Isobel, and I will help you."

JJ sighed. She was embarrassed that she couldn't quite stand without discomfort, and she wanted to leave the hospital.

But leaving the hospital would mean having to see Will and the team again.

It would also mean going home to kids that she didn't remember.

Just as quickly as she remembered all these things, she reminded herself to keep it together.

So she put a smile on her face.

With a lot of encouragement from her family, and from the doctor, she accomplished her task and was finally discharged.

* * *

After JJ dressed in the clean clothes and shoes that had been brought for her, Tara, Derek, and Isobel accompanied her to the local DCPD station, where the rest of the team was, along with Will, Bellamy, and their team.

Penelope saw them first, but she was so shocked to see Derek, that she dropped the file folder that she'd been carrying and ran to him.

 _"DEREK?"_

She hugged him and then looked at him, puzzled.

"Why are you here?"

"Emily called and explained the situation—I dropped everything to come here, and yes, I did tell Savannah. She even used the phrase 'godspeed' when she said goodbye. I went to the airport and met Tara there when she flew in on the jet."

"So _that_ explains why Emily was cryptic when I asked where Tara had gone…"

By now, Emily and Will had joined the powwow in the hallway. They both hugged Derek because they were happy to see him, and while Penelope escorted him to the room where everyone else was, Will occupied himself with helping JJ, and Emily turned to Isobel.

"You decided to tag along?" she asked her daughter.

The teenager bobbed her head. "Yes. I just had to see that JJ made it here, after taking care of her. I feel better now."

"You're a really good girl. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to go to the mall." Isobel checked her watch. "The bus will be along soon."

"It's cold out." Emily said in a tone of dismissal. "Wait right here, and I'll get someone to drive you there."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Emily said, flagging down a passing officer. "You're alright."

After Emily saw Isobel off, she went back to the room where everybody was gathered.

JJ was in a chair at the table, her feet propped up on another chair, and around her, Derek, Will, and Bellamy were gathered and listening to her account of all that had happened at the hospital, as best as she could remember.

At the whiteboard, Spencer was filling Tara in what they'd had with Asa Turner—they still had him in custody. Nearby, Luke was getting ready to tell her about what he and Spencer had learned at the site of the burned-out van.

Rossi, meanwhile, passed Emily by, saying that he was going to call the medical examiner again, to see if any progress had been made on identifying the dead body that had been found in the van. Emily wished him luck.

She would to bring JJ to see Asa, but it could wait just a little bit longer.

* * *

To JJ's dismay, even after seeing Asa Turner, the day was over too quickly, and with no fresh leads; not even the medical examiner had any new information.

This also meant that it was time to leave.

She would have liked to go home with Emily because was most comfortable with her, but she knew she couldn't because she had three children who were desperate to see her.

Will dropped JJ off at home so she could reacquaint herself with the house, and in the meantime, he went to collect Henry, Michael, and Emiliana from Emily's parents' house, where they had spent the day.

When JJ heard them come home, her heart lifted slightly: her kids would cheer her up, even if she couldn't remember them.

And Will would understand about not wanting to share a bed… wouldn't he?

"JJ?" she finally heard him call.

"Upstairs! In the purple room!"

Will arrived with Henry and Michael at his side, and Emiliana in his arms. JJ's heart tightened with love at the sight of her children: it was like meeting them for the first time, and they were all just as beautiful as they were in the picture that Will had shown her earlier.

Henry approached his mother first, almost shy. He'd never seen her so hurt before.

"Can I sit with you, mom?"

JJ moved over and patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Of course you can, Henry."

Erring on the side of caution when he saw his mother's injuries, he sat with her.

"Dad told me that you forgot use because one of the dragons had you."

Realizing that 'dragons' was a euphemism for 'unsub,' JJ nodded. "That's what happened."

"Okay." Henry said simply.

"Does it make you sad or angry that I forgot you, your brother and your sister, and your dad?"

"No."

"Really? Why?"

Henry smiled at her, and JJ saw a reflection of her own smile. "Because you're still my mom. Right now, you're just… lost."

JJ almost started crying because of how fast Henry was to still accept her, just because she was his mother. But then she Michael watching her, a full bottle in one hand, and a hopeful expression on his face.

"Come on, baby boy." JJ beckoned to him. "You're okay."

Grinning, Michael clambered up on to the bed and gave JJ a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Love mama!" he cooed.

"And _I_ love _you."_ JJ found herself saying, amazed at how natural the feeling felt with her memory being so holey.

Satisfied, Michael made a noise that was a cross between another coo and a giggle before leaning against her. When he was comfortable, he began drinking from his bottle. He realized that JJ was hurt and was choosing to be gentle, but that didn't change a thing about how he saw his mother. She'd been gone and he'd missed her, but she was back now, and that was all that mattered. All was right in his world.

Two sons down just left Emiliana. She was in Will's arms, also watching hopefully. JJ noticed that Will was holding a bottle for her, too, meaning that it was feeding time.

Will approached the bed.

"You up for all three kids?"

JJ held her arms out—forgotten memories or not, she'd always loved holding babies. "Yes, please."

Will eased Emiliana into JJ's arms. He watched as JJ gave her kisses and got her settled in the crook of her arm, rocking her. Every night that JJ was home, she did this with Emiliana. Some part of her mind was remembering, even if she didn't realize it.

"Almost her bedtime?" JJ asked, now accepting the bottle.

"It's almost Michael's, too." Will confirmed. "Henry has another two hours."

"Copy that."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Uh-huh, and Henry can help me."

Henry promptly nodded when he saw his parents both fix him with expectant looks.

"Well, okay, then." Will approved. "I'll be around if you need something, but send the errand monkey, if need be."

JJ laughed at the phrasing and watched him go before helping Emiliana with her bottle.

"Hi, baby princess." JJ said to her. "I bet you want your bottle, huh?"

The little girl made grabbing motions in the direction of her bottle and latched on fast when JJ gave it to her.

JJ laughed softly. "Oh, you were hungry, weren't you?"

In response, Emiliana snuggled closer to JJ and kicked a leg out, accidentally grazing JJ's middle. The profiler winced.

"Be careful, Ana. My tummy is kind of sore."

Emiliana just relaxed and rested one of her hands on the one JJ was using to hold the bottle. She then closed her eyes in contentment as she drank her fill.

So, JJ turned to Michael.

"You good, buddy?"

Still working on his own bottle, he just nodded and gave her a thumb's up.

JJ finally gave her attention to Henry, only to see that he was looking at her with apprehension.

"What are you thinking?"

"You told Ana that your tummy is feeling sore, and you told me and Michael that it was like that when Ana was in there."

JJ read between the lines and scrambled to give her firstborn an answer that wouldn't freak him out.

"There isn't a baby in there. I'm just sore because I got roughed up; that's all it is."

"Good. I was also thinking about something else."

"Fire away, son."

"What's going to happen? Since you forgot us?"

Guilt surged through JJ's heart. "Henry, I will _still_ be your mom, but I'll just need help for awhile."

"Oh. I can help you remember."

JJ kissed her son's temple. "I appreciate that. Do you have any other questions?"

"Do you still love me, Michael, and Ana?"

JJ felt more guilt, but kept it together. "Henry, I will _always_ love you, your father, your brother, and your sister. That will _never_ change."

"You sure?"

"Positive." (Henry exhaled noisily) "Why don't you tell me about your day? Did you go to school?"

Henry turned coy. "Actually, I spent the day at Aunt Emily's mom and dad's house. I had homework that I got from school the other day, and they helped me with it."

"Do you have any left?"

"Uh-uh. I did science, reading, geography, and math."

"What are you learning in math class?"

"Long division."

"In _third grade?"_

"I'm really good at math, mom, so the teachers put me in a fourth grade math class."

"Hey, good job, buddy!" JJ praised. "I was actually really good at math when I was your age."

Henry looked at her, eyes wide. "You _were?"_

"Yep. They moved me to a higher class, too."

"Wow."

"That's the truth of it. Did you do any other schoolwork when you were hanging out with Aunt Emily's parents?"

Henry just pulled a face this time. "Handwriting."

"Not quite your thing?"

"No." the boy sighed. "It sucks."

"You sure you want to use that word in front of your brother and sister?"

"Handwriting practice is _not fun."_ Henry amended. "It's basically chicken scratches."

"You also got that from me. Sorry."

Henry groaned. "How come I can draw pictures, and even read a hundred and forty words in a minute, but I can't read my own handwriting?"

"Because you are a very bright and special boy, but your noggin just hasn't caught up to figuring that out yet."

Henry ruminated over his mother's wisdom. "So there's nothing wrong with having bad handwriting?"

JJ shook her head. "No. Just keep working on it, and there will come a day when you will be able to read your own handwriting."

"Thank _goodness,"_ Henry approved. "Because me and Jillian want to be fashion designers when we grow up. I might even marry her—she _is_ my best friend."

At this, JJ was more invested than ever in the words coming out of her son's mouth.

"Care to remind me who Jillian is?"

Henry happily launched into detail about his best friend and his (possible) future fashion design partner.

* * *

After Henry finished regaling his mother in stories about the adventures he'd had with Jillian Teshima, Michael and Emiliana had finished their bottles and were sound asleep. Acting at his mother's behest, Henry sent for Will and ran the empty bottles down to the kitchen before going off to do his own thing.

Will put Michael and Emiliana in their beds and returned to JJ's room. He pulled the chair from the writing desk and set in front of the bed, sitting on it. He made to ask JJ how she was, but changed his tune when he saw that his wife was gliding her hand over her middle.

She had only ever had that hangup when she was pregnant.

"Something you want to share, JJ?" Will asked.

"Hm?"

He motioned towards her hands. "You only did what you're doing when you were pregnant."

"Oh." JJ turned stopped. "I was just thinking… even though I was cuddling with all of our kids just now, it still felt like someone was missing."

"You mean like another child?"

JJ shrugged. "Maybe? Did I miscarry?"

Will sat beside her on the bed, but not too close. "You did—it was a few years back."

"I'm sorry, Will." she said apologetically.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, JJ. It just wasn't meant to be." he gave her a pat on the knee. "I wasn't there when it happened, and you didn't tell about it because things were complicated, but not long after we talked about everything, we found out that Michael was on the way."

JJ took a steadying breath. "We did?"

"We did. He's a rainbow baby, and our first miracle—according to the doctors, we weren't supposed to be able to have any more kids after Henry."

"But we still had him and Emiliana. Were we expecting her?"

"Not at all, and she's our second miracle." Will confessed. "We weren't expecting either of the little kids _or_ Henry."

"But we wouldn't be who we are without them?"

"Precisely."

JJ was quiet a few moments, digesting all of this.

"Am I going to have to go to the precinct tomorrow?"

"Unless there's a change in plan and Emily says to go to the BAU building, then I would imagine so."

"Well, it's better than being in a house I don't remember…"

"JJ, your memory loss won't last forever—I already heard that you said the sub was female."

JJ was taken aback. "I did? The day's been such a blur."

"Nobody would fault you for feeling that."

"Would you fault me if that blood work that happened at the hospital came back saying that kid number four is on the way?"

Will could see that JJ was distraught over the thought of a possible rejection over this, a possible, theoretical child. He wanted so badly to hold her, or to kiss her, but once again, he chose not to. Even though they were having a conversation, she had still chosen to set up her comfort zone away from the bedroom that they shared.

But when he offered her his hand, she held it.

"I wouldn't fault you for that at all, JJ. You've been through a lot over the years, and your body alone has taken a _lot,_ but still always bounced back. If kid number four _is_ on the way, then I'll be happy."

"Henry's in third grade, Michael is two, Emiliana is a baby, and my memory stops off in February 2007. You'll still have my back?"

"Yes." Will said seriously. "When we got married five years ago, I promised you that in sickness and in health, and for better or for worse, I'd stand with you and take care of you, no matter what. I don't plan on going back on that promise, now or ever."

JJ dissolved into full-blown tears, and cautiously, Will moved closer to his wife.

She didn't make any move to show that she wanted him to hold her, but she did let him kiss her hand.

Eventually, she rested her head on his shoulder and cried herself out.

"I've got you, JJ." Will told her. "I've got you, and I will _always_ be there for you."

"In sickness and in health?" she asked.

"In sickness and in health."

"For better, or for worse?"

"For better, or for worse."

It was very small, but JJ kissed Will's hand.

"Thank you." she said.

"Of course. What do you need right now?"

"You won't take it the wrong way if I sleep in here tonight?"

"No. Do you want me to get your sleeping stuff?"

"Yes, please."

After JJ got ready for bed, she laid down on the bed and invited Will to sit with her again.

"Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

"You bet. Just close your eyes."

Immediately, JJ's eyelids felt heavy. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

Will tucked a lock of JJ's stray hair behind her ear. "Just sleep—you're safe here. I'll tell you a story."

Comforted by the sound of Will's voice, JJ was asleep very quickly after that.


	9. Life's But A Walking Shadow

JJ woke early the next morning, but it was with abrupt, unpleasant feeling: she was going to vomit.

She barely made it to her en-suite bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

On the upper floor, Will had also woken earlier than usual, also for a reason that he couldn't place. He felt fine, so after throwing on some clothes to make himself decent, he decided to check on the rest of his family. Henry, Michael, and Emiliana were all still sound asleep, but when he made it to JJ's room, it was to find her bathroom light on, and the woman in question hunched over the toilet. The retching sounds she was making told him that she had something more than an upset stomach.

"I've got you, JJ."

Dutifully, Will held his wife's hair back and rubbed a hand between her shoulder blades.

"Don't try to talk—just get it all out."

So JJ did.

It took almost fifteen minutes, but she was finally empty.

Without complaint, Will flushed all of the sick away and helped JJ rinse her mouth out before they sat on the edge of the bathtub. He handed her a wet, warm washcloth and watched as she wiped her face down. He didn't try speaking until she'd dried her face off with a dry towel and then put the dirty things in the laundry chute.

When she sat back down, her asked her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

JJ took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Is this... _morning sickness?"_

"It could be. You were violently sick with Emiliana."

"Look, I know what you said last night, about being happy if a twist in fate brought us kid number four, but I don't know if _I_ can be. Does that make me a bad mom?"

"No."

"I just feel uneasy about the whole thing, because I don't remember making the kids that are all sound asleep, just down the hallway, much less a hypothetical one."

Will chose his words carefully. "I can't say that I understand what you're going through, because I don't, but JJ, if there _is_ a baby in there, I can and _will_ wait for you to come around."

"Because you love me?"

"Mhm. I always have, and I always will. I was in love with you the very first moment that I saw you."

JJ felt affection for Will at this, but sad at the same time. "I know deep down inside, Will, that you and I are soulmates, and I love the lovely things that you're telling me, but do you understand that I can't return the feelings right now?"

"Yes. Right now, it's just enough that some part of you is willing to admit that we're soulmates."

"Then will you wait for me to come around to being pregnant and accepting it, even if the kid is kicking me awake at one in the morning?"

"Yes. Even then."

JJ sighed, offering him half a smile. "You are _so_ good to me, Will. _So_ good and _so_ patient. What did we do to deserve each other?"

"I ask myself that all the time."

JJ flexed her ankles and then let out a groan. "Doc Hammerstein wasn't kidding when she talked about using the crutches as often as possible."

"Your feet sore from hurrying in here?"

"Very much so."

"I'll carry you downstairs and get out your foot spa. We can let your feet soak for awhile, and if they're still sore after that, I'll wrap them in gauze."

JJ was so surprised by this, that all she could manage was, "I have a _foot spa?"_

Will chuckled. "TJ gave it to you for Christmas last year, and you loved it because you were still carrying Ana."

"Wait—what time is it?"

"Pushing six. Henry will be up in fifteen minutes."

"What about Michael and Ana?"

"They've got another hour."

"Alright." JJ held her arms out. "Carry me, please?"

Will stood and scooped JJ up with ease. He nearly turned to putty when she relaxed against him.

"Comfortable?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Will fought the impulse to kiss her or call her 'cher,' his longtime pet name for her. Good things came to those who waited for them.

"Anything for you, JJ." Will started walking. "What do you feel like for breakfast?"

She sighed, but there was contentment this time. "Just tea for now. Are we tea drinkers?"

"That's actually just you and Henry, especially lately. I've never been able to figure it out."

"Oh? And just what all do we have right now?"

Will recited all of the varieties he could remember.

* * *

Soaking her feet seemed to do her the trick because by the time JJ took them out of the water, they felt as good as new. She still stayed off her feet as much as possible, but she managed to help Henry get ready for school, and Michael and Emiliana ready for the nanny.

Shot memory or not, she still had children to mother. Her duty to them, and the love she had for them, neither of those would ever change.

When they left the house, they had to take Will's car—as JJ's van was yet in impound—and they headed straight for the DCPD, just like Will had guessed.

They found Bellamy in the conference room that the BAU had been using. She was putting out a fresh pot of coffee, hot water for tea, and fresh bagels, doughnuts, and fruit. There were also napkins, forks and knives, and a long stack of paper cups. The tea selection was also quite wide, and a few types were non-caffeinated. To JJ's relief, her stomach had settled, and she was suddenly ravenous.

As was his way, Will read JJ like a book and began making a plate for her while she got settled at the long conference table.

"What's all this for, Bellamy?" he asked.

She shrugged as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I just thought—now that JJ is safe and sound, we could do with some more cheer in this room. Everybody loves food."

"You're not wrong. This was really nice of you to do."

The of the BAU team arrived not long after that, although it soon became clear that there wasn't anything new to go on.

Emily did her best to not sound so defeated. "Well, we don't have anything new just yet, but the day is only just starting. We should be hearing from the coroner at some point before the day is out about the identity of the burned body from Asa Turner's van."

"And then we'll be able to build off that." Derek mused. "Should we take a run at Asa Turner again?"

"Uh-uh. Catching that boy and getting him to cooperate in the first place was like pulling teeth. We only let him go because there was genuinely nothing left to talk to him about." Emily replied. "Unless that person is the same guy he sold the van to, we don't need to talk to him again."

Emily was quiet again for a moment, thinking, and then looked over to her brother-in-law, two seats down from him.

"Will, do you know where the impound area is, for evidence?"

He stood, and so did Derek. They were already anticipating an errand.

"Yes. I know where it is."

"Good Can you take Derek there and see what the hold-up is with JJ's van?"

"You got it."

They left quickly.

Determined to find some kind of clue that would unlock JJ's memory, Penelope moved over to a secondary work station and began setting up her laptop and its equipment. It wasn't long before she became lost in her own world.

Meanwhile, Rossi, Spencer, Tara, Luke, and Bellamy gathered around the very crowded glass board to go over the clues again.

Emily checked on JJ, whose thoughts had gone dark again.

"You're looking a little green." she said gently.

"I threw up this morning—like, a _lot."_

Emily had always had the uncanny ability to read JJ like a twin, so naturally, her brain jumped to the same place JJ's had. She held the younger woman's mobility aids out to her.

"Let's go find a place to talk."

Being the wife of the DCPD's best detective had its perks: when JJ asked where she and Emily could talk, away from the others, they were shown towards a lounge-type room at the back of the building. They were also promised that nobody would bother them.

After Emily closed the door and the blinds, she sat with JJ at a table in the middle of the room.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Yesterday, I thought it was in my head because I had some blood work done at the hospital. Then… I got sick around five-thirty."

"What are you saying?" Emily asked. "Are you _pregnant?"_

Shrugging, JJ replied, "I might be."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I wish I could say. Will is actually really cool about the idea of kid number four when two of the kids we already have don't even reach the combined age of three. It doesn't even bother me that Ana is a baby."

"But…?"

"If there _is_ a kid in there," JJ pointed to her middle. "It will probably take me a long time to come around to even accepting him or her because I don't remember even making them."

Emily was at a loss for words.

The JJ she knew always showed grace under pressure. She also loved her children deeply. Never in a million years had Emily dreamed that she'd see her best friend experience rejection about motherhood.

She also didn't know what to say because she was remembering how she and TJ had tried for a baby in the night. Little Elias or Delilah. It was too early to know if they were there, but she had a feeling that if JJ even caught wind of another possible niece or nephew, the already very delicate balance would be upturned.

Thankfully, JJ interrupted her thoughts, anyway.

"Emiliana, how well do you know me?"

"Like the back of my hand. I've shot very bad people for you, Jennifer, and I saved you once from falling off a building."

JJ sobered up this. "Then I take it you've seen me pregnant before?"

"Twice. I even lived with your family for a spell when you carried Ana."

"And was I sick with her?"

"It was almost violent, and it still took you _eleven weeks_ to realize she was there." Emily said honestly. "Was it that bad this morning?"

"Yes, but Will helped me through the worst of it."

JJ made to say something else, but it was interrupted by a call from Doctor Hammerstein, at the hospital.

Emily got up to leave, to give JJ some privacy while she took the call, but JJ caught her by the hand and held on. So she stayed.

At the end of the call, JJ hung up and set her phone aside, in tears. Emily had a feeling that she knew what JJ had just learned, but she stood patiently, letting JJ lay her head on her middle.

The blond cried and cried, but Emily just continued to be patient, stroking JJ's hair and making soothing noises.

Finally, JJ looked up at Emily, but still couldn't say anything.

"That was the doctor, huh?"

It was another moment before JJ could bring herself to speak.

She wiped her tears. "Yes. You're definitely going to be an auntie again."

Emily's heart leapt for joy, but she kept it together. "How do you feel _now?"_

"I'm not sure, and there aren't any available slots for an appointment until _Monday."_

Today was Friday. Monday was New Year's Eve.

"What do you need? Should I ask Will to come back?"

JJ shook her head. "No. I'll see him when he returns from seeing about the van."

"Well, you have my word that I won't tell anybody, not even TJ."

Emily handed her box of tissues and waited while JJ cleaned herself up.

"I just need to talk to my mom. Henry showed me something about video calls on my tablet..."

Emily grinned wryly. "The modern term is _FaceTime._ We used it a lot when I was away in England."

"When the hell was _that?"_

"Around the time you were newly pregnant with Ana, but it's another story for another day. Would you like me to go get your tablet?"

"Yes, please. It's in my purse."

Emily retrieved it quickly and after showing JJ how FaceTime worked, she left her to her own devices.

It didn't take JJ long to find her mother's number in the contacts, and it didn't take her mother long to answer.

However, when Sandy Jareau saw the condition that her baby girl was in, her heart sank and her brow knit with worry.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Sandy asked.

JJ sighed shakily. "Oh, mom, I've _never_ been so happy to see you before."

This raised a red flag for Sandy immediately because even though she knew there were times she drove JJ up the wall, the two of them were still very close. They talked on the phone at least once a week, after all.

But this was different. It was like JJ's actual _spirit_ had been broken.

"Just talk to me." Sandy encouraged. "It's okay."

"I was abducted the day before yesterday, and held overnight."

Sandy was horrorstruck. "Who did this? How did you get away?"

"I got away because whoever did it dumped me in front of the ER yesterday morning. I don't know who did it because I was pumped full of drugs that made me forget things."

"Clearly not me, but what?"

JJ leaned back in her chair. "According to Will, TJ, and Emily, I have two specific chunks of missing time."

"Go on."

"The last thing I remember about my Pennsylvania family is burying Rosaline. As for work and the family I made, my memory is just _gone_ after February of 2007."

Sandy wrinkled her nose. "Then I take it you didn't recognize half your team, or your husband and babies?"

JJ's heart clenched at that last word. "Correct, but everyone has been so good and understanding, especially Will, Henry, TJ, Emily, and Isobel."

"They're your husband, your firstborn child, your big brother, your best friend turned sister-in-law, and your first niece. Other than me, those five know you better than anyone."

This comforted JJ, so she asked her mother something else on her mind.

"Mom, when were pregnant, did your stomach ever get sore?"

"Only when I carried you. It got worse, the more you made my middle stretch out. Why?"

"When I fed Ana her bottle yesterday evening, she accidentally kicked my stomach, and I told her it was already feeling sore. Henry was there, and he noticed this."

"He doesn't miss a thing. What did he say?"

"That when I carried Ana, my stomach was apparently sore a lot. Henry didn't have to say it, but he wanted to know if I'm pregnant."

"And to which you said…?"

"No, but it turns out I was wrong."

Surprise crossed Sandy's face as she digested this.

"I'll save the congratulations for when you're feeling a little more stable, so I'll just ask—are you alright?"

JJ had an outburst. _"No,_ I'm not alright! I'm _scared,_ mom, and I _need_ you!"

"I'm really glad you called me, Jennifer. I'm going to be on the next flight down to the states."

 _"_ _What?!"_ JJ cried in bewilderment.

"Right." Sandy remembered. "This is in a gap that you've lost: Aunt Jade-Marie and Uncle Enzo don't live in Alabama anymore. They've been up here in Ontario for quite a few years."

JJ was a puddle of goo as this hit her. "Oh, my goodness—then Connor and Judson must be young men by now."

Those were JJ's cousins.

"Yes, and they have two baby sisters named Primrose and Magnolia."

"They sound like little darlings."

"They are, and I'll send you a picture of everyone before I go. I'll also update you on my travels, and when I get to my hotel."

JJ smiled. "Okay, mom. See you later."

Sandy returned the smile. "I love you, JJ."

"I love you, too."

They ended the call, and JJ set the tablet down, and set about cleaning her mess up. Just as she finished, there was a knock on the door and then a new person entered. Spencer.

JJ did her best to be casual. "Hey, Spence. What's up?"

"Derek and Will are back, and Emily took a call from the medical examiner's office. Rossi sent me to come get you."

"Thanks."

She stood with her crutches and motioned towards her tablet.

"Could you please carry that back for me? My hands are full."

Spencer obliged, and even held the door open for his friend.

"Do you want to talk about what's eating you?"

"No, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

When they returned to the conference room, JJ sat at the table, beside Will and Bellamy. Spencer took a seat across from them, next to Derek. Now off the phone, Emily took her customary spot beside JJ, but cast her attention to Penelope, who was on Derek's other side.

"PG, do you have the DMV photo I asked you for?"

Penelope nodded and handed an iPad Mini down the line. It exchanged hands until it got to Emily, who finally turned to JJ.

"This is a photo of the person who was found charred to a crisp in Asa Turner's old van. Just tell us if anything rings a bell."

"I can do that."

JJ opened the tablet screen and took one look at the photo before stifling a scream.


	10. In My Mind's Eye

Everybody stared—though JJ hadn't made a sound, it was obvious that she was freaked out.

"His name is John—that's what she called him."

"You remember?" Emily and Will said in unison.

She looked from her husband to her sister-in-law. "I remember _him,_ but not her."

Across the way, Derek asked, "Why's that?"

"They both hurt me physically, but it was his idea to begin with. He got my face, but she got my legs, feet, and everything else, including the drugs. I don't know why I remember that."

"But it's good that you do." Derek said encouragingly. "It means that she's more vicious than he is, and that he's probably submissive to her. In a pairing like this one, you don't often see the male being submissive to the female. Do you remember anything else?"

"Only that she seemed to enjoy the whole thing, and pushing John around. It's like she didn't think too highly of him."

Suddenly, something else occurred to her. Something about a warning…

"JJ?"

She jumped when the realized they were all staring at her again.

"You went somewhere just now." said Will. "Where?"

"I was brought to the hospital a van, right?"

Will nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I don't remember who said it, but one of them said that they would be back." JJ shivered. "What do I do?"

"We'll be extra vigilant," Emily decided. "But you shouldn't be alone if you go somewhere."

"Okay. I have confidence that you all will protect me, but it still scares me."

"Of course it does," Will told his wife. "But if anything _does_ happen, you can be rest assured that I will lead the charge to find you again."

All at once, JJ was filled with peace. She didn't know if it was merely because of the sound of Will's Louisiana accent, or if it was because he was her husband and she was his wife, but she was more at peace than she had been a moment ago.

There was also part of her that contemplated jumping his bones later on.

JJ turned to Penelope. "This guy, John, he's who was dead in the van?"

Nodding, Penelope reviewed her laptop screen. "Yes, and I'm not making this up, but his name really was John Smith."

Beside JJ, Emily leaned back in her chair and groaned. "Asa was right—he said the man who bought the van off him was named John Smith. I thought he was messing with me."

"That was very much the name his parents gave him, although who knows if they thought that through."

"Are either of the elder Smiths alive?" Spencer asked.

"No, but… oh, no…"

"What?"

Penelope was looking at the screen again. "John has a sister named Cora, and she's been in and out of the joint a few times."

"For what?"

"Illegal firearm possession, and multiple counts of trespassing." Penelope sighed as she continued to summarize what she was reading. "Last year, her kids were taken away and put into the foster care system after she was pulled over for a DUI. The kids were in the car."

Emily wrinkled her nose and had a sudden urge to go hug and kiss all of her children.

"Uncle John didn't want to take them?"

"He lived with Cora and the kids, according to these records, but he wouldn't have been suitable to be their guardians because his litany of grievances was just as bad as Cora's was."

Rossi interjected quickly, "Before we all go down a rabbit hole, I have to ask—what happened to the father of Cora's kids?"

Upon further investigating, Penelope said, "Oh, no. It looks like he ran away after they lost custody of the kids, and he drank himself to death less than a day later."

Out of the corner of her eye, JJ noticed Will shift slightly in his chair at the mention of the fate of Cora's husband. Nobody else had noticed, and for a fleeting moment, JJ had wondered if what had bothered Will about the 'drank himself to death' line was an ongoing thing, and she'd just forgotten with her memory wipe, or if she'd ever known at all.

In the next second, JJ wondered how she could comfort him, and was back to thinking about Will's bones at home. Would he want it?

Meanwhile, Will was thinking about how he needed to explain of the deepest skeletons in his closet to his own wife.

Luckily for the LaMontagnes, Emily interrupted their thoughts.

"I want to have a chat with Cora Smith, to see if she can give us any insight to her brother, and who he could have possibly taken up with."

She looked over at Spencer.

"Please take Rossi, Will, and Bellamy with you to Cora Smith's house."

Now she turned to Penelope.

"Is Cora employed?"

"Surprisingly, yes. She works at a secondhand store in the shopping district called There And Back Again." Penelope replied. "I'll send everyone the information they need."

Emily approved of this and shifted her attention yet again, this time to Derek.

"Please bring Luke and Tara with you to the Smith house and look around, even if Cora isn't home. Report back to me ASAP."

"You got it."

Everybody left quickly, and when the room cleared out, it was just Penelope, Emily, and JJ. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but something just felt… off.

"Okay," she moved her laptop to the side. "What's the matter with you two?"

"Huh?" Emily said, startled. She'd already been thinking of her children again.

"Shot memory," was JJ's fast response.

Penelope wasn't buying her friends' words. "Is one of you pregnant and covering for the other, or something?"

"Yes," they responded in unison, although it was all Emily could do to keep from adding that she was probably in the family way, too.

"I was kidding!" Penelope said in surprise. "Which one of you is it?"

"Me." JJ said.

Penelope made to congratulate her, but hesitated when she saw that JJ was far from enthusiastic.

She put work aside and came around the table to sit on JJ's free side. She and Emily arranged their chairs to both face their friend's—it was time for a Girl Chat.

JJ sat back in her chair and splayed her hands over her middle. "I don't even know how far along I am because I don't remember making this kid. I only just got a call from the doctor's office right before I came back in here."

"So Will doesn't know yet—just us."

JJ nodded. "The only reason a baby has been on the radar at all was because I had a full physical at the hospital, and getting my blood drawn was part of it. I asked Will what would happen if we found out that the universe had chosen to make us parents again, and he said he would be happy. The results just came back."

"So there's _definitely_ a baby in there?" Penelope said, putting the pieces together.

"Yes, but there aren't any available appointments until Monday morning."

"How do you feel?"

"I honestly don't know—I just met my husband and children all over again yesterday, and I promised Henry that my memory lapse doesn't change a thing about being his mother, or how much I love him, Will, Michael, and Emiliana. Henry was really concerned."

"I bet your promise cheered him up, though."

"It did."

"Good. What did Will say about the possibility of LaMontagne baby number four?"

"Basically that we'd be in for a hell of an adventure, and that he'd stand with me, even if it took me a long time to come around to the idea of the kid."

Penelope made a noise of approval. "JJ, the level of devotion Will has to you is incredibly beautiful, and not just because you're his wife and the mother of his children. You two are soulmates, and each one of you lights up when the other person comes into the room."

"I swear your guys' actual souls are connected." Emily added. "One time, on a very, very long day that _started_ as a day off, the team was overseeing a hostage crisis, and Will very willingly walked into it to be a peacemaker. "

"What the hell?!"

"Oh, yes. He blindsided all of us, but your first reaction was to try to follow him."

"What happened?"

"You were so upset that Derek and I had to physically restrain you twice."

"Wow."

Emily nodded. "The day ended with becoming Missus LaMontagne."

"Wait, really?"

"Mhm. Rossi threw you and Will a surprise wedding." Emily laughed at the surprised look on her sister-in-law's face. "Yours and Will's bond has always been like that, though. Penelope and I have stories for days about it, but your husband is as solid as they come."

"He's going to be happy, JJ, and not just because he said he would be." Penelope tacked on. "Even if you weren't suffering from the memory loss, I know that he's going to wait on you hand and foot."

JJ actually giggled at this thought. "Penelope, how many times have you seen me pregnant?"

"Including now, four times."

"And how was Will towards me the last three times?"

"More charming than usual, and very patient, especially when the cravings kicked in." Penelope smiled as memories came to mind. "Seriously, though, the amount of things that you and Will have weathered together are incredible, but what's even more incredible is that you two always come out on top."

"So things will be fine…"

Penelope gave her friend's hand an affectionate squeeze. "They will, JJ."

"Good, because there's one more thing I have to tell him."

"What's that?"

"I used FaceTime to call my mom, and we talked for awhile. By the end, she dropped everything, and now she's leaving from Canada to come see me."

Penelope pushed on the bridge of her glasses as they slid down her nose a little bit. "Wow. Who's in Canada?"

"My aunt, her husband, and their four kids."

"So then Sandy is going to get a hotel room, and you're going to stay with her when she gets in?"

"Probably the night, too. Do you think Will's going to be okay about that?"

"He respects you a great deal. He'll have wanted it for you."

"In fact," Emily tacked on thoughtfully. "You more than deserve that time with Sandy. Take the weekend, okay? Don't come back until after your appointment on Monday; just drop me a line."

"Emily, are you sure?"

"Yes. This case is important, but your sanity and the baby are more important." Emily said firmly. "Take the time, JJ. Please."

"Thank you. I will."

JJ exhaled heavily and felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She turned to her bespectacled friend.

"Thank you, also, Penelope. I'm so glad you and Emily are my friends."

"We're glad you're our friend, too—we've always been a trio, the three of us, and we've gone through a lot of crazy things together. This is just one more."

Emily chimed in, JJ, are you feeling better now?"

She smiled at her friends. "I am. What can I do to help now?"

"Ask Penelope."

"You can help me compile a list of people in the lives of the Smith siblings." Penelope stood and held her hand out to JJ. "Show me how good you are at walking without the crutches."

"The doctor _did_ say that practice was encouraged…"

"Even more reason to get up now. Come on—Emily and I won't judge you."

"Definitely not." Emily agreed. "You've got this."

Wobbling like a newborn giraffe and with a lot of support, JJ took Penelope's hand and and worked on getting to the other side of the table. Penelope fussed over all the while, much like an anxious mother hen.

Suddenly, Emily's phone beeped with a text from TJ.

 _Is it wrong that I bought these already? I was going to wait until you got home to show you, but I guess I failed._

Thereafter followed a picture of a pair of green baby shoes. They were covered in a lion pattern.

Emily's heart and stomach fluttered simultaneously as she remembered back to how one of her first serious conversations with TJ had been about two pairs of baby shoes she'd bought that day. Those very shoes were to be worn by Milo and Kiley, the babies they'd made out of love, two days later.

Now here was a new pair of shoes, for another Jareau child they were both hoping for and looking forward to.

Emily's response was prompt. _Not wrong at all, Theodore—I love them. Let's take some 'extra measures' later to make sure there will be someone to wear them ;)_

TJ's response was even faster. _I like the sound of that, Mia. Can't wait._

 _XO_


	11. All Our Yesterdays

"You're _kidding!"_ yelped Emily.

"I wish I was." Derek sighed. "How fast can you get here?"

"I'm leaving now. See you soon."

Emily ended her call and pocketed her phone before getting ready to go out into the cold. Opposite her, JJ and Penelope looked up from their project.

"What is happening?" JJ asked.

"Cora Smith has been found, but dead." Emily informed them. "She's at her house, and according to Derek, she was shot in the head."

"That's unfortunate—she was shot for what she knew."

"And now it's up to the BAU to figure out what that was." Penelope murmured.

"Correct, and now everyone is converging on the house." Emily said. "I'm going to go direct traffic, and JJ?"

The woman in question looked over at her. "Yes?"

"I'm going to need you to hold down the fort."

"Because I'm the highest-ranking profiler left." JJ realized with a start.

"Yes." Emily looked to Penelope. "Send me Cora Smith's home information, please?"

"It's on its way now!" the tech analyst called as Emily headed out.

* * *

What Derek had neglected to mention over the phone was that Cora Smith had been a hoarder. The smell alone drove Emily out into the cold after only ten minutes, gagging and dry-heaving.

Will found her first, and helped her through it, just like he'd helped JJ that morning. He even scared up a fresh water bottle from somewhere for her.

"Here you go, Emily." Will opened up the water bottle and handed it to her. "Drink up."

Thankful, Emily took it and was quick to clean herself up.

All at once, though, it occurred to her that if she was already reacting to a bad smell when she normally had a stomach of steel, she might actually be pregnant already, anyway.

It wasn't like she and TJ ever had much willpower to keep their hands to themselves when they were alone…

Oh, God…

"Thanks, Will."

"Everything okay?" he asked gently.

Emily nodded. "It is now."

Will shuffled his feet. "Any visits from the stork on the horizon, or something?"

Had it been any other man besides Will or TJ asking, Emily would have been affronted by the forwardness. But Emily had been very close for a decade now, treating each other like siblings because JJ loved them both.

"We're hoping for one," Emily admitted. "But can you keep it to yourself?"

"Of course. I've got your back, Emily."

"Thanks, Will."

All of a sudden, Derek poked his head out of the front door and called to his friends.

"Emily! Will! We just located a lot of important documents, but we need help sorting through them!"

Deciding that she was feeling better, Emily headed inside. Will followed behind.

* * *

Eventually, the team relocated everything back to the police station. They spent an afternoon sorting through everything, and taking interviews with people who had known the Smith family.

JJ was more than ready to go home.

When she and Will got into their car, Will noticed that JJ was very quiet.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"While you were out, I used FaceTime to call my mom—I just needed to see her."

"That's understandable. What did Sandy say?"

"I told her everything that's happened, and she's currently flying down from her sister's house in Canada to come get a hotel room. She decided that she's going to take care of me."

Will smiled: his mother-in-law was very nurturing by nature. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Do you know when she'll get in?"

"Presently, no, but she said she'll tell me, so I'm going to pack a bag later."

"Good to know. Just make sure you clue Henry and Michael in, and give Ana some kisses."

"Oh, I couldn't leave my babies without telling them goodbye."

Just like earlier, JJ noticed something flicker in Will's eyes. But it was gone the next second.

"Anything else?" Will wanted to know.

"Emily knows what's going on, so she gave me the weekend to recuperate and spend with my mom. She said not to come in until Monday morning."

"Copy that. We'll probably be swamped by the kids when we get home; now's your last chance to say anything until bedtime."

JJ wanted to tell him about the baby, but decided against it because it would be better when they were alone and comfortable. So she said something else.

"Will, I see the way that you look at me, even I'm just by myself on the couch, looking at a book. It's like something's on the tip of your tongue—is there a pet name that you call me, or something?"

"I call you cher all the time. Do you know what it means?"

"I think it's French something like 'my dear.' Is that correct?"

"Mhm. I've just been holding back because I don't want to freak you out."

"That's really sweet. I don't know if I'm ready for kisses on the lips yet, but I love the hand kisses, for sure. I also wouldn't mind me calling me cher again."

Will's heart turned to putty, and he kissed both of JJ's hands. "You ready to go, then, cher?"

"Oh, very."

* * *

When the LaMontagnes arrived at their home at 1178 Lilygrove Gate, they had scarcely put their things away before they were beset upon by Henry and Michael, and Nanny Una, who was carrying Emiliana.

JJ took the kids to the kitchen, where she was pleased to see that a meal of some kind of was underway on the stove—she was quite in the mood for a home-cooked meal. The moment she got comfortable in her chair, Emiliana snuggled up against her, pleased to hear her heartbeat. Michael, meanwhile, shimmied up into JJ's lap, resting his head on one of his mother's shoulders while resting a hand on her chest, over her heart.

Without being prompted, Henry found a stool for JJ to prop his feet up on before he pulled up a chair for himself and sat, facing her.

JJ felt incredibly loved, knowing that this was how her children reacted just to her coming home. Would the next baby be as loving? She hoped so.

After checking in to see that everybody had had a good day, JJ noticed something about her firstborn.

"Buddy, why do you still have your school things on?"

Henry giggled nervously and tugged at the school uniform attire. "I finished my homework early!"

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Meaning that you tackled _all_ of it as soon as you got home?"

"Yeah, and it took _forever,_ especially with handwriting!"

Now JJ felt herself suppressing a laugh. "Why do I have a feeling that you have an endgame, buddy?"

"Dad says that when you and him are both home on Fridays, it's movie night!"

"I see." JJ winked. "Before you change, we have to talk about something really quick."

"Okay."

"Nana's coming to town tonight, and I'm going to spend the night with her."

"Why?" Henry asked blankly.

"I told her about my memory being scrambled, and she's decided to take care of me. I also just miss her."

"Like how I miss you when you're off slaying dragons?"

"Exactly." JJ decided. "We're going to pick her up at the airport, and then dad is going to drop us off at the hotel."

Henry exhaled noisily. "So I'll be able to give her a hug."

Tickled that hugging was Henry's main concern, JJ laughed. "Yes, you will. Now please go change into play clothes, and gather up your school things."

As Henry's backpack, binders, pencils, and books were on the table beside them, he gathered everything up and even put his chair back. On his way out of the room, he greeted Will, who was just coming in. He was washed up, and in clean clothes now.

"You and Henry have a chat?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. I told him about what's happening later, and he told me about movie night."

"You down for that, cher? After dinner?"

"I sure am."

She glanced at Michael and Emiliana, and then felt her heart melt. Both were still snuggled up to her, but Michael had captured Emiliana's attention and was now engaging her in a rousing game of peek-a-boo. Emiliana was even beginning to giggle.

JJ looked up at Will. "Have they always loved each other like this?"

"They have—Michael and Henry have been giving her hugs and kisses ever since the day they met her." Will smiled. "Henry treats Michael the same way."

"Wow."

Affectionately, Will stroked JJ's hair. "Do you want to keep holding them while I check on dinner?"

JJ nodded and settled in to watch her children.

* * *

Finally, JJ got a chance to sneak away so she could find some comfortable clothes to wear.

To her surprise, her jeans were already snug—the baby was already making itself known to her. There was even a tiny curve. Just how far along was she?

As she examined her bump in the mirror, JJ felt the uncertainty return.

Plus, Will still didn't know.

Electing for a tank top, yoga pants, and a baggy UPENN sweater, JJ put these on and joined her family for downstairs again.

* * *

For movie night, Henry had picked Sleeping Beauty because it reminded him of JJ, and also had 'a little bit of everything.' Personally, JJ was touched, because she had old memories of watching the movie with her sister.

As the movie started, Henry sat atop a floor pillow and wrapped in a blanket like a burrito. Michael sat between his parents on the couch, working on his bottle, and Emiliana was curled up on JJ's chest, secure in a sling and happily dozing.

Halfway through the movie, Will turned to JJ.

"Cher, do you want a kiss?"

JJ tore her attention away from the TV to look at him. "What was that?"

Will repeated the question. "Do you want a kiss?"

JJ began to protest. "We went over this—"

Akin to a schoolboy offering his playground crush a present, Will showed JJ a bowl of chocolate candy kisses, wrapped in foil.

JJ laughed. "Oh, _those_ kinds of kisses. Thanks, Will—don't mind if I do."

She took a few out of the bowl and turned her attention back to the movie.

How she longed to give him a _real_ kiss now.

* * *

When the movie was over, JJ and Will worked on getting Michael and Emiliana ready for bed. Henry wandered off to draw.

At long last, JJ and Will were alone in their bedroom. They still had some time before they had to get ready for the next phase of the evening.

Will immediately knew something was afoot when he leaned against the headboard of the bed, and JJ responded by straddling him. She wanted to keep him in one place.

"Someone's changed their tone." Will said in amusement.

"It looks like we're champions at not keeping our hands to ourselves because we _definitely_ made a sibling for Michael, Henry, and Emiliana."

Will's heart skipped a beat, and he watched JJ take off her sweater before guiding his hands to her middle. JJ held them there.

"I know that we talked about this, but what do you think?"

"Cher, is this _real?"_

JJ nodded. "As real as you and me."

"Be honest." Will took JJ's hands in his and kissed them. "How do you feel?"

"As though I'm having an out of body experience: I know I'm going to come around to him or her if my memory doesn't back first, but I don't even remember making this baby."

Will was able to recall the occasion with ease. "It was late September, and we were on a date night."

"Where?" JJ said in surprise.

"At the drive-in theater. Indiana Jones was playing."

JJ laughed. "We didn't see much of the movie, did we?"

"Nope." Will said cheekily. "Once the sun went down and the movie started, we got frisky. Then one thing led to another, and now this."

He motioned to her belly.

"When did you learn about the little one?"

JJ told him about the phone call, and also that Emily and Penelope knew.

"Don't be mad." she said quickly. "It's just impossible to keep secrets from them."

"I'm not mad at all. In fact, I would've been surprised if neither of them had figured it out."

"Do they read me like a book?"

"And then some. I'm certain that in another life, you were married to Emily, and Penelope was your guys' kid; there's always been a bond between the three of you that nobody has ever been able to touch."

"Well, alright, then." JJ chirped. "My mom knows, too, but that's because I don't think I'd have the willpower to keep it from _her_ for long."

"Sounds about right. She's in the club of people who can read you like a book."

JJ laughed again and then changed lanes, holding her husband's hands. Very gently, almost seductively, she kissed his fingers.

"There's one more thing that we need to talk about."

Already, Will knew what she was going to say. "This is about me reacting to the phrase 'drink himself to death' earlier, huh?"

"Yes."

"My mom walked out on us when I was just a little older than Michael. She wasn't nice, and she made it very clear that she didn't to be a parent."

JJ hadn't been expecting this. "Oh, my God…"

"I never saw her again, and I don't know where she went. One thing I remember for sure is that she drank a lot." Will traced shapes over JJ's middle, for lack of nothing better to do with his hands. "My dad was a drinker, too, but he _made_ an effort to get sober and stay sober so he could raise me and keep the house."

JJ's heart filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Will. Did I know this before…?"

"Yeah, but not the part about how old I was."

"What can I do?"

"Just promise me that when it comes to naming the baby, we don't use the names Caroline or Logan."

"That was your mom's name?"

Will nodded.

"Then I promise we won't use those names."

"Thank you."

In a bold move, and very much in the moment, JJ kissed Will on the lips.

Quite surprised and feeling his heart leap, Will sat up and returned the affection.

"So kisses are back on the table?" he asked.

"Totally." JJ purred. "So are certain other things."

At this, she bucked her hips very suggestively, but Will caught her by the wrists.

"JJ, no. We can do anything but _that."_

"Why?" JJ pouted. "Am I not enough?"

Will scrambled to choose the right words. "Jennifer, you are _more_ than enough. I love everything about you, and the life and the family that we've built together. I love being your husband, and I love being a parent with you. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Good." Will kissed her again. "I _love_ making love to you, but I just _can't_ right now."

"Because my memory is shot?"

"Your words, not mine, but yes." Will pointed to JJ's right hand. "We can do it when you remember why you wear those."

JJ stared at her right hand. Unsurprisingly, she wore her wedding band on the correct finger, but on her pointer finger, she sported a ring with a lovely birthstone set into the band, and above that was a simple gold band.

"One is obviously my wedding ring, but I'm drawing a blank on the other two."

"That's okay."

JJ dropped her hand and sighed. "But these other two have stories behind them, huh?"

"Wonderful ones, too. Some part of you remembers even the little snippets because you're wearing the bands on the correct fingers."

"Wow…"

Again, Will kissed his wife, and then caught sight of the time.

"We have a little bit longer until you have to pack. What do you want to do?"

JJ leaned into Will and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just rub my back and tell me that you love me."

Will did just that.


	12. Though This Be Madness

Sandy was delighted to see her family at the airport, but then she had to work extra hard to not cry when she saw JJ's injuries in person.

It was going to be a long weekend, and there were a few, long overdue chats ahead.

Once Will dropped her and JJ off at their hotel and promised them they'd be fine, they were in front of the hotel for scarce but a minute before they were approached by the doorman. He was an older man by the name of Oscar, so said his name tag.

"Good evening, ladies. Please allow me to take these inside for you and page a bellhop."

He was talking about their luggage.

"Yes, please." chirped Sandy. "Thank you."

He looked to JJ, who was on her forearm crutches. "Would you like a wheelchair, m'am?"

"No, thank you," JJ found herself saying; making her mind up then and there to do her best in the face of her handicap. "But that's a nice offer."

Oscar bobbed his head. "Very well. This way, please."

JJ didn't pay much attention while Sandy was checking them in and the luggage was being taken care of. That was because they were in an upscale hotel in downtown DC, the kind that JJ had always seen as a kid and when asked about if they could ever go to one was answered with a, "Maybe one day." Now it looked like the day had finally arrived.

"JJ!"

She jumped when she realized that Sandy was watching her with an amused expression on her face.

"Come on!" Sandy beckoned to her. "This way!"

JJ closed the small gap between the two of them, and they followed behind the bellhop, who was pushing a cart that was piled high with their luggage. There wasn't much of a gap from where the bellhop was in comparison to Sandy as they followed along, but JJ was noticeably behind, yet. She hated the crutches, but still had her pride, and if it meant being a little slower so she could work on regaining strength in her legs, she would do it.

Sandy was already picking this up, so she fell behind to walk with her offspring.

"The room I booked is on the ground floor. There were others, but I'm old and walking is not quite your forté at the moment."

"You are _not_ old, mom," (which was true—Sandy was yet sixty-four and had grown children in their forties) "But thanks for being considerate. You didn't have to slow down, just for me, though."

"Don't be ridiculous—I came to take care of you. There's no need to rush."

Though Sandy's tone was light, JJ recognized that there was no room for messing around. She meant business.

Finally, she said, "Thanks, mom."

When they reached their suite, the bellhop got them settled before making a quiet exit.

JJ plopped down unceremoniously on the nearest bed and began shucking off her shoes and coat. Her crutches were already against a wall.

"I'm glad we're doing this. Everyone's been so good to me, even Henry helps me without complaint, this is just different because you're my mom."

Sandy put their things away and sat with JJ.

"I will always be your mother, Jenny, and I will always have time for you, no matter what your emotional state is."

JJ's heart caught in her throat at being called Jenny. Unlike every other Jennifer she'd ever known, she'd spent her entire life being addressed by her initials, thanks to her brother and sister—a TJ, and an RJ. Even Sandy referred to her youngest child by her initials, but in these quiet moments, she called her Jenny.

"You've also been through a lot lately, and if anyone deserves to have a meltdown, you do. Crying, being angry, confused, or anything else are perfectly acceptable."

"Good to know, but right now, I'm just hungry. I also have to clean my wounds and change my bandages."

"I didn't realize you had any." Sandy said in surprise, looking JJ over. "Where are they?"

"On my feet. I was hit with a broom, and the bristles cut the soles up."

Sandy's heart lurched at the thought, but she kept her cool. "Who usually changes the bandages out?"

"Will does."

"Where are the things you need for this?"

"In the right side packet of my go bag."

Sandy retrieved a mesh pouch full of JJ's medical supplies and laid them out on the bed.

"How are your feet now?" she asked, sitting back down.

"Sore." JJ admitted. "I don't think I'll be able to get back up for awhile."

"I've got you, JJ. You just say the word, and I'll make it happen—I mean it."

Gingerly, Sandy propped JJ's feet up on a pillow and helped JJ out of her socks. Her feet had been wrapped in the boxer's wrap with gauze, but it was definitely time for the bandages to be changed.

"I had many years' practice of patching up yours, Rosaline's, and Theodore's wounds, you know. Your father's too." Sandy unwrapped the bindings and examined the wounds. "This is like riding a bike."

"Taking care of me?"

 _"That_ is something I'll never forget how to do, ever. No, cleaning wounds is an activity I'll never forget. I started taking care of your father's wounds when we were ten."

"I know you two met when you were nine because he stood up to the school bully on your behalf, but what happened when you were ten?"

"One Saturday, Rex decided it was a good idea for us to go play in Old Man Haywood's junkyard. The only reason I even followed him in was to get him to leave—but wouldn't you know it: we were there for ten minutes, and he fell into the fish pond."

"What the hell?"

"It wasn't very deep, so I pulled him out before he could squash the fish—or the fish could get him—and we hightailed it out of there to the drugstore."

"What? Why there?"

"Duke and Nettie Bell Clemons ran it, and they were our teacher's parents. Everybody knew that if they were in trouble, Miss Clemons' parents would help out."

"I take it they did?"

"This is what happened, yes. They found new things for him to wear since he was totally soaked to the bone."

JJ was hanging on to every word. "Okay, but how do _you_ factor in?"

"Rex wouldn't let anyone but me touch him. I also found out the hard way that he was extremely ticklish."

"What did he do?" JJ said in surprise. "Kick you?"

"In the face, but it was an accident."

"Oh, my God. What did your parents have to say?"

Sandy laughed. "Even though this was back in the day when you would get yelled at for messing up your church clothes, we needn't have worried. Rex's parents had to go up to Hattiesburg, from where we were in Biloxi, to a funeral, and his parents asked mine to keep him while they were gone. They were just happy that I told the truth about where we'd been, and that I'd pulled Rex out of the water."

"What did they say about you getting kicked in the face?"

"They realized it was an accident, so they took care of me."

"Did daddy's parents ever find out?"

"No. After that day, I knew two things—one, that I was going to marry Rex Caleb Jareau one day, and two, that I was going to help him out with any further injuries. It was an extra good thing on the second one, because he was accident-prone."

Being a clumsy person herself, JJ asked, "Is he where I got it from?"

"Oh, yes. Jenny, you somehow managed to break your leg in the barn when you were eight, just feeding the horses."

Holey memory or not, this was one incident that would always be seared into JJ's brain.

"Don't ever tell that to Will, unless alcohol is involved."

Sandy smirked. "Too bad the photo albums with you in the cast are in the attic at your house, and everybody looked at them two Christmases ago."

JJ just groaned, so Sandy patted her hand.

"Look at that—I'm all done!"

True enough, Sandy had finished cleaning and dressing JJ's wounds.

"Thanks, mom!" JJ felt relieved.

"You're very welcome." Sandy said as she moved around the room, disposing of the dirty things and putting JJ's full mesh bag from where she'd gotten it. "Still hungry?"

"Quite, but we ate at home already…"

Sandy looked over at her. "What's going through your head?"

"Nothing. I just really want mashed potatoes right now, for some reason." JJ mused. "Pickles, too."

"Funny appetites and strange cravings are to be excited, you know. Forgive me if this freaks you out, but I was _always_ craving mashed potatoes when I was pregnant with Rosaline, and when I was pregnant with you."

JJ groaned a second time and fell back on the bed.

"Will room service have mashed potatoes and pickles?"

— — —

Luckily, room service was very understanding about what JJ was craving, and they delivered. After that, and a full meal of a few other things, JJ was almost completely blissed out.

The only hiccup was the baby tumbling around in her midsection.

Sandy read her youngest child like a book. "We've talked about quite a few things already, except for the baby."

"I know." JJ sighed. "I mean, after a chat with Will, I at least have an idea of how many weeks I am."

"Oh?"

"About twelve or thirteen—I've been pregnant for the last half of Emiliana's life. When she and this kid are older and mobile, they're probably going to think they're twins."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know."

Sandy patted her daughter's cheek. "Talk to me. It sounds like even though Will has been so sweet, you're still not saying exactly what you want to."

"I know I'll be over the moon about this kid when my memory comes back, but I've already given birth to two sons and a daughter. I've even miscarried before, according to Will."

"But…?"

JJ's eyes filled with tears. "I—I want to get my tubes tied after I have this baby. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Oh, Jenny," Sandy said sympathetically. "Not at all. Not at all."

"Are you sure? Because Will said we were surprised by all of the kids, but I found records that said we weren't even supposed to be able to have any more after Henry."

"And you love your babies—even now—and you love that fate surprised you the way it has, but you just don't want to be pregnant again?"

"Or be surprised by another pregnancy." JJ rubbed her eyes as hot tears made tracks down her face. "Are you sure that wanting this doesn't make me a bad person? Does it bother you that two of your grandchildren are going to be so close together?"

"I'm positive this doesn't make you a bad person, and it's your body, princess—you have the right to make your own choice abut it. Will is a gentleman, and he'll stand by you. His devotion to you is beautiful, and so is yours to him." Sandy said seriously. "And for the record, it doesn't bother me at all about the age gap. It just means another grandchild for me to love."

That was all it took for JJ's tears to really start.

"I know I should love my husband, and my babies, and the rest of my family and friends, but it's like I'm having an out-of-body experience; I feel things for them all because I still have a soul, but I'm still being held back, somehow."

"Does it feel like you shouldn't be allowed to have these feelings?"

"Yes!"

JJ's internal dam gave way at long last, and the floodgates erupted.

She was at such a loss for words as she wept, that she didn't try to resist at all when Sandy pulled her into her lap. The older woman's heart filled with sorrow for her daughter, so she held her, pressed kisses to her brow, and rocked her. Sandy had done this for JJ when she was younger, and it had always made JJ feel better.

"I've got you, Jenny." she handed her a few tissues and continued to hug her. "Just get it all out. You're okay."

JJ sat with her mother until she was all cried out.

Afterwards, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I guess the world isn't over then, huh?" JJ said to her mother after she cleaned herself up.

"Nope. It's just spinning the wrong way for now." Sandy decided. "It'll right itself when your memories return."

"Whenever that'll be…"

"Soon, I expect. Your team is a group of miracle workers, according to all the stories I've heard over the years. They'll also work harder because they've always loved you, and because you are one of the team leaders now."

"Friends are the family you choose."

"Without a doubt, and your father was my best friend."

JJ's father, a firefighter, had passed away when she was a baby. She had no living memory of him.

"He'd be right here with me, holding you and giving you kisses. He'd also be telling you stories to cheer you up." Sandy smiled fondly. "Rex was delighted to be your father, Jenny, and he gave you kisses every day, especially when you were growing in my belly. In fact, one of the last things Rex did before he died was to hug your brother and sister, and hold you."

"I wish I could have had more time with him, but what you're saying _is_ cheering me up."

"Good. That makes me happy."

"If daddy had lived, would you have had another baby? Or was I it?"

"We definitely wanted a fourth, so you could have a playmate. We even had a name, had it been a daughter."

"What was the name?"

"You already have Agnes as your middle names to honor my mother, and your father's mother, but had you had a younger sister, her name would have been Elizabeth Grace Daphne Jareau."

"That's beautiful. Elizabeth Grace was your stepmother, wasn't she? Aunt Jade-Marie's mother?"

Sandy's own mother had died when she was a teenager, but when she was thirty, her father got married a second time, to a woman by the name of Elizabeth Grace. There had been a very small age gap between her and Sandy, but Sandy hadn't cared because Elizabeth Grace had been lovely.

Unfortunately, Sandy's father and his new wife died just two months after Sandy's new baby stepsister, Jade-Marie, had been born. It was a car crash.

"Yep—Elizabeth Grace was Jade's mother."

"Didn't she also take care of you when you were just about on your deathbed with pneumonia?"

"Uh-huh, and she did it because she loved me like she'd always been my mother." Sandy reflected. "We were already up in East Allegheny, but she still dropped everything and flew up from Mississippi to take care of me. She even stayed until I was better, because Rex was away at boot camp. She even looked after your brother and sister…"

Sandy was the one quiet now, lost in her own memories.

"Mom?" JJ said after a few moments. "You still with me?"

Sandy smiled at her. "Yes. I was just thinking about Elizabeth Grace—she have me back the gift of hope. I'd lost it after my mother died, but in her own unique way, Elizabeth Grace gave it back to me."

"Wow."

"The hope she gave me was what led us to try for you, even though the doctors had said it would be impossible." Sandy hugged JJ for the umpteenth time. "Yet, here you are. You're a wife, a mother, a friend, an FBI agent. You've touched so many lives, just by being you."

JJ felt dazed. "I owe Elizabeth Grace my life."

"That's one way to look at it."

Sandy gave JJ's shoulder a gentle squeeze and then got up.

"Now—get the remote from the bedside table and see if you can find something good on TV."

"Pardon me? What are you doing?"

"Jenny, like I would really do all the traveling I've been doing recently without bringing my nail kit and things along."

JJ perked up—Sandy was really good at painting nails.

She turned on the TV and began channel surfing.

"Can you do a manicure and a pedicure?"

"So long as you say the magic word!" Sandy called from the other side of the room, where she was getting all of the equipment from her bag.

JJ actually giggled as she followed though. "Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please will you do a manicure and a pedicure on my nails?"

"Of course I will. You just make yourself comfortable."

A few minutes later, they were laughing at a ridiculous reality show that was playing, while Sandy began prepping her daughter's nails to be painted.

For the first time since waking up with missing memory, JJ forgot her troubles completely, and she was happy.

* * *

 **This is going to be the last post for awhile because I'm going to Disney World for a week, starting tomorrow ;)**


	13. All The World's A Stage

Meanwhile, Emily was having a very different night.

Because her parents liked being useful, they always looked after the twins during the day, when Emily and TJ were at work. They refused to take a single penny for it. When she was in town, she liked to pick the kids up, herself.

She did this today, although Elizabeth Prentiss immediately noticed that her firstborn was off-kilter when she came through the door. She didn't let her daughter get past the front hall, when after putting her things away, she still had her purse.

Elizabeth spoke to her, her tone serious. "Emiliana, what's wrong?"

Emily offered her a smile. "I'm fine, mother. Where are the kids?"

"You just missed Isobel by five minutes, but Milo and Kiley are in the living room with your father."

"Alright. I'll be back in awhile."

Elizabeth was genuinely perplexed by her daughter's behavior, but said nothing else on the matter, instead nodding and leaving to go back to her husband and her grandchildren.

Emily had woken up that morning wondering if she was already pregnant, and just didn't know it, despite her and TJ having made love just before going to bed in the night.

As the day progressed, she grew certain about her suspicion and stopped off at the grocery store, purchasing a box of top-of-the-line pregnancy tests. She also purchased a large bottle of water, downing most of it before getting to her parents' house. She hadn't meant be short with her mother, but by the time she'd arrived, she really _did_ have to relieve herself.

Now, she was sitting on the floor of the bathroom in her old bedroom, waiting to to see if this had all been in her head or not. Two pregnancy tests were on the counter, determining that.

After awhile, she checked her watch and got to her feet to check.

"Okay, Emiliana." she told herself aloud. "You can do this. You and TJ _want_ this."

Holding her breath, she dared herself to look at both pregnancy tests on the counter. Her legs buckled in surprise.

Both of the tests were positive.

Elizabeth found Emily in her bedroom, on the floor of the bathroom, leaning against the doorjamb. One hand was clamped over her middle, and she was just staring into space.

"Emiliana!" Elizabeth spoke sharply and stomped her foot to get her daughter's attention, as her hands were too full with baby Milo. She was carrying her grandson's full milk bottle, too.

The foot stomping worked because Emily scrambled to her feet immediately, and she dusted herself off.

"Yes, mother?"

"Milo heard you when you got in, and he started pining for you. So here."

She held Milo out to his mother. A few minutes ago, he had been crying and whimpering because he had wanted to be with her, and now that she was in front of him, he was all smiles and giggles. Emily took her son and sat with him on the bed.

"Hello, my boy." Emily gave her son a kiss and a hug. "I missed you today. Yes, I did."

Milo just babbled enthusiastically and clapped his hands. Then, in a very clumsy way, he signed to his mother that he wanted his bottle. Emily and TJ had been teaching sign language to Milo and Kiley, so they could still communicate while they were growing and learning how to speak verbally. They had taken to it like a fish to water, and Emily was always pleased whenever they could remember.

"Okay, you can have your bottle." She gave him another kiss. "Maybe nana will bring it."

Elizabeth heard this, and joined them on the bed, handing her the bottle. Emily held Milo against her in a cradling position and began feeding him. The little boy was so content that he closed his eyes and made happy sounds as he drank.

Emily looked down in her son in awe. He was perfect, in every way possible, and she would always be over the moon about him and his twin, especially because she'd never thought that even one baby would be possible in the first place.

Elizabeth interrupted her thoughts. "Your father will be along soon with Kiley soon—he was reading to her."

"And even at five months old," Emily chuckled. "Ky hates it when story time is interrupted."

"You were the same way."

Elizabeth studied her daughter for a moment. She knew that Emily was beautiful, but tonight, she was also seeing something else.

"You're glowing." she said.

Emily's head snapped up from looking at Milo, and she looked at her mother, speaking in a tone of backpedaling. "What? I am _not."_

"You most certainly _are."_

 _"_ Emiliana is most certainly what?" came a new voice.

Zachariah had arrived, carrying Kiley in his arms, and helping the baby drink from her own bottle. When he saw the others, he joined them, too, coming to sit beside his wife.

Both of them just fixed Emily with imploring looks. She just groaned.

After trading babies with her father, and getting Kiley situated in her own arms, she told him.

"Mother's just told me that I'm glowing."

Zachariah looked his daughter up and down, and then said cheekily, "I learned a long time ago that your mother is always right, and in this case, she is _definitely_ right."

Emily groaned again, but gave in, realizing that she couldn't go anywhere: her parents had a tendency to corner her when they wanted important information from her. Having a stubborn but content baby in her lap, drinking from a bottle was also a surefire way to make sure she wouldn't be moving any time soon.

"Okay, I'll take the compliment," Emily said in capitulation. "So thank you. The reason you two have noticed me glowing is because I just found out in the last ten minutes that I'm pregnant again."

Elizabeth and Zachariah stared, but only because they were so surprised.

Though they had both agreed that Emily was indeed glowing for some reason, they still hadn't expected to hear her say she was pregnant again for the second time in just over a year. It was a lot to digest.

But they were happy for their daughter, nevertheless.

In demonstrating this feeling, Zachariah spoke up first.

"Our congratulations, Emily. What do you need?"

"A hug. Please?"

Zachariah happily obliged, and carefully, because he didn't want to upset the babies, he hugged Emily. She leaned into it, feeling relief immediately.

Not long after that, Milo and Kiley finished their bottles, so Emily and Zachariah took to burping them and cleaning them up. Happy and full, the babies fell asleep in Emily's arms, but she didn't want to move them because she loved holding them both.

She looked to her parents again.

"What do you think?" she asked them. "We wanted to see if miracles could happen twice, and it looks like they can."

"I'm genuinely happy for you," Elizabeth said. "But how are _you?"_

"Delighted, because I love being a mom, but also super freaked out."

Elizabeth and Zachariah could see that Emily was on the verge of losing her cool, so they placed Milo and Kiley in their portable cribs beside their mother's bed. It had been awhile since they had had a chat together.

Elizabeth rubbed Emily's back sympathetically. "It's okay to cry if you want to, sweetheart. You've been through a lot in just the last two years, alone."

Zachariah listed everything. "You left Interpol and London, you took the initiative in ending a bad relationship, and you even took charge of the BAU. You were also taken in by JJ and Will, and healed by them and the kids, and hearing that gave us relief because it meant you weren't alone while you were sad. You also became an aunt, met TJ and Isobel, you fell in love with TJ and married him, and by the summer, you were a mother, three times over. Because of all that—starting with your choices to leave London and Interpol—you even brought Henry, Michael, baby Ana, Rebel Rose, and Sadie and her little brother or sister into our lives. Through all of them, and through Isobel, Milo, and Kiley, you made your mother and I into grandparents. We didn't think that would ever happen."

"But it did." Emily wiped her teary eyes. "Because of the choices that I made."

"That's right." Zachariah gave his daughter another hug. "Emiliana, just remember, especially on your bad days, that we're so proud of you."

Elizabeth nodded and pressed a kiss to Emily's temple. "We're _so_ proud of you for everything that your father just mentioned, and we're also proud of you for the love you have for your team, your job, and of course your husband, and all of your children—even the one who hasn't even born yet. Emiliana Grace Lane, you are our _greatest_ love and our _greatest_ joy."

That's when Emily's floodgates opened, and she just wept. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she could just be herself.

Not Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss.

Not 'mom' to Isobel, not 'mama' to the twins, or the baby.

Not even Mia to TJ.

Just Emily.


	14. Rest On Your Laurels

When Emily got home, she was more composed, and the babies were fast asleep. To her pleasure, Isobel was also home, and she happily helped her mother put the little kids in their cribs. What surprised her was when Emily pulled her into her own room.

"What's up?" she asked her.

"Do you still have anything left over from that party that you and your friends threw for your boss?"

"Yes, but that was a _baby shower._ Why—"

Emily watched her daughter go through an entire train of thought. When Isobel arrived at the last stop, she let out a shriek of joy.

"Oh, my God! Are you having another baby? I'm going to be a big sister again?"

"Yes to both, and long story short—I _just_ found out. My parents are the only other people who know."

Isobel heard all of this, but just nodded and gave her stepmother a brief hug.

"We still have awhile before dad gets back." she said. "What do you want? I still have blank onesies and t-shirts."

"Get markers, too." Emily sat on Isobel's bed. "I have a steadier hand, using those."

"Alright. One moment, mom."

Emily watched Isobel move about her bedroom, collecting everything they were going to need. Beside her, Tinker Bell the cat rose and stretched luxuriously before closing the small gap between the two of them and kneading Emily's middle for a few moments. Then she nuzzled her mistress before curling up in a ball and purring. The cat started purring even louder when Emily began rubbing her between the ears.

Tinker Bell had always been a love bug, but she had also been that way, full-tilt when Emily was carrying the twins—nuzzling or kneading the baby bump, or purring to her heart's content, when the babies moved or kicked. The cat was already slipping back into her old ways.

And in the space of a minute, Isobel had gone from her usual cheerful self to being purely overjoyed. The young woman didn't have a single mean bone in her body, nor did she bat at eyelash at the gigantic age gap that already existed between herself and Milo and Kiley. It was abundantly clear that she loved her family. For that, Emily was sure that God had broken the mold while making her.

As far as TJ was concerned, even though he had been against the idea of a fourth kid, he'd come around to the idea again after they'd spent most of an afternoon and a whole night looking after the LaMontagne children, in addition to her own. He'd even initiated the 'having one last kid' conversation, as well as the part where they'd physically tried for Delilah or Elias. He was going to be quite surprised that she was already pregnant, but still as happy as she was. It would probably also mean alone time in the bedroom later on.

Emily blew out an audible breath. "I love my life, and everyone in it."

That was the truth. She was proud of it.

* * *

Before long, Emily's plan was active, and they were just waiting for TJ. But they didn't have long.

TJ was in a bad mood. On top of worrying about JJ and wondering when her memory would come back, one of his friends at work had been caught having an affair. With one of the secretaries. How cliché. Needless to say, those people had been fired on the spot. The only good note he'd left with was that he'd be able to spend New Year's Eve, and most of New Year's Day with his family before heading off to New Orleans for another trip.

At the moment, all he wanted was to be with his family.

As per usual, he was greeted by Tinker Bell, and after he put his things away and showed some affection to his cat, he headed to the kitchen. There he ran into Isobel. She was cooking up a storm.

"Oh, Izzy." TJ said. "I'm so happy to see you."

She paused in her tasks and hugged her father. "Bad day at work?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Listen, is your mom upstairs?"

Isobel bobbed her head. "Look at my shirt, dad."

She held it out so he could see it, and he read it out loud.

"It says. 'Big sister to Milo, Kiley, and Delilah or Elias.' Oh, my God..."

TJ looked at his firstborn in surprise, but could say anything. The message on Isobel's shirt left him speechless. Isobel just hugged him, turned him around, and gave him a shove towards the kitchen exit.

"Go."

TJ found Emily in her bed, holding Milo and Kiley. Both were fast asleep, and he was wearing a onesie that said 'BIG BROTHER' in big letters across the back, in pink ink. On the left, Kiley's onesie, also on the back, it read 'BIG SISTER,' in blue ink. Emily also had a new shirt on, but TJ couldn't see if it said anything because the babies were in the way.

More than anything else, though, at that moment, all TJ could see was that Emily was glowing.

"Hi, handsome." she greeted him as he sat with her.

"Hi, beautiful. How are you?"

"I've had a heck of a day, but it ended well, so I'll take that win."

"So will I." TJ picked the babies up. "I'm going to put them in their beds, but I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

True to his word, TJ returned quickly, and closed the door behind him. Emily was sitting up, and framing her midsection, showing off the writing on her shirt. In pink and blue ink, it read 'DELILAH? OR ELIAS?'

TJ kissed Emily. "I'll be happy to meet either one of them, but Izzy is not-so-subtly sporting a vibrant blue headband."

"She put it on in response to me asking if she if she wanted a brother or a sister. She didn't even say a word."

"Sounds about right. When she she was three, she asked me for a dog."

Emily winced. "I guess she didn't know what the word 'allergic' meant?"

TJ shook his head. "No, and when I explained that they make me sneeze, she didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. The morning after, I found that she'd unpeeled an entire banana bunch that I'd just bought, and placed them all around the house. She hid the big, long carrots, too, and the pièce de résistance was finding out that she had upended a bag full of new frozen peas into my shoes and briefcase."

"What?" Emily laughed. "Talk about being _passive-aggressive!_ And those are all the foods she hates!"

"I found the peas and cleared them out immediately, but I was finding bananas and carrots for days. It was too funny for me to be mad at Izzy."

TJ regarded Emily's baby bump.

"How—"

"Eight weeks."

She responded so fast that TJ stared. But then a light went off in his head.

"Halloween?"

Emily nodded. "Halloween."

On Halloween Night, they'd left Milo and Kiley with Emily's parents to be babysat, while Isobel had her friends over for movies, and to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters. TJ and Emily had gone to a party at TJ's office, and they'd hung out with his colleagues for awhile, but they still managed to sneak away. They didn't drink anything, but Emily had been in 'high spirits' because it was just the two of them, and they definitely had sex that night.

TJ put a hand on Emily's arm and rubbed it. "Are you happy?"

"Oh, yes. TJ, I'm in orbit." Emily gave her husband's hand a squeeze. "Miracles really _can_ happen twice. When the kids do the math about it one day, we can tell them that we decided to be practical about it."

TJ saw no flaw in his wife's logic, so he kissed her before taking her shirt off her.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

TJ was now working his way down Emily's body, pressing lusty kisses to her skin as he went. Unable to stop herself, Emily began moaning softly and sensually, as she felt herself being turned on. She pouted when TJ pulled away suddenly.

"Come on!" Emily protested.

TJ removed his own shirt, and he sat on his knees, facing his wife. "It was a bad day at work, Mia."

She sat up and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, Theodore. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Coming home to you and our family is all I need."

He kissed her and laid his head in Emily's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling when he rested a hand on her middle.

"I love our life." TJ told Emily.

"So do I, and I love _you."_

She found his hand and kissed it.

"What do you want to do now?"

TJ was desperate to jump Emily's bones, to connect with her and be inside her and make love to her, so he could have some kind of reassurance that this moment with her wasn't just his imagination after such a godawful day.

But they didn't have that kind of time, so he leaned over and kissed Emily on her innermost thigh. Short of using his penis like he wanted to—but would, later—he was marking her, and they both knew it.

Emily let out a real, unkempt moan of desire. She was feeling the same desperation.

"Keep it together, TJ." she pulled him closer so that his head was directly in her lap, and she began rubbing his big broad shoulders. "I need it as much as you do, but I by no means want a quickie. I promise we can have sex later, though, after everyone is down for the night."

TJ sighed and kissed her in the same spot before finally settling in.

"How about we watch TV and talk until dinner is ready?"

"Alright." Emily found the remote and turned the TV on. It was on the wall opposite their bed. "We can do that."

And they did.


	15. That It Should Come To This

The weekend passed by quickly, with not much happening as far as the case went, but on the early hours of Monday morning, New Year's Eve, Emily was startled awake by her phone. It was ringing on her bedside table.

"Prentiss." she said around a yawn as she sat up an answered.

She was greeted with a nervous voice. "It's Spencer."

Emily was immediately more awake.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Are you hurt? Are Sadie and Rebel alright?"

"I'm fine, and Sadie is asleep, still in her crib." Spencer paused, and it sounded like he was getting up the courage to say something. "Um… Rebel is in labor."

Emily's heart lurched. _"What?"_

Beside her, TJ woke and began tracking the conversation. But Emily barely noticed.

"How far along is Rebel?"

"Nearly two centimeters. She's pacing our bedroom, and she doesn't even have the hearing aids in."

"Alright, Spencer." Emily said seriously. "You keep looking after her and Sadie, and you keep TJ and I loop, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll also call my parents, because they'll be around. They'd also want to know because they love Rebel a lot."

"They really do…" Spencer murmured.

"Remember—patience in a virtue today; the baby might even be born tomorrow. Sleep is Rebel's friend today. Yours, too."

Spencer was back to sounding nervous, but he did his best. "Thank you, Emily."

"You are very welcome." she told him warmly. "I'm going to call my parents now."

Spencer bid his friend goodbye, while Emily hung up and turned to her husband.

"Rebel is in labor."

TJ sighed. "Oh, boy."

He adored Rebel Rose Kelley, and had since the first day Emily had told him about her, during a case in New York. Then, when she and her young daughter had come to stay with them briefly (before becoming their next-door-neighbors), he gotten to know her, and even come to regard her as a daughter because Emily did. He was even as thrilled as Emily was that Rebel had fallen in love with Spencer, and that Spencer loved Rebel's kids, both of whom came from a previous relationship. What nobody knew was that TJ was even more emotionally invested in things because Spencer had recently confided in him that he was going to talk to Rebel's parents very soon about marrying her.

TJ kissed Emily's temple. "I'll call Spencer later to check on him. You should go call your parents."

"Right. Thanks for the reminder."

Emily got to her feet and put her dressing gown on over her pajamas.

"Go back to bed, my love."

TJ was happy to oblige, so Emily closed the door behind her and proceeded to hers and TJ's office, down the hall.

Once Emily's father got over the initial shock of her his daughter calling at such a late hour, Emily explained the situation to him. Zachariah thanked Emily for calling, and then promised her that he and Elizabeth would call Spencer later to check on him. Then he bid her good night and hung up.

Emily hung up, too, and went back to the hallway. Instead of going back to her bedroom, she checked on her children first.

Unsurprisingly, Milo was fast asleep in his crib. Since the day he was born, he'd always slept like a log.

Across from him in her own crib, Kiley was tossing and turning. She didn't quieten again until Emily stayed with her and soothed her back to sleep. Kiley became so peaceful that she found Emily's hand in her sleep and held on very tight, keeping her close. Emily stayed and watched her sleep for awhile.

Even Isobel was asleep and dreaming.

When Emily returned to the hallway, she bumped into the cat. She picked Tinker Bell up and carried her back to the main bedroom with her.

"Come on, baby." Emily whispered. "You can sleep with me and daddy tonight."

When sleep finally did take Emily for the night, Tinker Bell was curled up against her stomach. She'd fallen asleep there after kneading it, and now she was purring in her sleep, mostly because she was pleased to have a warm body to snuggle against.

On Emily's other side, TJ had fallen asleep holding her. One of his hands was draped over her middle, where the baby was growing away, and between that, a purring cat, and knowing that all of her children were sleeping peacefully, Emily slept very well for the rest of the night.

* * *

She got to the precinct first, out of everybody. She wondered vaguely how she would be able to keep her current pregnancy on the down-low because she'd called in to the doctor's office that morning before leaving the house. To her dismay, the next available appointment wasn't for two days.

Emily also wondered who amongst her companions would guess her secret first. Will had actually guessed with a shot in the dark, but that still left everybody else. Including JJ. Emily hoped she wouldn't be mad.

"Emily?"

The woman in question jumped slightly as she saw JJ enter the conference room and put her things away. She then took her customary seat next to her. Emily noticed something different about her sister-in-law as this all unfolded. JJ was _cheerful._

"What's happening in your head?" she asked her.

JJ beamed at her. "We were at the doctor's office just now because we got an early appointment, and we got a chance to see them on the screen. We heard the heartbeat, too."

"Hey, that's great." Emily said sincerely.

"Everything checked out, too, and all of the apprehension I had is gone. It still feels like an out-of-body experience, but I'm not as freaked out as I was."

"Definitely a step in the right direction, Jayje. I'm really proud of you." Emily gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Did spending the weekend with Sandy help?"

"She took care of me, did my nails," JJ flashed Emily her fingernails, which had been painted white. "And we even went shopping on Saturday. She also talked be down from the bridge I was on, where nervousness meets anxiety."

"Sandy is very good at calming people down, according to stories I've heard from TJ. Where is she now?"

"Babysitting Henry, Michael, and Ana, because she wanted to see them. She also wanted to make sure the nanny could go remember she has a life of her own because she's been with us a lot lately." JJ put a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Mom said to tell you to call her later. She wants to catch up."

"I will _definitely_ call her later."

Emily looked around.

"Where's Will?"

"Having a quick chat with his partner, and the captain." JJ regarded her friend, this time seeing something different in _her._ "Emiliana, are _you_ okay?"

"I—"

Emily was about to answer, but they were greeted by the arrival of Penelope, Luke, Rossi, and Tara. Will and Bellamy brought up the rear.

When they were all settled at the table, but before Emily could get to the matter at hand, Tara was looking around, counting everybody.

"Why isn't Spencer here?" she asked.

"That's actually the first order of business—he called me early this morning to tell me that Rebel Rose is in labor."

There was a general murmur of excitement at this pronouncement, but Emily took control again very quickly.

"Spencer is looking after her today, and Sadie, too. My father volunteered himself and my mother to keep tabs on them, so I'm sure you all understand that Spencer won't be joining us for awhile."

They nodded in agreement and waited for her to talk about what was going to happen next.

"Because nothing else has happened as far as the case is going, and we're at a standstill, I would like for us all to bring JJ up to speed."

Derek spoke up. "After that, I can do a cognitive interview with her."

Emily turned to JJ. "Is that alright?"

JJ nodded. "Yes."

As so, everyone around the table, Will included, worked together to tell JJ what she'd missed. This included finding out that the sister of the man who had bought the kidnap vehicle was dead. JJ was disturbed by this, and even voiced the opinion that it felt like someone was working off a hit list, but still, she was coming up blank with anything else.

Just as she started feeling useless, Derek rescued her by saying that it was time that they do a cognitive interview.

Meanwhile, Emily's phone lit up a call. It just wasn't from someone she expected to hear at this time of day.

"Isobel?" she said in surprise when she picked up. "What's wrong?"

But the voice of Isobel's girlfriend answered. "Emily, it's Ingrid. I have Izzy's phone because something terrible has happened, and she's positively inconsolable."

"What happened, Ingrid?"

"We're at the dance studio—Indigo and Illiana are here, too—and one of our students' mothers was just accosted outside by some lady, and then her daughter was _kidnapped!"_

Emily almost felt like her brain was melting, but she forced herself to keep her cool because everybody else was watching her. "What are the names of the mother and her daughter?"

"Natasha and Aemiliana Thistlewaite."

Sweet merciful God in Heaven, Emily thought.

"Ingrid," she said aloud. "I know Missus Thistlewaite and daughter because Tara and I recently visited the Thistlewaite house because of the case we're working on."

Ingrid began to calm down. "Okay. What can I do?"

"Look after Izzy and Missus Thistlewaite for me."

"I can do that."

"Good girl. Are the police and paramedics there?"

"The fire department, too, but I don't get why."

"Standard procedure." Emily soothed. "Give the police details on what happened if they ask, but please wait for Tara and I to get there."

"I can do that, too."

"Fantastic. See you soon."

Ingrid hung up, and Emily followed suit before standing to look at everybody.

"Apparently, Natasha Thistlewaite's youngest daughter is a student that Isobel and her friends teach. I don't have the whole picture yet, but Missus Thistlewaite is hurt, and little Aemiliana has been abducted by a woman. That was Ingrid calling me about it just now, and she made it sound like Izzy saw something because _her_ current status is, and I quote, 'positively inconsolable.' I'm going to go down to the studio to check things out, and I'm going to take Tara with me."

Very soberly, Penelope said, "I'll call up Mister Thistlewaite's contact information because I have a feeling we're going to see him soon, but who do I give the information to?"

"Me." Rossi decided. "I'll call him and ask him to come in. We also need a picture of his daughter, and any information he can give that will help for an Amber Alert."

"Very good." Emily approved. "I don't know yet how Ingrid even made the jump from the the Thistlewaites to me, but I intend to ask her when we get there."

She paused, and then beckoned to Will and Bellamy.

"I want you guys to come, too."

Will and Bellamy nodded and quickly vacated the room to get ready.

As they left, Rossi asked, "Emily, what do we tell Derek and JJ?"

"The situation, and please—keep them from scheming about going rogue. Even with JJ having limited mobility, I wouldn't past her or Derek to 'take' a sharp left turn, and not just because they're both parents."

Like Emily, Rossi was very aware of Derek's and JJ's brother-sister bond.

"I hear you, loud and clear. We can keep them busy, what with talking about the details from the cognitive interview that they're doing."

He winked, and then made a sweeping motion with his hands.

"We've got this. Now go, and give my best to dear Isobel."

With a hurried thanks, Emily hurried away. Tara was right behind her.


	16. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Isobel Cassandra Jareau had loved all forms of dance, rhythm, and ballet for as long as she could remember. She grew to be so good, in fact, that over the years, she began landing leading role after leading role in just about every performance that came her way.

Even after she and TJ moved to town from Kansas, Isobel continued to dance. She even made three friends—Ingrid Jacoby, and twins Indigo and Illiana Jayjones—and they were all just as like-minded about dance as she was. When the opportunity arose for the four of them to teach their own ballet class, to little kids, they took it immediately. The name of their class was Rising Stars, and they instructed eighteen children. Some of them, like Aemiliana Thistlewaite, had special needs, but everybody was patient, helpful, and still had a good time. That was the most important part.

After a few weeks of basic training with the kids, Isobel and her posse announced that they were going to put on a production of Peter Pan. The kids were thrilled to pieces, and everyone was very excited about the parts they'd been assigned. Today was the first day of practice, and everything had gone smoothly until the end.

Then _she_ had shown up.

The shock of recognition had been so strong that Isobel had collapsed on the floor of the studio with no warning. This was going to freak Emily and her team out.

* * *

When Emily, Tara, Will, and Bellamy arrived at the building where the dance studio was, the detectives immediately headed off the parents and the press outside. Emily made a mental note to call JJ to see if she would be up for helping.

Inside the studio, there were sobbing children everywhere, and Indigo and Illiana were doing their best to comfort them. Meanwhile, Ingrid was torn between looking after Natasha Thistlewaite, whom the paramedics were attending to, or going to be with Isobel, who was actively swatting help away.

"I'm sorry, but all parents have to wait outside right now."

Emily came back to reality immediately, and was met by the sight of a local law enforcement officer standing before her and Tara. She was regarding them with clear skepticism.

"We're not a couple." Emily told her. "We're FBI."

The LEO was taken aback. "Really?"

Emily nodded and flashed the young woman her badge. "I'm SSA Emily Prentiss, and this is my partner, Doctor Tara Lewis."

"What's your name?" Tara asked.

"Officer Lorna Buckner, m'am."

"Agent or doctor is fine. Are you in charge here?"

Buckner nodded. "I am. What makes this FBI business?"

Tara motioned towards Natasha. "Agent Prentiss and I visited Missus Thistlewaite and her husband the other day because we learned that they had information vital to an ongoing investigation we're working on right now. It's our belief that what's happened here in part of it."

"Wow. But how did you even find out that something even happened?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Emily noticed Ingrid go back to Isobel and hug her close, even though she was upset. Isobel fought against her, but not for too long and soon settled for letting Ingrid hold her. Ingrid pressed kisses to her brow and gave her back rubs.

Emily pointed them out to Buckner. "See those two?"

Buckner glanced over and then looked back at Emily. "Yes, agent."

"The young woman in the black leotard, in tears, is my daughter, and the one holding her is her girlfriend. They're two of the four instructors here, and my daughter's girlfriend called to tell m—"

But she was cut off by a cry of surprise from Ingrid, and by one of the kids closest to them, squealing a single word.

"Timber!"

Sure enough, Isobel had collapsed into Ingrid's arms.

Instinctively, Ingrid began fanning her down while Tara ran for the paramedics. Emily excused herself from talking to talking to Buckner and ran to Isobel, kneeling beside her.

"Hey, sweetie." Emily caressed her cheek. "Wake up now—you can't sleep. Wake up."

Isobel woke with a start after a moment, gasping.

Relieved, Emily helped her sit up, but when Isobel saw her mother, she backed away, shaking her head. Sorrow filled her heart because all of a sudden, she was damned with a secret that she didn't know how to process. It was already stressing her out.

"I'm sorry, mom!" she cried. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

Bewildered, Emily said, "Isobel, I'll forgive you for _anything_ you _ever_ do, but what's got you so freaked out right now?"

Fear clenched Isobel's heart all over again and she shook her head.

"I can't tell you! I can't, mom!"

Emily couldn't get anything out of Isobel after that because she had a new panic attack. However, this one was so severe that the paramedics intervened, outfitting her with an oxygen mask and loading her onto a gurney. The only time she let Ingrid out of her sight was to let her get their things before she followed her onto the ambulance.

After they were gone, Tara came came up to her.

"Will and Bellamy are still outside, but the press is going bonkers. The parents are one thing, but the press is a _special_ brand of bloodthirsty."

Emily groaned. "What I wouldn't give to have Spencer, Derek, or JJ right now…"

"I've left Spencer be, because of Rebel being in labor, but I rang Derek. He and JJ are on the way to help."

"Good. I'm going to call TJ, and then one of my parents. One of _them_ has to be near Sandy; I would know if she'd left town already."

As was the case with Emily and JJ, and the amount of time they spent together, Sandy could often be found in the company of Emily's parents when she came to visit.

"That's a good idea. Go call them, and I'll hold down the fort."

Thanking her, Emily escaped to the hallway, out of sight of the pandemonium. Perhaps it was the stress, but she could really feel her stomach doing a number of unwanted flips. The last thing she needed was for the baby to make her vomit.

After doing a few calming breaths and keeping her hand on her lower middle, she called TJ.

"Mia?" TJ said in surprise when he picked up. "Are you okay?"

"No, Theodore, I'm not. It's about Isobel."

At his desk, TJ dropped his papers and sat up straighter. "What's wrong? Is she hurt?"

"Not per se, but something's happened. Tara and I are at the dance studio, and we've already seen her have two panic attacks. The second one was worse than the second, and we just saw Ingrid follow her onto an ambulance."

"At least there's that, and Ingrid can keep her company. I won't be surprised if they get married in the next few years." TJ ran his fingers through his hair. "What the hell set Izzy off?"

Emily explained the situation, and by the end, she could hear her husband moving around his office. He was getting ready to leave so he could sit with Isobel.

"You go work on finding that poor child. What's her name?"

"She's an Emiliana, too, but she has an a in front." Emily sighed. "She's got special needs, TJ. She has cerebral palsy, and sometimes uses a wheelchair."

Realizing that Emily was going to be needing some pampering later, he did his best to reassure her. "You're going to find Aemiliana because you're great at finding people, especially children. You're going to find her and give her back to her parents."

"I'm going to find her and give her back to her parents…" Emily echoed.

"That's right. You go work on finding her, and you check on her another when you get the chance." TJ continued consoling his wife. "I'm going to go be with Izzy, and I'll make sure you know where she is."

"Alright. Do you still have to go on your trip tomorrow?"

TJ sighed. "I'm afraid so, pretty Mia. I love you."

"I love you, too, handsome. Catch you later."

They hung up, and then Emily called her mother. It didn't take the matriarch long to pick up.

"Hello, Emily! What do you need?"

In the background, Emily heard a few children. This was going to be interesting.

"First of all, who all is at the house?" she asked.

"Besides myself, there's your father, Sandy, and Milo, Kiley, Henry, Michael, Ana, and Sadie." replied Elizabeth.

This last name caught Emily's attention. "Sadie, too, huh?"

"Yep. Spencer called about two hours ago, a little freaked out—Rebel's in active labor, but he can't keep tabs on her, _and_ a giggly one-year-old who just figured out what running is."

Emily laughed, in spite of the situation. "Then I take it you and daddy are going to be babysitting Sadie, for Spencer and Rebel?"

"Probably until the baby comes." Elizabeth confirmed. "But you didn't call me to hear all that."

"You're correct. I need you to listen for a minute because it's about Isobel."

"You have my attention. Go."

Emily told her mother everything.

Elizabeth digested everything for a few moments. As an ambassador to foreign countries, she'd travelled everywhere, and seen and experienced all kinds of crazy situations in her day. But her daughter would always be burdened with her own images and memories of things far, far worse.

"I'll tell Sandy." Elizabeth finally said. "Is there anything else you need?"

Just my sanity, Emily thought. "No, mother, but thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Take care of yourself."

"Will do."

They hung up, and then Emily took naught but three steps before her phone rang. It was Derek, and he sounded very dazed. Maybe even stunned.

"Emily," he began. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see who did it."

"Who did _what?"_

"JJ and I were carjacked. I don't know where she went." Derek's voice wobbled, like he was trying not to cry. "Someone took her, Emily. She's missing again."


	17. Love To Hatred Turned

**For z** **hangxinna.**

* * *

Will and Sandy are going to murder me, Emily thought as she processed the information her old partner had just relayed.

"Okay, Derek." she finally said. "Where are you?"

"A block from the main hospital. We were just about to pass it when the unsub hit us." Derek explained. "The area's closed off now because they also managed to do a hit-and-run. There were witnesses."

"Are _you_ hurt?"

"Only from where I scraped my elbow after being pulled out of the car."

"Alright. I need you to listen. You with me?"

Derek nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "I am."

"There's been a new development," Emily sighed. "And it concerns Isobel."

"Tell me."

Emily explained everything that had transpired, and by the end, Derek was ready to say, "How high?" if Emily asked him to jump.

"Look, I see one of the local officers coming this way to talk to me," he told her. "But when I'm done, I'll go talk to Isobel."

"Thanks. Will you tell me if Isobel says anything important?"

"Of course."

"Thanks again." Emily told him. "I have to get off now; there's calls to make, and I have to find Will."

Derek understood and hung up.

Emily was quiet a beat, wondering how exactly to break the news to her brother-in-law, when the man himself arrived. Bellamy and Tara were in tow.

"What's wrong?" Will asked when he saw the upset look on Emily's face.

Emily motioned towards the seat beside her. "Sit."

He did. "Emiliana, what? Did something happen to JJ again?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

She told him everything.

Will wanted to freak out, and to find the person who had it in for the person who was after his pregnant wife. And an innocent little girl. But he reigned in all of the self-control he had and hugged Emily.

"I'm really sorry, Will." Emily told him.

He looked her square in the eyes. "There's nothing you have to apologize for. None of this is your fault."

"Thank you. I have some calls to make now, and I have look for Derek and Isobel."

"What would you like Bellamy and I to do?"

"Wrap things up here, and then direct the press back to the station house." Emily decided.

"Should we go there, too?"

"Yes, please. I know you want to go find your wife, but we don't even have a clue about her yet. And I would like very much for Henry, Michael, and Ana to be able to have at least one parent to be at home tonight."

Will nodded understandingly. "Isobel is the key right now. When she tells us—or you—what she knows, we can work from there?"

"Bingo. Now step lively, okay? I'll be in touch later."

They all split up, and over the next twenty minutes, Emily somehow managed, without freaking out, to make all of the phone calls she'd needed to.

By the time she and Tara arrived at the hospital, she was ready to look for Derek and Isobel, but they were waylaid when they got past main desk.

"Emily? Tara?"

Spencer and Rebel were standing before them. He was dressed more casually than Emily had ever seen him before, in jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. Beside him, Rebel was wearing a paper hospital gown and slippers. She was also sporting a plastic hospital bracelet, and was hooked up to bags of saline and morphine, which were both in turn hanging from a wheeled IV pole she was toting along with one hand. The other hand was holding tightly to one of Spencer's.

Emily did her best to keep calm as her eyes flickered briefly to Rebel's massively swollen middle. "Hey, you guys. How are things going?"

Rebel exhaled noisily. "Baby Girl is being ridiculously stubborn, but she's on the way. Right now, we're trying to give her a nudge because she's just slower than molasses."

"Keep your head up, Reb." Emily said, remembering her slow labor with Milo and Kiley. "Don't forget to sleep when or if you can."

"Thanks, Emily."

Spencer spoke up. "Why are you and Tara here at the hospital?"

Emily opened her mouth to explain, but nothing came out. Tara took the reigns.

"Remember when Emily and I went to talk to the Thistlewaites?"

"Yes."

"The youngest daughter, Aemiliana, is one of Isobel's special needs dance class members. She was just abducted about an hour-and-a-half ago."

"Oh, my God." Spencer murmured.

Rebel blew out a breath as she felt a random, irritated kick from her daughter. "I hope you find Aemiliana soon. She must be so scared."

Tara winced. "Well, it gets worse."

"How?!" the couple yelped in unison.

Tara told them about what had happened at the studio, and then all that had just happened to Derek and JJ. When she was done, she turned to Emily.

"I'm going to go look for Missus Thistlewaite now. I'll call you when I'm done."

Emily approved of this, and turned back to Spencer and Rebel.

She spoke to Rebel first. "Does your family back in New York know what's happening?"

"Mhm, and they're all on the way right now. They're getting here by train."

"Good." Emily turned to Spencer. "Make the calls you feel you have to, but stay back."

He sighed, knowing she was right. "I know. JJ is as good as my big sister, though."

"And she's been as good as my baby sister since the day I met her. Now she actually _is_ my sister."

"The bond you two have is intense…"

 _"Because_ of that intensity, I'm going to do everything I can find JJ and Aemiliana, post haste." Emily said. "My parents and Sandy are in the know, and they're keeping tabs on everyone else."

She motioned towards Rebel.

"Your place is with Rebel and the baby right now. Keep taking care of them."

Spencer nodded. "I understand."

"Good man."

"Good luck, Emily." offered Rebel.

Emily winked at the younger woman. "Right back at you."

* * *

Emily bumped into Derek after taking leave of Spencer and Rebel.

Together, they finally found Isobel's room. Emily's heart sank when she saw her child.

Isobel was hooked up to oxygen and an electrolyte drip, and she was also wearing a hospital bracelet and gown. She was also a bit pale and really looking like she'd been put through the wringer. She looked awful.

TJ, Sandy, and Ingrid were in the room, too. Ingrid, sitting with Isobel on the bed so she could braid Isobel's hair, spoke first.

"Do you need to talk to Izzy?"

Emily nodded and then indicated Derek. "Have you met Derek before?"

"Yes." Isobel confirmed. "At the wedding."

"Excellent." Emily approved. "I would like for you to go have a chat with him about what you saw, please."

Ingrid nodded in understanding, finished off Isobel's braid and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Derek.

TJ stood next, and helped Sandy up.

"Come on, mom. Let's go get some coffee."

At a loss for words, the Jareau matriarch nodded and followed her son out, giving Emily's shoulder a squeeze on the way.

Emily and Isobel were the last ones left.

Emily took the chair beside Isobel's bed. "Are you feeling better yet?"

"Yes." Isobel sighed. "It must've really freaked you out, seeing me go down like that."

"It did." Using a washcloth from the bedside table, Emily wiped Isobel's brow. "Other than the time I took care of you while you were feverish and your dad was in London for that conference, I've never seen you look so bad."

She put the washcloth back.

"Will you talk to me about how you're feeling first?"

"It's like I've been run over by a truck. The only other time—that I know of—where I've had this kind of shock and fallout is when I found out how Rachel died. I literally made myself sick with guilt."

Rachel had been Isobel's biological mother. She passed away unexpectedly during delivery.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Emily sympathized. "How old were you?"

"Ten."

Emily rubbed her daughter's hand, wanting to comfort her, but the word 'guilt' had triggered her own. Isobel called her out.

"Are _you_ feeling guilty about something?"

"Just that you keep getting caught in weird or dangerous positions because of what I would do for a living. I would hate for you to be angry about any of it."

"My life was a little too quiet before you showed up, and I didn't like it." Isobel said after a moment. "You changed my life because you fell in love with dad and married him, made me a big sister, and because you love me like you do. I love all of that, and I'm incredibly proud that you, and JJ, and the team put away psychos for a living. The last thing I would _ever_ be is angry. Knowing you and the rest of your team has been an adventure, and I've loved every minute so far."

Emily felt like a huge wight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you, Isobel." Emily hugged her and then began straightening out her blanket. "Will you talk to me about what you saw at the studio?"

Isobel did, but when she got to the identification, she stopped short and shook her head.

Tears filled her eyes again. "I can't tell you."

This gave Emily a turn of surprise. "No?"

"It has to be Derek."

"Why?"

But Isobel was quite adamant, and would not be moved on the matter. Emily just remained puzzled.

Luckily, Derek returned not long after, with Ingrid. The latter saw Isobel's distress and rushed to her side. She comforted her with hugs and kisses. Isobel sank into the moment.

Emily turned to Derek.

"Isobel won't tell me who she saw at the studio. In fact, the only person she wants to tell is you."

When Isobel was more composed and confident, Derek drew closer to the bed, an eyebrow arched.

"Who did you see, kid?" he asked.

"I recognized her from an old photo I saw at Spencer and Rebel's. What's _shocked_ me is how someone who was supposed to be one of the good guys could turn around and be so bad."

Isobel gave a shaky sigh.

"Oh, Derek. I saw _Elle."_

The second the weight was off the girl's shoulders, she threw up.

* * *

Meanwhile, JJ was back in the house where she'd woken up with no memory. But this time, she had an immobile and thoroughly freaked out Aemiliana Thistlewaite with her.

Asa Turner, JJ's carjacker and kidnapper, lay dead on the other side of the room.

Because of the person standing in front of them.

JJ surprised herself when she realized that she still had the ability to talk. That being said, her voice was dripping with venom.

"All I want to know is _why."_

A decade older than JJ remembered her being last, Elle Greenaway grinned quite devilishly, conveying that her intentions were anything but good.

"Because, JJ, I was bored. And we have some catching up to do."


	18. Cry Havoc And Let Slip The Dogs Of War

"Elle, why in the world did you _wipe my memory?"_ JJ demanded.

"Is that what happened?" the brunette said in surprise.

"Yes! My memory just _stops_ about ten years ago!"

"Honestly, _that_ was an accident. I just couldn't have you remembering everything."

"All I _do_ remember is you beating me up!"

Elle sneered. _"That_ was your own damn fault, and it didn't have to happen! But since you called for help, I had to get rid of you before they could retrace your steps!"

"Where _is_ here?"

"My home, from childhood."

JJ grew confused. "But aren't you from New York?"

"We had to move after my dad was killed." Elle waved a hand of dismissal, and then pointed to Aemiliana. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me why I took her."

"Okay, why _did_ you take her?" JJ pulled Aemiliana into her lap. "She's got special needs, and has a hard time walking!"

Aemiliana turned away from Elle and pressed her face into JJ's shoulder.

"I'm scared." she said softly.

"I know, baby girl." JJ kissed Aemiliana on the top of her head. "I promise I'm going to protect you."

Elle gave a bark of harsh laughter. "Don't make promises you can't keep, JJ. I took the girl because she makes a far more interesting target than your niece or her friends do."

JJ gasped. "You've been _stalking_ them?"

"I stalked you, too, before I took you last time." Elle scoffed. "And you call yourself a profiler."

"Elle, people are going to be people are going to be working double-time to find me and Aemiliana."

"It may have been a _decade,_ but I still remember the consequences for taking a federal employee, or a child."

"Yeah, well, _because_ it's been ten years, I have a husband now, and he's a detective with the DCPD. He's going to be leading the ch—"

Without warning, Elle slapped JJ in the face. "Don't talk about him! He's the reason I took you!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" JJ cried, reeling from both surprise and pain.

"I _love_ you, JJ!"

There was a moments' ringing silence as JJ processed this.

True, though Will was her soulmate, she'd always known that in another life, she and Emily had been in love and married. This was evidenced in the current life by the bond they had. Still, Emily would always have a piece of her heart—and not just because of all the times they had saved each other.

Emily knew this, and the feeling was mutual on her part; even Will and TJ knew, and they accepted it. JJ loved her life, especially the bonds she had with her family, and she loved being loved by them, but the words coming out of Elle's mouth were making no sense.

Plus, Elle had only been at the BAU for a short time while she'd part of that circle of JJ's life. Elle had been but a blip, whereas JJ had been on the Behavioral Analysis Unit for most of her adult life. She'd grown up with it.

In the long run, she and Elle had been work friends, at the most. Other than Penelope, she and Elle had been the only other women on the team at the time. While Penelope stayed behind in Quantico a majority of the team, JJ had travelled with the team, spending most of her time in front of cameras, talking to various press outlets. Elle had always been out in the field with Gideon, Hotch, Derek, and Spencer, chasing down unsubs to tackle, sometimes literally.

Same team, different roles. Different lives.

Then had come Elle's tragic downfall.

Soon thereafter, Elle had quit, and was then replaced by Emily. JJ hadn't thought about Elle since.

Now, this. Elle had even just professed _love_ for her.

Was there a screw loose in Elle's head? Was she legitimately delusional?

"Elle, I don't understand." JJ finally said. "You _love_ me?"

"Yes, and now I can finally take you away from the FBI. I can give you the life you deserve."

"But what about Aemiliana?"

"I took her to encourage everyone else to go a little faster, and because I thought it would be fun. I can always leave her somewhere…"

 _"_ _NO!"_

JJ's exclamation came out in a shocked shriek, and she held Aemiliana closer; her mother bear instinct was kicking into hyperdrive. Of course, the little girl could hear everything. She grew so freaked out that hot tears fell down her cheeks, and she was too overwhelmed to say anything. JJ wiped her little friends tears and began rocking her body from side-to-side, soothing her.

But she looked up at Elle again.

"We are keeping her," JJ bargained. "Or I'll scream."

They did have neighbors, and Elle wasn't ready to have the fun end yet, so she found herself agreeing.

"Fine." Elle huffed. "Last time, you said you have kids—how many?"

This entire time, Elle had yet to relinquish her hold on the gun she'd shot Asa with. The only reason JJ was even going along with everything was for one reason, and one reason only: self-preservation. She answered Elle, but didn't tell her the kids' names.

Sounding brave went out the window, though.

"I have two boys, and a girl." she whimpered. "There's another baby on the way, but we still have a ways to go before we find anything out in that department."

Now JJ was in tears.

"Oh, please don't hurt my children."

Something clicked somewhere in Elle's head, and her demeanor changed visibly. She even tucked her gun into a holster on her belt before unceremoniously hauling JJ to her feet. Aemiliana stood, too, but was leaning heavily against JJ for support. Elle ignored her.

"Did I ever tell you," Elle said to JJ. "That I have three sisters, and a brother?"

Very pleased that Elle was no longer in a murderous mood, JJ wiped her tears and indulged the other woman in conversation.

"Nope. I never knew that. What are their names?"

"Tess, Maisie, Harlow, and Robert. My brother was named after my dad." Elle sighed. "They're all older than me, and they each lead refreshingly regular lives. They even took care of me after dad died, because mom couldn't cope."

"That was good of them."

Elle nodded. "They even stayed with us while we got settled into this house after dad died. We had to leave New York for DC because we couldn't afford it anymore."

JJ looked at Elle. "Why are you telling me about Tess, Maisie, Harlow, and Robert?"

"I've decided that because of my siblings that I won't hurt you anymore. You're in charge of your pint-sized buddy, though." Elle gave JJ a nudge. "Come on."

She proceeded to frogmarch her prisoners through the living room, past Asa's body, and upstairs. Elle brought them back to the bedroom JJ had first woken up in, but locked the door when she left. JJ and Aemiliana were stuck.

The girl tugged on JJ's shirt.

"Is it bad I'm tired before night?" she asked.

JJ looked to her and smiled reassuringly. "No, it isn't."

Aemiliana breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because my legs are wobbly from class."

"I know that you sometimes get around in a wheelchair. Do you use it after class?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but that mean lady didn't let me bring it. I need help walking, still."

"That's perfectly alright. Would you like me to help you over to the bed?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. Take my hand again."

The little girl did as told, and by the time they reached the bed, she was wiped out. JJ helped her by sitting with her, and helping her remove her socks and shoes. Aemiliana surprised JJ by sitting in her lap again.

"You're so warm." she said around a yawn. "What do I call you?"

"JJ—everyone calls me that."

Aemiliana leaned against JJ and played absently with her necklace. "Are you friends with Miss Tara and Miss Emily? It was my birthday, and they came to talk to my parents."

"They're my friends, and we work together, at the FBI. Do you know what that is?"

"The _super special_ police?"

"That's right." JJ praised. "It also means that they'll work _extra_ hard to find us. Hey, I have a question."

Aemiliana yawned again. "Okay, but then I have one for you, Miss JJ."

"Got it. Do your parents call you something for short?"

"They call me Mila. You can, too."

"Okay, Mila. What's your question for me?"

"Were you making it up that you have kids?"

JJ shook her head. "Nope. I have two little boys, and a little baby girl."

"What are their names?"

"My boys are called Henry and Michael, and my baby girl is called Emiliana."

JJ was met with a look of surprise. "The baby has _my_ name!"

"She does." JJ nodded. "And we named her after Miss Emily, because that's her full name. For short, we call the baby Ana."

"That's really nice. And there's also a baby in your tummy?"

"Yes, but he or she doesn't have a name just yet." JJ began rocking Aemiliana again. "Do you like babies?"

"I do." Aemiliana yawned her biggest yawn yet. "Good night, Miss JJ."

"Good night, Mila." JJ whispered to her. "Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

But the little girl was already out like a light.

* * *

It was hard, but after making sure that Isobel had been cleaned up and told Derek and Emily everything she could, Emily directed the team to go back to the precinct. They didn't get to the matter at hand until they were in the conference room, and the door was closed behind them.

"Who was Elle?" Tara asked.

"She was the agent whom I replaced when first joined the BAU ten years ago." Emily explained. "I never met her, though."

"Neither did I." Rossi chimed in. "But since Will and Bellamy are part of the DCPD, that means the only people left in this room who would remember her are Derek and Penelope."

The computer tech spoke first. "Elle was more of a work friend, and the occasional drinking buddy, but other than that, our lives didn't intersect too much. That being said, she was _Derek's_ partner."

Everybody shifted their attention to him.

Derek sighed, and turned his own attention to Tara.

"Elle came to us from the sex crimes division in New York City, and she tried really hard to make a mark on the squad. Unfortunately, she didn't achieve that until she had a one-eighty and quit."

"What the hell happened?"

Derek and Penelope tag-teamed in telling the story of Elle's downfall. By the end, Tara was puzzled.

"But Elle hasn't graced the BAU with her presence in ten years?"

"Yes." Penelope confirmed.

"And no idea why she'd show up out of the blue?"

"Zilch. The only things I'm currently sure of are that one, JJ and Elle weren't friends like the rest of us are, and two, she probably took Aemiliana to get us to go faster, or to make this even more high profile than it is."

Penelope turned to Emily.

"Another thing I remember about Elle is that she's a homebody. Home for her is New York, but under this kind of pressure, she wouldn't think that far ahead because she's kind of hot-headed."

"Are you saying that she might have a hidey-hole somewhere around the city?"

"Maybe even two, and one of them could even be the house JJ says she woke up in with her missing memory. There's another thing, too, come to that…"

Penelope's voice trailed off as she became lost in thought.

"Go on." Emily prodded.

"Elle _is_ clever, but she still has the kind of personality where she can be easily manipulated."

"How do you know that?"

Across the table, Rossi quipped, "Next to Spencer, Penelope has the memory of an elephant."

Derek spoke up. "Garcia's right, though—that's exactly the kind of personality Elle has. Taking JJ, and a perfectly innocent little girl with special needs, makes her worse. She's already dangerous."

Emily turned back to Penelope. "It goes without saying that the clock is ticking. What do you need?"

Penelope began packing her things up at top speed. "A fresh pot of coffee, and to be in front of my screens in Quantico."

"I understand."

Bellamy rose and beckoned to Penelope. "Come on. I'll help you out with getting a ride."

Her things gathered and back in their proper places, Penelope thanked Bellamy and followed her out.

"Emily?"

She jumped when she saw that Will was waving a hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry." she said, getting up. "Excuse me a moment."

"Where are you going? You said it yourself about a ticking clock!"

"I just have to get some air."

That was the last thing she said before leaving the room.


	19. Love All, Trust A Few, Do Wrong To None

Just as JJ was close with Derek, Emily was close with him, too. He was as close as a brother to her, and they were even only a year apart in age. So it came to no surprise from anyone that after five minutes of letting Emily have a breather, he tracked her down and pulled her into a side room.

"Do you want to talk about what's going on in your head?" he asked gently. "Do you want to hand the reigns to Rossi?"

Emily shook her head. "You know, even before I inherited the team from Aaron, he was always confiding in me about the darker side of the job. Chasing serial killers is one thing, but I'm talking about the _other_ dark side."

"The side that messes with your head."

"Yeah. You know as well as I do that this job means that we see some of the worst humanity has to offer."

Very easily, Derek recalled being tortured. "Yes, but this job also means that for every sicko we put away, there are always people that we save, too."

"And we make differences in those lives."

"Which is always very rewarding." Derek affirmed.

This time, Emily just nodded and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I know Aaron confided in JJ about things, too, but one thing that he always told _me_ was to look for the good things in life, especially at home."

"But what? You humored him because you weren't a mom yet?"

"Yes," Emily admitted. "But ever since I left London to come back here, and ever since I officially quit Interpol to _stay_ here, I really started taking Aaron's words to heart."

Derek nodded his head in approval. "That's good. What did you come up with?"

"I owe everything wonderful and beautiful in my life this job… and JJ."

"How do you figure? If I remember the sequence of events correctly, you fell out of the sky, and on to the BAU doorstep."

"After I got settled, and got to know everybody, I formed a bond with JJ that, to this day, she and I can only describe as being married in another life. Even our husbands agree, and accept it. They've never once tried to contest it."

"I would never try to contest it, either, what with how you chased terrorists for her and saved her from falling off a roof in the same night. There was also the seven agonizingly long months when she helped Aaron cover for you about where you actually were when the rest of us thought you were dead."

Emily squeezed his shoulder affectionately, silently reminding him that she'd forgiven him a long time ago.

"I more than owe JJ my life a few times over, and had it not been for the bond that we have, she wouldn't have invited me to stay with her family near Christmas. If not for that, I would have never met her brother."

"Or fallen in love with him and married him."

"I also wouldn't have befriended Isobel and become her stepmother. Milo and Kiley wouldn't even exist." Emily looked her old partner square in the eyes. "I never thought I would have kids, Derek, and then I met Isobel; I've loved her like my flesh and blood since they day I met her. Then by the time the twins happened, the doctors told me that I wouldn't be able to have any more kids after them because it was a miracle that the twins were happening at all. I learned to take it all in."

"And I have no doubt that you _do_ take it all in, even now… considering the whole area of your medical history that says you came back from the dead, and all."

Emily made to say something in agreement, but all that came out was a soft, "Oh…", and she splayed one hand over her lower middle, and another in the small of her back. The littlest Jareau was turning a series of minute flips, and Emily didn't want to vomit right now; she'd already done enough of that earlier in the morning, before work.

Derek arched an eyebrow. "I know that stance, from when Savannah carried Hank. Are your kids getting another sibling?"

Emily gave him nod when the ill moment passed. "They definitely are, but I'm not that far along yet. That being said, though, 'over the moon' is the phrase that best describes the mood in my house."

Derek congratulated Emily and gave her a hug. "Does anyone else know?"

"Actually, Will guessed first, but that was before _I_ knew, and he still doesn't know that he was correct. My parents also know, and so do Isobel and TJ. And now, you."

She began to say something else, but stopped short as she began choosing her words carefully.

Derek took a stab at guessing what was happening in Emily's head now.

"Are you worried that your news will freak JJ out?"

Emily nodded, but still chose to leave out the part about JJ's pregnancy because she'd promised she wouldn't tell. "That's it, exactly. With her memory being the way it is, and with how close we are, I would hate for her to be angry, or something."

"Pissed off JJ is _not_ fun, especially since she's a crack shot with a gun."

Emily tried not to laugh. "Almost eleven years, though, and we've never had a fight. Can you believe that? I mean—I never even call her Jennifer unless I have to. That's how she is about my full name, as well."

Derek shook his head in wonder. "Your friendship with JJ has lasted longer than a standard Hollywood marriage."

"I've never heard it put like that before, but you're not too far off the base." Emily glided a hand over her middle. "JJ has changed my life in more ways than I'll ever be able to count, and now she's my _sister,_ in the eyes of the law."

"But…?"

 _"_ _Elle!"_ Emily threw her hands up in exasperation. "I've seen a picture of her and I know why she quit, but I never met her, and now she's back, like someone from 'Ghosts of the BAU's Past'! She also sounds more than a little _certifiable!"_

"Up until the train wreck that started her one-eighty, she was perfectly normal. Now…"

Derek paused, trying to think of the right words. Emily beat him to the punch.

"Elle Greenaway has turned into a loony toon!"

She's right, Derek thought, but aloud, he said, "She really has."

"What if—God forbid—I have to _shoot_ her?"

"Then you tell yourself that it's part of the job." Derek said seriously. "You tell yourself that you did it to save JJ and Aemiliana Thistlewaite. The world _is_ dark, and so is the job, but it takes an extra special band of superheroes led by their leader with a heart of gold to show others that the world isn't over."

Just like that, Emily felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She even managed to give Derek a smile.

"Thanks, Derek." Emily patted him on the shoulder. "How are _you?_ JJ is my partner, but before her, I was yours, and then Elle precedes me."

The dark-skinned man shrugged. "I'm upset at what she's done, but if she doesn't make it out alive, the least I can do is offer condolences to her family in person, and then move on. There's also a lot happening at the House Of Morgan, as it is."

A gear clunked into place in Emily's head, and she lit up. Hank was a toddler now, but Derek had called awhile back to say that he and Savannah were expecting another child.

"Hey, that's right, you super dad!" Emily said excitedly. "How is Savannah doing?"

"Pleased that we're at six months down, and have three to go—we kept things to ourselves for awhile."

"Nothing wrong with that."

Derek nodded in agreement. "We also know the gender, and name, too."

"Oh?"

"Hank is getting a baby sister in March, and her middle name is Raina, after Savannah's mother—she passed when Savannah was a kid. Her _first_ name is in honor of a certain kick-ass auntie from the FBI, whose first name starts with e."

"Me?" Emily said in surprise as her heart tightened with emotion. "Derek, really?"

"Yep. It was always in the plans to name our first daughter after you." Derek told her. "And if you accept, you'll be Emily Raina Morgan's godmother."

"Derek, of course! And thank you!"

Again, they hugged, and he smiled at her.

"Do you feel better now?"

Emily nodded, quite tickled that she had two goddaughters named for her now. "I do. Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Penelope was back in Quantico.

She didn't mind going out in the field, although she preferred that more when the job took her out of the state. She knew DC like the back of her hand.

Now, she was back in her cheerfully-decorated tech lair and at her desk, beginning her fact-finding expedition concerning the Greenaway clan. She also had her favorite octopus mug within reach, filled with freshly brewed coffee.

Penelope had never been all that close with Elle during her year-and-a-half run at the Behavior Analysis Unit, but still remembered enough about her to recall where she'd been born, and how many siblings she had. Now it was up to her to dig through her former colleague's life so she could learn even more about her, possibly get inside her head.

She had been working for thirty minutes when she hit a wall. Nevertheless, she called Emily.

"Talk to me, Penelope." said Emily when she picked up.

"E, I found records of where the Greenaways lived in New York, until about the eighties, and also the current living information of Elle's mother, Aleja."

"What's the punchline?"

Penelope scanned her screens again, rubbing her temples. "For the _life_ of me, I can't find where they were living from the spring of 1985 to the autumn of 1995."

"And you're sure?"

 _"Positive;_ it's like something was erased. I will keep searching, or course, but the fastest way to figure out what happened in this missing chunk is to talk to the Greenaways directly." Penelope reported. "The good news on that is that Elle's mother, sisters, and brother are local."

"Not her father?"

Penelope shook her head, even though Emily couldn't see her. "According to these files in front of me, Robert Greenaway Senior was a member of the NYPD, but was killed in the line of duty in 1985. Elle was eight."

"That's too bad." Emily lamented. "What month was it?"

"First week of April."

"See if you can work from there to uncover the missing chunk of time in the Greenaway family history." Emily decided. "And the family is local, you said?"

"Yes."

"Would—"

But Emily was distracted when, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Will out in the hallway, escorting a group of people. After getting confirmation from Isobel about whom she had seen, a bulletin featuring an old service record picture of Elle, and pictures each of JJ and Aemiliana had been run. They'd been fielding phone calls left and right, ever since from people who claimed to have seen one of them. What had caught Emily's attention at that moment about the people following Will was that that they each looked like different versions of Elle. These had to be the Greenaways.

"Keep digging please, Penelope. Elle's family actually just showed up." she finally said. "Call me when you get something?"

"Will do, Lady E! Garcia over and out!"

Penelope hung up and immersed herself in her screens once again.


	20. Have We Not Heard The Chimes At Midnight

Hanging up with Penelope, Emily headed out into the hallway and cast a look around for Will, and the people he had been with. It was no coincidence that this many people had shown up to the station at once… and it was _definitely_ not a coincidence that they looked like Elle. A changing in the tides was happening.

Emily found everyone in a lounge-type room. The guests were camped out on a long sofa, while Will stood near them. He approached Emily first.

"These are the Greenaways." he indicated each person as he continued. "We have Missus Greenaway, and then her son, Robert, and her daughters, Tess, Harlow, and Maisie."

Emily introduced herself to the Greenaways and shook hands with each of them, before sitting in a chair, opposite the others. Deciding that since Will had made it this far without losing his cool, he could sit in on this interview. When she invited him to, he sat in an empty chair beside her.

"Thank you for coming in." Emily told the Greenaways. "How did you know to?"

Maisie spoke first. "We were supposed to get together today to plan a trip to Atlantic City before Christmas break is over. We were all gathering at our mother's house, but Elle never showed up, and she knew to come."

Harlow chimed in, "We saw Elle earlier this week, and she seemed jumpy."

"How so?" Emily asked.

"It was like she was preoccupied about something. It was Tess and I who saw her."

"Where, if you don't mind my asking?"

"At the big shopping plaza, over on Ridley Road. Tess and I are teachers at George Washington Middle School, and we go to the café in the plaza to grade homework."

Will spoke to Tess. "Did you notice anything in particular about Elle that day?"

"She'd been shopping, but it was at REI, or something—I couldn't see the logo because the bag was turned to opposite way."

"Why is shopping at REI unusual?"

The Greenaway children immediately turned to their mother. Aleja Greenaway sighed sadly.

"Elle does love the outdoors, and always has, but after she departed the FBI, she was unemployed for about a year or so, and she didn't want to live in the house where she was shot. She used the time off to gather herself, and then to look for a job."

"Did she get a new job?" Emily asked.

"Yes. It was as a late-night security guard at Broderick & Worthington. Do you know the place?"

Broderick & Worthington was a high-profile law firm in Downtown Quantico.

"I do know it, yes. Didn't they just have a round of lay-offs there?"

Missus Greenaway sighed. "Yes, and Elle wasn't exempt, even after nine years."

Emily wrinkled the bridge of her nose at the misfortune. "When did this happen?"

"Four weeks ago, and she's been on a fixed income, ever since. Shopping at a big place wouldn't be in her best interest because it would put a hole in her budget."

"I see. Please pardon my forwardness, but if money was tight for Elle, why would she agree to go the casinos?"

At this, Robert finally spoke. "My sisters and I have always been close, but we wanted to something fun for Elle to cheer her up, especially since she's the youngest of us by a landslide. This was just the first day when all of our schedules aligned."

Emily took this in stride. "What happened when she didn't come to your mother's house?"

"We waited for a few hours, and then when we saw the bull item on the TV with our sister's old service record picture, we came here because it's the closest station to where our mother lives."

"We appreciate it." Emily said sincerely. "In these kinds of circumstances, the family of a suspect doesn't always come to the investigators voluntarily, much less everyone, all at the same time. There is another question I have, but first—is there something you would like to ask us?"

Tess nodded. "Did either of you know Elle back then?"

"No." said Will. "I'm a detective, not an FBI agent. My squad is working with the Behavioral Analysis Unit on this case right now."

"I didn't know her, either." Emily added. "But if you want to get technical, I was hired at the Behavioral Analysis Unit to replace Elle."

"I see…"

Robert filled in the blanks. "I'm sure your whole team is close, and that you're getting on well with these detectives, but there's a special reason that the two of you in particular are talking to us, isn't there? That bulletin had a picture of your colleague, but also of a little girl, too, right? Are you two personally related to one of them?"

Emily pulled no punches. "Aemiliana Thistlewaite is the daughter of a family we questioned the other day about all this. She's very bright, and just turned ten. But she also has a few special needs."

"What kind?"

"Cerebral Palsy, and trouble walking."

"Oh, God…"

Emily just nodded and continued speaking in a professional tone. "As for Supervisory Special Agent Jareau, she is my partner, and my pregnant sister-in-law."

"And she's my wife." Will tacked on. "She's also missing two specific chunks of memory because they were erased."

As a collective, the Greenaways were aghast, but still, the matriarch spoke up.

"I don't know what I could begin to say, because I'm both upset and horrified at the situation. What makes you so certain that my Elle is involved?"

"To be honest, Missus Greenaway, we don't have any concrete proof that she took SSA Jareau, but she was already taken and then returned once, late last week."

"And her memory has been erased? What did SSA Jareau say when you asked her what happened?"

"She told us that her abductor was female, and that she was dumped in front of the hospital, by the emergency room. This being said, we have a room full of witnesses, including my teenage daughter and her three best friends, who all saw Elle take Aemiliana Thistlewaite and hurt her mother."

From there, each of the Greenaways connected the dots about why Elle was being suspected of having taken JJ, too.

"Do any of you know a family called Thistlewaite?" Emily asked.

The others shook their heads, and Aleja Greenaway spoke again.

"I don't know why she would even do this. She was always a normal child, even after her father was gone."

"Would you have any idea of where she could have taken SSA Jareau and Aemiliana? An old property, maybe?"

"We have a cabin on Shoshone Road, in Manassas. It's along the byway, in the woods, and the backroads can be treacherous, this time of year. We also have the house that we lived in after we left New York…"

Emily recalled what Penelope had told her over the phone about the missing chunk of the Greenaway family history. "What year did that happen?"

"It was 1985. My husband, Robert Senior, was a cop in the NYPD, and he was killed in the line of duty. After that, though, I lost the house we had, so we found the one out here and I bought it."

"Who lived there with you?"

"Everyone at first, but eventually just Elle and I, because her brother and sisters were living away from home by then. Elle moved out when she was eighteen, and then I left, too, because it was just too big."

"I see." Emily said as beside her, Will was making rapid-fire notes with a notepad and a pen he had pulled from his pocket. "Missus Greenaway, who owns the house now?"

"I still do—Elle resides there and calls the place home. It's a little outside town, though."

"That's fine. What is the address, please?"

Missus Greenaway gave the address for both her old cabin, and the old family home. After Emily recorded the information on her own notepad, she thanked the families for coming, and then asked for Will to show them out.

He did as asked, although Missus Greenaway hung back.

"Your name is Emily, right?" she asked.

"Yes." replied the woman in question. "Did you need something?"

"You said you replaced my daughter, correct?"

"Yes, but it was a few months later."

"Just be on your guard when you go looking for her, alright? She's very smart, and can make a weapon out of anything, especially in the woods."

Emily arched an eyebrow. "I'll bear that in mind, but is Elle registered to carry a firearm?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't begin to know what she carries, other than something like what she carried when she was an agent."

"This is really helpful, Missus Greenaway. Thank you."

The older woman just nodded, and then bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. "You also said, when you were talking to us, that you have a stepdaughter? Do you have any more children?"

"I've got little twins, and there's another baby on the way."

"Wow; many returns on your littlest one. About all of them—you would love them, no matter what, or no matter what kind of shape they were in, when they came home to you, right?"

"Of course I would, especially because not too long ago, I didn't think I'd be a mother at all."

"Then understand this, Emily: I love Elle because she's my baby girl, but ever since she spun out, all those years ago, things have been…"

"Different?" Emily suggested.

"Precisely. Nothing will ever change how much I love her, but I want you to know that I don't condone her behavior."

"I understand."

"Good. I also want you to know what this is the former cop wife in me talking, but should she turn up on my doorstep, I won't hide her."

"Thank you. You've been really helpful."

Miss Greenaway bobbed her head and then looked around. "Where did my children go?"

Emily motioned for her to follow her. "This way, please. They'll be in the lobby."

After seeing the Greenaways off, Emily stared after them, her hands plastered over her lower middle as she allowed her thoughts to drift. She had all the faith in the world that JJ and Aemiliana would both be recovered and alive, so she paused for a moment to think. Aleja Greenaway's words had really gotten to her.

She did have a dangerous job that she loved, and had once even died for, but being a mother would always come first. Always.

Isobel, not even twenty-one yet, was a cross between an angel and a unicorn, because Emily had never before met a young person as giving and as loving and selfless as her stepdaughter. Emily had always considered Isobel a friend, and that was before she'd married TJ. Now, their bond was even stronger.

Milo and Kiley. Her two rainbow babies. Her proof of true love, and her proof that miracles definitely could happen. There would never be enough words to say how in awe of them she was, or that her heart was fit to burst with love whenever she looked at them. Emily loved giving them hugs and kisses, and she loved watching them learn about the world around them. Her little babies were perfect, and she wouldn't have them any other way.

Last, but not least, was the littlest Jareau. Delilah or Elias. Whoever it was that Emily was carrying, this would be it, so she was _really_ soaking things up. The pregnancy was new, yet, but she loved this kid, all the same.

Being a parent and an agent wasn't easy, and Emily would admired that she had always admired people who could do both. Now that she was in the position, she loved it, even in spite of all the ups and all the downs. She also couldn't wait to hug her children when she went home.

She just hoped they'd find JJ and Aemiliana first.

And she hoped that they weren't in the woods.


	21. Now We See But Through A Glass Darkly

"Emily, are you alright?"

It had been decided that she, Will, Bellamy, Derek, Tara, Luke, and Rossi, along with some of the precinct detectives were going to check the Greenaway house. A second group, including the captain, was on standby, ready to go the cabin, if need be. Everyone else was heading to the car, but Will had noticed that Emily was lost in thought, and as his wife so often did, he fell back to check on her.

"I'm fine, Will," she told him. "But thank you."

Will was less than impressed by this. "Like _hell_ you're fine. I may not be a profiler, but I can read you like I do because you've picked up behavioral patterns from JJ—or _she's_ picked them up from _you._ Whatever the case may be, because of the bond you two have, and because it's been _ten years,_ I just _know_ the way you behave—even under stress!"

At this, Emily realized he was right, so she stopped. So did Will.

"Are you saying, that you can spot JJ or myself in a lie?"

Will bobbed his head. "Easily, but I'm just polite. What's up? Is one of the kids ill, or something?"

"Izzy, Milo, and Kiley are all fine, thank goodness. Remember when you asked me if I was expecting a visit from the stork, and I said that we're hoping for one?"

"Yes."

Emily blew out a breath. "Well, I found out that the stork has already been by."

Immediately, Will was torn between wanting to congratulate Emily, and wanting to comfort her, because she was on the verge of hemming and hawing.

"That's fantastic, Emiliana." he finally said. "So I was right, when I guessed in passing?"

"Yes... And I'm happy, but also a little freaked out."

"And not because this kid will be so close in age to the twins, but more because you were one of the first to know about JJ being pregnant again, and you're hoping that your news doesn't set her off, somehow?"

"Gold star."

Will gave Emily a kind look. "I can't begin to know the chaos that's going on in JJ's head, but remember—even in all this, there's been a part of her from the get that remembered you two have always treated each other like sisters. I also happen to know that whatever my wife's frame of mind is, she has _always_ felt _very_ safe with you."

This unexpected pep talk actually gave Emily a brief boost of confidence. "Thank you, Will. So you don't think JJ will be mad or anything?"

"Mad, no. Surprised, probably. Her joy will come later. Who all knows?"

"TJ, Izzy, my parents, Derek, and now, you."

"Then tum's the word, but I'm really happy for you and TJ. I'm also thrilled to be an uncle again." Will gave Emily a quick hug and then pulled back. "You gonna be okay? Now you look like you're going to cry… or be sick…"

Emily exhaled noisily and tried to put a reassuring look on her face—the look a leader should have.

"I'm going to be fine, William. I just remembered that even though this is New Year's Eve, Spencer is _still_ at the hospital with Rebel because she's in labor, and their precious girl will be born before tomorrow is out. TJ has a non-negotiable trip to leave for tomorrow, and Izzy's going to be at work." Emily sighed shakily. "That leaves me with a volatile stomach, babies two through four, and a doctor's appointment to go to. I'm going to be _fine."_

It occurred to Will that that last part was Emily's way of trying to reassure herself and regather her own resolve, because it was clearly slipping. Emily had also never called him William before—at least not within his earshot—and they'd known each other for a tremendously long time now. If anything, Emily had thrown up her own red flag.

Will noticed that one of the flaps on Emily's vest was hanging loose because it had yet to be put in place. He fixed it for her and gave her another smile.

"If you need _anything,_ call me, okay?"

And just like that, Emily's confidence meter was back at one hundred percent.

"Thank you."

Will squeezed her shoulder. "You're very welcome. Now: _are_ you going to be _alright?"_

"Yes." Emily said in a tone they both believed. "And I know you want to look out for me in the field, but it's your job to look out for Bellamy, and hers, to look out for you."

Will nodded at this fact about his partner. "Just like it's yours and Tara's to look after each other."

No sooner had he said those words than Tara and Bellamy both appeared, looking for their partners.

"Come on."

Tara looped an arm through Emily's and began steering her towards the parking lot. Behind her, Bellamy was doing the same with Will.

"Everyone is waiting!"

* * *

Just like Aleja Greenaway had said, her old house was on the edge of town, by the country roads. It was old and made of brick, Emily observed as she and the others exited their vehicles and approached, and at one time, it had been a functioning family home. Now, Emily supposed, because it was rundown, Elle probably saw it as four walls with a roof to sleep in.

To their surprise, it was easy to get into because Elle had left it unlocked and free of any traps. They found Asa's dead body, where Elle had left it, but once all of the rooms—including the basement and the attic—had been deemed empty, they all explored the house.

Emily and Tara were in Elle's room. She was ruminating over how even though the rest of the room was in chaos, there were a few towering, but neatly-kept metal shelves where Elle was keeping all of her clothes and shoes. Emily was trying to think of why this could be, when behind her, there was a large door that presumably led to a walk-in closet.

"Uh, boss? You better take a look at this…"

Emily began turning at the sound of her partner's voice, but when she saw that Tara had actually ventured into the closet, she hurried over.

"Oh, my God…"

Tara nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Elle had moved all of her things out of the closet to make way for new things: just about every inch of wall was plastered with pictures of JJ, and if there were any other occupants of the photos, they were exed out. Emily also saw different pieces of paper taped to the wall, and on further inspection, she saw that they were book pages, ripped straight from novels or else blank paper covered in Elle's own insane ramblings about the subject of pure obsession. Yet other papers were covered in quotes and passages that Emily recognized to be from Dante's Inferno, Moby Dick, and even some darker parts of The Bible.

It certainly didn't matter that the overhead lightbulb in the closet had been swapped out for a red one, casting the room into an eerie dark red glow, and it was only a few moments before Emily and Tara had both pulled their flashlights out and turned them on to focus easier.

"So much for Penelope's memory of Elle having an easy-to-manipulate personality." Tara murmured. "It's like she had a good and proper evolution… unless this is who Elle Greenaway _has_ been the whole damn time."

Emily was beginning to feel creeped out. "She _really_ took a left turn, didn't she? Do you see a copy of  The Catcher In The Rye?"

Amongst all of the disturbing findings in Elle's closet, there was a large bookshelf, piled high with all kinds of papers, journals, and books. One glance told Emily that they would take an absurdly long time to get through. Another glance told her that Elle was definitely well-read, but for some reason, took delight in playing dumb. They had clearly walked into her stalker nest, so she was bound to have some classic stalker literature.

"Yep." Tara pointed to one particular book on the shelf after a moment of searching. "It's right here, between Gray's Anatomy and The Manchurian Candidate. I'm surprised it isn't on Elle's beside table."

Emily scoffed. "Please—this level of mania and obsession often suggests extremely high intelligence. She probably has The Catcher In The Rye memorized."

Tara followed Emily as she left the closet. "Then what do we do now?"

"The next step is finding Will and the others."

"Emily, the detectives are downstairs, tending to Asa's body, and—oh, my…"

As if drawn by a magnetic force, Will had chosen that moment to arrive with Bellamy, Derek, Luke, and Rossi. They all stopped short when they saw Elle's closet, but words promptly failed Will: he knew that both JJ and Emily regularly chased people who defined the meaning of 'depravity,' but it had still been a long, long time since he had seen this version of it, firsthand.

"Hey!" Bellamy snapped her fingers in front of her partner's face. "Keep it together, man!"

Will coughed, coming back to himself. "Right. We found the room where Elle was keeping JJ and Aemiliana, but we also found something that she left for you, like a secret message."

"Oh? Care to share?"

"It's easier just to show you. Come on."

Emily and Tara followed Will to a room that Emily recognized only through JJ's description as the room that she'd first woken up in, with no memory. Another lifetime ago, it had been Elle's childhood bedroom. Now, in a variety of ways, it was clear that JJ and Aemiliana had been living here. The bed was even unmade, and there were clothes thrown all over it—the things that JJ and Aemiliana had last been seen in. They had been there, and recently, but now they were gone.

"Hey, what are these? I just noticed them on the bed."

With her gloved hands, Tara had picked up what looked like a pair of child-sized plastic braces for legs and ankles. They were lime green, and were decorated with a large print of ballet slippers on either side.

Emily groaned, but only because she realized that a little bit more peril had been added on. "Those kinds of braces are called Ankle Foot Orthoses, and when we went to the Thistlewaite house, I saw Aemiliana wearing a different pair."

"The ballet slippers on the side must mean they're the ones she wears to dance class." Luke mused. "Are they worn for stability?"

"Uh-huh, by people with trouble walking, or in this case, those who have cerebral palsy." Emily pointed to the braces. "Elle must have gotten them new shoes, and made Aemiliana take them off so her feet could fit properly."

Nearby, Rossi pointed to a pile of empty boxes. "Two points for you—she got two pairs of new hiking boots for our friends. When you were at the Thistlewaite house, did you happen to see Aemiliana walk unsupported?"

"Yes, actually. According to her mother, it's only been in this past year that Aemiliana hasn't been using a walking frame, and she only uses her wheelchair when she's extra tired."

"Like after dance class."

"Exactly. The poor thing must be super wobbly, and sticking to JJ like glue."

Emily looked over at Will. He had been watching this whole conversation very patiently.

"This wasn't what you wanted to show me, was it?"

"No." he pointed to a table on the other side of the room where there was paper and crayons available, having been meant as a way to keep Aemiliana busy. "There are some drawings on the papers, but nothing that meant anything. However, JJ drew something on the bed."

"The message that you think she left for me." Emily remembered.

"Yes."

"Where is it, exactly?"

Will directed her attention to the headboard. "It's just there, on the right."

Derek chimed in, "And it's a bird, but something tells me that you'll be able to decipher it faster."

Emily drew close to the bed, and immediately spotted the depiction they were talking about.

Unlike Will and Henry, JJ was 'artistically challenged,' but even still, the message was loud, clear, and immediate to Emily. Not only had JJ drawn a bird, but it was _black._

The very next second, Emily was flashing back to hers and JJ's plane ride to Paris—the beginning of the last time where they wouldn't see each other physically for seven long, miserable months.

One particular conversation from that flight came rushing back like a flood.

 _Emily sat on the jet couch, dressed in a loose oversized sweater, and leggings. She had died that night after getting staked, and then come back to life, thanks to the wonders of modern medicine. It also felt like she'd been run over by a steamroller, but she had never once been more thankful and grateful to be alive._

 _That being said, the clothes she had on were about all she could tolerate, because her body was hypersensitive at the moment. She also knew that she looked a mess, but couldn't be bothered to fix herself up. She was also thankful that JJ had always loved her for who she really was._

 _"_ _The first thing I'm going to do when we get to Paris is have this removed." she told JJ as she rubbed the spot through her sweater that her brand was. "How could a brand hurt more than getting staked?"_

 _Beside her on the couch, JJ became thoughtful._

 _"_ _Maybe it's a psychosomatic itch that you're scratching? The brand left an emotional toll; Doyle established dominance over you by marking you as his. A stake… I mean—you overcame death. The ultimate victory over your foe. Why suffer a pain you're proud of?"_

 _In an attempt to lighten the mood, JJ jokingly threw out a new suggestion._

 _"_ _Or you could always get a new tattoo."_

 _Emily laughed again, but only because unless it was very meaningful, she would never get a tattoo again._

 _Her disapproval conveyed this thought. "_ _Oh…"_

 _"_ _Yeah, something transformative?" JJ did a move similar to jazz hands as she went on. "A phoenix…"_

 _Emily wrinkled her nose at this, too, so JJ tried again._

 _"_ _Oh, or a blackbird."_

 _Emily perked up. "I do love the song."_

 _After getting settled Emily in Paris, she and JJ did look into getting the brand removed, only to find that it was extremely expensive. Paying for the_ _procedure would bring about undue attention by medical professionals, and that was the last thing they wanted._

 _On JJ's last night before she had to fly back to the states, she and Emily spent a lot of time holding each other and crying, because their hearts were just so heavy. They also got complimentary tattoos, permanently cementing their mysterious, powerful bond._

 _JJ had gotten a phoenix._

 _And Emily had gotten a blackbird._

Snapping back to reality, Emily held a hand to the hip where her tattoo was, and turned to face the group again.

"It's a blackbird." she told them.

Bellamy nodded, but only because nobody else had said anything—it sounded like Emily had stated the obvious. They were just trying to figure it out.

"Yes, it is," Bellamy agreed. "But—"

Before Emily could get annoyed at the lack of comprehension, Will figured out what she was driving at.

"This is about the tattoos, isn't it?" he wanted to know.

Emily nodded, relieved. "Bingo."

Next to Emily, Tara had a lightbulb go off over her head. "You mean a black _bird,_ like a crow or a raven."

"There it is." Emily praised.

"Okay." Derek chimed in. "This is also about that secret 'best friend' language that you and JJ have always had. Bring it home."

"On the way to Paris, after my fight with Doyle, JJ and I talked about tattoos—as in me getting one to cover up the brand that I got when I was tortured. She suggested that I get a phoenix, but I said no, so then she suggested a blackbird."

Emily paused to look around at them. Rossi, Derek, and Will knew exactly what she was talking about, while Tara, Luke, and Bellamy were staring openly because even if she had paused at tattoo choices, the rest of it had just sounded so incredible already.

So she pointed to the icon on the headboard.

"We talked about a lot of things when we were talking about our tattoo ideas, and we even talked about where blackbirds live."

Luke arched an eyebrow. "And where is that?"

"The woods."

"Meaning that Elle took JJ and Aemiliana to the cabin." Will concluded as he voiced his thoughts aloud.

At this, Rossi took his phone out of his vest pocket and began looking though the speed dial menu. "I'm going to go out into the hallway and call Penelope. She can give us the exact location."

"Good thinking."

Derek, Tara, Luke, and Bellamy followed him out.

Will stood beside Emily when they were alone. "Has JJ ever told you that she's been scared of the woods for a long, long time? When we were dating, I tried to take her to the _bayou_ once, and she freaked out. That wasn't even the _real_ forest, like what's up here."

"That _all_ came out on the night she, Penelope, and I drank absinthe together."

Will winced as he imagined how that conversation must have gone. "Then you got the whole picture, huh? And there were no details left unsaid?"

"Uh-uh."

Will just sighed. Though he hadn't seen it quite some time, his wife was a weepy, tell-all when under the influence. Because of this, he happened to know that JJ was afraid of the woods because not long after Rosaline died, she had tried to run away, but she had just gotten lost in the woods behind the farm. After dark. It had only been for two hours, but JJ ended up becoming both scarred by the memory, and scared of the woods (or anything even remotely resembling them) for the rest of her life.

"Then we better hope," Will said as he and Emily left the bedroom. "And _pray_ that JJ keeps it together for as long as she can."


	22. Whether Tis Nobler In The Mind To Suffer

_Anger. Confusion. Betrayal. Regret. Fear. Cold._

 _All JJ wanted was to leave home because she was just so sick of her family and other relatives wanting to hug her, ply her with food, or worse yet, trying to get them to just sit with her. Yes, she had found Rosaline's body, and yes they had buried her today, but all she wanted was to process her feelings in peace. How was she supposed to do that when people kept touching her or kept refusing to let her out of their sight?_

 _In what seemed a good idea at the time, JJ decided to run away._

 _After conjuring up an excuse to be alone, JJ nicked some food from the kitchen, and then stole up to her bedroom. From there, she put on an extra layer of clothes and her best hiking boots, along with the necklace that Rosaline had given her, and then she filled her backpack with necessities, including all the money she had in her Barbie coin bank. She needed a ticket to get to Pittsburgh, and eventually, Washington, DC. She wanted to camp out at the Lincoln Memorial because it was big, and quiet. Surely she'd be able to get all her thinking done there._

 _Through further stealth, JJ left the house and said goodbye to the animals in the barn before setting off into the woods._

 _However, it only took two hours for JJ to get hopelessly lost and quite scared. The temperature had dropped quite suddenly, and brought with it a vast wind that was making her very sleepy. She also felt worried because she knew that animals were in these woods._

 _There was nothing for it but to sit down on a log by a river she'd found and cry._

 _That's exactly what she did._

 _Suddenly—_

 _"_ _JJ? JJ, where are you? Make some noise!"_

 _Her head shot up. That was TJ! He had come to rescue her!_

 _"_ _JJ!" he sounded scared and very desperate. "JJ, please!"_

 _She stood atop her log and shouted in his direction. "TJ, over here! I'm at the river, and I'm standing on a log!"_

 _A few moments later, TJ showed up, riding on their father's old white horse. TJ had the horse's reigns in one hand and a lit camping lantern in the other. When he spotted JJ, he dismounted the horse and ran to her, sweeping her up in a warm hug._

 _JJ didn't mind this. She had adored her brother for her entire life._

 _"_ _Why did you go?" TJ asked her._

 _"_ _Because," JJ sniffled. "I'm sad that RJ died, but now, nobody will even let me leave a room!"_

 _"_ _Where were you going to go?"_

 _"_ _The Lincoln Memorial."_

 _TJ fought back the mad desire to laugh. "Why? Because it's big?"_

 _"_ _And quiet."_

 _JJ yawned, so TJ held her a little closer._

 _"_ _Let's get you home." he said._

 _"_ _Won't mom be angry?"_

 _TJ shook his head. "Nope. She told me to tell you that she's sorry that you felt you had to run away, and that she forgives you. Mom also said to tell you that no matter what, she isn't angry."_

 _JJ breathed a noisy sigh of relief. "Okay. I feel better."_

 _"_ _Me, too." TJ hugged his baby sister again and set her on the horse's back. "Now let's get you warmed up."_

 _From one of the saddle bags, TJ pulled out a warm blanket and wrapped it around JJ's shoulders. For good measure, he also put her back in the saddle bag, too, because she'd complained that it was getting heavy. When TJ got on the horse and they set off, TJ even let JJ help him steer._

 _Upon the return of her of her children to the farm, Sandy didn't wait for them to come in the house. She ran all the way to the barn, and when JJ saw her mother, she fell into her arms._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, mom." she said. "I'm so sorry."_

 _"_ _I forgive you." Sandy hugged JJ close. "I'm just so glad that you're safe."_

"Miss JJ?"

She snapped out of her flashback, and to the present day.

Elle had driven them all to the Greenaway family cabin, out in the Manassas woods. This was what had caused her to flash back to when she was eleven years old and had tried to run away from home. That experience had left her scared of woods—or anything remotely resembling them—for the rest of her life, even when she was out in the field with the team. Today, she had no choice but to conquer that fear, for the sake of her family and for the sake of the little girl in her lap.

At least Elle was out.

"Miss JJ?" Aemiliana tried again.

JJ looked down at her friend. "What's on your mind, Mila?"

"My legs feel funny."

JJ's heart lurched. With Aemiliana's legs being weaker than an average child, hearing her say that her legs felt funny was cause for concern.

So she kept her cool. "What do you mean?"

"They… feel heavy."

"Does that happen when you get cold?"

"Sometimes, and then I have to use my chair for a long time, until I'm not wobbly anymore."

"Then here."

Without a second thought, JJ pulled her jacket off and draped it over Aemiliana's legs. The girl relaxed immediately, but then looked up at JJ, her eyes furrowed in concern.

"What about you, though? You can't be cold 'cause you have a baby in your tummy!"

Just like Elle's house, it was clear that the cabin had been laid to waste and hadn't been properly functioning in years. JJ didn't want to guess how many. The cold winter air was whistling in through the broken windows, and there was also no apparent heat or electricity. JJ see her breath, and she was sure that before long, her very bones would be cold.

"Don't worry, Mila." JJ pulled her into her lap and began rubbing her arms to speed things along with warming her body up. "The baby and I will be fine."

"Okay, Miss JJ. I love you."

* * *

After figuring out JJ's clue and getting the exact location of the Greenaway cabin, the BAU team, along with Will and his detectives, all prepared to head out to rescue them.

Unfortunately, a few things went wrong.

It was a short drive to Manassas, but it started snowing heavily, like the End Of Times. Due to this, they were forced to turn around at one point when they ran into a roadblock. According to the local sheriff, who greatly appreciated the dire gravity of the agents' and detectives' mission, the road was out up ahead, due to an avalanche. The only choice was to turn around and take the much longer way.

They did, and even though they were all using sirens, it would still take awhile.

* * *

JJ wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had given Aemiliana her jacket, but it was long enough that she was extremely cold, and it was well into the evening.

Meanwhile, Elle was losing her cool.

She'd just been out in the woods, making a perimeter of the area, looking for anyone who was getting too close to the cabin. The last thing she needed was for things to get spoiled when she was as close as she was to the next part of the plan.

"What were you doing outside?" JJ asked cautiously.

Elle pulled no punches, mostly because she was in a bad mood again. "I was patrolling for park rangers or hunters—I can't have them spoiling things, now that I've nearly reached my goal."

"For what?"

"Handing you off."

"To where?!"

Elle ignored this. "I might even get a bonus for the kid, too…"

"She has a name," JJ snarled. "But never mind—are you saying that you've been working for someone else, this entire time?"

"Yeah, Barbie Doll, but she wouldn't like it if we're late!" Elle cried. "The only reason that we're holed up here is because she isn't ready yet!"

"Who?! For what?!"

Elle just said something else, altogether. "I spotted the BAU and the detectives at the end of the byway, but they don't know I've seen them. I'm going to have some fun."

JJ immediately wanted to vomit. She knew that the calvary included Will, Derek, and probably Emily; she wouldn't be able to handle it if any one of them was shot on her account.

At the same time, she knew that this ordeal wouldn't end without bloodshed.

"You leave them be! _Please!"_

"Why?" Elle sneered. "It won't matter because you two are going to be gone when she comes, anyway."

JJ was dying to know who this other person was, but instead, she moved Aemiliana out of her lap and got to her feet. If anything, she would use her body to protect her. As a federal agent, she was bound to protect any innocent civilian from imminent danger, to the best of her ability.

She tried the path of reason when she appealed to her captor again. "Elle, you said that you love me, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, when you love someone, you do everything you can to keep them safe, right?"

Elle nodded, hating that JJ's words were getting to her. JJ had always had a very persuasive, magnetic voice.

But then things fell back into place, and she remembered what was happening.

"NO!"

And without warning, Elle hit JJ on the side of the head with her gun's bullet magazine. JJ crumpled to the floor, moaning in pain.

"What was that for? Is there _nothing_ in your side about not hurting a pregnant lady? I thought you said that you weren't going to hurt me!"

"That was before you tried to get into my head!" Elle shrieked. "Stop it!"

She skirted around her and yanked Aemiliana to her feet. Understandably, the girl was terrified.

"NO! I'LL BE GOOD, BUT I CAN'T WALK!"

In the face of her searing pain, JJ drew on a strength she didn't know she had and stood back up.

"MILA IS A CHILD, ELLE, AND SHE IS IN PAIN, AND SCARED! SHE DOES NOT DESERVE ANY OF WHAT'S HAPPENING, SO JUST TAKE _ME!"_

JJ had already remembered that Elle could be tripped up if the tone was loud enough, and right on cue, she let go of Aemiliana. The girl quickly hurried to a corner and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes tight. She just wanted it to be over already.

Ellen then spoke to JJ in a tone deadly calm. "You know what, JJ? You're totally right, and I've gotta give you props—you've really grown up."

"Ten years is a long time." JJ replied in a matching tone.

"Yes, it is."

"Now how about we just keep talking like the mature adults I know that we both are, hm?" JJ suggested. "Who is the other person in this twisted equation?"

Elle scoffed. "Like I'm really going to let you know _that_ easily. She'd shoot me if I told, so the only way you'd find out would have to be over my dead body."

JJ wasn't quite sure how to fire back, but she was definitely scrambling. The road at which Elle had spotted the rescuers was quite long, and was more of a dirt path. She didn't want Elle to go find them and engage in a shootout, so she'd been distracting her. But this last admission had surprised her.

Elle took advantage of this lapse and started going on and on, about the things that she wished she could do if they had more time.

She became so lost in her own mad ramblings again that she didn't notice what JJ had. There was a red light, directly behind Elle, but just above her line of sight. JJ recognized it to be the precision light from a sniper gun, and it was flashing the same pattern over and over again.

Morse Code.

Someone outside was communicating with her.

D—R—O—P.

JJ got to the floor instantly, and covered her head.

Before Elle could even do anything, there was the sound of tinkling glass, and then it was lights out.

She was dead, at JJ's feet.


	23. Shipwrecked By The Laughter Of The Gods

**Z, I think I love you. You keep making me think outside the box on my own story** — **so much so that I wrote this in less than a day. Here's another one for you :) XO**

* * *

Will, Derek, and Emily reached JJ first, strategically placing themselves between JJ and Elle's body.

"You're okay." Will told JJ gently as they crouched down in front of her. "It's all over now. It's over."

JJ leaned into him, but couldn't bring herself to cry. Not yet.

"Did someone cover Elle up?" she queried.

Emily glanced over her shoulder to see that Tara had just finished this, and was emptying the room to give the others the space that they needed.

"Yes." Emily smiled at JJ. "Tara just did."

JJ sat up straighter. "Do I have blood on my face?"

"Other than from where it looks like Elle clocked you, no." Derek told her.

"Good."

JJ pushed her way out of Will's hold, and made her way to Aemiliana. She even rubbed her back as she spoke to her in a maternal tone.

"Sweetheart, it's all over now. You can open your eyes."

Aemiliana obeyed reluctantly, but brought herself to look her protector in the face.

"It's done?"

"Yes, and we can go outside now."

Aemiliana immediately perked up. "Could you please carry me?"

"Thanks for asking so nicely, Mila," JJ praised "But I can't because my legs and feet are wobbly, too. Know what?"

"What, Miss JJ?"

"My husband, my sister, and my friend are all in the room here because they came to rescue us."

"Wow." Aemiliana was in awe. "Could one of _them_ carry me?"

"Definitely." JJ moved aside and indicated Will, Derek, and Emily. "Who do you pick?"

Aemiliana chose Derek. He wrapped her in a blanket and even pulled it over her head, telling her it was to keep her warm, although the others knew it was to keep her from seeing Elle. But the little girl didn't mind.

Will scooped JJ up and carried her outside, to an awaiting ambulance. They didn't go anywhere until JJ's wounds had been examined, and the baby checked on. Both LaMontagnes wept in relief when they saw the baby was perfectly safe, and had a steady heartbeat.

"Cher," Will said after everything was said and done. "Can I hold you again?"

JJ quickly fixed her shirt and then held a hand out to him. "Sure. Will you help me, though, please?"

"Of course."

Very gently, he helped JJ across the small space and into a sitting position out on the ambulance's bumper.

The moment Will was beside her, she pulled him close, happy to have him there. Even if she still couldn't remember anything, part of her still knew that no matter what, Will had always been her rock. They were each other's ride-or-die.

"Have our lives together always been this exciting?" she asked Will.

"Oh, and then some," he replied. "But I wouldn't change any of it for anything."

"Then would you do it all again?"

"Without hesitation—you're the absolute love of my life."

JJ sighed. "I just wish that I could remember the times that make me think of you that way."

Will kissed JJ's brow, his heart flipping over when she made a soft sound of approval.

"I know you will, and it'll be beautiful."

JJ blew out a breath as she felt the baby do a flip. "If this kid is a girl, I want to give her a name that starts with A."

"Because of your little friend in the next ambulance over?"

"And because we already have a kid named after Emily."

She took one of Will's hands and placed it over her firm bump. It was just big enough that it could still be hidden by a baggy shirt, but the LaMontagnes were proud and very enamored already.

"I like that idea." Will decided. "For her middle name, though, it should be Jennifer. It's about time we worked your name in with one of your offspring."

JJ blushed. "You think so?"

"Uh-huh, and Henry's middle name is William, after me. A baby girl with Jennifer as a middle name, after her mama, is just perfect and really rounds things out."

"Okay, but what if the baby is a boy?"

"It's a girl." Will said firmly. "Abigail Jennifer LaMontagne—AJ, for short."

"That's really cute." JJ grinned. "What does Abigail mean, again?"

"Father's joy, and that's perfect because," Will quickly kissed JJ's middle a few times through her shirt. "I really can't wait to meet her."

JJ almost burst into tears on the spot at the outpouring of love and hugged Will, overwhelmed by all of emotions and hormones coursing through her body. It was all doing a major number on her head. But Will was patient, and he returned the hug.

Emily approached them as they drew apart.

"Pardon me," she said gently. "But JJ, are you up to par? No concussions, or anything?"

"Nope. Not even a stitch, Emily. Why? Is Mila okay?"

"Well… yes, and no."

JJ stood at once. "What's wrong?"

"Her legs need warming up to get the blood flowing again so her lower coordination can get back on track, and we can't do that properly until we get back to the hospital. Right now, she's having a level ten meltdown because she says she wants a bath, food, and sleep."

"The poor thing's hit a brick wall. Take me to her, please?"

Emily did, with Will walking just behind them. Derek and Tara were trying to reason with Aemiliana, but when they saw JJ arrive, they cleared out of the ambulance, helped her in, and then backed off. Hopefully, JJ could work her magic where they hadn't been able to.

Aemiliana was on the floor, behind the bed, sobbing like any overtired child would. JJ sat on the floor, too.

"Come on, little princess." JJ called out in a singsong voice. "It's all okay, remember?"

This got through to Aemiliana, and she crawled out from her hiding spot.

"I'm _so_ tired!" she pouted around a monster-sized yawn. "I want a bath, food, and sleep!"

"I bet you want to see your parents and your siblings again, too, huh?" JJ suggested.

"Yeah, but…"

JJ beckoned to her. "But what?"

With some effort, Aemiliana crawled closer, sat on her knees, and wiped her tears. She also took a few steadying breaths—she had a request, and if anyone, JJ had to be the one to take her seriously.

"I—I want a bath before I see everyone 'cause I smell. Is it bad I want that first?"

"Not at all, and it's a perfectly understandable thing to want."

"Even if I need help, Miss JJ?"

"Even then. Would you like me to help you with a bath when we get to the hospital?"

Aemiliana bobbed her head. "Yes, please."

"Okay, my friend." JJ hugged her. "Why don't we see about getting out of here?"

* * *

Will and Emily joined them in the ambulance for the ride back into town. After the tech outfitted Aemiliana with a nasal oxygen supply and a warm weighted blanket for her legs, he rode up front with the driver, leaving JJ, Will, Emily, and Aemiliana to themselves.

At the same time, Aemiliana fell asleep in JJ's lap after she expressed a desire for the blanket.

"Oh, goodness—she's having a serious adrenaline crash." JJ remarked when her little charge moved closer to her in slumber. "She deserves it."

"Definitely." Will agreed. "Let me know if you want to hand her off."

This last part triggered something in JJ's mind about recent events.

"Whose idea was it to use Morse Code?"

"Pardon?" Emily said in polite puzzlement.

JJ's heart skipped a beat, but not in a good way. "What do you mean? Elle died because a person outside used the light of a sniper rifle to spell 'drop' in Morse Code. I did that, and the bullet came in through the window after I hit the deck."

Emily's tone changed to wary. "Jennifer, we came in from the _front,_ along the byway on purpose, because we _wanted_ Elle to see us. "

"Yeah, cher." added Will as he backed up Emily's version of events. "We were moving fast, but not _that_ fast."

JJ tried not to feel sick. "What are you saying?"

"That Emily and I both saw the window that you're talking about. We wouldn't have had the time to do anything, anyway, because it faces the _opposite_ way, towards the _deeper_ part of the woods."

"Oh, God…"

"What?" Will and Emily asked in bewildered confusion.

"Elle refused to divulge any specifics, but she _did_ say that someone _else_ is pulling the strings." (this drew equally-bewildered stares) "Apparently, she was to hand us off to the mastermind and then get paid for it. All I know for _sure_ is that this other unsub is also female, and that she had or currently has a strict schedule that she'd been adhering to."

Emily connected another dot. "Then that means if none of _us_ shot Elle, the unsub did…"

"Because she never had any intention of paying Elle, and just thought of her as disposable." Will finished with a shudder.

Emily glanced out of the ambulance window, only to see big, fluffy snow clumps and the lights of passing cars.

"Unless this person is related to the Abominable Snowman, she wouldn't survive out there, even in that cabin."

"Why?" JJ asked.

Emily looked back at her. "According to the National Weather Service, there's a blizzard well on the way."

"Emiliana, you didn't talk to Elle. She was very mean and very sarcastic, but she was also presenting as a classic sociopath."

"Meaning that any close company she would have kept after going as far as she did around the bend would be like her, but more evolved."

"Bingo."

They both digested this, although it soon turned into willing themselves not to get too creeped out.

"The word you two are looking for is psychopathic." Will said after a few beats of silence.

JJ nodded. "Life always finds a way because that's just nature, but I just know that the unsub is probably still out there."

* * *

 **Don't worry** **—I promise there's cheerier content on the way!**


	24. The Sum Of Our Memories

JJ pushed out the supposition of the mastermind still being on the loose, although mostly because they didn't even know for sure, and because it truly was a long shot. They'd also had cases that had stayed open for ages before.

She also pushed the supposition out of her head _because_ it was over. She and Aemiliana were safe. The baby was, too. _That_ was what mattered.

Plus, it was New Year's Eve, and blizzard or not, the beginning of a new year was always a reason to celebrate and just be happy.

JJ had also occupied herself with taking care of Aemiliana, to keep her from having any more meltdowns. To nobody's great surprise, Aemiliana wasn't ready to let JJ out of her sight, just yet, before she was clean. She also became charmed by Emily, and asked for her to come along, too.

When Emily returned from getting clean clothes for her friends, JJ stepped into the separate shower area to bathe, too. It was after this, when she was clean and in her new outfit, that Emily checked in with her.

"How are you?"

JJ blew out a breath. "Exhausted, but happy that Mila and I got out. AJ is happy, too."

"AJ?"

"AJ." the blond pointed to her middle. "If this kid is a girl—which Will is adamant about—her name is going to be Abigail Jennifer. We're already calling whoever is in there AJ for short."

"That's incredibly cute." Emily told her. "Do the kids know they're getting a new sibling?"

JJ shook her head and sighed. "Uh-uh. There hasn't been enough time. What?"

Emily had assumed a guilty expression and was doing a terrible job of hiding it.

"Henry, Michael, Ana, and AJ are getting another cousin!" she blurted.

Emily had originally wanted to tell JJ about this when she was more settled, had maybe been home in her own bed a night, and was overall more stable. But, as they usually did, the tables had turned. Revealing her news to JJ had suddenly turned into a main priority.

She needn't have worried about JJ being upset, though.

Just as she had the last time she'd learned that Emily was pregnant, JJ gave Emily the look of an adoring baby sister.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Emily nodded and then exhaled as she felt a weight lift of her shoulders. "Really, JJ, but keep it on the down-low until I give you the green light, alright?"

"Okay." JJ winked. "I can do that."

Before Emily could thank her, Aemiliana called out from the bathroom.

"Can I get out now, please?"

So JJ went back to her.

To JJ's amusement, Aemiliana had requested to have her hair washed. The girl also didn't object to having her hair combed, or dried with a blow dryer. JJ had learned the hard way that neither of her sons liked having their hair washed, although baby Emiliana didn't mind because she had a staggering amount of thick dark hair; she actually found getting her hair washed to be very relaxing. JJ had also learned that Henry had an extremely irrational fear of vacuum cleaners, and that her younger children were both terrified of the kitchen blender.

As for Aemiliana, JJ decided that the girl was just happy to feel human again, especially now that she had the new, clean clothes the hospital had given her: a khaki jumper dress, a pink polo shirt and matching tights, and even a pair of saddle shoes that were wide enough to cover her leg braces, which had been recovered from Elle's house, before they could be taken into evidence. Aemiliana also had fresh underpants, and she was extra thankful for that because she'd had an accident at the cabin. In the end, it didn't even matter to her that her new clothes consisted of donated school uniform items because she was content to be clean and look presentable.

"Am I still pretty?" she asked her friends.

"Absolutely, sweet Mila." JJ told her as she tied off the braid that she'd styled Aemiliana's hair into. "You are _so_ pretty—like a princess. Isn't she, Emily?"

"One hundred percent."

Emily picked one last thing from the bag of things the nurse had given her, and made sure Aemiliana noticed she was holding something behind her back.

"Little friend, what are your thoughts on cats?"

Aemiliana immediately lit up. "I love them so, so, _so_ much."

Emily smiled at her. "Me, too. At home, we even have a cat named Tinker Bell, and guess what?"

"What, Miss Emily?"

"She gives hugs."

"What?" Aemiliana gave a bewildered giggle. "She does?"

"Mhm. Every day, whenever someone comes home."

Aemiliana looked to JJ. "Is it true?"

"Very." JJ tried not to laugh. "Tinker Bell gives me hugs, too."

"Huh," was all Aemiliana could say.

Emily pulled a metal cat ear headband from behind her back. "Ta-da! I got this for you!"

Aemiliana was extremely delighted and thanked Emily, even hugging her after she set the accessory in her hair. She also carried herself with even more confidence after that.

"We have to do one more thing before Doctor Buchanan gets back." Emily informed her.

Doctor Buchanan was Aemiliana's main doctor, and when she'd heard what had happened, she dropped everything to help the Thistlewaites get her back on track. She even cooperated with JJ and Emily to the point where she went to fetch her patient a new set of wheels.

"What do we have to do?" Aemiliana asked.

Emily held out her hands. "We have to practice walking, so you can show the doctor what you can do!"

"Oh, I can do that! I can _do_ that!"

"Do you need help standing up?" JJ asked when she saw her struggling.

Aemiliana shook her head, clearly determined. "I can do it, myself, Miss JJ!"

And with a little more effort, she grabbed on to Emily's hands and pulled herself up.

"Oh, good girl!" Emily praised as she began walking backwards. "Now all you have to do is put one foot in front of the other! Can you follow me?"

JJ watched as Emiliana and Aemiliana walked slowly around the room together. It was a very beautiful sight.

Before long, Doctor Buchanan finally arrived, although Aemiliana became puzzled because of what the physician was presenting her with.

"Umm… why did you get a wheelchair _and_ a walker?"

"Because you can borrow one until it's time to go home, but you get to choose."

"Oh!"

The adults all watched Aemiliana pass up the wheelchair, in favor of the reverse walker. It was exactly what it sounded like, and made of green-colored steel. Even though Aemiliana hadn't used a walking frame in over a year, she was extremely determined to keep showing everyone that she was ready for anything.

To JJ's dismay, word had been passed through the grapevine on her behalf, too. Someone had found out that she was technically still supposed to be using forearm crutches, and since she didn't have hers, a pair was lent to her. She hated them and felt a little stripped of her dignity, but she didn't say anything because this moment wasn't about her.

So she spoke the focus the moment.

"Mila, are sure that's what you want?" she asked.

"Yep!" Aemiliana physically turned the walker around, so she was facing the open door. "I got this!"

"Well, alright, then." Emily held the door open a little bit wider so both of her hindered companions could get through. "Let's go find your family."

They didn't have too far to go because the Thistlewaites were waiting out in the main hallway for them.

Aemiliana's brother, Kensington, saw them first.

"Look!" he squealed excitedly. "It's Mila, and she's _walking!"_

JJ and Emily watched as Aemiliana used the walker for support as she made her way over. They were all overjoyed to see her, and when they saw exactly what she was up to, they cheered her on. The moment that Aemiliana felt she was close enough, she walked completely unassisted to them and fell into her parents' arms. Her family embraced her after that.

Doctor Buchanan watched from a distance, but JJ and Emily watched from a further one.

JJ walked away first.

"Even if not everything was tied up in a bow," she said to Emily. "We still had a win today, right?"

Emily looked at her and nodded. "Correct."

"Then can we _please_ go find our people now?"

"Of course." she motioned towards an area past the Thistlewaites. "This way to the elevators."

* * *

Because Rebel was deep in labor yet, JJ and Emily were unsurprised to find their family and friends all together in a waiting room in the maternity ward.

To Emily, it seemed as if much last year-and-a-half had been spent in places like this. She knew more about this area of hospitals than she wished she did. But the silver lining was that years from now, at get-togethers for Thanksgiving or Christmas, it would all make for lots of interesting stories to tell the kids.

"Mom!"

Emily just about jumped out of her skin as _Henry's_ voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She sidestepped him and Michael as they made a beeline for their mother.

"Hi, babies!" JJ hugged and kissed her sons to the best of her ability. "I missed both of you a lot!"

"I missed you, too!" Henry told her.

"And me!" Michael chimed in.

"Good." JJ straightened herself up and indicated for them to hold her hands. "Will you two gentlemen please take me over to daddy and Ana?"

The LaMontagne boys were happy to help their mother.

"Emiliana?"

She'd become so lost in her own thoughts about what just the next twenty-four hours alone were going to mean for her on the home front that she hadn't heard or noticed TJ approaching.

"Oh, Theodore." she breathed a sigh of relief when he walked up to her. "I'm so glad to see you."

"And _I'm_ happy to see _you."_ he kissed her and then pulled her into a warm hug. "What do you need?"

"To hold Izzy and the twins, but," she pointed to the windows, where outside, it was very clear that the blizzard had arrived. "First—what's the word on traveling for your business trip?"

"Pushed back at least two more days because of the weather."

"Thank God. My brain is melting, and I don't know if I'd be able to make it through the next little while without you." Emily looked up at her husband. "This is New Year's Eve, and that means different work hours, especially since Christmas comes right before. We always end up back on the second, though."

TJ arched an eyebrow. "You guys have been working almost nonstop, lately, because of all that's been happening."

"That's just an understatement, babe."

"The look on your face just says one word: exhaustion."

"You're wrong, and I know the others are exhausted, too." Emily admitted. "Derek lives in Illinois now, but I think the others could also do with time to recharge."

TJ kissed Emily's brow. "Hey, I may just be a civilian compared to the rest of you, but I think the idea of an all-around recharge is a good idea, too."

"Good." Emily smiled at her husband. "I'll make sure the others know soon, but first, can you show me where our kids are?"

"Gladly."

* * *

While Emily cuddled with her children, Will was feeling antsy. He'd had something on his mind since JJ had vanished, and now that she was back, he still couldn't let it go. It was a good thing, the thing that he was thinking of, but he just didn't know how to bring it about.

So before he started climbing the walls with anxiety, he decided to take a stroll out in the hallway.

"Hey, mom." Henry said after a few moments. "Dad left these in his chair."

He handed her two photographs.

"They were in his pocket, and I think he left them on purpose."

JJ took the pictures. "Thank you, Henry."

He nodded and went back to the book he was reading.

JJ examined the pictures. They were old, but not ancient because they were in color, and she recognized herself in them.

The first picture was of her holding baby Henry, although the camera was focused more on her right hand. JJ's heart jumped when she saw that she was wearing a ring with a citrine stone set into it—this was one of the actual rings that she was wearing, right that moment.

This is Henry's birthstone, JJ thought. Wait! How did I remember that?

She examined the second picture and felt her heart hammer because this picture was more intimate than the first one had been. This picture had been taken in a very cozy-looking apartment. She was on a couch, and wearing an oversized tank top and a pair of male boxer shorts. Her hair was also messed up, and she hadn't even realized the picture was being taken because while one hand was holding a mug of coffee, the other was petting a cat in her lap. She was also looking down at the animal, talking to it.

JJ's heart did another jump when she spotted her right hand in the new photograph. She didn't have the citrine ring, but she had another one—it was a simple gold band, but it was real, and it was hers. Back in the present, she was wearing this ring, too.

She looked back at the cat again. It had its eyes closed in enjoyment.

And it had been purring.

They'd named her Tiffany, after their favorite date movie, Breakfast At Tiffany's.

 _But how had she remembered?_

Suddenly, Jennifer Agnes LaMontagne's life began to flash before her eyes.

"Oh, my God!"

Beside her, her mother looked over. "What's up?"

"Mom, can you mind the kids again, please?"

"Sure, but—what are you doing? You shouldn't be going anywhere!"

JJ had tucked the pictures into the pocket of her clothes, and was already back on her crutches. She was clearly on a mission.

"I can't explain right now. Do you know where Will went?"

Sandy pointed to the hallway. "Out, and to the left."

"Thanks, mom!"

Without waiting for a reply, JJ hurried out.

Will was at the end, staring out the window, at the snow-covered landscape outside, although he wasn't taking it in. The thought that had caused him to exit the waiting room in the first place had yet to vacate his mind.

When he saw his wife, he caught her and steadied her.

"JJ, what's wrong?"

"Will, I remember!"

She brandished the photos at him, and then gave him the kind of kiss she hadn't given since before the amnesia had shown up. Then JJ looked at Will as though he was the only other person in the world.

 _"_ _I remember!"_


	25. All's Well That Ends Well

Will was astonished at what his wife was telling him, but the pure joy in JJ's eyes was all that he needed to see.

"You're _back?"_ Will gasped.

JJ kissed him soundly. "I'm back!"

Will deepened the kiss, and when he pulled back, he looked like he wanted to say what was on his mind. But words were failing him.

"Are you wondering how I remembered?" JJ guessed.

"Yes."

"It was the photographs, Will: Henry noticed that you left them behind, and he gave them to me. When I looked at them, it felt like I'd been struck by lightning, and I swear to God, that my life genuinely flashed before my eyes, too. Now, here I am, with you."

"But you remember everything?"

"I do. I just can't believ—"

JJ's words were cut off by shouts of, "Happy New Year!" sounding from different doctors and nurses, who were also on their floor. They were broken from their spell, of being in a bubble.

JJ looked at her husband in surprise. "I forgot that it was New Year's Eve."

"I didn't."

Since they were alone, Will gently pinned JJ against a wall and gave her the kind of kiss that said both, "Happy New Year!" and also, "I would very much like to make love to you later on." JJ let him carry on, because she'd really missed being touched this way, but after a moment, she pushed him away, and they both made themselves look decent. They both wanted more, but this just wasn't the time.

Will put a hand in the small of his wife's back, to help guide her. "Let's go back to the others."

"Yes, please." JJ gave a noisy exhale. "My legs and feet are so sore; hopefully, the roads will be safe to travel soon. I just want to be back in my own bed."

Unfortunately, the storm kept raging for awhile.

JJ would have burst into tears and frustration, had it not been for her family and friends being overjoyed at the return of her memory, and also Spencer entering the waiting room, around one-thirty that morning. The only that kept the adults from bottoming out about being stuck in a hospital during a blizzard was that they were also waiting for a baby to be born.

Seeing that Spencer was in a happy daze, Derek called out to him.

"Hey, kid! What's the word?"

Everyone looked around at him. Spencer beamed, and spoke with great pride.

"She's here! Rebel and I have a new daughter named Adalie!"

Everybody congratulated Spencer, hugged him, or shook his hand. He already wanted to go back to Rebel and Adalie, but he'd been sent out for a specific reason.

After collecting a sound-asleep Sadie from Emily's mother, Spencer stopped in front of JJ. Truly tired, she'd expressed her congratulations to her friend, but hadn't gotten up yet. When he looked at her, she smiled fondly at him. They hadn't seen each other since before she'd vanished again.

"JJ," Spencer said in surprise. "You're safe!"

She moved Michael and Emiliana from her lap to Will's, and pushed herself up on her crutches. "Yes, I am, and Aemiliana is back with her family. I also have a surprise."

"Oh?"

"My memory is back!"

Spencer lit up and hugged her. "That's great—Rebel will be ecstatic."

"Is she asking for me?"

"Emily, too—the rest of the Kelleys are all still stuck in New York, because of the weather." he explained, trying not to sound sadder than he felt about it. "But Rebel wants to see you and Emily, because ever since coming here, after the case where we met her, she's really imprinted on you two, like a duckling to its mother. She also really wants you to meet Adalie right now, and so do I."

At that, JJ looked to Emily, who was already on her feet. "Ready to go see Rebel and Adalie, partner?"

"Oh, you bet." Emily grinned. "Let's roll."

* * *

Rebel Rose Mary Magdalene Kelley was in Heaven.

Not so long ago, she'd been stuck in New York, working hard every day, so she could leave to see what the rest of the world had to offer. But then, her life had been turned upside down after meeting the Behavioral Analysis Unit from the FBI, and becoming involved with one of their cases.

In the time since, she'd left New York for DC, ended a toxic relationship with the man who had fathered both of her daughters, and entered a new, healthier accord with Spencer. So much healthier, in fact, that they were engaged now.

Spencer and Rebel already agreed to wait awhile for a proposal, but before they'd left for the hospital, he'd stuck in his pocket the engagement ring that Rebel's mother had sent to him, only that week. It had been hers, and she wanted him to propose to Rebel with it. After witnessing the love of his life give birth, Spencer had been so in awe of her that he just knew that proposing to her in the recovery room was the right thing to do. Rebel said yes as soon as she saw the ring.

Now, Rebel was holding their newest child while awaiting her fiancé's return with their eldest child, and two of their closest friends. In her short twenty years, Rebel couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd felt happier.

A gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. She bid the person enter, and found it to be Spencer, carrying Sadie. JJ was behind them, hobbling on her crutches, and Emily was bringing up the rear.

When Spencer laid Sadie on the bed with her and Adalie, Rebel felt as though her heart was fit to burst with love. Everything she'd been through since the FBI had first fallen into her life had led to this moment. She knew that if she had to do it all again, she would.

JJ eased herself into a chair beside her friend's bed. "How are you doing, Reb?"

"I just brought a human being into the world, so I'm worn right out." she said softly. "We didn't know it until a nurse told us she'd seen you that you were back, JJ; I was in labor almost the entire time you were gone."

"Wow. Then we won't stay long."

"I'm just glad you two are here now." Rebel gave a small yawn. "How's your little friend? She was gone, too?"

"Aemiliana is happy and clean, has new clothes and shoes, and was reunited with her family." JJ replied in a soothing voice. "Also, speaking of things returned—my memory came back."

Just the way Spencer had said, Rebel received this news well and even looked like she wanted to cry. But she kept it together, because she still had something to say.

"That's wonderful, and I'm so happy for you." she said sincerely. "Why don't you see if you can get Emily's attention? She looks like she's in La La Land."

JJ turned and beckoned to Emily. "Come here."

Emily's thoughts had been over the place, and not just because she was bone-tired. At that particular moment, she'd been wondering what it was going to be like when Isobel, Milo, Kiley, and little baby Jareau were all together for the first time.

But when she saw Rebel, she approached the bed and gave her a gentle hug.

"Well done, sweetheart. Adalie is beautiful." Emily pressed a motherly kiss to the top of Rebel's head. "I'm so proud of you."

"So am I." JJ chimed in.

Rebel thanked them, and spoke to JJ. "Would you like to hold Adalie?"

"Yes, please!"

"Alright. Spencer can give her to you."

JJ quickly disinfected her hands and took baby Adalie with no trouble. The baby didn't even stir.

Adalie Reid had a full stomach, was dressed, and had even been swaddled and outfitted with a warm cap before her mother had rocked her to sleep. She was a beautiful baby, and like her mother and sister, she had freckles and a surprising amount of bright red hair. JJ wouldn't have been surprised if Adalie's eyes even turned green eventually. One thing that JJ had noticed when she'd seen Rebel's parents and siblings together was that they all head red hair, and green or blue eyes.

She could have kept musing over Adalie, but Rebel's voice brought her back.

"JJ? Emily?"

They both looked up to see that Rebel was showing them her engagement ring. JJ and Emily gasped, and quickly congratulated her and Spencer.

"When…?" Emily tried to ask.

"After the nurses left, so we could be alone with Adalie. He got as far as showing me the ring before I said yes."

"It's going to be a long engagement, too, so there probably won't be a wedding for another year or so." Spencer elaborated. "Right now, we want the kids to know that their parents are together because they're happy, and because they love each other."

"Those are perfectly good reasons for a long engagement, Spencer." Emily approved. "I'm also incredibly pleased, touched, and honored that you wanted to share this with us first."

From her chair, JJ nodded emphatically. "Yes. Thank you."

Rebel spoke directly to JJ again. "Actually, there's another reason that we wanted to see the two of you first."

"What is it?"

"When I chose Emiliana to be Sadie's middle name, I didn't know that I would be meeting another Emiliana less than a year later, or that she would become one of the greatest women I've ever known. I also didn't know that her precious friend Jennifer would affect me in the same way." Rebel motioned towards her newest daughter. "That is Adalie Jennifer Reid."

Immediately, JJ felt all of her overtired feelings collide with her hormones at the corners of affection and brick wall. With help, she gave Adalie back to Rebel, thanked her friends honoring her in such a wonderful way, and gave hugs to them and the children before excusing herself.

Emily caught up with her out in the hallway. JJ was crying, and completely sympathetic to her plight, Emily sat with her and gave her a back rub, while waiting for her to calm down so that she could use her words the way she wanted to.

JJ pointed back towards Rebel's room. "Spencer has been through more than most people could imagine, and is one of the strongest men I've ever met… but he also just about carries a burden around, with his amazing ability to get inside a person's head, even for a profiler. That being said, we've also saved him, even when he pushed us all away, and he's also saved you, me, and everyone else on the team—both past _and_ present."

"That man is the reason I skipped out on Interpol at the drop of a hat…" Emily mused.

"Now, there's Rebel." JJ went on. "Look how far she's come since we first met her."

"She changed states, got a fresh start, imprinted on you and I very deeply, and she even fell in love with Spencer, _and_ they're engaged. They're even parents."

"There's also Aemiliana: you held out against a crazy person to protect a child who isn't even yours, and you even mothered her like she is yours. She's happy now, refreshed, and back with her family; Jennifer, you did that, and when she grows up, I'll bet that she'll want to help people somehow, because she'll have remembered that you helped her survive the impossible."

JJ leaned against Emily, complete mush. But she knew that she was right.

"My fingers are crossed for all that." JJ crossed her fingers, and then placed a hand over her middle. "I also fought for sweet AJ, because I'll be damned if Will and I lose another child before they take their first breath. Spencer and Rebel, Sadie and Adalie, Aemiliana, AJ—they're all some of the reasons of why we do what we do."

"Most definitely." Emily conceded.

"Sometimes, this job gets harder than even the most seasoned FBI agent can imagine—especially after a long road to victory—but I remember the people we've helped, people whose lives we've made a difference in."

Emily stood. "Then what?"

The profiler used her crutches to stand up, too. "Then, my dear Emiliana Grace Lane, I get back up, and I keep going."

JJ did just that, all the way back to the waiting room.


	26. Love Looks Not With The Eye

At long last, the roads were finally safe to travel on.

When the LaMontagnes arrived home, JJ managed to make it to hers and Will's bed before bursting into tears of exhaustion and emotion. It didn't take Will too long to put the kids to sleep, but by the time he returned to the main bedroom, closed the door, and sat beside his wife, she was all cried out and staring into space.

"What's on your mind?" Will asked her.

"The mastermind is still out there, but I'm pushing that away because even with my regained memory, I still have no idea who she could be. So that's that." JJ sighed. "The wins are that Aemiliana is back with her family, and also that AJ and I are safe, too."

"Totally wins, and with your memory back, that the healing process will chug along even faster."

"I'm glad Emily gave us the rest of the week off, but I'm still going to need help, until I get the okay from the doctor about walking around unassisted."

"Of course. I'm with you, for better or for worse, until the day we die, and for every day in between."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but had fallen short, so he just held JJ's hands in his and rubbed them.

"Everything okay?" she wanted to know.

"Everything is perfect." Will kept holding JJ's hands. "I was just thinking about something while you were gone—but I promise it's good."

At that particular moment, JJ called the conversation she'd had with her mother about not wanting any more children, and the measure that she wanted to take to ensure that happening. She couldn't think of a better time to at least approach the subject.

"Alright," she said. "But I've got something, too, and it isn't as fun as whatever you're about to say."

Will kissed JJ's hands again. "You can tell me anything, and I won't judge. Want to go first?"

"Okay." JJ took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I love our life together, and everything we've built, including our children and our marriage. After AJ comes, though… I want to have my tubes tied. I want that, and not just because I'm turning forty in July."

She both blanched and shuddered at this admission. Will smiled in amusement, but quickly put his game face back in when he saw that she was waiting for an answer.

"Is it because you feel that four kids are enough?"

"Henry was a surprise, and Michael was both a surprise and a rainbow." Feeling hot, JJ took of her sweatshirt and sweatpants, revealing a tank top and her underpants. "Ana has been another surprise, and even the joy that I didn't know that we were even missing until I first knew she was there."

"What about Abigail?"

JJ glided a hand over her bump. "She's as welcome a surprise as her brothers and sister, but considering that nobody was even supposed to happen after Henry, this feels like the right place to stop. I just don't want to press our luck."

They were both quiet a beat, remembering the child they'd lost while JJ had been away in Afghanistan. They both sometimes wondered what life would be like if the little one had come to be, but then they stopped because they remembered just _how_ different things would have been. There would be no Michael, no Emiliana, no AJ. Emily wouldn't even have officially joined the family…

So the LaMontagnes were thankful for who and what they had, and they were content with knowing that they had a guardian angel watching over them.

"I agree with you." Will told her. "All of the kids are joys—even the one who hasn't even been born yet—and I love them all as much as you do. This _is_ the place to stop, and it's fair to you and your body. No need to risk even a possibility of something terrible happening to you, or to another baby."

JJ felt like she was going to cry because of the relief Will's words brought her.

"So… you're not mad?"

"No, Jennifer, not at all. I love you for you, and your health is important to me." he kissed her. "Since this baby will be the last one, taking this extra measure is the right thing to do. I might even take the measure, on my own account… I just have to think about it."

"Thank you. Don't feel that you have to, alright? Take all the time you need."

"I will."

"Thank you, babe." JJ took Will's hands in hers and kissed them. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I did a lot of thinking while you were away—what if, for our anniversary this year, we renew our vows?"

JJ lit up at this. "I _love_ that idea. You were thinking about this while I was gone?"

"Yes. I believe that no matter what the peril is, we'll always come home to each other, but these past few years…"

"They've been extra chaotic." JJ mused. "We've made it through or over every last obstacle because we always do. But I am one hundred percent on board for a vow renewal."

"Fantastic. We'll talk about it when we've had more sleep."

He waited for her to say something in agreement, but sighed when he saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, what?" he said warily.

"I'm not saying let's do it now, but you _did_ say that sex would be back on the yes list when I remembered why I wear my non-wedding rings."

Will arched an eyebrow. "And when _did_ you remember?"

"Actually, the photographs triggered the memories." JJ held her hand out and pointed to her wedding ring first. "This one explains itself, but I'll always love that our rings both say that the best is yet to come, because overcoming the impossible is our specialty."

JJ pointed to her citrine ring.

"This is Henry's birthstone, and you gave it to me the day I returned to work after having him." JJ smiled at the memory. "I gave you a ring, too."

Will tapped his matching band. "We should update them, though, cher. What do you think?"

"I'm down for that." JJ pointed to the last ring, a simple gold band. "You gave this to me the morning after we made Henry, as a promise that we'd be together, no matter what."

"Here we are, all these years later—still together and happily married."

Will eased JJ onto the bed, and settled her into a position for sleeping. The blissful sigh she let out was music to his ears.

"We also have a nice house, jobs we love, friends we love, friends who became family, plus, a bigger family than we could have ever imagined…"

Will kissed JJ's body and baby bump for a few moments. He'd missed this, because even though JJ had been getting used to being physically affectionate while her memories had been gone, she still had a line that she wouldn't cross. Now, she was back to normal, and the way she was responding to the kisses told him that were they both not nearly running on fumes, she would have said yes to having sex already. Or initiated it.

"We also have each other," Will continued. "And three precious children asleep in their beds."

JJ raked her fingers gently through Will's hair as he kissed again; he knew the things she liked in bed and acted on them, so she did the same for him. Even the little things.

"And we also have the last LaMontagne child on the way." JJ added. "We're truly complete."

JJ took off her rings and set them on the bedside table, before patting the space beside her.

"Now please turn the light off and come hold your wife."

Will followed through, and he and JJ were both asleep quickly.

* * *

They were woken a few hours later, although not by any of their children. It was Will's phone, vibrating on his bedside table.

"Are you _kidding_ me right now?" JJ groaned into her pillow as she lurched awake. "Answer your phone!"

Will was already awake, too, and reaching for his phone as it kept buzzing. "I'll take the call in the bathroom, alright? Go back to sleep."

But she didn't. The baby had woken up when she had, and was now doing flips, just for fun. It was going to be awhile before she was quiet again. So JJ laid awake, waiting for Will to come back.

Finally—

Will put his phone back and crawled under the covers with her.

"What was that about?" JJ asked him.

"That was Bellamy. She said not to come in to work—things are totally shut down, except for a skeleton crew."

"And it doesn't include you or her?"

"Not today."

JJ breathed a sigh of relief, and then furrowed her brow. "You usually have New Year's off, though. Did you pull the short straw, or something?"

"More like I volunteered—we didn't know how long it was going to take to find you, so I was ready to stay and burn the midnight oil, even if it was just going to be me. Bellamy jumped in at the last minute, so I wouldn't be alone." he took off his own rings and set them aside, having forgotten to do so earlier. "Then the captain called her, telling her not to come in, and told her to call me. Here we are."

"I'll call Bellamy later and thank her for passing the message along, and for a few other things."

For the umpteenth time that night, JJ kissed her husband, her way of making sure that he was really there. She had had nightmares while away from him, about not being able to return to him or the children. For that, Will didn't mind the extra affection.

"Thank _you_ for looking out for your family."

"It's in our vows, and it's not even a question, Jennifer." Will held her close and began rubbing her back. "Now let's _really_ get some sleep before the kids wake up."

JJ was already sighing into Will's hold, so she finally allowed herself to close her eyes. Even the baby was calming down.

"Yes, please." she said softly. "Yes, please."

A few moments later, all the members of the LaMontagne family were asleep again.


	27. A Light Heart Lives Long

To their parents' relief, Henry, Michael, and Emiliana all slept late. Will had nearly run himself ragged during the search the day before, and by the time JJ finally fell asleep, she was quite exhausted. She would really take advantage of the week off and rest as much as she could.

After everyone had finished breakfast and things had been cleaned up, Henry became fixated on a sight outside the house. Even Michael grew curious about what his brother was looking at, so he pushed his chair over. It was different from the ones that his parents and his brother used because it could change into a stepping stool. Realizing what he wanted, Henry changed it over and helped his brother climb up. In return, Michael blew him a kiss and turned to look out the window with him again.

JJ walked in to find her sons like this.

"What's up with you two?" she asked them.

Michael banged excitedly on the window and turned to his mother. "Snow! Let's play!"

"Mom," Henry turned to JJ. "The snow isn't falling anymore, and people are playing outside! I also see people going down to the park!"

JJ tried not to laugh. "Is there a question in there?"

Henry amended things quickly. "Can we go sledding?"

"Please?" Michael added.

 _"I_ can't go because I'm still sore, and I went to spend some time with Ana," JJ pointed to the baby, camped out in a sling on her chest. "But maybe your dad will say yes."

Will walked in on the tail-end of this, and sighed. "What am I saying yes to, cher?"

"Taking our sons to go sledding—the snow stopped falling, and there's a lot of people going down to the park." JJ pointed out of the window. "Henry and Michael both noticed and told me."

"You gonna be okay on your own with Ana?"

JJ nodded, and looked down at the baby. She was happy and relaxed, resting a cheek against JJ's heart. It wouldn't be long before she had her morning nap.

"Yeah." JJ smiled at Will. "I'll be fine. Ana, too."

"Alright. Should we tell them about… you know what first?"

JJ eased herself into the nearest chair. "Yes."

Henry helped Michael down from his stepping stool, and then approached his parents cautiously. Michael followed beside him. He knew something was up, but he couldn't put his finger on it, so he put his finger somewhere else.

"Hey!" Henry hissed at his brother. "We don't stick our fingers in our noses when mom and dad can see us!"

Michael giggled when Henry moved his finger for him and wiped it with a tissue from a nearby tissue box before sticking it in his pocket. This time, JJ didn't even try to hide her amusement and just smirked. She'd always known that Henry had inherited Will's neat freak ways, but Will had always denied it. This was proof.

Will cleared his throat. "Right—we _are_ going to go sledding, but your mama and I want to tell you two something first."

"What is it?" Henry asked.

JJ pointed to her lower middle. "There's a baby in there."

The LaMontagne brothers both gaped at their mother for a few moments, digesting this.

Michael drew close to JJ and touched the spot she'd pointed to.

"A baby?" he asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Yep! What do you think?"

Michael giggled again, and gave the spot a delicate kiss before he ran out of the room at top speed. JJ was relieved. Last time he'd found out he was going to be a big brother, Michael had flung food at her, escaped his high chair and his diaper, and even peed on the floor. This reaction meant progress.

JJ and Will both looked over at Henry. He had yet to say anything.

"Are you excited, too?" Will asked. "You're going to be a big brother again!"

Henry smiled quickly—he'd been thinking of a few things already, and gotten lost in thought. "Yeah, I'm excited, but I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Well, do I have to share a room, or do Michael or Ana?"

Feeling his own sense of relief, Will replied, "There's one last empty bedroom left, so you, Michael, and Ana are safe."

"But that was really thoughtful thinking, buddy." JJ chimed in. "Do you have any questions? Are you weirded out by three little siblings?"

"No." Henry smiled more. "I really like being the biggest brother. Just one question: is the baby a boy, or a girl?"

"It's too early to tell yet, but your dad and I are thinking that it's another girl. We're calling her AJ for short."

"Then that means my sister's got something for long."

JJ laughed. "We're sitting on that one."

Henry paused, thinking. "Could _I_ call her AJ?"

"Of c—"

JJ was cut off by a dinging sound from her phone, over in the living room.

"Will you please get that for me?" she asked Henry. "I think I left my phone by the couch."

Henry ran to get it, and was back in record timing.

"Nana is texting you," he handed her the device. "But I just saw her name. I didn't read anything."

"Okay, Henry. Thank you." JJ told him. "Will you go find your brother, please?"

"Alright, mom!"

In a cheerful mood, Henry hugged his mother, his baby sister, and his father before dashing off to call for his brother.

"That went better than last time." JJ said to Will. "Henry walked into a doorframe, and Michael had an epic meltdown."

"We got lucky this time." Will quipped. "Too bad Emiliana is too little to know what she's going to be a big sister."

JJ just laughed and opened the text from her mother.

 _I'm still at Emily's parents' house, but I'm leaving early in the morning on the train. May I come visit?_

JJ's response was immediate. _Sure. Will is about to take H & M sledding, but you can let yourself in. _

_Then I'll see you soon!_

JJ read this, put her phone on lock-screen mode, and pocketed it.

"My mom is catching an early train home in the morning, and she asked if she could come visit me."

"Did you tell her yes?"

"Uh-huh, and I _really_ want to see her."

"Okay, cher. Need anything before I go wrangle our little monkeys?"

"Help me over to the living room couch?"

"You got it." Will helped her up. "Easy does it."

* * *

Will, Henry, and Michael had barely been gone for twenty minutes when JJ heard Sandy letting herself into the house through the front door.

"Jenny?" she called out.

"In the living room!"

Sandy entered the living room to find her daughter dressed very casually in a tank top and pajama bottoms, with her hair done in a bun, and for warmth, she was also wearing her favorite open house sweater. JJ also didn't have any makeup on, and baby Emiliana was yet in her sling, very calm. That was mostly because JJ was talking to her, and giving her back rubs and pats on the back. To Sandy, they both looked like the epitome of contentment.

JJ smiled at her as she joined them. "Hey, mom. I'm so glad to see you before you go."

"I couldn't imagine not leaving town without checking in on my baby girl." Sandy gave her a gentle hug. "How are you, all things considered?"

"Wiped out, but relieved that Emily gave us the rest of the week off. There are also no words to say how happy I am about having my memories back."

"Oh, I bet. What triggered them?"

"Old photographs from Will. Did it surprise you, how fast I got up, when we were in the waiting room?"

Sandy nodded. "I was only a step short of jumping out of my skin."

"Why?" JJ said in surprise.

"With all that waiting on sweet Adalie to be born, I was flashing back to the first time I held you—you'd been squalling, like nothing else, but when you were cleaned up and your father put you on my chest, you fell quiet immediately."

"I did?"

"You did. It was like a switch had been flipped somewhere." Sandy smiled at the memories. "You also found one of my hands and held on tightly while I spoke to you."

"Really? Wow."

"I told you about my hopes and dreams for you, and your father spoke to you, too."

JJ immediately paid more attention; since her father had passed away when she was a baby, she loved hearing anything she could about him.

"Can you remember what he said?"

"Rex told you about his own hopes and dreams for you, and he also said that he hoped you would do something special with your life."

"Like what?"

Sandy winked at her daughter. "Something where you helped people, the way he did."

"He was a firefighter, mom, and I grew up to be a federal agent. Those are two different things."

"Yes, but he would have been so proud."

JJ grew skeptical. "Even though I get put through the wringer in a few different ways?"

"Even then. Rex would be even more proud that you keep getting back up." Sandy patted her daughter's shoulder. "That little girl you were with while you were gone—the person who took her was the same person who took you and hurt you, wasn't it?"

Now JJ heaved a heavy sigh. "Yeah. She even worked at the BAU for awhile, starting my second year."

"And what was your little friend's name?"

"Actually, she's an Emiliana, too, but spells it with an A in the front. She let me call her Mila."

"That's adorable. All the injuries and things you got while you were gone were because you protected Mila, huh?"

"Yes, and I did it without a second thought. I also took care of her afterwards, and Emily helped."

"If your father could hear about all of that, about putting Mila's safety before your own and working to look after her even though you'd just been through the ordeal, too, he would be so proud. He would love everything that you've done for others through your job, and just by being you."

JJ's heart jumped at the sincerity of her mother's words, but she did her best not to cry. "Thanks, mom—I really needed to hear that."

"You're very welcome."

Sandy motioned to Emiliana.

"How long has she been like this?"

Emiliana was now so relaxed that she was both cooing to herself, and watching her grandmother.

"Since we all finished breakfast, and I gave her a diaper change—so about an hour." JJ gave Emiliana a hug. "She's been my quietest baby, and she digs morning cuddles more than her brothers did at this age."

"Wow." Sandy marveled. "You were one of my crazier babies en utero, but once you were out, you loved cuddles very, very much. When it came to that, you were my quietest baby, just like Ana."

"Then how do I have memories of doing things that scared the living daylights out of you?"

"TJ and RJ were kind enough to wait until you were mobile."

"Sounds about right."

JJ laughed, and looked down at her mini-me again, only to be more amused by her.

"Mom, Ana started snoring!"

Sure enough, the little girl was fast asleep and loudly sawing logs.

"That's another Jareau trait she inherited—your father snored, too." Sandy stroked her granddaughter's cheek gently. "The head full of hair must be a LaMontagne thing, though. You, and your brother and sister were all quite bald for the first year of life."

"Genetics are funny that way… oh…"

JJ had trailed off, and was gliding a hand over her baby bump. Sandy became sympathetic.

"Is baby number four being a wiggleworm?"

"Yes, and it's going to suck when she has legs to kick with, because I just know that she and Ana are going to kick each other."

Sandy arched an eyebrow. "You keep referring to the baby as a girl. Jennifer, do you know something?"

"No." JJ blushed. "We're just certain that another baby princess is on the way."

"And now you're just squirming." Sandy remarked as she watched JJ change positions. "Would you like me to hold Ana while you run to the bathroom?

Sandy's words weren't a moment to soon, because almost immediately, JJ felt the baby move to her bladder and set up camp.

"Yes, please." she lifted Emiliana out of the sling and handed her to Sandy before hoisting herself up on her crutches. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here." Sandy murmured, helping Emiliana get comfortable again as she stirred. "I'm not going anywhere."

When JJ was done, and returned to the living room, it was to find her mother and her daughter happily cuddling. She thought her heart was going to melt right then and there. So she joined them.

"You know," JJ said after a few minutes. "Even after all these years, and after everything I've been through, I still wouldn't change a thing."

"Why's that?" Sandy wanted to know.

"I wouldn't be who I am without my job, and more importantly, my family."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Are you happy?"

JJ nodded. "Oh, yes. It took losing my memory, getting beat up, and having my memory returned to remind me of something else, too."

"Care to share with your mother?"

"Everything I've been through has led to this: hanging out with my mother, my daughter, and my last baby on New Year's Day, while my husband takes our sons sledding."

JJ sighed happily and leaned into her mother. She smiled when Sandy wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

"I've never been so happy, and I wouldn't change a thing."


	28. Past Is Prologue

To JJ's dismay, the case concerning the grand puppeteer soon grew as cold as the winter itself.

She had to convince herself that it was for the best because although she was a federal agent and she enjoyed her job, she was a mom first, and she loved that part of her life a lot more. JJ wanted to solve the case because she just wanted to put it to bed, but after awhile, she had no choice but to let things go so that the BAU could move on.

Life moved on, too. JJ was now seven-and-a-half months pregnant with a baby girl, just as Will had thought from Day One. Abigail Jennifer was on the way. All of her clothes and things had been bought, and her nursery had been designed and put together, too. Anything extra was just a result of JJ getting bored and tapping into her nesting mode.

They had also gotten the ball rolling as far as renewing their vows went. They were keeping the number of guests low, just to their friends and family, and just like the actual wedding had been, the event was going to be in Rossi's backyard. Everybody went above and beyond the call of duty to help bring it all together, and they were all looking forward to what was to come.

* * *

Before long, the day of the event had finally arrived.

Away from the noise of the rest of the house, JJ was up in the main study, dressing up. Will was in another part of the house, also getting ready. Although they were already married, they were still treating the day like a traditional wedding, meaning that they were actively avoiding each other before they got to the altar. They were doing all of the things they hadn't had a chance to partake in, the first time around.

Emily, Penelope, and Tara were keeping JJ company, and helping her prepare, just as on the other side of the house, Will was with TJ, Rossi, TJ, Spencer, and even Derek, who had travelled back to Virginia with his family, just to be here today.

It was of the Morgans that Emily's thoughts rested on. Derek and Savannah had another child, in addition to Hank—a new baby girl, and Emily had had the pleasure of both becoming her godmother and learning that the baby had been named in her honor. The little one's first name was Emily Raina Morgan, and not long before going upstairs, Emily had been able to meet her for the first time. She even fell asleep in her arms after a few minutes. The event photographer noticed, and got a few pictures of the two of them together, even inviting Emiliana LaMontagne in on the fun, after passing by in TJ's arms.

Emily now had pictures with both of her goddaughters, and whenever she thought about it, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Emily?"

The woman jumped when she realized that someone was waving a hand in her face.

"I promise I'm attention!" she said quickly.

Tara, Penelope, and JJ were looking at her, each one of them trying not to laugh too hard.

"Yeah, right." JJ chuckled. "What are you thinking?"

Emily felt the butterflies yet again. "I'm thinking about how, thanks to the awesome photographer, I had a quick impromptu photo session with both Ana, and Emily Morgan. You'll see snaps of me holding them both."

"Awww. They're your goddaughters, _and_ your namesakes. I can't wait to see how those pictures turn out."

"I'm sure they'll be very good." Emily answered. "What's happening now?"

Penelope helped her friend to her feet, and steadied her. "We're on the 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue' part now."

"Got it."

Tara turned to JJ. "What did you have last time?"

"Well, I only had the 'something new,' back then. We didn't have as much time as most couples do for planning a wedding."

"Why not?"

"Because Rossi actually threw us a surprise wedding."

That was far from anything that Tara had been expecting to hear. "Woah, really?"

JJ chuckled again and nodded. "Oh, yes."

Penelope gave Tara's arm a gentle pat. "Add that to the list of things you and I will talk about when we go out for drinks tomorrow."

"Copy that, Spectacled One."

They, and JJ turned their attention to Emily after that.

"What?" she said in surprise. "It's _JJ's_ day, and I'm not even the team leader right now—just Emily."

JJ smirked, seeing right through her, as she always did. "Be that as it may, you are being ridiculously squirrelly. Is the baby awake?"

 _"Kicking,_ too." Emily blew out a breath as she took a tiny elbow to the gut. "We finally found out the baby's gender at an appointment this morning—we've had no idea this whole time because the little stinker kept turning over whenever the doctor went to check."

"Don't keep us in suspense!" JJ said quickly. "Will and I told, the moment we knew, that our kids really _are_ getting a sister!"

Emily shuffled her feet. "It's your special day, JJ. I didn't want to take away from it."

"You won't be, and I want to know!"

"Me, too!" Penelope and Tara followed in unison.

Emily stepped forward and framed her middle again. "In about eight weeks or so, we're going to be joined by the littlest and _last_ Jareau—his name is Elias Theodore."

After a few moments of hugs, congratulations, and a few questions, Emily got them back on the trail of what they had meant to be doing before their detour.

Tara went first, holding out to JJ a key. It wasn't like a regular house key, however, because it was old, and made of brass, like something out of a _Nancy Drew_ mystery novel. JJ hadn't seen anything like it in quite some time.

"This is the original key to my grandparents' house in Concord, New Hampshire." explained Tara. "They were best friends for decades, but they were married for seventy-five years."

"Wow! That's incredible!"

"You and Will already made it for nine years, but here's to you guys having seventy-five years or more." Tara dropped the key into JJ's dress pocket. "You can borrow the key for good luck."

"Thank you, Tara." JJ told her. "This is really thoughtful."

Tara gave her a quick hug. "You are very welcome, JJ, and thank _you_ for letting me participate."

"Hey, after everything that's happened since you joined the team, but notably, these last two years, I couldn't imagine you _not_ being here. You're as good as a sister, just like Emily and Penelope."

Tara hugged JJ again, and stepped back—though not impossible, she had actually been reduced to a puddle of mush. It was key now that she not lose her cool altogether, lest her friends learn that she, Tara Elizabeth Lewis, was a even bigger romantic sap than the rest of them. Needless to say, she was very happy when Penelope stepped up to the plate.

She presented JJ with something new—in this case, a bouquet. It was just made of something unexpected.

"PG, are those _butterflies?"_ JJ asked in awed surprise.

"Yep, and I made this bouquet myself! What do you think?"

"I love it, Penelope, and how did you remember that I love butterflies?"

Penelope winked at her. "Tinker Bell, I remember the little things about every person I love."

JJ hugged her and examined her new bouquet closer. It comprised of bunches of realistic decorative butterflies on wire: in fact, there were so many that it looked as though she was holding live ones. Everything was bound tightly together with heavy-duty brown twine. Before JJ could get lost and start identifying each species of butterfly her eyes fell upon, she graciously thanked Penelope so that Emily could have her turn.

"This is from us." she said. "TJ and I are covering 'something old' and 'something blue.' I hope you love it."

Emily showed JJ a round metallic locket. It featured a miniature many-rooted, many-branched tree set against a dark blue background. Inside were two pictures that JJ had never seen before, although she recognized the occupants.

"My dad, _and_ my sister?"

Emily nodded. "Mhm. Now they can both be here with you, on such a special day."

JJ began to cry happy tears, but as pregnant as she was, crying jags weren't out of the realm of possibility when so many other emotions were being displayed.

"I'm sorry!" she cried when she felt her makeup start to run. "I'm ruining all your handiwork, Em!"

"It's nothing that can't be fixed, Jayje. Why don't we work on that?"

JJ exhaled shakily. "O-okay…"

Realizing that this was a time to leave them be, Penelope spoke to Tara.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can find JJ's mom."

"Alright. She's probably near the little kids."

They vacated the room, closing the door behind them. Emily led JJ back to a vanity table on the side of the room, and sat her down.

"Let's get you cleaned up first."

It took a few minutes, but JJ was eventually tear-free, and practicing her breathing techniques: baby Abigail Jennifer was shaping out to be the most excitable child she'd ever carried, and the last thing they wanted at the moment was for her to think that the sky was falling.

Meanwhile, Emily had removed all of JJ's makeup and started reapplying it, fresh. But that was alright—she didn't mind doing it over again.

"What's on your mind?" JJ said to her when things grew quiet. "Your niece kicks me more when it gets too still for her liking."

"Elias is the same way." Emily laughed. "What's on _my_ mind? All my life, I wanted a baby sister because being an only child can really suck sometimes… But then I met you, and you filled that spot immediately. Our friendship is truly one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

JJ beamed. "I feel the same way, and you know…"

Her words trailed off because she was about to tell Emily something that she'd never said before. It was very true, but she'd still never said it.

"Yes?" Emily prompted.

"Rosaline would have _really_ loved you, and she would have been your friend, too."

"Thank you. That's quite sweet." Emily held JJ's face in her hands for a second indicating what she needed her to be doing. "Please be still now. I'm almost done here, but I'm going to fix your hair, too, because I can see that one of your braids is about to become undone."

"Whoops," JJ said, but kept her gaze to where Emily had indicated.

"How about you tell me something about Rosaline? Like an interesting hobby, maybe?"

JJ perked up. "She was really good at doing hair, and always did mine for me, until I was good at doing my own."

"That's neat. Will you tell me something about that?"

JJ launched into a story about a time when she was nine, and she and Rosaline had dyed their hair bright purple—an act that had been well against their mother's wishes. By the time she finished telling the tale, she was back to normal, and Emily had completely fixed her makeup and her hair for her.

"There you go." Emily tucked in the last hairpin. "All done. Will you hand me the locket, please?"

JJ picked it up from where she'd put it on the vanity table, and watched as Emily fastened it around her neck for her. She even sat up straighter as Emily spoke to her.

"I've heard many stories about how much Rosaline adored you, and about how she really loved being your sister. I want you to know, Jayje—I love being your sister, too, and I'm so proud that you've overcome all that you have in your life. I'm even _more_ proud that you and Will are about to go declare your love for each other all over again. It's all so amazing and beautiful. Watching it will be an honor."

"Thank you, Emily. I needed to hear that."

"You're quite welcome."

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

The bubble was burst by someone coming to knock at the door. Their visitor turned out to be Sandy, and she smiled when she saw the two women before her—one was her daughter by birth, and the other, by marriage. At the end of the day, she loved them both equally, and she always would.

"It's almost time to start," she said upon approach. "So I thought I'd come check on things in here."

"I'm great," Emily told her confidently. "But my _sister_ is _glowing,_ so I'm going to leave now, and look for my husband and my children. Excuse me."

She crossed the room to the door, and when she looked back, she saw JJ showing Sandy the locket. On that note, Emily left without a further word.

* * *

The vow renewal ceremony went off without a hitch, and was even officiated by Spencer—he had gone through the proper steps to be ordained. The weather was also very nice, and all of the children in attendance, both big and little, were all well-behaved. Everything was perfect, everyone was happy. It was going to be a day that would be long remembered.

* * *

In spite of the size of her middle, Emily managed one dance on the dance floor with TJ, but afterwards, she sat at the nearest table to catch her breath.

"Izzy is off, dancing with Ingrid," TJ told her. "And Milo and Kiley are with our mothers. How is Eli?"

As though he'd been waiting for that question in particular, Elias changed positions and moved so that his feet were now near his mother's ribs.

"He changed positions, just to spite me." Emily groaned. "He's _really_ making the most of his last eight weeks."

Emily sat back in her chair, and spoke to Elias as she followed his movements with her hands. He clearly wanted to play, and wasn't too pleased that his mother was parked.

When Emily looked back at her husband after a few moments, she laughed. "Theodore, I'm tired, hot, and humungous; I might even last another hour, at the most. Yet, that look you're giving me says lovestruck teenage boy."

TJ flashed her knee-buckling, but cheeky smile. "So?"

"Cough it up."

"This has been quite a day, huh? Everyone we love is here, and we're celebrating two people that we _really_ love."

Emily sighed happily. "I'm in love with today."

TJ chose his words carefully when he spoke next. "What if, Mia, in a few more years, _we_ renew our vows?"

"Oh, I love the sound of that! What if we renewed them every five years?"

"Not seven, or ten?" joked TJ.

"I can't wait that long!" Emily said in exasperation.

"Well, it's a good thing I can't wait that long, either." TJ held a hand out to his wife. "We'll renew our vows every five years, and not a moment before. Deal?"

Emily softened up again, taking her husband's hand in hers. "Deal."

And they shook on it.


	29. Something Rotten In The State Of Denmark

Life went on after the vow renewals, and before JJ knew it, it was July, the dead of summer. Amongst many things, this meant the arrival of Abigail's and Elias' birth month, and the tenth of July in particular meant JJ's and Emily's last day of work until October. They were happy, and greatly looking forward to being able to spend the next few months focusing on their families.

Abigail Jennifer was big, wiggly, and overdue. JJ didn't mind this, mostly because Abigail was gentle. She also didn't mind Henry doting on Abigail because he was enthusiastic about her, but what she did mind was Michael's and Emiliana's behavior. At ages two-and-a-half, and just turned one, they knew perfectly well about Abigail's impending arrival, but they iced JJ out (unless they wanted food) when they realized their sister was making their mother's lap disappear. Neither toddler was in any rush to change their tune, so JJ was hoping to make peace with her middle children before Abigail arrived.

Over at the Jareau house, everyone was excited to meet Elias, and Isobel, Milo, and Kiley each demonstrated their excitement about their new brother in their own ways, which was wonderful and heartwarming. Two days before maternity leave, however, Emily hit a wall, and began to cry out of earshot of her other children because she had also hit the overdue mark. She was also realizing that Elias was the epitome of both impatient and stubborn. His new trick was to kick aggressively if Milo and Kiley got too close to him, and he wouldn't let up until they moved away. This would make the twins, and even Emily cry. Nothing could pacify any of them.

In a fit of desperation, TJ appealed to Will for help. The detective came up with a very clever plan, and once he told it to TJ, he was all in.

* * *

"JJ," Luke said suddenly. "Look who's here."

She was just inside the entrance of the conference room, but she joined Luke out on the catwalk.

"Who do you see?" she asked her friend.

"Your husband."

Sure enough, Will was just entering the BAU squad room, and when he saw her, he approached her. It was rare that he made it all the way up to the sixth floor.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" JJ said after she'd hugged and kissed him hello. "You know I don't mind, but…"

Will smiled at her. "I'm here to take you and Emily out to lunch."

JJ immediately got the impression that he wasn't telling her everything, so she turned and called across the room.

"Emiliana, will you come here, please?"

Emily had been on the catwalk, too, and she responded to the summons as fast as she could.

"Do you _have_ to use my full first name?" she complained when she reached them. "You already do that to your _daughter_ when she makes _Michael_ cry by pulling pranks on him—even though _he's_ older!"

JJ put her hands on her hips. "Our team isn't the only group of people that uses this room, you know. There are actually two Emilys and an Emma in here, too, but you are the only Emiliana."

"And you don't want all four of us turning around—got it." she put on a straighter face and turned to her brother-in-law when she saw him. "Hey, Will! What brings you here?"

"If you two are all done, I would like to take you both out to lunch."

This got Emily's attention. "You know _full_ well that your wife and I are done because you dropped us off this morning!"

"That _is_ correct."

"You're up to something, mister." Emily and JJ said together.

Will chose his words carefully. "I am up to something yes, but we _are_ burning daylight."

Emily and JJ were both more curious than they wanted to admit, so they eased up and returned to the catwalk. The rest of the team had been watching, and when their boss and her partner explained what was happening, they all realized it was time to say their farewells. When they left, Will was carrying JJ's and Emily's things from their works spaces in boxes for them, and the three of them chatted lightly as they rode in the elevator together.

"Are you okay, Emily?"

She was quiet because Elias had just stretched out to his complete length, and it was very uncomfortable. JJ was regarding her with caution.

"I'm fine." Emily reassured her. "Elias is being a stinker, like always—he just changed positions on me."

JJ wrinkled her nose in sympathy. "AJ did that to me this morning when I got up, and she's been totally still, ever since. She isn't even elbowing me."

"No nudges from Elias, either…"

Nervously, Will said, "Neither of you are in labor, are you?"

"No." Emily said adamantly.

JJ shook her head. "Neither am I."

This relieved Will—he knew that all babies kept their own schedules, but it would have been a real bummer if the plans he and TJ had were derailed before they had even departed Quantico.

He pressed the lobby button a little more. "Good, good."

"Are _you_ okay?" JJ asked him.

"Hanging out with two profilers is no walk in the park…"

Before they could protest, the elevator door opened, so Will turned in his visitor badge while JJ and Emily clocked out. After that, the trio took a separate elevator to the visitor parking garage, although this ride was filled with JJ and Emily trying to figure out where they were going for lunch. To his credit, he remained very tight-lipped. Personally, Emily found herself more impressed than she wanted to be.

That all went out the window as they approached Will's car, though, because JJ had stopped suddenly and was looking around for something.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked her.

The hairs on the back of JJ's neck were standing up now, so she pointed to the car—both of the rear tires had been badly slashed.

Will immediately put the boxes down, pulled out his gun and stood in front of his companions.

"Don't move, either of you." he said seriously. "Stay there."

They did, of course, and JJ took Emily's hand—memories of being missing, especially with Aemiliana, were coming back. JJ jumped when Emily let out a sharp gasp and squeezed her hand a little harder than what she'd intended; if it had been any harder, JJ's legs would have buckled.

 _She'd just had a contraction._

The pair had just processed this when they heard the sound of screeching tires, and then a van speeding towards them. Will still had his gun drawn, but when the van reached them and the side door slid open, he was already putting it down. Two burly-looking men were pointing their own, bigger guns drawn at him.

"Don't hurt them." Will said authoritatively.

"We have no intention of hurting the women," one of the men said coolly. "Unless you decide to act the hero. Now empty your pockets and get in."

Praying that someone would figure things out soon, Will followed through. Emily went after him. JJ just remained rooted to the spot, as even more memories of her nightmare with Elle came rushing back.

She _had_ said there was another person in the equation, hadn't she? Was this it? Were they off to see her?

"Cher," hissed Will. "Come on! I won't let them do anything, but please just _come on!"_

So, with crippling amounts of trepidation, and wondering where the rest of the LaMontagne and Jareau children were were going to be sleeping that night, JJ put her things down and climbed into the van, too.

Their belongings on the parking garage floor, beside Will's car, were the last things JJ saw before the door closed and the van sped off. After that, she was blindfolded and forced to lay down.

Will was laying down in front of her, and Emily was behind her. Both responded to holding her hands. JJ's heart was racing, and baby Abigail was kicking like the sky was falling. Those things were all that JJ could focus on because she didn't want to think about what could possibly be ahead.


	30. Hell Is Empty

By the time the van came to a stop, JJ hazarded a guess that they could be in a house garage of some kind, but she didn't have much faith in the guess. They'd ridden around for so long that she had lost her bearings altogether. Still blindfolded, she and the others were led up three flights of stairs before being shut into a room.

Will removed his blindfold to see that JJ had folded beside him, onto the floor. He knelt in front of her.

"Jennifer, please talk to me."

She held her husband's hand to her middle. "AJ just went crazy, Will, and she isn't slowing down."

True enough, Will felt his youngest daughter punching steadily under his palms. "Wow. That little girl is on fire."

"She is, but…"

JJ's voice trailed off, and she let out a soft grunt when a pair of tiny feet kick her extra hard in the ribs. This was new.

"Oh, that was her hardest kick yet."

"I felt it, too." Will kissed his wife's brow and smoothed back her hair. "What were you going to say?"

"That I'm having some serious déja vù, babe."

"I bet you are. Stay strong."

JJ gripped Will's shoulder as she felt another hard kick, followed by a ripple of pain that had her gasping. When the pain subsided, JJ looked at Will in alarm.

"That was a contraction, Will!" her bottom lip trembled. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" he said in bewilderment.

"For not realizing that AJ's extra spurt of craziness is her getting ready to be born!"

JJ's tone clearly conveyed how sorry and guilty she felt, but Will had to think fast. Abigail was definitely on the way, no doubt, and the last thing JJ needed was get so worked up that she and the baby would both be in distress. There was also the matter of Emily. He needed to check on her.

Will held one of JJ's hands in his and kissed her fingers. "Just talk to me."

"Elle is gone, but I haven't forgotten what she said about there being someone out there worse than her."

"Do you think all this is that?"

"I do. That's all I got." JJ patted Will's cheek. "Please go check on Emily."

Will found her at one end of the room, leaning against a corner. Emily's legs were spread in a v-position, to distribute some of her weight, and she was using her hands to track Elias' movements. She also looked like she wanted to cry, and was barely keeping it together.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Will said as he sat next to her. "But how are you?"

Emily's face fell more. "I'm super freaked out."

"Totally understandabl—"

She cut him short. "Will, I had a contraction!"

Will blanched. "What? When?"

"Back in the parking garage, right before the van got to us."

"And Elias is overdue now, isn't he?"

Emily nodded and let out a whimper as she felt an impatient kick from her son. "Yes, he is—just like his Cousin AJ."

"Emily, JJ is in labor, too."

"Of course she is." Emily griped. "Nobody in this family can do anything small, ever. Not even the babies."

Will realized that Emily's attitude was just a coping mechanism to handle everything else she was feeling, so he said something else, instead. "Has anything else happened? As far as Elias goes?"

"Other than him suddenly going bonkers with impatience, no."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Spring us out?" Emily asked hopefully.

Will smiled sympathetically. "I would if I could, but that's currently beyond my reach right now."

She sighed. "I know, I know. Are you wearing anything that Penelope could track? Like your timepiece?"

One of Emily's trademarks about her appearance was an Apple Watch that she wore every day. If it anything of hers was trackable by Penelope, it was that. But alas...

"I'm sorry, Will. Even my watch is back at HQ. Are _you_ wearing anything trackable?"

"Uh-uh."

"I'm not wearing anything trackable, either." JJ said as she came to sit beside Emily. "The last thing I want to do is upset anyone we meet who is armed."

"Good point." Will told her. "Have either of you figure out where we could be?"

"No." Emily confessed. "I was trying to comfort Elias."

"Yeah, I have no idea, either…"

Will and Emily both looked to JJ when she didn't say anything. But she knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Nothing about this place looks familiar to me. This isn't Elle's old place, but I bet we're still in the city limits."

They were definitely in an attic, and it was easy to tell because there were imprints on the dusty floor that told Will that up until recently, a great number of boxes had been crammed in there. But they were all gone. Will was already panicking at the thought of his dust allergy being triggered by this environment, but he chose not to say anything because both his wife and his sister-in-law were both in straits far more dire than he.

In this attic, there two different windows—one looking down the street, and the other, straight ahead, across. Both windows were boarded up, but it was a picture frame beside the main window that caught Will's attention. He decided to investigate it.

What Will didn't count on, when he took the frame off the wall, was recognizing the occupant. He dropped the frame immediately. He was so shocked by what he'd seen that he scarcely noticed the glass shattering at his feet.

This couldn't be happening. _This just couldn't be happening._

Why _now,_ after all these years? Why, at all?

"Will, what's wrong?" JJ asked. "I've never seen you so scared before!"

The agents had turned to look at him, and it was true: the expression on the detective's face was one of deepest fear come to light. Not even Emily ever seen him so afraid before.

"Don't you two move out of that corner." Will finally said, his demeanor shifting into some kind of battle mode. "I mean it. We need to keep you both safe, but we _really_ need to keep Abigail and Elias the safest they can be."

Fear flooded JJ's heart, and she just took to holding Emily's took JJ's hands in both of hers.

"We won't move." Emily said seriously from their corner. "But what's wrong?"

Will could hear someone moving around, coming up the stairs, towards their attic. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, and his brain was racing—a day that he had never expected was here, and his only instinct was to protect his family… even though he was defenseless and had no real plan. As a last resort, he stood in the middle of the room, placing himself between his companions and the door.

When it opened, Will's heart dropped into his stomach. A woman was there—in the doorway—and she was the same person as from the photograph, but much older than when he'd last seen her. She was tall and thin, and older, too, although a bit haggard. (Will suspected some kind of drug abuse) This woman was also had the greenest eyes he had ever seen, along with extremely bright red hair that could catch the eye of any man with a pulse; this was all just like he'd remembered. Her smile was almost sinister, and it made Will's own skin crawl as he began to process all of the terrible things she had done. This woman even looked like him.

She appeared to be so pleased with herself that it didn't take a deep thinker to see that she was the reason behind Will's fear.

Even her voice was the same, heavier Southern accent, and all. "Hello, Will."

It was he could to not reach out to strike her. _"Mom?"_


	31. Mother's Love Is Peace

Because she knew her family as well as she did, and because it had been awhile, Sandy had arranged to stay at a hotel in town, and had only just arrived. She also didn't want to miss Abigail and Elias being born, not only because they were to be the last of her grandchildren, but also because she'd heard that JJ and Emily were both down in the dumps about being overdue. Hopefully, she would have time to take them out for some pampering before the babies come. Cheering people up was her speciality.

Sandy hadn't told her family that she was coming because she had wanted to surprise them, but then TJ had called out of the blue, just to talk. He was ecstatic to find out that she was in town, and immediately invited her to join in on the surprise he was planning. Even Will didn't know about this new development.

Sandy's fingers were crossed that nothing would go too awry, as they usually did when she was around. Just for once, she was hoping things would be relatively normal.

* * *

Sandy sighed and checked her watch. "Does anyone in this family ever do anything small? You're sure that Will knew to come here, to the Brimstone Dragon, at one-thirty?"

TJ was feeling his mother's distress nearly tenfold, but he couldn't put his finger on why. It was with a lot of effort that he answered her.

"Yes, mom. Meeting here was Will's idea—he said JJ and Emily have been coming here for years because they love the food, and it's also the only Chinese restaurant between here and the BAU that they like." he checked his phone, and felt his heart skip a beat in an unpleasant way when there were no missed calls or texts. "It's well after two, and it really doesn't take that long to get here…"

Sandy looked out of the window at the avenue the shop was on. It was just a regular street, and there were people outside, but there still wasn't that much traffic, on foot, or in the cars.

"I don't see them outside, either. Have Emily's parents heard from them?"

"No."

Sandy gave another sigh, but now it was because she was trying not to elevate to panic. "Why does the weird stuff happen whenever I show up?"

"Weird stuff happens when you _aren't_ here." TJ said without thinking.

"Pardon me, son?"

TJ opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by his phone as it alerted him to an incoming Skype call from Penelope. He nearly dropped his phone in his haste to reply.

"What's up?" TJ asked her. "You hardly ever call me."

The tech analyst was in her office, facing her main computer monitor, and the expression on her face was quite the opposite of her usual cheer. "Have you heard from your gorgeous wife, your equally-gorgeous sister-in-law, or your ruggedly handsome brother-in-law?"

"We haven't, actually, and we're getting concerned."

"TJ, who's the other half of your 'we'?"

Sandy leaned in so that the other woman could see her. "Me!"

"Wow!" Penelope said in surprise. "Hi, Missus Jareau!"

"Penelope, why are you looking for them? They were all supposed to meet TJ and I at The Brimstone Dragon at one-thirty. It's two twenty-five now."

Penelope began to fret. "Oh, no. Oh, no."

Immediately, a pair of arms could be seen dragging Penelope out of the way by her chair. She was replaced by Tara.

"You two are at the BAU's old haunt?" she asked.

TJ nodded. "Yes. What is going on?"

"We can't find JJ, Will, or Emily."

Now TJ's heart was taking an express train to the floor. "What? We called Emily's parents, but has anyone called Isobel? What about Rebel? They're usually all near each other, and Milo and Kiley are with Emily's parents today. I also need to check on Henry, Michael and Emiliana."

"Actually, Dave and Luke have already left to talk to Emily's parents at their house." Tara soothed. "I'm running point right now, and it would be a lot easier to explain what we know so far in person. Are you willing to come in?"

"Yes." TJ and Sandy said together.

"Excellent." Tara praised. "I'll be there to collect you in the lobby. See you soon."

They said their goodbyes, and when TJ hung up and pocketed his phone, Sandy spoke again.

"I'm at a loss for words, and I really want to see the kids."

TJ put a ten dollar bill down on the tabletop to cover their drinks, and stood. "So do I, and I need to find Isobel before starts panicking about feeling responsible for her siblings and her cousins, but we better do as Tara says before that can happen."

"You're correct." Sandy added a little more money to the tenner, for a tip. "Off to the FBI we go."

Mother and son left the restaurant quickly, both trying not to let their emotions get the best of them about where their loved ones could be.

* * *

True to her word, Tara received the visitors, and after seeing to it that they were issued the proper badges and had signed into the log at the security desk, she escorted them to the sixth floor and straight to the briefing room. Penelope and Spencer joined them.

 _"What is happening?"_ TJ asked as they all sat around the table.

"As I understand it," Tara began. "Will came to pick JJ and Emily up, since today was their last day of work, and they were to meet you and your mother at the restaurant?"

"Yes, and it was meant to be a surprise."

"I see." Tara looked over at Sandy. "When did you get in?"

"Late yesterday evening, and that was a surprise, too. TJ is the only one who knows."

"Not even Will?"

Sandy shook her head. "Nope. TJ didn't know I was here until he called me, just to talk, and after that, he invited me to participate in his and Will's plan. How could I say no?"

"Did Will even make it here?" TJ blurted out.

Across the table, Spencer finally spoke. "He did, and we all saw him, JJ, and Emily leave together, but they didn't leave the FBI premises under their own steam."

"Excuse me? Were they taken? All three of them?"

"I'm afraid so."

Looking around, TJ suddenly noticed that Penelope was carrying an iPad. He pointed to it. "Does that have the footage, or something?"

Penelope nodded and moved closer to him. "Y—"

"I can't watch."

This was from Sandy. She had been through a lot in her life, just with the family that she'd made and raised, but ever since JJ had joined the FBI and then met Emily, the stories and the happenings were more and more colorful, every time. Today's event was just one time too many.

"Please excuse me."

She left the room, and after a beat, Tara followed her. Sandy had already made to the opposite end of the catwalk, and was just staring out of the window.

Tara spoke gently to Sandy when she reached her. "Missus Jareau, do you need anything?"

"I just need them back, Tara. They're all strong people, but JJ and Emily are both nine months pregnant." Sandy blew out a breath, trying not to cry, even though she was on the verge; Tara suddenly saw JJ in the other woman's reflection. "Having them back is all I need."

"We're working on making that happen."

"I know, and I appreciate it." Sandy looked at her and offered her a small smile. "What all do you know about Jareau family history?"

"Small bits and pieces, but I've always been under the impression that there's more than meets the eye."

"That is a very accurate impression: My husband Rex helped me maintain the family farm back in Pennsylvania, but he was also a firefighter, and he passed away from an injury he'd gotten in his last fire. There was never a chance for him to recover."

"I am so sorry." Tara said with sincere sympathy.

"I am, too, because he would have been so proud to learn that his longed-for baby girl grew up to become a federal agent. I miss Rex every day."

"Oh, of course. I lost my mother when I was quite young."

This piqued Sandy's interest. "Then do you know about my Rosaline, by chance?"

"I do. She was JJ's and TJ's older sister."

Sandy arched an eyebrow in surprise because she'd been expecting her to say otherwise. _"How_ do you know about her?"

"I learned about her when the team first learned that JJ had lost her memory."

"I see. Then I suppose you know how she died?"

"I do, and I'm sorry for that, as well." Tara said softly. "I can't begin to fathom the loss of a child, Missus Jareau."

"Then I don't recommend trying." Sandy reached out and squeezed Tara's hand, mostly to keep herself anchored in the present. "Even when I was a girl, my life was never quiet. What's happening today is just another chapter that we will _all_ get through."

"Then what's happened some Emily and Will crossed your family's path?"

"More chapters of organized chaos and adventures led by them, but I wouldn't change a thing, because I've always loved Emily and Will as if they were mine."

"That's incredibly sweet."

Sandy smiled again, but this one was vacant because she clearly had something else on the brain. "Do you know anything about Will's or Emily's growing up years?"

"I don't." Tara admitted. "I know that Emily is a gifted hyperpolyglot because she grew up all over the world, and I know that Will is from New Orleans. Other than those details, I don't know much about either of them in those respects."

There was a ledge at the window, so Sandy perched on it as she prepared to dig deeper, emotionally. In response, Tara leaned against the wall. She knew that people trusted her because she was a good listener, and she'd already learned a lot through this unorthodox interview. She had a feeling that they were just about to hit the jackpot. Patience was one of her best virtues.

"From what I know," Sandy said after a few moments. "Emily first showed up to the Behavioral Analysis Unit out of nowhere, falling out of the sky like an angel, and she imprinted on JJ like a duckling. You'll have to ask around about the full story, but they've been the best of friends, ever since."

"That explains a lot—their friendship is often described beautiful and mysterious, and I can attest to that, firsthand."

"This is just an example, but I know for a fact that Emily once dropped everything at The Scotland Yard at the first word that JJ was in trouble."

"I heard something about that once..."

"I don't say this lightly," Sandy continued. "But other things have happened that long ago led me to start believing that JJ and Emily wouldn't hesitate to lay down their own lives for each other—and not just because they're in one of our country's mightiest and most elite agencies. Emily's mother even told me once that Emily was never so deeply loyal to any particular friend until she met my JJ."

"That's incredible." Tara marveled as she made a mental note to ask Penelope out for drinks again so they could talk about these things. "What's the story with Will? I've seen his love for his wife in action, and I know that he treats Emily like a big sister."

"He's from a little parish right outside the French Quarter, and it was just him and his father, William LaMontagne Senior, from the time he was two, until Katrina."

"I take it that Senior died in the hurricane?"

"He did," Sandy confirmed. "And then Will met the team for the first time a little bit later, when they were down there for a case. As for Will's mother the only other thing I know for sure is her name—Caroline Logan LaMontagne. I don't know if she's dead or alive."

The name of a new person during a case always made Tara think hard, but because this particular person was the mother of one of her friends, she was thinking harder than ever. "Would Will know Caroline's current condition?"

Sandy huffed like an overprotective mother hen. "I doubt it. I've only heard him talk about her one time, and it short and unkind."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Will knows that I care for him in the way that Caroline didn't, and Emily doesn't mind me doting on her, either. For that, they've both always told me their secrets."

"Meaning that you would have heard if Will had been moved enough to search out his estranged mother... You said her name is—or was—Caroline Logan LaMontagne?"

"Yes, and if I had to guess, I'd say she was born in a state below the Mason-Dixon Line." Sandy viewed the woman before her with scrutiny, clearly seeing that her brain working fast. "Tara, has this chat been helpful? Did I just give you a lead, or something?"

Tara bobbed her head, and motioned for her companion to follow her back to the conference room. "You _definitely_ gave me a lead, Missus Jareau, and we are leaving no stone unturned. Come on."

Upon their return, TJ was now standing, and putting his phone in his pants pocket.

"Mom," he said when he saw her. "I won't make you watch what I did, but there isn't anything left we can do here. I've just called Elizabeth, and she said that all of the kids, even the LaMontagnes, are over there."

"That's good news. You and I will go to them, but I have to speak to Penelope for a minute."

Still at the table, Penelope had a feather-topped pen poised over a notepad, ready to write. "I'm all ears. Fire away."

Sandy moved towards her. "You're going to want to use your machines to look for a woman called Caroline LaMontagne. That's the name of Will's mother."

"Woah, really? What else do you know?"

"That Will hasn't seen her since he was two, and that she's probably from somewhere below the Mason-Dixon Line."

"That's oddly specific."

Sandy shrugged. "It's just what I've always guessed."

"Gotcha." Penelope finished her notes and packed her things up. "I'm sure this is all enough to get started. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sandy moved back to Tara. "Any more questions?"

"Not that I can think of." the dark-skinned woman answered. "Spencer and I will bring you and TJ to the elevators now."

"Thank you."

Spencer began walking them out, and Tara brought up the rear, but stopped at the doorway, turning back to the room's last occupant.

"Penelope, you know what to do."

The blond saluted. "Start the research, and report to you, ASAP!"

"Very good. Spencer and I will be back in a little while."

"Aye aye!"

So Tara and Spencer went one way, towards the main exit, while Penelope departed the other way, to her tech lair. She was very worried for her missing friends, and already panning to spend extra time with her pets that night, but all the same, she was pleased that JJ's mother had provided them with their first solid lead, without even trying.

It was better than nothing.


	32. Uneasy Lies The Head That Wears A Crown

Isobel Cassandra Jareau was extremely beautiful, wildly intelligent, popular in every social circle she was part of, kind to everyone, and could light up any room she walked into. That's just the way she was; it all came very naturally to her. Between taking online college classes, teaching dance to schoolchildren, taking Italian lessons with Rebel Rose, hanging out with her family and her friends, and even dating, she led a very active life, and she couldn't ask for more. Not even whenever Emily and JJ got in over their heads on an FBI-related matter.

Such was the case on hers and Ingrid's first full day of summer break until the fall term. They were both done, and to celebrate, they were walking along together at their favorite park, enjoying each other, and enjoying the warm weather. On days like today, Isobel sometimes daydreamed about life down the road with Ingrid—both wanted to get married to each other, but not for a few more years. But they weren't in any hurry.

The couple was chatting lightly about their plans for the next few days, when Isobel's phone rang suddenly, breaking their bubble. It was Elizabeth, and this immediately had Isobel on alert. They were friends, good and well, and she had always treated her like a grandchild, but when it came to electronic communication, they preferred to text.

"Elizabeth," she said cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"Where are you?" Elizabeth asked urgently.

"East River Park, with Ingrid."

"And it's just the two of you?"

"Yes—our other friends just left an hour ago for the airport, with their parents to go on a longstanding trip to England."

This relieved Elizabeth, although not entirely. "Have you heard from Emily, JJ, or Will?"

"I haven't. Why?"

"It seems that all three of them have just… vanished."

Isobel's legs buckled in surprise, but Ingrid caught her immediately and stood her back up. "Abigail and Elias might even come today!"

"We don't know any more than you do, sweetheart."

"Of course." Isobel ran her fingers through her hair. "What do you need?"

"Tara's just called from Quantico to say that she sent Dave and Luke to come talk to Zacharias, Rebel, and I, since we're all at the house. It would really be appreciated if you and Ingrid came over."

Elizabeth's tone didn't leave room for much argument, so Isobel pulled herself together, the best she could. "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else, and I'm sure Ingrid will say the same."

"Very good. See you soon."

"Okay. See you."

Isobel hung up and turned to her girlfriend, who was looking at her, on tenterhooks.

"There's trouble." Isobel told her.

Ingrid sighed, already fishing for her car keys. "Oh, boy. The family never does anything small, does it?"

"No."

"And who is it, this time?"

"JJ, Emily, and Will."

"What the hell?" Now Ingrid was physically steering Isobel towards the park's parking area; apparently, Isobel's legs had turned to lead. "How do three people disappear?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Elizabeth just sent for us both."

"And you were right: I can't imagine being anywhere else."

Isobel exhaled noisily. "Thank you. All I can think about is putting one foot in front of the other—I didn't even ask about my dad, my brother and sister, or my cousins."

One of Isobel's trademarks was always feeling responsible for her siblings and her cousins whenever trouble concerning any of their parents was afoot. It always took a lot to calm her back down.

Ingrid knew this full well of her, and was very supportive. "Then let's just put one foot in front of the over. Come on."

* * *

As Elizabeth Prentiss' personal secretary, Rebel did all kinds of things for her, from organizing her meetings and appointments and files, too. On occasion, she even answered the front door when the help couldn't each it in time. She also didn't mind little Milo and little Kiley following her around the house when they were visiting, like they were today. So the three of them were the reception when Isobel and Ingrid arrived. Milo and Kiley were surprised to see their big sister, but joy-filled, all the same.

"ISSY! ISSY! ISSY!"

Surprising herself, because the twins were big for eleven months old, Isobel picked her siblings up with ease and held them both. She greeted them enthusiastically, as though they hadn't just seen each other a few hours ago.

"Hi! I love you!"

In response, Milo kissed his big sister's cheek, and then blew a kiss to Ingrid.

Kiley looked around, puzzled. "Mama? Mama?"

"I don't know where she is, Ky."

The little girl understood this and just sighed, laying her head on Isobel's shoulder. Milo made no immediate move to get down, either. He just battened down the hatches to get comfortable. Isobel grew stuck: holding both of her siblings was one thing, but carrying them together was quite another. Ingrid came to her rescue by steering her as Rebel guided them to the main sitting room.

Elizabeth was already in here, but she helped her visitors get situated on the sofa. She even spread a blanket over them.

"You all got here fast." she remarked.

"There was no traffic." Isobel told her.

Ingrid politely chimed in, "Elizabeth, how are you and Zacharias?"

"Distressed, but trying to keep it together. We have house full of little ones who are just starting to realize that something is wrong."

Isobel's eyes widened. "Does this mean that Michael, Henry, and Emiliana are here?"

"They are, with Zacharias. He made them a snack."

"So they're in the kitchen?"

"Probably the hallway, by n—"

The LaMontagne children, with Zacharias behind them, entered the room at that moment. The kids were only supposed to be at the house for a few hours, but now that something was wrong, they were stranded. When they say Isobel and Ingrid, they checked themselves on the threshold.

"Izzy," Henry said in surprise. "Why are you and Ingrid here?"

"Nana Elizabeth called me, so I came. Ingrid was already hanging out with me, so she came, too. Is that cool with you?"

Henry nodded, but Isobel could see that he was trying not to cry. Along with his brother and sister, they were each watching her, as if they were waiting for permission about something.

"Do you guys want hugs?" Isobel asked.

Henry nodded, and with him in the lead, he, Michael, and Emiliana ran over to the couch. It was a tight fit, but they managed. The Prentisses and Rebel wisely chose to back away.

The doorbell rang not long after, and Rebel found herself answering it. Rossi and Luke had finally arrived to fill them in on what exactly was happening, and to ask them the kinds of questions that came with times like this. By the time they left out for Quantico again, the others were so distressed that Rebel saw them back out.

She also answered the door when a third set of people came calling. This time, she was finally surprised.

"TJ! Sandy!" she stepped aside to let them in. "Come in!"

Despite the situation, Sandy grew bemused and said as Rebel shut the door behind them, "You're not batting an eye that _I'm_ here? Even though I live in Pennsylvania?"

"I guess I'm just used to you dropping from the ceiling by now because this family is large and unorthodox." Rebel shrugged and motioned for them to follow her as she began to walk. "Everyone is this way. The little kids don't want to let go of Isobel or Ingrid."

True to Rebel's word, Henry and Michael were treating Isobel and and Ingrid like anchors, but Milo, Miley, and Emiliana were all now asleep and dreaming in their portable cribs by the window. This made it easier for TJ to kneel in front of his firstborn.

"Izzy?" TJ said gently.

"When did you get here?" she asked blankly.

"Just now, but never mind that. How did you get here?"

"Elizabeth called, and we dropped everything immediately. The kids gravitated to us because that's what they do, and the little babies only just dropped off to sleep, maybe five minutes ago."

"That's okay, and before you ask—your cousins will come home with us tonight." TJ soothed. "I'm really glad that you and Ingrid came, though."

Isobel sighed shakily. "Me, too, but dad, I'm scared. I know that Will is going to protect them, and I'm always going to be proud that he's DCPD, and that Emily and JJ are FBI, but this time, it's just different."

TJ was the one sighing now. Like everyone else who knew Isobel, he knew about her protective streak. He could also see that she was also thinking about the strong likelihood that Elias and Abigail were going to be born within the next twenty-four hours. But he wasn't going to say anything to her about Caroline Logan LaMontagne just yet; he'd spare her as long as he could. Isobel having a meltdown was the last thing that any of them needed.

In fact, it now looked like she was holding her breath.

"Come here." he held his arms out to here. "Come here."

Isobel fell into her father's arms and cried.

* * *

Across town, JJ and Emily were already crying. Besides being paralyzed with pain and fear, they were feeling bewildered, now, too: Will's mother had now shut herself in the attic to talk to them, and now mother and son stood, facing each other. If anything, it looked like Will wanted to hurt Caroline, or spit at her feet. Or both.

Will finally spoke after that felt like an eternity of silence. "Why did you do this, mom?"

Caroline answered the question with one of her own. "Why don't you introduce me?"

JJ wiped her eyes defiantly as anger filled her and she sneered, _"I_ know who you are, Caroline."

She walked towards the corner were JJ and Emily had been camped out, and easily shoved Will to the side when tried to stand him ground as a buffer.

"Oh, really? Who am I?" Caroline asked JJ.

JJ looked up at her. "Beside the fact that you've been stalking my family, I also know that left your husband _and_ your only child, who was barely even two!"

Caroline looked over her shoulder at her son, more impressed than she wanted to admit. "You mean to say that your good-for-nothing, sanctimonious father never told you why I left?"

"NO! ALL I KNEW WAS THAT I WOKE UP ONE DAY, AND YOU WERE JUST GONE! AFTER THAT, HE PRETENDED THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN EXIST!"

"Sounds about right— we had a fight, your father just walked away and ignored it." Caroline said with maddening calm. "I left your father, Will, because he had zero intentions of ever doing anything remotely exciting, like traveling the world, or even changing states."

Will brought himself to be as calm as he could. "He loved being a detective, and he died for it."

Caroline blanched. "Senior died?"

"Yes. Katrina took him," Will said gruffly. "But you're getting away from the point. Are you actually saying that you left my father because you were _bored_ with him?"

"And because he wouldn't hear of a divorce, or quit the drinking."

"Funny—he always told me that he got sober so he could keep me, and the house. Anything else? Do I have a baby brother or a baby sister I don't know about?"

"No. In fact, Senior and I were on the outs was because we couldn't agree on kids."

Will felt his middle do a funny flip; he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what Caroline was about to tell him. "Did you want more, and he didn't?"

"Try the other way around, son: he wanted a lot of kids, and he _really_ wanted you to have a sister. But _I_ never even wanted _you."_

Will recoiled instantly, like he'd been sucker-punched, while JJ was just at a loss for words, and Emily was just incensed, but she wiped her own tears and got to her feet. Pleas from the LaMontagnes for her to stay put fell on deaf ears.

"Will has _me_ as a sister—he always has!"

Caroline showed her about as much interest as one showed towards a hangnail. "And what, Emily, did you do to feel that you can call yourself my son's big sister?"

"How about that with my husband, I've looked after Will's and JJ's children during the times that they were unavailable because of the things that _you_ put them through? Or, how about the time that I had to disarm a _bomb_ that was around his neck?"

This last part actually surprised Caroline, and she spoke to her offspring again. "You're a detective, not a fed! How did you get an explosive device around your neck?"

Will deflected the question with ones of his own. "Please—why did you let this whole mess even happen? You let a _crazy person_ take my _pregnant wife,_ and pump her full of things that made her _lose her memory_ for awhile! Plus, you looked the other way while some seriously heinous things were happening! And Elle getting shot—was that you?"

"That was me, yes."

JJ interjected, "Then why spare _me?"_

To her, Caroline spoke in a tone of condescension. "Elle was disposable, and you're not, JJ; neither is Emily, for that matter. This all started because I was looking for Will."

"How did Elle get into the picture?!"

"Until today, at least, breaking into the FBI was like breaking into Fort Knox—impossible, right?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "I will cop to the accusations that you three are hurling at me, but I tracked Elle down because I found out that she used to be part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"But Will is a city employee, not a federal one!" JJ squawked. "To make the leap you're talking about, you would have had to decided _early_ on to track me, first!"

"That's exactly the choice I made."

JJ felt more violated than ever. "Then what? Elle took a sharp left turn, and went for _me,_ instead!"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that." Caroline admitted. "Things really got away from me for awhile because of her obsession for you… Even bribing her with money when she took you and that girl didn't work because she was already hitting me up for more."

"I'm still waiting to hear why you changed lanes from your son to me!"

"Because I fine-tuned my plans after awhile."

"How so?"

At this particular inquiry, Caroline bore the expression of the cat who had just eaten the canary. "When I found out that Elle had accidentally tinkered with your memory, I decided to let you heal up."

"What moved you to be so kind?" JJ asked sarcastically. "And why go after Emily?"

"She is a bonus—and bait. As for 'what moved me,' let's just say that I realized before you did that you're pregnant."

This threw JJ. _"I beg your pardon?"_

"It's true, and obviously, I wasn't wrong, was I? After further inspiration, I decided on a new project: turning over a new leaf, and creating a family of my own."

Almost immediately, JJ understood what Caroline was driving at, and she became seized by fear all over again. It was hard to even speak.

Beside her, Emily cried, "You can't _do_ that!"

"Oh, can't I, Emily?" Caroline said coolly. "I have everything prepared, and all that's missing is two little babies, but that won't be for too much longer."

"Our people will find us!"

Caroline smirked. "My boys downstairs have orders to shoot first, and ask questions later. Your people would never get close, _if_ they find us."

On that note, Caroline left the attic and locked the door behind her.

JJ was shellshocked.

Emily was flabbergasted.

Will was horrified.

None of them knew what to do.

They were stuck.


	33. True Hope Is Swift

**Z, I've said it before, and I'll say it again—I think I love you ;) this is yours.**

* * *

Penelope Grace Garcia quite enjoyed her job.

She loved that with all of her technological knowhow, she was always able to help the profilers put the bad guy away, and in turn, help others receive the closure they were seeking.

Another thing that came her way, because of her abilities, were numerous job offers. She got a few, every year, because there were a lot of people who knew about what she could do. She had never once thought about accepting any, even the ones with bigger paychecks. There was nothing, and no one that would or could ever convince her to leave the Behavioral Analysis Unit, or eve the FBI.

However... even after leaving San Jose to start her FBI career, Penelope had come to realize that she was burdened with a profound knowledge of others. Jason had lived with it and turned it into something to carry before being driven away by it. Hotch had picked up the torch from him, and Emily took it from him. Because of all of this profound knowledge, and because of the reach that she had, though, Penelope also knew the _darker_ things. One of her favorite Shakespearean quotes, 'Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown' perfectly described her feelings on the matter.

Penelope didn't talk about it much, but she felt damned by the profound knowledge, just like Jason had. (But the difference between the two of them was that she knew how not become consumed) Unfortunately, things were always made worse when she had to dig into the life of someone she cared about.

Today, it was Will's life.

* * *

Tara let out a polite cough. She, Rossi, Spencer, and Luke were assembled together in the conference room, waiting on Penelope. She had a presentation all queued up and ready to go, and the remote was in her hand, but she was, for the moment, frozen—apparently lost in thought.

Tara tried again, speaking gently. "Penelope? Are you in there?"

"Yes. Pardon me." she adjusted her glasses from where they had slid down the bridge of her nose. "Here we go, and get ready to follow along on your tablets, and whatnot."

She pressed a button on her remote, and they were met with a recent picture of Will's mother.

"My lady and gents, I present to you Caroline Esmée Logan LaMontagne, also known as the mother of our very own William LaMontagne Junior. She was brought to my attention by _JJ's_ mother, and with enough reason, I would say that Caroline is the one behind all this. I've even found a method to her madness." Penelope said to them. "Before that is delved into, however, we have to delve into another thing for a hot minute."

"How JJ and Will met?" guessed Luke.

"Yes. The only people in this room who have known him, or known _about_ him, from the get, are Spencer and myself."

Even Rossi sat up straighter. "Spare no details, my dear. I didn't meet Will until that one time, in Florida."

Penelope shuddered at the memories of the research that she'd had to do for that, but carried on. "It was the February after Hurricane Katrina hit Louisiana, and a case in the French Quarter was brought to our attention."

"Louisiana is all fun and games," Tara mused. "Until there's a bad guy to look for. What was the case he asked you all for help with?"

Spencer gave the reply, without any preamble. "A modern day Jack The Ripper was on the loose, but the unsub turned out to be a very sly, very devious _woman_ who was out for blood and revenge."

Tara, Luke, and Rossi just stared.

"It's what happened." Penelope confirmed. "The way the rest of the story goes is that Will's father was the first lead investigator on the case, but then the hurricane came, and it killed him. Will was on the force down there, too, and he continued his father's work when the killing started again. He called the BAU in because he was very stumped."

"JJ introduced herself to Will at the crime scene, and they even dated secretly for a year." Spencer added.

"They _did?"_ Tara said in surprise.

"Oh, yes, and they _thought_ they were keeping it a secret, but we started putting the pieces together when we realized that JJ was flying down to Louisiana every weekend. Emily eventually tricked JJ into telling Will how she felt about him, and the rest is history."

"Amazing..."

Luke shook his head in wonder. "For all the craziness that this job can bring, it's nice to know that two people could meet, fall in love, marry, and have a family together."

Tara and Rossi nodded in agreement.

Penelope pointed back to the screen. "Caroline was born in Jefferson Parish, New Orleans, just over sixty-seven years ago, to Buford and Bonnie Logan. She's an only child, and her life was pretty uneventful until she was twenty-five. That was when she met Will's father."

"And what happened after that?" Tara probed.

"Nine months later, Will arrived on the scene, and a month after _that_ Caroline married Senior."

Hearing this, Rossi looked up from his notes. "Did Caroline go somewhere? We would have met her long before now."

Penelope sighed and made a document appear on her screen. With another press of the button, the document became overlapped with a number of what looked like official citations.

"Caroline filed for a separation after two tumultuous years that were filled with fights, and numerous notifications from the local authorities. Then she left her family behind in Louisiana, a few days after Will turned two."

"Poor Will." Tara commiserated.

"Yes, indeed." Penelope agreed. "There is, however, a kicker about the state of the elder LaMontagnes' marriage."

"Oh, boy. Let's hear it."

"The separation was filed, and even had all the correct ink from Caroline, but it was never officiated because it looks like Senior never signed it."

On Tara's right, Rossi found himself wrinkling the bridge of his nose. "Meaning that all that time, they were technically still married? Until Katrina?"

"That is how it went, sir, yes. Caroline took advantage of her newfound 'freedom' because it turns out that she is highly educated, and even a member of Mensa, like yours truly, and Spencer, too."

The man in question spoke up. "These records here say that Caroline's IQ is 132, which is the score to qualify for Mensa. Penelope and I are both comfortably in the middle, but if Caroline is arrogant enough, we might just catch her."

Tara cast an invested look at him. "Spencer, are you saying that Caroline's own genius could actually be her own shortcoming?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I've been keeping tabs on her financials, and it seems that around the time of what happened when JJ was gone with Aemiliana Thistlewaite," Penelope interjected. "She started stockpiling items that women in her age range don't buy at all."

The technical analyst cleared the main monitor yet again, and they were treated with a series of baby items. There was also two of everything.

Tara bit the bullet. "Is Caroline preparing a nursery?"

"She already has."

Rossi spoke in a tone of thinking aloud."What did she do? Wait for JJ to heal up, be further along, and nab her?"

"That would be my guess, but you are the profiler, sir, not me."

"Don't sell yourself short, my friend. You bring really good suggestions to the table all the time."

This boosted Penelope's confidence. "Thank you. To that end, then, I have a theory about why Emily was also nabbed."

"We're all ears."

"Caroline appears to have been doing her fair share of stalking, but—I can't believe I'm saying this—if it was me, I would have taken Emily as _bait_ to lure the team out. We'll get them back, of course, but Emily is the official team leader, but I bet that Caroline sees her as an extra measure. There's also the fact that JJ is our beloved second-in-command."

Tara praised her. "That's a really good theory, Penelope, and it's no doubt Caroline's current train of thought. Emily and JJ are as close as can be, and their bond is magnificent. Saying that those two go hand-in-hand is right on the money."

Spencer sighed. "They always _have_ gone hand-in-hand, though, and they always will, but all the same, it takes a lot of guts to take a member of the DCPD, and two federal agents. Does Caroline have money, to finance what she's been up to?"

"Forgive me for being cliché, Boy Wonder, but she's a retired bank teller, and she came into a very hefty inheritance from a relative, early last spring. Caroline also has property… but that's where I'm getting stuck."

Luke indicated his tablet. He had been quiet for a little while, reading things thoroughly. "I don't blame you. Is this right? Caroline has property in Seven Corners, Fairfax, _and_ the Haven Isles?"

Penelope bobbed her head. "Yes."

"And they could be at _any_ one of those places?"

"Even though the Haven Isles are the kind of place that you tell stories about around the campfire? Yes, again."

"I'm all for figuring out where our friends are, but…"

Luke's words trailed off as he realized the weight of what he had to say, so Tara picked up the mantle.

"We need to narrow some things down before we even think about appealing to Will's detective squad for help." Tara looked from Luke to Penelope. "Is there anything else that's got you stuck?"

Penelope did her best to not let her frustration get the best of her. "Caroline is a tech whizz, and she's giving me a run for my money—somewhere, at one of her properties, she has a tech lair."

"How do you know?"

"I've tracked her digital footprint for the most part, but I can't find the exact coordinates of any of her properties because she's constructed a firewall. I can break it, Tara, because I can break any firewall, but this one has me vexed because of the level of the sophistication."

Tara drummed her fingers on the tabletop, thinking. "Then does Caroline know that you're onto her?"

Penelope gave a noisy exhale. "Yes, and I know this because she's purposefully dangled some information in front of me that will destroy our friends when they find out: she has plans to sell the babies to the highest bidder, and some people _are_ actually interested. After that, who knows?"

Tara's heart began to do all kinds of jumping jacks. She loved what she did for a living, and she loved the BAU, but she didn't covet the position of leading it. She was more than happy to leave that to Emily. But because she was a team player, she would readily fill in for her friend in her absence.

She stood and faced Penelope. "You keep chiseling away at Caroline's barriers, and the moment you find out anything about her trafficking contacts, come get me. Do you understand?"

Penelope nodded. "Yes, I do."

She turned off the presentation monitor, gathered up her things, and headed out of the room.

"What about us?" Luke asked Tara.

"I would like for you and Spencer to take one of the work rooms and turn it into a nerve center—just because we didn't hop on the jet for this, that doesn't doesn't mean we won't be treating it like any other case." the doctor decided. "I want deeper profiles of Caroline, any company she could keep, since she actually murdered Elle, and the geographical profiles of Seven Corners, Fairfax, and the Haven Isles."

"And the more rural, the better?"

"That's right."

Spencer looked at Tara, noticing that she was making no plans to leave the room yet. "What are you planning to do?"

She pulled out her phone. "I'm going to call Will's partner. We should at least get _her_ over here, and if anyone can help us, Bellamy can."

Spencer and Luke were satisfied by this answer, so they vacated the room, too.

Wishing that this nightmare would all end quickly, Tara searched her phone contacts and placed a call.


	34. A Fool Thinks Himself To Be Wise

Much to Tara's dismay, her plan fell apart before it could even begin. Someone picked up when she called Bellamy's phone… but it wasn't her.

 _"Doctor Lewis?_ Why are you calling this number?"

It was the captain of Bellamy's and Will's detective squad, Daphne Keller. Confused, Tara sat back down at the table.

"Captain Keller, why do _you_ have Bellamy's phone?"

The other woman sighed. "Give me a minute, and I'll call you back from my office line."

"Alright."

They hung up, and things were only quiet for a few moments when Keller was calling her back.

"What's going on?" Keller asked her.

"You tell me." Tara challenged. "I'm looking for Bellamy."

"She cut out of here around eleven thirty, because she said she had a pressing matter to attend to. When I called her just past noon to ask her about something, one of my squad members found her phone on her desk, and her gun and badge in her top drawer."

"Jesus Christ."

"Our sentiments, exactly, and I'm sure you know as well as I do what that act is a universal sign for, in this line of work."

Tara leaned back in her chair, sighing. "Yes, I do."

"We're also trying to contact Will, but he isn't picking up at all. The next step is to start an active search for Bellamy."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. She's been Will's partner for a little bit less than three years, and she's never _once_ shown any inclination of going rogue. What does the FBI want with her?"

"I'm sure you know that Will stepped out around then, too? To come here?"

Keller nodded, even though Tara couldn't see her. "That's right. He told me all about how he was going to pick up JJ and Emily to take them to lunch, since this was their last day of work. As I understand it, they were going to meet Emily's husband, too?"

"Correct. They were also going to meet JJ's mother."

"Come again?" Keller said in surprise. "Did Will even _make_ it to Quantico? Should we be looking for him, too?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"I am."

Tara told her everything, and by the end, Keller was running her fingers through her hair. This was turning into a hell of a day.

"Now, your team's working theory is that Will's own _mother,"_ she said slowly, surprised by the words coming out of her own moth. "Arranged to have her own son, his pregnant wife, _and_ his pregnant sister-in-law all abducted?"

"Yes, captain. It's looking that way."

"But they could be _anywhere_ in Seven Corners, Fairfax, _or_ the Haven Isles?"

"That's two for two." Tara confirmed.

"And to cap it all off, Bellamy is possibly _on the loose_ with Caroline Logan LaMontagne?"

"Three for three."

"Then I'm officially requesting for you and your team to come help us figure this out. How fast can you all get here from Quantico?"

"Very quickly. We'll be out of here in ten minutes, and we'll even come with all the sirens on."

"Excellent. We'll see you soon."

They hung up, and Tara left the room at once to tell Rossi, Penelope, Spencer, and Luke what had just transpired. Each person was equally alarmed, but each was more than willing to their part, and true to Tara's word, they'd packed up their work room, and were heading out to the elevators ten minutes later. They just wanted to bring their friends home safe.

* * *

This was just the complete opposite of how JJ, Will, and Emily were feeling at the moment. Adding insult to injury about their current situation, they had been moved to a second location. JJ tried her best to keep track of where they were going, but to no avail because she was in too much discomfort from being in labor to catch much… except for the fact that they had crossed over a bridge.

Emily was in a similar state, and Will just didn't know what to think. All three of them were having the same nightmare.

And instead of an attic this time, they were in a bedroom. It was quite plain, with just a bed and a closet, but it was better than a bare, dusty attic. JJ supposed they were in a house again, because the windows were boarded up here, too, but neither she nor Emily were paying any attention to that. They were doing their best to cheer Will up. He sat between them on the bed, almost in tears.

"Am I good person?" he asked them.

JJ kissed him. "You are a _fantastic_ person, babe, and the strongest man I've ever known. You were a wonderful son to your father, and it's Caroline's own loss that she never got to learn just _how_ wonderful."

Will sighed shakily, rubbing at his eyes. "It's definitely no fault of my own."

Emily gave him a pat on the shoulder. "That's right."

"And remember," JJ chimed in. "That no matter how Caroline tries to undermine you or just mess with your head, Emily and I will _never_ turn on you. _Ever."_

Emily nodded in agreement, but before Will could say anything, they all turned their attention to the bedroom door. Someone was unlocking it.

The appearance of the next person just left Will feeling confused. _"Bellamy?_ What the _hell…?"_

Just as Tara had theorized, Bellamy Rutherford was very much in line with what Caroline was up to. The extra scary part was that the young woman didn't seem the least bit sorry. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Hey, partner!" she winked at him and spoke jovially, as if they were bumping into each other at the marketplace. "Imagine seeing you all the way out here!"

Will opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it when he didn't know how to respond. His life had always been one rollercoaster after another, and this was a loop that ha hadn't been anticipating, whatsoever. He wondered if he was about to be thrown off the track.

Beside her husband, JJ began to study Bellamy. She couldn't fathom the betrayal that Will was feeling, and she didn't know Bellamy as well as he did, but she was definitely shocked.

But then she saw her gun. Recognizing the make and model, she swore filthily and pushed herself as far back on the bed as she could.

"You guys, that gun is an _IMI Desert Eagle!"_

JJ had never seen this particular brand of gun in the hands of someone good. It was big, sleek, and very powerful. She also knew that even as a semi-automatic weapon, it was exceptionally fast… and she also knew the manufacturing of of this particular model had stopped in the early eighties. How Bellamy had gotten her hands on this gun, she didn't want to know, because even without the Confederate flag covering the slide, she knew it was hardly standard police issue.

"Relax, JJ." Bellamy said a cool, collected tone. "I won't shoot you or Emily—not as long as those precious babies are on the inside."

"So you'd shoot us, _otherwise?!"_

Bellamy shrugged. "Maybe. It would depend on my mood."

"Hey!" Will barked. _"I_ just want to know _why."_

Bellamy spoke to him in the same nonchalant tone. "Caroline reached out to me just after what happened in the woods."

"But that was _months ago!_ You've been my mother's ally, _all this time?"_

"Yes, and I couldn't say no, what with all that Caroline was offering me."

Will sneered at her. "Like what? Delight in betraying your partner?"

Bellamy stomped her foot. "More like she was offering me more money upfront than what you and I make in six months—all I had to do was just lay low, and then head out to the Haven Isles when she gave the word. So easy!"

The Haven Isles were a group of three islands in Potomac River, over a half hour away from where they lived. Only one of them was accessible by bridge, while the remaining two could only be reached by boat. The isles each went on for acres upon acres, and while they weren't uninhabitable, it was only the biggest one that had a known, recorded human population. Everything else was uncharted, and left to the wild.

"Any _other_ reason that you listened to Caroline? She said I don't have any siblings, but this is your chance to prove her wrong. You don't talk much about your family, as it is."

Bellamy rolled her eyes. "Both of my parents are alive and well, thank you, and I'm not your sister, Will. That would be a hell of a twist, even for me. I'm as much an only child as you are."

 _"Good."_

"Hey, man—she found me, and said she needed someone who wasn't as kooky as her last recruit. I like to think that that isn't a word to describe me."

"Because the word 'psychotic' is more like it…"

This jab got under Bellamy's skin, so she strolled forward, taking the safety off her gun and pointing it at Will. "Get up."

Much to JJ's and Emily's dislike, he did. Will even held his hands up in the surrendering fashion.

"What are we going to do, Bellamy?" he asked her.

"I just want to show you something."

This raised all kinds of red flags at once, but Emily beat her friend to punch in responding.

"No, Will! Don't go!"

Bellamy immediately pointed the gun over Will's heart when he hesitated for a moment at Emily's plea. He was considering it.

"As I keep saying, I'm not going to shoot your wife or your sister-in-law, but Caroline didn't sat that I can't shoot _you._ However, I'm quite sure that you'd appreciate living through the night… for a number of reasons, huh?"

Will just nodded.

"That's that I thought. Now talk to them, or whatever.

Will turned back to JJ and Emily. They were both holding each other now, and they were in tears of disbelief. This was not happening.

"Don't leave this room, and take care of each other, and everyone else." Will tried not to cry. "I love you both."

Disgusted by the mushiness, Bellamy hauled Will away and locked the door behind them. JJ and Emily were so horrified, that all they could do was listen through the wall as Will tried to fight Bellamy off him with all his might. She was physically smaller than him but had had quite a firm grip on his upper arm.

Suddenly—

"No, Bellamy, don't!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_


	35. I Am To Wait, Though Waiting Be Hell

In the midst of Will's attempts to throw Bellamy off him, he heard Caroline approaching from another part of the house. Maybe she was coming to see what they were up to. So as to attract Caroline's attention, Will stopped walking.

"Hey!" Bellamy screeched at him. "Did I say stop?"

She loosened her grip on him, so Will immediately moved away.

"Please just let me go back to JJ and Emily!" he pleaded. "They're both scared out of their minds!"

"But they're in labor! Those babies will come today, or tomorrow!"

"Even better."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Will demanded.

Bellamy waved her gun at him. "Should I remind you who is armed, here?"

"Of course not. Just let me go back!"

"I can't do that!"

"Can't?" Will challenged. "Or won't?"

Bellamy rolled her eyes. "Don't speak to me like I'm a _child._ I have a job to do!"

Will scoffed at her. "To be at the beck-and-call of a woman you hardly know?"

 _"You're_ one to talk—Caroline removed herself out of your life _on purpose_ when you were a toddler!"

"At least I wasn't bought, and how do you know that she'll come through for you, anyway?"

Bellamy's anger mounted, but she was completely unaware that Caroline was a few feet behind her, watching. Will saw her, though, and wondered what she was waiting for.

"I know that your mother will come through for me," Bellamy finally answered. "Because she needs me to help her though the next part of the operation!"

"Which is what?"

Bellamy gave him a smile that made her look even more unhinged than she probably already was. "We're going to sell those babies to highest bidder."

Will's heart jumped into his throat. "You would _not_ dare!"

"If the pay is high enough, _anything_ is possibl—"

Caroline finally made her presence known. "Bellamy! Don't you hurt my boy!"

The detective almost jumped out of her skin because she hadn't noticed her boss. Keeping her gun raised, she turned to her.

"Why not?" she protested. "Will is obviously stalling, and we don't need him!"

"No?" Caroline said sarcastically. "If he gets hurt, especially _shot,_ then that's one more person to _actually_ worry about, one less to use as a hostage, and zero people to pacify JJ and Emily!"

While this was happening, Will had been backing away even more, on the side of stealth. But Caroline saw him.

"WILLIAM! STAY STILL!"

He sighed and halted; something told him that if he toed the line right now, then one or both of the other two would actually shoot him.

With a concentrated effort to not lose her temper, Caroline turned back to her partner again. "We can't move JJ and Emily and more than we already have. Plus, my contacts aren't interested in arriving until it's all said and done!"

"Do you know what it's like, being saddled with the DCPD's golden boy? It sucks!" Bellamy raged. "If I did him in, he would still get a hero's funeral!"

She took aim at Will, sizing him up, and the man suddenly found that his life was beginning to flash in front of his eyes. In full surrender, he got carefully to his knees and held his hands up. He was completely vulnerable. The last thing he wanted was to leave his wife a widow and his children fatherless, or Emily without her brother and her children without their uncle, but he was also willing to look death head on. He, William Gavin LaMontagne Junior was no coward.

At the same time, Caroline finally her patience because of her partner's one-track mind. "NO, BELLAMY! DON'T!"

Then she pulled the trigger on her gun three times.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

It all happened so fast, with two bullets going into her back and the third into a shoulder that Bellamy could only react in surprise. It was written all over her face. Was this what betrayal felt like?

Then she collapsed on the floor and looked towards Will. He was completely shocked, and in the distance, he heard JJ and Emily screaming—they no doubt thought that _he_ was the one who had been shot. He looked straight at his partner.

With her last breath, Bellamy said one word. "Sorry."

Will was far enough away to not be hit by any blood spatter, but still close enough to see the light go out in her eyes. It was going to be a very long time before he forgot the sight.

The detective dared a glance at his mother. She was putting her gun in a holster at her waist, and she saw him looking, she spoke as if she hadn't just shot a person to death.

"Get up, and come over here."

He obeyed, although he made sure to give Bellamy's body a wide berth.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." Caroline told her offspring with a flicker of concern.

Now that Will was this near to his mother, it would have been a perfect time to strike her in retribution for everything she had done to them. But he just couldn't bring himself to, and not just because this was the woman who had given him life. It was no doubt the shock that he was feeling all at once.

"I'm sorry that I had to see it, too, and I don't know what I'm going to tell her parents."

"What do you mean?"

Surprised that Caroline was interested, Will told her, "Bellamy was from Pine Bluff, Arkansas, and her parents are still there. Her mother is in remission from cancer, and last I knew, she was giving them a percentage of her paycheck to help them pay the hospital bills. I guess she figured that whatever cut she was getting from you was going to help them out of their hole, altogether, but you weren't going to pay her, were you?"

"No. And what else are you not saying? Any other person in their right mind would be on the bad side of hysterical right now, but you're just shocked."

Will went along with his mother's mood. "That's just it—I _am_ shocked. Bellamy was my third partner, you know: the second left for the west coast a few years ago, but the first was shot to death in front of me during the day from hell. Now, the exact same thing has happened to Bellamy."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No, but she tried to."

Deciding that she'd had enough of the sentimentality, Caroline hardened back up. "Then let's move. I won't hurt you, but I need to finish what Bellamy started."

Will allowed Caroline to half-lead, half-drag him to the other side of the house, but only because he didn't have a choice. JJ and Emily were stuck fast, and in a lot of distress, and then Bellamy had blindsided him both with betrayal, and Caroline's plan to make a profit off of Abigail and Elias. Of course, Will had total faith in the rest of his detective squad, in the BAU, and their tracking abilities. That wouldn't waver. What _was_ wavering was his capacity for guesses about what Caroline wanted to show him.

"Where are we, geographically?" he asked her as he was led down the hallway.

"On the biggest of the Haven Isles three. I'm only telling you because there's no way that your people will be able to find us."

"No?" taunted Will, feeling the fog of shock lift. "How do you figure?"

Caroline didn't rise to the taunt; she was better than that. "I have a tech lair here, _and_ enough knowhow to keep your people running in circles."

Will thought of Penelope and her hacking superiority. "Somehow, I doubt that. Where are you taking me?"

They were at a more secluded part of the house, and well away from the slaughter. In fact, all that Will could see was a single, secluded door in front of him.

Caroline replied, "I've been in this area of the country since the new millennium, but I'm quite bored, so I decided that a change of scenery is in order."

"To where?"

She shrugged. "I hear that Vatican City is nice this time of year…"

"Mom, that's in _Rome!"_

"So?"

Will was beginning to stall again. "You'd at least have to learn Italian!"

Caroline played along with the delays. "But I _have_ learned the language."

"Italy has no extradition, either!"

"I'm well aware of that." she said in a "No, duh!" tone. "I'm not the same dumb southern broad that I was when I met Senior, you know. I have quite the IQ, and I speak _four_ foreign languages. I know _all_ about extradition laws, and of course, which place will be the easiest for me to fit in to."

"So Vatican City is it, huh?"

"Correct. I have money to get by, but after I pull all this off, I'll have enough to get away and be untouchable. What's on the other side of this door is the last measure to ensure that it all goes off without a hitch."

Caroline opened the door, and although Will knew it was a bad idea, he went into the room beyond. But his mother didn't join him.

Before Will realized what was happening, Caroline had already pulled the door shut and was locking it tight with a skeleton key. The beginning phase of the last leg of her plan was going very smoothly.

Will ran to the door and banged on it, like a frustrated child. "Mom, please let me out!"

"Not yet, Will!" she called back, pocketing the key. "Not yet! I'll come back!"

 _"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!"_

But Caroline was already walking away.

Will looked wildly around the room. He was in a nursery meant for two newborn babies, although a lot of the things looked they were for two little ones on the go. The room was also devoid of anything he could use to break down the door. So he ran to the window.

This one wasn't boarded up—it was actually open.

Just like his mother had said, they were on the biggest of the islands in the Haven Isles cluster… which were definitely in the middle of the river. Not a single soul was around, so far as he could see, and it was too far to jump to the ground—a fall that big would kill a man.

The city was visible on the other side of the water, but he was too far away for anyone on the shore to see him. Will's only hope was to hope that a boat would pass by and look up.

So he sat at the window and waited.


	36. Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth

Tara, Rossi, Spencer, and Luke had just set up a command center in a side room at Will's precinct and updating her on their version of events when Tara's phone began making noise.

"Doctor Lewis," Keller said suddenly. "Your phone is ringing."

"Oh. Thanks."

Tara had been so absorbed in what was at hand that she had almost missed it, but she still fished it out of her pocket and checked the screen. She even put it on speaker.

"Hey, Garcia, you're on speaker!" Tara said into the receiver. "What do you have?"

"Who all is there?"

"Myself, Rossi, Spencer, Luke, and Captain Keller."

"Copy that—I found a list of people whom Caroline has apparently been keeping in contact with, via the dark web. There are four men, and every last jerk on this list is beyond skeevy, but there's one guy who stands out more than the others."

"How so?"

On the other end of the line, Penelope shuddered as she dug deeper into the information that was on the screen in front of her. "Caroline and this man have been conversing regularly through a combination of chat rooms and email for the last six months."

"Lovers?" Rossi suggested.

"No, sir." Penelope answered. "More like good friends—from the looks of things here, they're exchanging tips about the best intentional cities with non-extradition rules in place. One of them is looking to get out of the country."

"My money is on Caroline. Is there any one location that's mentioned a particular number of times?"

Penelope conducted a quick search with her software and reported the answer just as fast when she saw it. "With a grand total of twelve times, the answer to _that_ inquiry is Vatican City."

"Italy… hm…"

"Sir?" Penelope prompted after a moment of awkward silence.

"Hey." Luke patted Rossi's shoulder. "What is it?"

Rossi looked around to see Luke, Tara, Spencer, and Captain Keller watching him. The silence from the phone in Tara's hand told him that Penelope was also awaiting on him to finish his thoughts.

"Vatican City is in Rome," Rossi said to his audience. "Which isn't on the list of our nation's enemies, meaning that it's a realistic and easy place to flee to in a situation like this. Plus, a person with Caroline's level of intelligence would have no trouble picking up the Italian language—it'd be a breeze."

He looked in the direction of Tara's phone.

"What is the name of Caroline's online friend?"

"He is one Skip MacBride, and he lives in Seven Corners. His birthday was last Wednesday, and he turned thirty-two."

"Is there any other family listed? A wife and kids, maybe?"

Penelope shook her head as she looked at her monitors. "No, not that I can see."

The wheels were turning fast in Rossi's head, and it took him a lot of effort to slow down. "What if Caroline is using Skip, and the money she intends to gain from this deal is the last bit of money she needs to get to Vatican City?"

They shivered at Rossi's theory, but realized that it made a lot of sense. Captain Keller agreed, too, but she felt compelled to bring something else up, as well.

"Excuse me," she said. "But what about Bellamy? She has completely blindsided me in her betrayal, and if memory serves, didn't Caroline still murder the last person she promised money to?"

"That is true, m'am, yes."

"Then who's to say that Caroline won't repeat the cycle? She actually sounds like a psychopath, doesn't she? I'm just trying to think what Bellamy could be getting out of this besides a thrill."

Tara thought a moment. "Does Bellamy have anything going on at home? With a boyfriend, or a husband, maybe?"

"There's no relationships of any kind that I know of—and I know my squad—but the last time I checked, she's been sending her parents part of her paycheck every month for over a year."

"Why's that?"

"Missus Rutherford had aggressive form of ovarian cancer, and she's in remission, but she and her husband just about stretched themselves thin with paying off the bills before Bellamy started helping out."

Tara arched an eyebrow, processing this information. "That's both a stressor, _and_ motivation to help Caroline. What if Caroline promised Bellamy a lot of money as a reward, as in more than she makes in a month on the salary of a detective?"

Keller quickly realized that this was what had to have happened, but all the same, she voiced a new thought as it popped into her head.

"Miss Garcia," she called to the phone. "This is Captain Keller. Are you still there?"

"Yes, captain! Do you have a question?"

"You said that Caroline met Skip MacBride over the dark web?"

"Yes, m'am, and I don't see anything on her, but _he_ has been advertising sales of illegal firearms, assorted illegal substances. It's a safe bet that he has these things in or near his house because these kinds of people usually do."

"Good to know. Can you send over his information, and any kind of schematic on his house?"

"I can send over the information in a jiffy, but it's going to take a little bit longer to fulfill the rest of your request, captain."

"That's quite alright. I appreciate what you do."

"Thank you. That's very nice of you to say."

Tara chimed in, "And Penelope, I know you always produce answers in a timely manner, but speed is everything today!"

"Understood, chief! Over and out!"

Both parties hung up, and pocketing her phone, Tara looked to the captain once more. "Are you thinking of conducting a raid?"

Keller nodded. "Yes, because it's a start, and it sounds like it was a matter of time before MacBride was caught, anyhow."

"It always is, with people in business this dirty."

"Garcia said Skip will keep his merchandise close, but have you all profiled Caroline to do the same with her own steals?"

"Actually, Doctor Reid had something to say on that exact matter, back at our office."

Everyone looked over to Spencer, and to his credit, he didn't waver at the sudden shift in attention.

"For starters, Caroline Logan LaMontagne is a member of Mensa. She also sounds arrogant."

Keller sighed. "Oh, boy. Is her intelligence her Achilles heel?"

"It very well could be, captain, and to that end, I am very certain that she'll have Will, JJ, and Emily nearby to where she is. I profiled that Caroline's own arrogance is what will most likely lead to her becoming undone."

"I s—"

 _DING!_

"Captain?"

While the agents' tablets lit up with information on Skip MacBride from Penelope, one of Keller's people joined them for a second. She had a large stack of papers in her hands.

"What's up?" Keller asked her. "Bring all that over, please."

The detective laid the papers out on the table that the others were camped out at. "These just came over from the tech analyst in Quantico. I found them in the fax machine."

"Thank you. Any updates on the BOLOs yet, Maya?"

"No, m'am."

"Understood. Please go back, and keep your eyes and ears open."

The detective named Maya nodded and gave a, "Yes, m'am," as she showed herself out.

"These are the blueprints to Skip MacBride's house." remarked Spencer as he looked at the papers on the table, rifling through them. "This obviously isn't blueprint paper, but it's all here."

"Good." approved Tara. "Penelope sent over the information on MacBride's address and occupation. We'll get into that in a minute, but right now, let's get an idea of the layout of MacBride's place, just in case we have to go in."

The others thought this to be a good idea, and set to work.

* * *

Skip MacBride was, to his neighbors, the most well-liked resident on Mayberry Street in Seven Corners, Virginia. He lived in a large, beautiful house, and to keep himself busy when the maids and the gardeners weren't around, he could often be seen working on various home-improvement projects. He'd always been good at those kinds of things, and even helped his neighbors when they needed it.

Life with a wife and kids didn't interest him, so he didn't even mind that in spite of his popularity, average looks, and a dated name that he was a bachelor. His dream was to retire early on an estate in Hollywood Hills, California, and his job as an at-home online stock trader was helping to get him there. He made extra money by selling illegal firearms and substances through the dark web and black market. Nobody around him suspected a thing.

Skip was very much a wolf in sheep's clothing, but presented as a social butterfly to throw people off the scene. For good measure, he made sure that his house was the site of as many neighborhood get-togethers as he could manage. This last part was why he was the most-liked neighbor.

Today was extra special because an online friend named Caroline had reached out to him with an offer he'd never considered before: the sale of two newborn babies within the next twenty-four hours. After having a brainwave about creating an adoption scheme, he agreed to the pitch. Skip was more than ready to collect his merchandise, but he hadn't been given the word yet, so he was anxiously waiting at home.

* * *

By the time Tara and the rest of the BAU team, and Will's detective squad had arrived on Mayberry Street, it was to find that the local law enforcement officers were already there, securing the scene, and holding back the neighbors, who had stepped out of their houses to see what all of the commotion was about. It was only a matter of time before anyone from a news agency turned up. And in pride of place, inside the perimeter of bright yellow caution tape, there was a gigantic mobile command center. It bore the SWAT team insignia across the side.

Great, thought Tara. _They_ can either help make things go faster, or make things worse.

No sooner had she and Captain Keller finished splitting up the division of labor between their people, than a man in tactical gear emerged from the command center. He approached them quickly.

"Which one of you is Doctor Lewis, please?" he asked.

Tara stepped forward and extended a hand. "I am, sir—Doctor Tara Lewis, from the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI, and this is Captain Daphne Keller, from the metropolitan DC police department. What's your name?"

He shook hands both women and then indicated himself. "I'm Head Officer Jack Wallace from the local SWAT team, and my team is around, but on full standby."

"Perfect." said Tara.

"Your director briefed me on the situation, Doctor Lewis, but I want to see if I have all of the details in the right order. Special Agents Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau are your team leader, and the second-in-command?"

"Yes."

"And as I understand things, they're both nine months pregnant, but the one who has them is Special Agent Jareau's mother-in-law?"

"Also correct, sir, and in my colleagues' absences, I'm running point on this case. That being said, we also have two more people gone, but they aren't FBI."

"That's right." Wallace turned to Tara's company. "Detectives LaMontagne and Rutherford are two of yours, captain?"

She nodded. "Yes. They're partners, too, and they've always been loyal to each other. Nothing has ever happened between them that would lead to something as bad as this."

"I'm sure. And tying all of this together is that Detective LaMontagne is married to Special Agent Jareau, and Special Agent Prentiss is their sister-in-law, but your 'unsub,' as the director called her, is the detective's mother?"

"Estranged is more word to describe it, but yes."

"Wow." Head Officer Wallace addressed Tara again, this time sounding as though he was choosing his words carefully. "Since there are no hostages in Skip MacBride's house that we know of, I'll follow your commands, doctor, but the second you feel a raid is necessary, I'm calling the shots. Do you understand?"

"I do, sir."

"Very good. Now—do you have a plan yet, or should we step inside?" he indicated the mobile command center.

Tara shook her head. "I have a plan, but I need help from you and Captain Keller."

"Name it." they said in unison.

"I need a megaphone, and for you two and your people to be my back-up. Everyone else will fall into place."

"Alright." said Wallace as Keller quickly requisitioned a megaphone and handed it to Tara. "My sniper is in position, too. Do you think you'll need him?"

"I hope I won't, but have him stay where they are; I don't want them firing until I give the say-so. Keeping Skip MacBride is the primary objective because we just want to talk. The problem will be if or when he fires at us."

"And what do you think the chances of that happening are, doctor?"

"Quite high, unfortunately."

Thanks to one of the SWAT people using a thermal imaging camera, they deduced that Skip was in the far corner of the second floor bedroom, which was facing them. Tara turned in this direction, and on either side of her, Keller and Wallace knelt, their weapons drawn and trained on the bedroom window. The BAU team fell into place next. After them, the members of DCPD and SWAT followed suit, until every armed person in the vicinity had their firepower trained on the house, too. It was happening just as Tara had predicted.

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before turning the megaphone on speaking through it. "SKIP MACBRIDE, THIS IS THE FBI! COME OUT NOW, WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Inside the house, Skip was in a panic. His number was up. There was no way that this wouldn't end with him going to jail. Caroline had been straightforward, with telling him when and where to meet her, but she'd also warned him that she wouldn't hesitate to sell him out if he attracted the attention of any type of law officer. The feeling was mutual on Skip's part.

But now…

 _Now,_ there was no way out. He didn't dare look outside, but he imagined that a lot of guns were trained in his direction.

Skip had already known that he would have rather died than go to jail, even if it now meant withholding Caroline's location from the police. He only had one choice.

Down on the street, everyone else was waiting for a response.

They got one—in the form of a single gunshot ringing out.


	37. A Time To Kill, A Time To Heal

Everybody outside dropped to the ground when they heard the shot, but while the local officers occupied themselves with crowd control immediately thereafter, Tara and the rest of the BAU team followed Head Officer Wallace and his people into the house. They were pleased to see that there were no booby traps or anything along those lines, and Tara suspected that the illegal contraband was hidden behind a false bookshelf. They would let the other authorities handle that. The BAU had other concerns today.

They found Skip in a very crude, makeshift baby nursery. He was dead, having shot himself, and while the sight of a dead body was horrendous, Tara immediately took steps to compartmentalize what she was looking at.

"Alright," she said authoritatively. "Let's get CSU in here, but let's also spread out now. This man knew exactly where our people are, so there's bound to be a clue somewhere."

Luke found the information first and called out from Skip's home office.

"Tara, come here! I think I found what we need!"

She and the others found him standing in front of a whiteboard mounted on the wall, opposite a work area. On display was all kinds of information, but the particulars that Skip had killed himself over were in plain sight. Sometimes it was nice to have the information come so easily.

"What do you see?" Tara asked Luke.

He pointed to a message in the middle of the board. "Our friends' location—I think."

"You think? You don't know?"

Luke gestured to it. "The handwriting is just so poor that I'm having trouble with deciphering it."

Tara took a look at the board. Luke was telling the truth about the bad handwriting, but she could still read the message, herself. The catch was that it was in a shorthand that must have only made sense to Skip.

 _CLL_

 _D. Point_

 _H.I. #3_

"Okay," she said after a beat. "The first line is Caroline's name, because those are her initials, but now _I'm_ trying to figure the rest out."

Spencer walked up the board, having already solved the message. He pointed to each line in turn. "Caroline Logan LaMontagne, Devil's Point, on the third island of the Haven Isles cluster."

Nearby, Wallace winced, already anticipating the rest of the day to be difficult. Even Luke was cringing. Realizing that the situation had just been complicated a little bit further, Tara sighed—this was one of those moments when she was at a disadvantage for having grown up abroad. She always appreciated that she had, but in the long run, it meant that she would mostly flunk out on things like local American geography.

"Talk." she warned the others. "Now."

Spencer answered her patiently. "What do you know about the Haven Isles?"

"That they're a group islands in the Potomac River, but other than that, not much."

"Well, the short version is that the first two are listed as uninhabited, and that the third one does have residents and visitors, but they're all spread out across the land."

Rossi chimed in at this point, having elected to observe the conversation, but he needed clarification on a point. "There's also something about a bridge to the third island, right?"

Spencer nodded. "Unless you wanted to go by boat, the only realistic option to access the third island is the bridge—it leads to hiking trails that are open to the public."

"I see. And Caroline's house is at Devil's Point, right?"

"Correct. According to different topographical studies I've read of the area, there's only ever been one house in the area called Devil's Point. The place's name is derived from the plateau that provides its foundation."

"And what? If you take one wrong step, you slip and die?"

"That's about the gist of things: it's about a hundred feet straight downward into the river after that."

While this exchange was happening, Tara had been thinking fast about how to proceed in the next stage of the operation. She soon had an epiphany and spoke directly to Spencer.

"I won't look into boats unless there's no other option, but do you think we can land helicopters on the plateau, or near it?"

"Definitely _on_ it. The plateau is big."

"Excellent." Tara looked around at all of her companions. "Does anyone here have the kind of connections to get helicopters for us right now?"

Surprisingly—

"I do." said Luke, holding up his phone. "I'll request medical and tactical, so all of our bases are covered."

"Outstanding." Tara beckoned for them all to follow her out of the room. "Let's go reconvene in the SWAT van so we can fully flesh out a rescue operation."

Everyone decided that this was a good idea and followed Tara back out of the house.

* * *

Much later, Will still found himself trapped in the bedroom overlooking the river and a million thoughts ran through his head.

Caroline seemed to be hellbent on getting out of the country, in spite of the trail of bodies in her wake; nothing and no one was going to stop her. Will wouldn't have been surprised if his mother had a 'just in case' plan, too. (Like what she was already doing wasn't barbaric enough) It just made him shudder to think what his mother could possibly do to JJ and Emily, once they'd outlived their usefulness—not only was Caroline dangerous now, but she was also mission-oriented. When was this going to end?

* * *

After some time, Will heard a sound that was going to be his salvation. There, a little ways out from the window, but not exrtremely far, was a helicopter, of all things. Will even went weak in the knees when he spotted his commanding officer sitting in the open door. She even had a rope ladder. As quickly as she could, Keller motioned to Will that she was going to throw it out to him and that she wanted him to catch it. He did, and on the first try.

As Will held the rope and purchased on the windowsill, preparing to jump, he did his best to block out how sheer the drop was and that the water wasn't too far past where he already was. He wasn't afraid of heights, but this was pushing his limits of tolerance.

Meanwhile, Caroline had heard the helicopters a long way off, and counted three of them heading for her island. She promptly raced to check on Will and managed to unlock the door just in time to see him in his precarious position. Of course, she was already unhappy that the Feds had arrived, but she was even more upset to see that one of her prisoners was escaping.

"WILLIAM, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

She ran to the window, but Will had never been more happy to defy his mother. He took a deep breath and held tightly to the ladder before jumping out of the window altogether.

At least I know how to swim, he thought as the helicopter quickly flew out of range of any of Caroline's weapons, and very close to the water. He breathed a sigh of relief when the ladder was hoisted up and he was pulled inside; _he had been rescued!_

When Will got his bearings, he looked around to see that he was definitely in a medical helicopter, and that in addition to Captain Keller, he was in the company of a man he didn't know, but also Tara, and even Spencer. Everyone was very happy to see him.

Keller then handed her detective a headset with a microphone, like the rest of them had, but she didn't speak to him until he had been settled.

"How are you, Will?" she called over the noise.

"Really freaked out, but in one piece, captain—she didn't hurt me," he called back. "But she murdered Bellamy."

"Damn."

Before Will could go down a rabbit trail, Wallace introduced himself, expressed sympathy about Bellamy, and then said, "What's the word on your wife, detective, and on your sister-in-law?"

"They're in a room just off the top landing, but they're locked in, sir." Will reported. "Both of them have had contractions since this all started, but I wouldn't be surprised if they're close to pushing by now."

"Would you be able to show us where the room is?"

"Yes, but I need a gun—my mother's goons made me leave mine behind."

Wallace handed Will a gun from his ankle holster, and a spare bullet-proofed vest that he'd had on hand. The detective put the vest on and checking that the gun's safety was on, he stowed the weapon before looking over to his boss, his face conveying an unasked question.

"I won't stop you from going back in," replied Keller. "But only so long as you can stay objective. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Will said quickly. "I can do that!"

He looked over at Tara, eyebrows raised. Nothing could formally happen until _she_ gave permission.

"I was actually going to request that you come—the rest of the team isn't that far away in the other choppers, and they're waiting for us. We could really use you."

"Then you've got me! Let's go—this is the homestretch!"

* * *

Caroline was livid. In response to what Will had done, and because of all the helicopters, she shot her met outside to shoot them down.

But this didn't work because between two police officers, assorted members of the SWAT team, and four FBI agents, Caroline's men were easily subdued. None were dead, but they wouldn't be getting up without help any time soon. This made storming the house very easy.

After a quick sweep, it was determined that the first floor, and even the basement were clear, so they ventured up the stairs.

Caroline was waiting for them on the second floor. She was unfazed that Bellamy's dead body wasn't too far from where she'd stood, but that was because everything she had been working for was just slipping through her fingers. Concentrating on another dead body wasn't at the top of her list of priorities, as was drawing things out for as long as possible.

Will spoke in a tone of dejection when they reached her. "Everyone, that's my mother, and she's guarding the door that we need to open."

Caroline feigned shock, but poorly and sarcastically. "You went to all the trouble of _jumping out of a window,_ and you're not even going to introduce me to your merry band of rescuers, William?"

"No."

"Fine." Caroline looked around at them all. "How the hell did you all figure out where I even was?"

Tara took a small step towards her. "We tracked down Skip MacBride, and our technical analyst followed the trail of digital breadcrumbs that you were teasing her with."

"I must say, I'm amazed." Caroline admitted begrudgingly. "Very good."

Will fought the urge to roll his eyes. "It's over—and Skip is dead. He killed himself, and we actually found your location because he had written it down."

"Shame." Caroline ran her fingers through her hair. "Skip wasn't my only bidder, though—he was just the one I liked best, and he was the only one that's local. There were offers for the babies coming in from New York, but even California and Washington State."

"THAT IS MY _WIFE,_ AND MY _SISTER_ IN THERE! THEY DON'T DESERVE _ANY_ OF THIS!"

Caroline pouted. "But I've had so much fun, especially with JJ. What would you have me do to liven things up? Fire my gun?"

She waved it at them, and they all ducked and drew their own weapons. Caroline used this brief moment to actually fire off her gun towards the ceiling. The bullet went through the tiles, but the raining down of plaster didn't bother her, nor did the screams of JJ and Emily, coming from the room behind her. She knew it was all over, and that she was going to jail, but she didn't believe in suicide by cop, so this was the part where she had some more fun.

"I won't shoot any of you because there's been enough death today, and you all have your families to get back to. I don't have _anyone_ anymore, do I?" she sighed. "I burned all my bridges to the ground, but at least I was free—I would have died _much_ sooner if I'd stayed in Louisiana."

Caroline fired her gun again, and immediately, Tara and Luke rushed her. They worked together, pinning her to the wall, and getting the gun away, before having her in a disarming hold—she was behaving like a shark snared in a net and was trying to fight her way free. It was actually kind of mind-boggling to see a woman her age be so flexible.

Unable to look away, Will watched as Tara handcuffed and mirandized Caroline. He had imagined that the culmination of this ordeal would have only ended in his mother's death, but Caroline was going to jail for the rest her life, and she was never getting out. The only reason that Will was remotely satisfied that his mother hadn't died was because it would mean that she would have to pass the time was reflect on what she'd done to put her behind those bars. Will was going to make sure that none of his children—or any of his nieces and nephews—would want to visit Caroline, but still... she was alive.

Bearing all this in mind, Will watched as Caroline was charged and told her rights.

"Caroline Logan LaMontagne," Tara said to her when she had finally stopped trying to escape. "You are under arrest for kidnapping, murder, attempted trafficking of unborn human beings, and that's just for _starters._ Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand that?"

Caroline sneered, "I said I _did,_ didn't I?"

Caroline continued to give Tara sass all the way out of sight, and all the way down the stairs. She poured it on even more when Head Officer Wallace joined them. Anything to keep it going, even though it was all done.

"Oh, my God." Will murmured as a certain realization hit him. "It's over. _It's finally over."_


	38. Some Falls The Means Are Happier To Rise

After JJ and Emily heard the gunshots go off in the hallway, and Will's protest, they had no way of knowing who had fallen. This made JJ fall down the worst rabbit hole possible, and it was only the feel of Emily beside her and baby Abigail stretching out inside her that kept her anchored to reality. But then she stopped talking altogether.

Emily noticed, and because she already knew that her own spouse was back in the city and safe, she distracted herself by taking care of her her sister.

* * *

"JJ, sweetie," Emily patted her cheek. "You have to stay with me now."

In a daze, JJ responded, "I can't be a widow. I just _can't_ be."

"You are _not_ a widow. Not _today._ We both know that Will has always had an inordinate run of good luck—the man is _indestructible."_

JJ just made a humming noise as she felt a hard kick from Abigail—she'd used both heels. "I'm so scared, and how am I going to raise four kids _alone?"_

Emily suddenly recalled an old conversation she'd had with Will during one of her first nights she'd moved in to the LaMontagne house upon coming back from London. He had requested of her that should anything bad ever happen to him, she would be the one to take care of JJ and the kids. Emily agreed because she loved the whole family, but even if Will had never asked, she would have still done it. Her loyalty to the LaMontagnes and the love she felt for them would never die.

So, Emily worked even harder of taking care of JJ. She held her until she stopped shaking, and caressed her hair and her cheeks with her hands to soothe her. JJ had always been respondent to physical touch. Emily even kissed the top of JJ's head.

"You won't ever have to be alone, Jayje. I've got you." Emily kissed JJ's crown again. "I've got you."

After a few moments, JJ let out a shuddering breath and whimpered, "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome. Here."

"What are you doing?" JJ asked suddenly.

Emily was unbuttoning the top of JJ's button-down shirt. "Do you trust me?"

"Always."

Emily placed a hand on JJ's bare chest, over her heart.

"Breath for me, Jennifer." she soothed. "Just breathe. You can do it."

JJ did, and in spite of her feelings, she focused on the sound of Emily's voice as she continued to say nice things. Her body's rigidity lessened, and even Abigail's jarring kicks weren't as intense.

"Thank you, Emiliana." she finally said. "What about Elias?"

Emily wrinkled her nose as she felt a kick adjacent to her ribcage. "Eli is restless, but he's fine. Let's just focus on you and sweet baby AJ for now."

"You sure?" Emily's act of selflessness wasn't lost on JJ at all, and she didn't know how to repay her, or if she'd ever be able to.

"I'm very sure. Hey, you're slipping…"

The room was baking now, and both pregnant mothers were beginning to sweat. She took off her her shirt, and she still had her bra and undershirt on, but it was very easy to see Abigail squirming around as she waited to be born. If the room was any hotter, they would have lost more layers already.

Emily caught JJ's discarded shirt and began to wipe her down before she held her again.

"Breathe for me." she said. "Breathe for Elias, for AJ, for Ana, for Michael, for Henry, for Will. All you have to do is breathe."

JJ did.

* * *

Sometime later, Emily had taken off the dress she was wearing, and was down to her own tank top and underthings, and a pair of shorts. She didn't care that JJ saw, and JJ didn't bat an eye at it; they had both shared hotel rooms together during out of town cases for a decade already. It was just a bonus that they didn't judge each other.

But then she heard the same thing that Will had.

"JJ," she said suddenly. "I hear a _helicopter!"_

JJ had just been catching her breath as yet another contraction passed, and she was pulling herself into a sitting position.

"What? Where?"

"Outside!"

Concentrating hard, the duo both heard the helicopter that was to become Will's deliverance. But they also heard Caroline rushing to stop the escape.

They could only listen after that as everything unfolded, and as Caroline planted herself in front of their door. The only saving grace was that the walls were very thin.

Then Emily's heart jumped into her throat. "JJ, I hear Will!"

At that particular moment, JJ had been feeling so defeated that she had only half-heard what Emily had said. This ordeal was really starting to get to her. She would always be a wife and a mother before she was an agent, so it was one thing for an unsub to go after her, but it was absolutely crossing a line to go after Will, or any of their kids.

Now, she didn't know if Will was dead or alive, and she had no idea if her first three offspring knew anything was wrong… or where they even were. She was also in labor with a baby that her own estranged mother-in-law had plans to rob her of.

JJ had never felt so miserable and scared before, so she didn't know how to handle what Emily was telling her now.

"I can hear Will!" Emily said again.

"Don't you lie to me, Ana."

JJ's tone was dangerous and foreboding, so Emily sobered up—this was the pet name that little Emiliana LaMontagne went by so both of them didn't respond together. Even after all these years as friends, however, JJ had only ever called her sister-in-law by her last name, or else 'Em,' or 'Emily.' Referring to her as 'Ana' was brand new territory altogether.

"I promise," Emily said in a begging tone. "That I'm _not_ lying, and that I really _can_ hear your husband out there! Just listen!"

To distract herself from her aching body, JJ focused on listening to the people out in the hallway, and she wasn't disappointed. In fact, she felt her heart fill with hope.

That _was_ Will's voice! He _was_ alive!

With Emily, she listened as Will and the others did their best to talk Caroline down from any further madness, but they also screamed both times the gun went off.

"JJ? Emily?" called Will after a few minutes had passed. "It's all over, and I'm safe, so we're going to work on getting you two out!"

JJ felt like her brain was finally shutting down, so Emily picked up the torch.

"Okay, Will!" she called back. "We haven't moved!"

It took a moment, but Will broke the door down, and came running across the threshold first. Spencer was right behind him.

Will checked on Emily because he had been genuinely concerned for her, but after Spencer assured him that he'd take care of her, the detective moved his attention to his wife.

Meanwhile, Spencer spoke gently to Emily. "What do you need right now? Do you need to push, or anything?"

"No," Emily let out a gasp and held out a hand. "But a contraction is about to come!"

Spencer held Emily's hand and helped her through the pain, flashing back to when Rebel had been in this situation, too. He'd learned on the fly how to braid her hair, as well as a number of Irish swears. Emily didn't seem to be at the point of swearing in foreign languages yet, and Spencer was thankful for that. He loved her like a sister, but it was really freaking him out to see her in so much pain.

Doing his best to keep an even tone, Spencer said to her, "Deep breaths now, deep breaths… there you go…"

When the contraction subsided, Emily collapsed into her friend's arms.

All of her walls were down, and all of the bravery and responsibility she'd put into protecting JJ and Abigail had been handed off to Will.

 _Because it was all over._

They were free and safe. Elias was even on the way.

So Emily wept from relief, pain, and joy.

"It's all over." Spencer told her. "It's all over. You're safe."

Emily echoed his words. "It's over, we're safe. It's over, we're safe…"

* * *

 **Just a few chapters left!**


	39. Now Go We Into Content

The theory, after getting JJ and Emily out of the room, was to load them on to gurneys and in to the medical helicopters awaiting them. From there, they were to be flown across the river to the main hospital. Explaining this was easier said than done.

They as far getting evacuated outside on gurneys before Emily began to panic.

One of the paramedics hurried back to her when he saw her sit bolt upright on her gurney. "Special Agent Prentiss, you have to sit back now! I was only gone for a moment!"

"But where are they going?!" Emily demanded.

The 'they' in question were the LaMontagnes, who until a moment ago, had been right beside her. Now they were moving away.

"They're being taken to the medical helicopter over there." the paramedic pointed to a helicopter at the opposite end of the plateau. "Do you see it?"

Emily focused on the calming sound of the paramedic's voice and this helped her feel centered enough to stay calm for the time being. The plateau that Caroline's house was built upon was very big, but leading up to it was a vast dirt road. From there was a wood, which in turn led to the main access point of getting on to this particular island. All along the head of the dirt road were ambulances and squad cars, but on the far end of the plateau, a little ways away from the house, were two medical helicopters.

Emily caught sight of them just in time to see Will help the paramedics get JJ's gurney into the first helicopter before hopping aboard, himself, and getting ready to go.

"I _do_ see. What's going to happen to _me?"_

"That helicopter has to be in the air first, then you'll be getting into the one behind it. Do you understand?"

"I d…"

Her words ended in a moan of pain, although this was drowned out as the helicopter roared to life and lifted off. The paramedic helped Emily through a contraction and even wiped her tears for her. Neither of them could speak until the helicopter was out over the water because the helicopter was that loud.

But the paramedic showed her some compassion.

"Was that contraction stronger than the last one?" he asked.

Emily nodded and began tracking Elias' movements with her hands. "Yes, but it was _markedly_ stronger. It just felt… _different."_

"Have you been pregnant before?"

Emily nodded, but couldn't answer. She'd spent the last few hours putting other people before herself, and now all of the discomfort was hitting her at once. It was like an adrenaline rush that was hitting a brick wall. She became weepy with pain.

"I can't be alone right now!" she cried. "I need _Spencer!"_

The paramedic turned towards the BAU agents. They were a little ways away, discussing what to do once they got back to the mainland.

"Hey!" called the paramedic through cupped hands. "Is one of you over there called Spencer?"

He came jogging over immediately.

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid." he said.

"Were you in the house with your colleagues?" the paramedic inquired.

"I was the second person into the room during the rescue." Spencer glanced at his friend. "Is Emily asking for me?"

"Yes. I need you to stay with her until she's back with her family. Can you do that?"

Spencer nodded seriously. "I can do that."

"Good." the paramedic affirmed. "Emily needs to be with someone who knows her."

"She's got me." Spencer took Emily's hand when she held it out. "Where to?"

"The second helicopter, please. Just be very careful."

With help from the helicopter pilot, Spencer and the paramedic loaded Emily into the awaiting aircraft.

Once they were in the air, the paramedic administered things for the pain, and something to slow down the labor, too; they had a bit of a ride to the hospital, even in a helicopter. Emily couldn't feel the pain she knew her body was in, but she was hyperaware of Elias' movements as he shifted around. She was very uncomfortable.

But by the time they had gotten to the main hospital, and settled into the first birthing room that was available, Elias' movements were incessant. It was all Emily could do to not break down completely. She didn't understand what was behooving Elias to act the way he was, and she still had yet to see TJ.

But then—

"Emily!" Spencer said suddenly. "Look who's here!"

She looked in the direction Spencer was pointing, and finally burst into tears. TJ was there, dressed in scrubs and a cloth cap already. When he locked eyes with his wife, the look on his face was a mixture of joy, delight, and relief. He ran to Emily and embraced her.

She looked up at him. "TJ, you're here! You're _here!"_

They kissed soundly.

Then TJ held Emily's face in his hands and spoke gently to her. "I don't want to be anywhere else right now. I love you."

"I love you, too."

TJ straightened up and moved to Spencer. He had been making a quiet exit, but had been caught.

"Thank you, brother." he said to Spencer, giving him a hug and then held him out at arm's length. "For everything."

"You're welcome." Spencer told him sincerely. "She's my sister, and _you're_ as good as _my_ brother."

"Thanks again." TJ tapped Spencer's arms lightly. "I think everyone is out in one of the waiting rooms by now. Your family, too, I'll bet."

"Alright. Good luck!"

Spencer showed himself out, and closed the door behind him to give his friends privacy.

TJ immediately moved back to Emily and sat with her on the bed.

"How are you doing, Mia?" he began wiping her brow with a cloth from the bedside table. "The doctor told me about what the chopper medic administered, but do you need to push?"

"No. Elias is being super tricky right now, but…"

Emily blew out a breath and then whimpered when she felt Elias continue to stretch at an angle most awkward. In the process of trying to accommodate him, Emily's hair fell in her face, and this just frustrated her even further. She was hot and extremely tired, but still had a baby to bring into the world. Now her hair was in her face, and she didn't have the brainpower to do anything about it.

TJ put something bed.

"Check it out." he said.

It was her hospital bag. They'd packed it awhile ago, and it had everything in it that she would need for today.

Emily straightened up. "I didn't even notice that you'd brought it!"

"It's here now, just for you. How about while I do your hair, you tell me what Mister Eli is up to?"

So, while TJ combed his wife's hair out and styled it milk braids, Emily told him about Elias' peculiar behavior. For good measure, since Emily's hair was very long, he helped her put on a headband and push it back. Emily felt a little better after that.

"I have no idea what's brought this on," she said as TJ eased her back onto the pillows when he had finished his handiwork. "Because he wasn't like this yesterday. He was perfectly quiet."

"And this didn't happen at all with Milo and Kiley, as I recall…"

"Uh-huh. They were squirrelly, but this is a whole new _level."_ Emily blew out a breath. "Look at him."

Emily's nine-month belly was fully exposed, and even for a fully gestated baby, it was clear that Elias was doing something funny. His parents were mystified.

"Is there anything I can do?" TJ asked.

Emily heaved a theatrical sigh. She knew that TJ meant well, but him helping would involved being touched. That was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Can you press the call doctor button?" Emily pointed to the patch of wall beside her bed. It was full of different switches and buttons. "I think it's there."

TJ obliged his wife's wish, and before long, the doctor—a woman by the surname of Davis—had arrived. After assuring them there was nothing to worry about, they decided to check on Elias. It wasn't too far into the ultrasound that the that Davis paused, however. She had monitored Emily's last pregnancy, and the Jareaus quite liked her and had a lot of trust in her. But pauses made them nervous.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Your boy's name is Elias, right?"

"Yes." Emily said. "Is he okay?"

Davis bobbed her head. "Yes, but he's thrown in a _big_ dash of sly with his usual act today."

"What are you saying? Has he been hiding a sibling this entire time?"

"Yes."

Emily's response came out in a yelp. "What? I was _kidding!"_

"I'm not. Have a look."

Very calmly, the doctor pointed to the monitor. There they could see a second baby, as plain as day. The little one was even sucking his or her thumb. It looked like they were bored of their circumstances.

Emily felt like pinching herself. Elias had been hiding a sibling all this time, which was why he was being so weird now—he was making room for his brother or sister to be born, too. This also meant that she and TJ were now parents to _five_ kids. Isobel, Milo, Kiley, Elias, plus… this other precious little boy or girl. Her life was already noisy, but now it was never going to be quiet, ever again.

"Elias is a _twin?"_ Emily finally said in disbelief.

"Yes, he is, and he and his brother or sister are fraternal."

She was beginning to feel so overwhelmed and surprised that she even forgot about being in labor for a minute. Processing this was very hard, as it was. "Oh, my God. Twins _twice?_ I-is the other baby healthy, at least?"

"He or she is _very_ healthy, but they haven't turned over in a way that we can determine their gender. Yet."

"That's okay." Emily turned to TJ. "Right?"

But TJ hadn't even moved because he was yet digesting the news that had been dropped on them.

Emily tried again. "Theodore?"

His only response was to crumple to the floor in a dead faint.


	40. One Half Of Me Is Yours

Not so many doors down from the Jareaus, the LaMontagnes were preparing for the birth of baby Abigail. When the couple was alone, JJ spoke to Will.

"What's the time?" she wanted to know.

He checked his watch. "Wow. It's pushing four in the afternoon, but I bet everyone is in the waiting room by now. Should I go get the kids?"

"My mom, too, please."

JJ was already worn-out from the events of the day, so depriving her of anything at this point was just mean. "Okay, Jennifer. I'll be back momentarily."

In what felt like no time at all, Will had returned. Sandy's heart was overflowing with all kinds of emotions at the sight of her daughter in the bed, warm and safe, but she still managed to keep her cool for the sake of the children.

Henry had given Will the biggest hug of his life upon seeing him emerge from the patient corridor, and after finding out the news of Emily's well-being, his legs had actually buckled in relief. He then told himself that he would be completely better after he saw his mother, but he had no idea what his reaction was going to be. As far as Michael and Emiliana were concerned, all they wanted were cuddles. That alone was enough to satisfy them both.

Michael sidled up to the bed and poured on the charm. "Up, please?"

"Okay, little man," JJ told him. "But you have to be _super_ gentle."

He nodded seriously, understanding. "Yes, mama."

So, Will hoisted him up onto the bed. Michael made a beeline for his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Love mama." he said sweetly.

JJ pulled her son close in a one-armed hug. "Right back at you."

Not to be outdone, Emiliana made her way over to the bed and cried, _"ME!"_

With her being less than two years younger than Michael, Emiliana was already competing with her brother in just about everything. Including affection from JJ.

"You're okay, Ana. You're okay." JJ cooed to her. "Do you want to cuddle, too?"

"Yes!"

Will helped Emiliana on to the bed, and she made tracks towards her mother. Laying her head on JJ's shoulder, and resting one of her tiny hands over JJ's heart, Emiliana smiled to herself. She adored her mother, and feeling her heart beat beneath her fingers was always very comforting.

JJ looked over to Henry, and held a hand out to him. He walked up to her and held JJ's hand to his cheek.

"You're okay, right, mom?" he asked her. "AJ, too?"

"She and I are both perfectly okay, and she's going to be born soon—maybe even before midnight. Were you worried?"

"I really was. Is Aunt Emily okay? And cousin Elias?"

"They're okay, too. I promise."

Henry started to cry the tears he'd been holding back, but began apologizing on the tail-end of this. "I'm sorry, mom! I'm sorry I'm crying!"

"There's nothing to be sorry for—I _completely_ understand being worried." JJ gave her firstborn's hand a gentle squeeze. "AJ is okay, Elias is okay, I'm okay, and Aunt Emily is okay."

"All of you are okay…" Henry murmured, reassuring himself.

"That's right. I love you and your brother and sisters to the moon and back."

Henry kissed his mother's hand. "We love you, too, mom."

He moved aside to let Sandy see JJ. Mother gave daughter a gentle hug.

"There are no words to say how relieved I am that you all are okay." Sandy kissed JJ on top of her head. "I'm _so_ proud of you."

JJ smiled at her. "Thanks, mom."

Sandy gave her another hug, and then one to Will. With a wish of good luck, Sandy began moving the children out and towards the waiting room. Will shut the door behind them when they'd gone.

Then he noticed that JJ had fallen quiet again. "How are you doing? AJ behaving, cher?"

JJ grinned and shifted her gaze to her exposed baby belly. It was being monitored, just like the rest of her vitals, and even her contractions were. Abigail was demonstrating her impatience by fully stretching out and moving around nonstop. The only reason JJ could tolerate it enough to be even remotely amused was because she was yet on an epidural, and instead of any pain, all she felt was her daughter's movements because they were all right up against her skin. Even in these last hours of being pregnant, she cherished every moment.

"Our little girl is just upset that she isn't out yet."

"Almost time for that, though. I feel elated, especially since all of us left that house perfectly unscathed."

JJ nodded. "Emily took really great care of us—Will, I thought you'd been shot. I lost it, but Emily just held me and let me cry into her shoulder."

"I had some tussles back in that house, but nothing happened to me. As far as Emily goes, she's very solid."

"She is. Even if we hadn't already asked her to be AJ's godmother, I would have still asked, just for what happened today."

"I would have, too."

JJ just wrinkled her nose as she felt a particularly strong jab from Abigail. This had interrupted her thoughts of reflection, so she started her breathing excercises.

Will pulled a stool up to the bed and sat beside her. "Are you _sure_ you're okay, Jennifer?"

She nodded and gave him the most encouraging smile she could. "I was just thinking about all that's happened in our lives during the past decade."

"So much." Will began having his own reflections. "I knew you were it from the moment we met, but look at us now—ten years, a healthy marriage and a vow renewal, countless adventures, and three, almost four beautiful children. I couldn't ask for more."

JJ beckoned for her husband to lean in and when he did, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'm having the time of my life with you, William."

"And _I'm_ having the time of my life with _you._ If I had to, I would totally do it all over again in a heartbeat."

The only noise that came out of JJ's mouth was the kind of sound that came out when she was in pain from a stubbed toe, but trying not to swear because the kids were around.

"The medication is wearing off," she elaborated when the moment had passed. "And now it's like she's figuring out how to _stomp her feet!"_

"Does it hurt?" Will said nervously.

"No, but it's definitely uncomfortable."

"That's no good. Here." Will sat with JJ and pulled her close. "Just lean into me and keep breathing. Maybe Abigail will relax."

JJ just cried as she experienced a long overdue adrenaline crash similar to Emily's. Will tended to her without complaint, and doing whatever she need.

The discomfort subsided right before the doctor popped back in for another check-up. It was just a bummer that she didn't come with tidings that were glad.

"Abigail is definitely almost here," she reported. "But I'm afraid you still have at least another two hours before it'll be showtime."

JJ fell back on the bed. "Are you _kidding_ me? I can feel her kicking with _both_ of her feet now!"

The doctor kicked her patient's vitals. "Would you like me to readminister the medication?"

"Yes, please."

The doctor followed through, and JJ breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her pain subside once more.

"What am I supposed to do until 'showtime'?" she asked, feeling more cooperative.

The doctor noticed a duffle bag on the counter beside the ensuite bathroom, and held it up. "Does this look familiar?"

"That's my hospital bag." JJ said in surprise. "My mother must have brought it, but I didn't notice because she brought the kids by for a quick visit, too."

The doctor handed the bag to Will. "I bet you guys will find something in there to pass the time."

"You're probably right." Will agreed.

JJ gave the doctor a thumb's up, conveying her own appreciation. "Thanks."

"You're quite welcome. I'll come back in an hour to check on your progress."

When the doctor left, taking extra care to close the door, Will began rifling through the bag. He pulled out JJ's manicure kit, and a hair kit, too.

"How about, cher," he showed her the things he'd found. "I touch up your nails and then do your hair?"

After spending a decade of his life with JJ, and living with her for just about as long, Will knew a thing or two about pampering her.

"Okay, babe." JJ sighed happily. "Thank you. I love you."

Will kissed her. "I love you, too."

* * *

After the pampering session was over, the doctor came back to JJ's room again to check on her and the baby. But Abigail was proving to be ridiculously stubborn. She wasn't stuck, but she was very, very comfortable, and not in a mood to budge at all.

"I've got an idea for 'tricking' the baby into moving along." the doctor said.

JJ eyed the bouncy ball in one corner of the room. "Not bouncing on that thing, I hope. Abigail wouldn't like it."

"The exercise ball is more of a last resort tactic, so we won't touch it unless we have to. I was thinking more along the lines of going for a walk."

"I'm all for anything that gets me out of this bed."

Will stepped in before JJ went down a rabbit trail. "Any suggestions?"

"A lap around the corridor should be sufficient to start with, since it goes in a circle. If you two can make it back here without anything happening, do another lap, and then send for me. If anything happens before that, send for me, on the double."

"We understand."

The doctor took her leave again after helping JJ with getting ready—she had a lot of equipment to haul along. Walking along the corridor was a slow going, but JJ was just happy to be on her feet.

Then there was a point where she stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Will asked. "Is the medication wearing off again?"

JJ shook her head. "Face me."

Will did, and JJ braced herself against him, holding onto his upper arms. He held the inside of her elbows to steady her and it looked like they were interlocked. Something was happening with Abigail, like they were about to get over the hump of the problem, so Will began doing his best to calm his daughter and his wife.

"Ride it out." Will murmured. "It's okay. Just focus on the sound of my voice."

JJ nodded, and a handful of moments later, she gave a soft, "Oh!" of surprise as a small pool of liquid appeared between her feet. Her water had broken.

It was finally showtime.

"Babe," JJ gasped to Will. "I have to get on my knees. Help me."

"What?" Will said in surprise. "But the doctor said—"

"Please? Abigail is _perpendicular,_ and she's _really_ long."

"Okay. Just keep holding my arms."

Very carefully, Will moved JJ away from the mess she'd made and lowered her to the floor, kneeling with her and rubbing soothing circles on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him, not caring who saw. Or that they were in the middle of a hospital corridor and on the floor.

All that mattered was that it was time for Abigail to be born.

"I love you, Will." JJ whispered to him. "Forever."

"I love you, too, JJ." he responded. "For always."


	41. Little, But Fierce

Abigail continued to be her stubborn self just long enough for her parents to make it back to JJ's room because things began to happen very quickly after that. The LaMontagnes were pleased because the rest of their children had been slower than molasses. And so far, Abigail was being reasonable.

Things were even more fast-paced after JJ's water broke. Almost immediately, the doctor had found that it was time for JJ to start the next stage. In the process of things, JJ lost track of time, but something in the back of her mind told her that this was the shortest amount of time she'd spent pushing. So at least there was that.

* * *

"Wow, JJ!" the doctor called from the foot of the bed. "Someone's really in a hurry to meet you! One more push will do it!"

Both startled and pleased that they were already at this point, JJ sat up as high as she could on the bed. She was ready to make this one count. If anything, her vice grip on Will's hand remained extremely tight.

"Just tell me when!" she cried.

"Now!"

And with a lot of encouragement and support from Will, JJ gave everything she had to push Abigail out of her body.

Then they heard her cries for the first time, and all else melted away.

"Abigail?" JJ breathed. "She's here?"

"She is! Look!"

The doctor held Abigail up for her parents to see. The baby was long, just like JJ had said, but she was healthy and thriving. Happy just wasn't the word because she was cold, and covered by newborn grime. Squalling at the top of her lungs was the best way to demonstrated how she felt about being born. All the same, her parents were overjoyed by her.

"She's beautiful."

Will kissed JJ's forehead. "Yes, she is, cher, and you rocked that. I'm going to go cut the umbilical cord."

"Okay." JJ sighed. "Hurry back."

Since she was also to undergo the process to get her tubes tied, and it had to happen within a certain timeframe after giving birth, JJ was extremely cooperative towards the doctor and nurses about getting the afterbirth out of her body. She would be allowed to spend a little time with Abigail before it happened, and she wanted to make the most of it. When that was all over, and she was in recovery, JJ intended to cuddle with her daughter to her heart's content.

* * *

Finally, both JJ and Abigail were ready to properly meet each other.

"Here she is, cher." Will put the baby into JJ's arms. "She's clean, safe, warm, and happy."

Abigail was not at all pleased about parting with Will, but she was in JJ's embrace before she could start squalling again. She was also not pleased about having her arms confined by her swaddling.

"Have heart, my Abigail." JJ said gently to her as she freed her limbs for her. "You're absolutely perfect, and so is your timing—we're completely safe now. That means that we can cuddle all we want."

Abigail relaxed at the sound of her mother's voice, and she even made a happy sound when JJ gave her a kiss on the nose.

As mother and daughter bonded, JJ sat back and began to reflect on things. It left her in a right daze.

Just in these past months, she'd been through so much, and had still managed to come out on top.

Even in the face of all the havoc and harm that Elle and Caroline had caused her, she hadn't given up. It had been tempting, but she'd kept her head up through all of it. That also covered where her missing memories and Aemiliana Thistlewaite had been concerned. But she'd stayed the course. As it stood, Elle was dead, and Caroline was in jail for life. Aemiliana had been reunited with her family, and JJ's memories had returned. All was well.

Just like always, JJ had faced the impossible and won. She was a warrior.

Today, at the end of it all, she had even gotten the greatest reward she could ever hoped for.

A new daughter.

Abigail Jennifer.

"What's her name?" a nurse asked.

JJ tore her gaze away from her daughter; Abigail had just figured out where her mother's fingers were, and she was holding steadfast to them. The nurse who had addressed them was getting ready to fill out the birth certificate.

Heart fluttering, JJ said, "This is our Abigail Jennifer LaMontagne. For short, we've been calling her AJ."

"Abigail Jennifer—that's darling."

The nurse wrote the baby's name down, and watched as JJ and Will signed the certificate, and then the doctor.

"I'll give you five more minutes, JJ, before I come back to prep you for the procedure."

"Okay." JJ replied. "Thank you."

The hospital staff cleared out of the room, closing the door and leaving the family be.

Abigail was maintaining her hold on JJ's fingers, and snoozing lightly because she was comfortable.

"Hey, baby angel." JJ gave her a kiss on one cheek. "I have to go in a little bit to take care of something, but I'll be back when it's all done. How does that sound?"

Abigail just heaved a heavy contented sigh.

Will joined them on the bed and leaned forward to speak to his newest child. "But right now, AJ, we're going to tell you about your siblings—there are three of them, you know."

Abigail sighed again, but did her best to look in Will's direction.

"Their names are Henry, Michael, and Emiliana, and they gave you lots of hugs and kisses while you were in your mama's belly."

JJ chimed in, "They're going to give you even more hugs and kisses when they come to meet you."

Abigail just kept yawning, sighing, and stretching, as her parents continued to talk to her. Their voices were very soothing. At one point, she did such a big stretch that she accidentally knocked her cap off.

"Look." Will said in amusement. "Look at all the hair that AJ has."

Like her brothers and sister before her, Abigail Jennifer had been born with a full head of hair. Unlike them, her hair was a totally different color.

"How about that, Will?" remarked JJ. "We have a redhead."

Sure enough, Abigail's copious, fuzzy hair was bright red. She'd inherited the gene from Caroline. Hopefully, that was all.

Will fixed Abigail's cap back on her head for her. "Henry, Michael, and Ana will be tickled, especially since the boys are blond, and Ana is brunette."

"Oh, yes. We're in for some fun."

Before JJ could say anything more, the nurse returned.

"Time to go?" JJ asked her with a disappointed sigh.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, and I've made arrangements for Will to spend time with Abigail in the newborn nursery."

"Okay. Thank you."

JJ gave kisses to her family before letting the nurse prep her and take her out of the room. It suddenly felt very quiet.

Will and Abigail were only alone for a few moments before they were met by a new nurse, and she directed them to a special room in the main nursery. It was very comfortable, and filled with different things that would help Abigail achieve her important newborn milestones. There was nothing wrong with her, but she needed an extra boost since JJ was unavailable.

Abigail was even down for cuddling skin-to-skin with her father after the nurse got them settled and left them alone.

"How are you doing, baby angel?" Will kissed one of Abigail's hands. "Ready to just be still, I'm sure."

Abigail gave her biggest yawn yet and scrunched up in a ball. She then proceeded to close her eyes even tighter, just happy and very much in the moment.

"You are _so_ loved, my dear Abigail. One day, when you're a lot bigger, mama and I will sit you down to tell you all about the odds you defied and survived, just by being born. We're so proud of you. _So_ proud."

By this time, Abigail was asleep, and found Will's hand when he offered it to her. She held on as tightly to his fingers as she had to JJ's. Abigail seemed to appreciate the quiet, so Will just continued to talk quietly with her.

At the same time, he wondered how Emily was doing.

* * *

In a word, she was also in a daze.

Both twins needed to be delivered immediately. They were big, at full term, and Elias' position and stretching were causing Emily discomfort. Thanks to the magic of inducing, and two very eager babies, Emily and TJ were parents at the end of two of the fastest two-and-a-half hours they'd ever experienced.

TJ had even fainted a second time when the second twin's gender was revealed. This was turning into one hell of a day.

Once TJ was up to par again, and Emily was recovering from the delivery, they were left alone with their children.

"You can pinch yourself all you like, Emiliana," TJ told her. "But that little gem you're holding is ours, too."

"This from the guy who fainted twice." Emily teased gently.

TJ groaned. "You're never going to let me live that down, will you?"

"Never, Theodore. How is Elias?"

TJ looked down at his new son. Elias had had his first feeding, a diaper change, and was wearing clean clothes. He was worn out. Snuggling with his father was the cherry on top for him.

"He's very happy, and on the way to Snoozeville."

"Good." Emily sighed contentedly. "Our sweet Elias Theodore is here. Is there anything in either name that means 'protector'?"

"Elias means 'Yahweh is God,' and Theodore means 'God's gift.' Strong and solid."

"Very." Emily agreed. "But our baby boy is a protector, nonetheless."

She looked to the baby she was holding.

"Isn't that right, surprise of my life? Big brother did such a good job protecting you that daddy and I had no idea."

The baby responded to this by placing one of her tiny hands over Emily's heart, and Emily thought she could have exploded from love on the spot. Until two hours ago, Emily had had no idea that this little girl had been growing inside her, behind Elias, but here she was—happy, whole, and healthy. Feeling her hand on her heart just set things in stone even more.

"Rest your eyes, little gem." Emily whispered to her. "Being born is hard work, but you've been fed, changed, and put into fresh clothes. It's okay to sleep."

As if she'd been waiting for permission, the baby yawned and fell asleep. She even kept her hand over Emily's heart.

Emily looked up at TJ. "We've got _five_ kids now, handsome. What do you think?"

"That this is incredible—we've got two sons and three daughters now."

"The concept of a fifth child, who just so happens to be our third daughter, is why you fainted, huh?"

"Guilty." TJ admitted.

"But are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, pretty Mia."

"Then will you come sit with us for a minute? I want to see Eli."

TJ sat beside his wife. She moved close to him, speaking to Elias.

"Hello again, baby boy. Thank you for protecting your sister all this time. I bet you're tired, huh?" Emily kissed his forehead. "Be a good boy and rest your eyes, too. It's okay."

As exhausted as his sister, Elias also dropped off to sleep.

Emily looked to TJ again. "What are we going to do? Elias has everything, but baby girl has nothing—not even a name!"

"We'll figure it out because we always do." TJ kissed the top of Emily's head. "But she has clothes on her back, a twin, three more siblings in addition to Elias who are going to be over the moon about her, a middle name, and two people who are definitely going to want to be her godparents when we ask. That's all a start."

"You're right."

Now TJ sounded like he was thinking out loud. "And by the end of the day tomorrow, I'll have the basics of baby girl's nursery down, furniture-wise."

"Really?" Emily said in surprise.

"Really. We always find a way, don't we?"

"We do."

"So just like always, we'll make it work."

Emily felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "We will. I love you, TJ."

"And I love you." TJ looked to his wife and then heaved a sigh when he saw the expression she bore. "You just had two babies, wife of mine. The look on your face is the same one that Milo and Kiley wear when they've left a mess for us to find."

"I have an idea, though."

"Enlighten me."

"Baby girl surprised us in every sense of the word, so how about we surprise everyone _else_ by not telling the them about her?"

TJ arched an eyebrow. "Until they get here, at least?"

"Yes." Emily confirmed. "Take Elias out to meet everyone else, and then bring the kids and our parents back here first. The surprise should be good."

TJ caved, blowing out a breath. "Any more pointers?"

Emily thought about it. "Make sure Ingrid comes, too. Isobel's are probably jelly by now, and Ingrid will keep her steady."

"Copy that." TJ stood and took extra care to straighten up Elias' appearance. "I'll bet one of them proposes to the other soon."

"Sounds about right. Now go bring our boy to meet the rest of the family."

"Okay, Mia." TJ kissed her. "Eli and I will be back soon."

When they were gone, Emily grew amused when a cooing sound reached her ears. Baby girl was awake again.

"You are stubborn, aren't you?" Emily laughed. "That's okay—you get that from me."

The baby just kept cooing.

"Our family is coming in a moment, so I'll give you a quick refresher course on who is who. I'll give it a few years before you can start keeping track"

Once again, Emily was rewarded with her daughter's full attention. Emily was completely enthralled.


	42. A Time To Embrace

**This is the second to last chapter :'(**

* * *

Emily didn't have long to wait for TJ and Elias to return with Isobel, Ingrid, Zachariah, and Sandy. Each of them were surprised about the second baby. You could have heard a pin drop.

Isobel reacted first. "My new brother is a _twin?_ Why didn't you guys ever say anything?"

She then gave a soft cry of surprise as her legs buckled underneath her; the surprise had hit her on a delay. Ever at her right hand, Ingrid caught her.

"Woah, there, Bells. Let's get you into a chair."

Ingrid helped her into one of the chairs beside Emily's bed. Quite dazed, Isobel shifted her gaze from one new sibling to the other. It was a lot to process.

Emily said to her, "We didn't say anything because we didn't know until it was showtime."

"Wow. You're all okay, right?"

"We are. Take a breath."

Isobel sat back to focus on centering herself, so Emily looked to Ingrid.

"Hey, how about you and Isobel clean your hands, and you help her hold her new sister?"

"My pleasure, Emily."

The girls' hands were clean very quickly, and Isobel was giving hugs and cuddles to her sister in next to no time. Ingrid sat beside her.

"Does she have a name yet?" she asked Emily.

"She has a _middle_ name, but we can't think of a good first name yet. Something will come."

Ingrid just laughed, and with Isobel, fawned over Elias' twin. Emily received Elias from TJ, and when movement in the doorway caught her attention, she looked over to see her parents and Sandy, along with Milo and Kiley. She was quick to invite them in.

Sandy approached the bed with Milo and Kiley. "Well, it looks like _double_ congratulations are in order, and I'm really happy for you and TJ."

"Thank you, Sandy. Could you give the twins a boost up here?"

"Sure."

Out in the waiting room, Milo and Kiley had been counting sheep because it was well past their bedtime. Neither of them had been pleased about being woken up, but they became cheerful when they learned it was time to meet Elias. Now the almost-one-year-olds were beginning to realize that things hadn't gone quite as planned.

Emily greeted her middle children warmly. "Hi, babies. How are you?"

Milo and Kiley responded to their mother by blowing her a few kisses, and then taking on the expressions of confused puppies. They were having the same reaction to their newest siblings that Isobel had had.

"Use your words." Emily encouraged. "Come on."

Kiley pointed to Elias. "Me baby?"

"Yes. This is your new brother, Elias."

The toddler then pointed to her new sister. "Lias?"

Emily shook her head. "Uh-uh. That's your new _sister."_

Kiley's eyes grew wide—understanding that Isobel was her sister was one thing, but it was quite another to process that she now had a sister smaller than herself. She felt like her mind was blown.

Kiley pointed her new sister again. _"Sissy?"_

"Yes! You have a brother, and a sister!"

Kiley understood this, too, and moved closer to Elias, very interested in him now.

So Emily turned to Milo. "What do you think, my boy?"

He just blew a kiss to Elias, and to their sister, before yawning. "Sleepy, mama…"

"That's okay. Just lay by me."

Milo blew Emily another kiss and then burrowed into his mother's side, like a hibernating chipmunk. Seeing this, Kiley copied him. She was just as tired.

Meanwhile, Zachariah Prentiss was remembering how he and his wife had helped Emily process her reaction to her last pregnancy after she'd had it confirmed—her feelings had on a serious rollercoaster that day. True, she had now carried two sets of twins to term, she'd never had the best of luck with pregnancies in the past. This was taking into account both her traumatic miscarriage from a few years beforehand, and then the abortion she'd gotten at the age of fifteen. Both events had really done a number on her system. Emily's only saving graces on both occasions had been that she had been visiting her parents, or still visiting them. On the nights when the grief and guilt got too heavy, Zachariah would stay up with her, comforting her, and promising to hold on to the hope that she had let go of.

Now it was plain to Zachariah that Emily was the happiest she'd ever been in her entire life. She even had five children: two sets of miracle twins, and even one precious older child who had grown next to her heart, and of whom Zachariah was sure had been sent from Heaven to look after his daughter. Topping it all off, Emily had a husband who cherished her and loved her deeply. Everything that Zachariah had ever wished for his only child had come true.

Emily saw the distant look on her father's face and called out to him. "Daddy? Are with us?"

Zachariah nodded quickly. "Yes, treasure. Don't worry."

But when he tried to move, his knees buckled in the same fashion that Isobel's had. Elizabeth caught him.

"Easy, my love." she stood him upright and patted him on the shoulder. "I know exactly what you're thinking. Let's go hug Emiliana and TJ, and meet our new grandchildren."

"Of course, of course."

Emily basked in the attention from her parents, and then watched with contentment as they doted on her new babies. She was on Cloud Nine.

Before she could let her thoughts wander too far, she addressed their guests as a whole. "We didn't know what there was a second baby, so we decided to have some fun and surprise everyone."

"It worked." Isobel quipped.

"One hundred percent." Ingrid affirmed. "Are you going to keep the secret until everyone's been to see them?"

Emily nodded. "Bingo."

"Then mum's the word."

Beside them, Sandy stood and hugged the new parents again. "I'm going to go back out to wait for an update on JJ. Congratulations, you two."

She left the room, and Emily's parents did the same, taking Milo and Kiley, too.

"TJ?"

The man jumped at the sound of his own name; the events of the last twenty-four hours were just beginning to hit him, but it was happening all at the same time. Exhaustion and elation were coursing through his body. Would anyone blame him if he was extra sensitive at the moment?

But when he saw Emily reach for his hand, he gave it to her. She held on and kissed it.

"Go find some place quiet, and get something to eat." she told him.

"You sure?"

"Yes, handsome. Just bring me something when you're done."

"Okay. See you later."

When he was gone, Emily looked to Isobel and Ingrid. Her stepdaughter had come a long way since the night they'd first met, and most of it was thanks to the person at her side, Ingrid Jacoby. They'd become best friends on the spot after Ingrid had introduced herself to Isobel during Isobel's first day in town. Their friendship had even turned into a serious love relationship, since. In fact, things were so serious that the elder Jareaus had befriended Ingrid's parents, and the four of them had a bet going about which of their daughters was going to propose to who first, and when.

But there was another light in the young couples' eyes at the moment. It wasn't because they were holding the babies, either.

This was new.

"Okay, what's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" Isobel said in an unconvincingly shocked tone.

"You two have been together for a little while now, and TJ and I can see just how much you two love each other. So can Sergei and Masha."

At the mention of her parents, Ingrid blushed. "Really? Them, too?"

"Yes." Emily nodded. "None of us will stop you because we're all rooting for you, and because you're both adults in your twenties, but right now, it seems like you have something else on your minds."

Isobel gave a nervous chuckle. "Mom, how do you have so much brainpower after bringing _two_ new babies into the world?"

"Magic, sweetheart. And you're avoiding the subject."

Isobel squirmed in her seat a little bit. "We do want to get married, and we do have an idea of when we'd like to be engaged…"

"But…?" Emily prompted.

"We've also decided to start saving for our own place." Isobel then spoke in a tone of backpedaling. "We only just decided on this last week. That, and when we were going to sit down with you, dad, and Ingrid's parents to explain."

"I promise I won't say anything," Emily says seriously. "But thank you for telling me. Any more shareable items on your agenda?"

"Ingrid and I both have serious baby fever. We can wait, but we know that we want to be mothers when we're more stable and have been married, with a place of our own."

"That's a solid plan, and I'm proud of you both. I take it that holding the babies helps?"

"Very much so." Isobel kissed her new sister on the cheek and handed her back to Emily, Ingrid doing the same with Elias. "Here you are. We're going to go back to the waiting room now."

"Alright. Will you guys give me a hug first?"

The couple obliged, and left the room holding hands.

Emily looked at the babies in her arms while she digested all that she'd just heard. It felt surreal to have two babies who were just starting out in life, two more who were almost one, and an eldest who was planning out the next chapter of her life, with her future bride. It was all _so_ surreal.

TJ returned just after Emily and the twins were visited in quick succession by Penelope and the LaMontagne siblings, Rossi, Luke, and Tara. He had even brought something for Emily to eat, but grew concerned when he saw that his wife had lost interest. Something had her lost in thought.

He sat with her on the bed and took Elias in his arms because he wanted to hold him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she said softly.

"Emiliana, _please."_

She sobered up—while it wasn't uncommon for her to call TJ by his actual first name, he hardly ever called her by her own full name. It was usually Emily, or Mia.

"Okay," she relented. "It's about Spencer and JJ."

"Don't fret." TJ kissed Emily on the top of her head. "I've just seen Spencer, actually, and he was with Rebel Rose."

This made Emily perk up a little bit. "Oh, really? What were they doing?"

"She was trying to psych Spencer up—he was worried about you, JJ, and the babies all day, and it's all come crashing down on him."

"Spencer going through an adrenaline crash is very plausible. Have you heard anything on JJ and Abigail?"

"JJ is already recovering from the birth, and her procedure. Abigail was even in a hurry after awhile." TJ enlightened her. "The doctors in the delivery room, and in the OR also happened to be very professional efficient. One of them even sought me out to pass along a message."

"And what was it?" Emily wanted to know.

"Will is with JJ now, and they're asking for us, the rest of their kids, my mom, and Spencer and Rebel. Everyone else can wait until tomorrow."

"Okay, but JJ is probably immobile right now. Does this mean that you, me, and the babies are going to go to her?"

TJ bobbed his head. "When we get the okay from your doctor."

* * *

Emily was relieved to get permission for herself and the twins to get the all-clear to go visiting. The LaMontagnes were so pleased to see the Jareaus, and like everyone else, were quite surprised by their extra cargo.

"Umm," JJ said after a beat. "Is there something you forget to tell us?"

Emily laughed softly. "Nope. We had no idea until today that there were two of them."

Will admired Elias, and then cast a glance at his newest niece. "Is that a bow that I'm spying on that little hat?"

"Uh-huh." TJ supplied. "Elias was hiding a sister. Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes, please."

While Will got to know the baby, JJ said to Emily, "Trade you Abigail for Elias?"

"Okay. I think TJ can be our middle man."

With his help, JJ soon had Elias in her arms, and Emily had Abigail in hers. Everyone was happy.

Emily was in awe. Abigail was the baby she'd watched JJ have a whole slew of misgivings about before finally moving on to acceptance and choosing joy. Abigail was also the child whom Emily had worked on helping JJ save, just that afternoon. Here was Abigail now, in her arms, happy and healthy. She was perfect.

JJ was going through a smilier set of emotions. In Paris, JJ had learned of Emily's desire to be a wife and mother, and then she'd watched Emily struggle with wondering if any of those things would ever come to fruition at all. But then the tides had changed not even twenty-four hours after declaring that she was ready to settle down—she'd met TJ and Isobel for the first time. Now Emily was married to the absolute love of her life and even had five children. JJ had never been more proud of Emily.

She wanted to keep reflecting on everything that had happened since Emily had come back from England, but she returned to reality when she heard Will ask something important.

"So we know that Elias' full name is Elias Theodore Jareau, but what's his _twin's_ name?"

"I guess we can't keep calling her 'little gem' forever, can we?" TJ joked. "She has a middle name, but we're keeping it quiet until we think of a good name for her. We just haven't thought of anything yet."

"Let me hold my niece." JJ found herself saying. "I'll bet I can think of something."

She soon had Baby Girl Jareau snoozing in her arms while Will held Elias.

"Let's think." JJ said to her. "You need a name, and as your auntie, I'm going to help you figure something out. Are you a little Phoenix?"

The baby let out an indignant squeak.

"How about a mighty Zion? Or are you our dear Eden?"

Two more squeaks could be heard now. JJ thought hard.

"Are you our sweet _Tilda?"_

All at once, the baby arched her back, yawned, and found JJ's hand and held on tight.

TJ and Emily saw their daughter's reaction and were instantly turned into mush. Their last child had a name.

"What does Tilda mean?" Emily said to JJ. "We like it."

"It means 'battle-mighty' in German."

"And," Will added. "It's short for Matilda, but it _is_ an actual name, and what it's what Henry would have been if he'd been born a girl. I think it works because of everything that happened today."

Emily looked at her daughter again. _"Are_ you our sweet baby Tilda?"

The infant just continued yawning, arching her back, and looking owlishly around.

This time, Emily looked lovingly at her husband. "She has a name now."

"Tilda suits her perfectly." TJ agreed. "We didn't expect her at all, but she had zero complications, and is perfectly healthy—even if she spent nine months camped out behind Elias."

In a wheedling tone, Will prodded, "Are you guys ready to share Tilda's middle name _now?"_

"No. You'll find out when everyone has met her and Elias."

Will gave Tilda back to JJ. "But who's left?"

Emily opened her mouth to answer her brother-in-law's query, but was cut short by a knock at the door. Spencer and Rebel were there, presents in hand.

"Wow." remarked Spencer and he and Rebel put their things on a counter by the door. "Everyone is _here."_

"Don't be a stranger." Will said, meeting them both with hugs. "We're all so happy that you both made it, and there are some little ones who want make your acquaintance."

He looked around and noticed that his friends were missing their offspring.

"Where did Sadie and Adalie get to? Did Emily's parents intercept them again?"

"Yes, and it was a good thing," Spencer said honestly. "Because I just had something like an adrenaline crash combined with a case of the jitters. Rebel helped quell things."

"I did." Rebel confirmed. "Wait a minute…"

She had taken in the sight of everyone in front of her, namely _how_ many babies there were. Had she miscounted?

Spencer grew as confused as his fiancée when he saw what she was looking at. "Did we miss a memo?"

JJ shook her head. "Actually, no. Emily is holding Abigail Jennifer."

"If she has _your_ daughter, then who do _you_ have?"

JJ motioned to each baby in turn. "Elias is on the right, and Tilda is on the left. She only _just_ got her name. Emily and TJ are their mother and father."

Spencer and Rebel just gaped at her, and then looked as one to Emily and TJ.

"Twins twice?" was all Rebel could manage.

"And what?" Spencer mused. "Tilda was hiding behind Elias?"

Emily didn't even try to hide her amusement. "Yes to both, and Rebel, those were my _exact_ words about the matter."

Spencer looked from Elias to Tilda to Abigail.

"I don't know who I want to hold first." he confessed.

"Abigail is conked out in my arms right now." Emily said. "How about you hold Tilda, and Reb holds Elias?"

"Works for me."

Spencer and Rebel both took in the pleasure of their friends' new babies, but when they looked up, they found the Jareaus and the LaMontagnes watching them.

"What?" Spencer protested. "We already have _two_ kids!"

"TJ and I were just thinking about that earlier." Emily told him. "In fact, it came to our attention that since Will and JJ are Elias' godparents, Tilda needs godparents, too."

"Us?" Rebel said in surprise when she connected the dots. "Really? I know Spencer is one of Henry's and Michael's godparents, but nobody's ever asked _me_ before…"

"Does that mean you'll do it?" TJ pressed.

"Of course!" the young woman chirped enthusiastically. "I'm honored!"

Emily looked to her friend's future intended. "Spencer? What about you?"

He rewarded her with a very friendly smile. "Of course! How could I say no? I'm honored, too!"

"Fantastic, because those babies' full names are Elias Theodore and Tilda Spencer."

Immediately, Rebel grew more smitten with her new goddaughter, but her heart jumped at the mention of Tilda's middle name.

"What do you think?" she said to her fiancé.

Spencer gave the baby an extra cuddle, and then voiced a thought in is head. "Why pick _my_ first name to pair with Tilda?"

"Because you're as close as a brother, and you're the smartest guy we know, Spencer. We also want to keep the name in the family." Emily replied.

"Plus," TJ tacked on. "I'm extremely grateful that you looked after Emily and the twins when I couldn't be there for them."

"I didn't even think twice about it. How did she become a Tilda?"

"JJ and Will suggested Tilda because it means 'battle-mighty,' and she even responded to it. We also knew that we wanted a Spencer because we wanted to honor how special you are to us. Ergo, Tilda Spencer."

He turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, a rare feat. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

"You are very welcome, brother of mine." Emily returned. "Now how about you or wife-to-be holds both twins while the other one of you shows Abigail some love?"

"I like the sound of that."

Rebel ended up holding Elias and Tilda, and was completely thrilled. Spencer was just as pleased to spend time with Abigail. It was a very beautiful sight.

Watching them, Emily felt _completely_ at peace, like her life was _finally_ as it was meant to be.

JJ felt the same way.


	43. Epilogue

**ONE YEAR LATER**

* * *

JJ was amazed.

It had been exactly a year and a week since the births of the last LaMontagne and Jareau children. JJ almost didn't recognize herself as a result of all the changes that had happened since. A large part of this was because of the therapy she'd enrolled herself in, but there were other things. Lots.

Now that there wasn't the constant possibility of a looming threat to worry about, enjoying time with her husband and her children actually meant something. JJ loved her job and took it very seriously, but she would always be a wife and a mother first. These were the greatest roles she'd ever had.

Even Emily felt like things were perfect. She was married to her best friend's brother, sister-in-law to her best friend, and even a mother to Isobel, Milo, Kiley, Elias, and Tilda—her five earthbound angels. She finally had everything she'd ever wanted. So did JJ.

Then there was work life.

The BAU team members' morale had increased a thousandfold after putting to bed the last of the cases related to their crazy lives. And the director was even referring to this new era as 'the season of peace.' That alone was a fantastic feeling, especially when the unit was officially recognized as elite. There had never been a time in the history of the Behavioral Analysis Unit where things had gone so wonderfully.

Before the return from England, Emily would have ever thought any of this 'new normal' would be possible.

But it had all happened.

It _was_ all happening.

This was what her longed-for happy ending looked like.

* * *

Today was the cherry on top.

They were at the afterparty of Spencer's and Rebel Rose's wedding.

Everyone dear to the new couple, including Rebel's whole family and even Spencer's mother, had been able to make it. Now it was time to celebrate.

They were also at the part of the wedding where the dance floor was open to everyone.

* * *

As JJ returned to hers and Emily's table after getting drinks, she found that a small gaggle of guests had arrived. Neither Milo, Kiley, Elias, nor Tilda were taking to kindly that their mother's lap was occupied by Emiliana LaMontagne and Emily Morgan. The Jareau children drove their point home by surrounding Emily and giving her a death glare.

JJ watched in amusement.

"You all have to _seriously_ chill out." Emily was telling her offspring. "There is nothing wrong with Cousin Ana or Cousin Emily sharing mama's lap."

Milo tapped Emily's left leg. _"_ You are _my_ mama!"

 _"Yeah!"_ Kiley added for emphasis.

Elias followed this up with blowing a raspberry at Emily.

Tilda just scowled at her.

With a lot of self-control, Emily kept a straight face: the little kids only ganged up on her when expressing serious thoughts Today, they were each clearly demonstrating jealousy.

"Milo Zachariah, Kiley Elizabeth, Elias Theodore, and Tilda Spencer, your cousins can hang out with me because my lap is for _sharing._ Who remembers what happens to little boys and little girls who are sassy?"

They all grew clear-headed immediately—the word 'sassy' served as a warning that even the possibility of a time-out was on the horizon. They preferred playing and being at parties _much_ more than being made to sit in a corner.

"Sorry, mama." Milo cooed sweetly, plastering on a cheeky grin.

"Sorry." Kiley hugged Emily around her knees and gave them a gentle pat. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Elias and Tilda echoed her on refrain.

"Thank you, babies." Emily told them. "You all might want to turn around."

They did, and it was to see TJ at the dance floor, beckoning to them. Milo, Kiley, Elias, and Tilda were off like rockets.

This meant Emily was finally alone with her goddaughters again.

She smiled at JJ when she sat with her. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to be impressed by how you handled that."

"Arguing with four miniature versions of yourself is no cakewalk."

"What added the fuel to their fire today? Two people named after you?"

"More like the fact that my name isn't occupied by one of them." Emily sighed, accepting the glass of white wine JJ was offering her. "The kids know their own first and middle names, but are still trying to get the hang of remembering each other's—it's going to be a long while before they make the connection between Ana, Emily Morgan, and myself."

"Here's hoping to some kind of peace and quiet when they do, hm?" JJ held up her glass. "Michael, Ana, and AJ have just realized what my name is, and how easy the shortened version is to say."

Emily raised her own glass. "To peace and quiet—may we remember those luxuries one day, even though we probably never will."

The duo clinked their glasses and drank.

JJ motioned towards Emily's lap when she put her glass down. "I was only gone for a few moments, and your lap was empty."

Emily set her own glass down. "I volunteered to hold this gem while Derek and Savannah dance together. It's almost baby girl's nap time, anyway."

"Adorable. What's the deal with Ana?"

"She mosied on over here, expressing the wish to with us because she was concerned that Emily was lonely."

"And then what?" JJ spoke with even more amusement. "Your pint-sized tribe of weirdos showed up right after?"

"They did."

JJ shook her head and then regarded her first daughter. The last time she'd seen her, she'd been tearing it up on the dace floor with Will. Now it looked like the Snoozeville Express was about to arrive.

"Ana? How are you?"

The little one let out a huge yawn but spoke very firmly. "Way good, mama."

"You sure?"

Emiliana let out a bigger yawn. "Yes."

"It's alright to sleep, my princess."

Emiliana let out her biggest yawn yet and even gave Emily a pat on the back. "Okay, mama. Love y…"

She was fast asleep before she could even finish her sentence.

"Are you okay, holding both of them?" JJ asked Emily.

"I am. I can't tell you how light my heart is right now."

"On that note, things have leapt and bound in the direction of happily ever after since you came back from England."

"I'll say. Henry turned ten in the autumn, Michael is pushing four, Sadie is three, Emiliana, Milo, and Kiley are two, and Adalie, AJ, Elias, and Tilda are one. Isobel and Rebel are in their twenties."

"That's all well and good," JJ chuckled. "But I was talking about work, and relationships."

Emily did her best to become even semi-serious. "The BAU has never been so stable before, and I know that the director and the higher-ups are are calling this a 'season of peace.' I also heard him say both of our names when he said that we're looking at an actual golden age because of _our_ leadership skills."

"Wow." JJ traced the brim of her wine glass. "You don't hear that phrasing with a job like ours. Are we the new Gideon and Hotch?"

"I wouldn't go that far," there was a twinkle of laughter in Emily's eyes. "But we are definitely Emily and JJ—two leaders making as much history as our predecessors did. We've brought in a new era."

JJ's tone became one of thoughtfulness. "I like the sound of how special that is. When we first met, did you ever think that our friendship or our job would ever take us this far? To where we are today?"

Emily's answer was very honest. "Never, in a million years."

"You were the angel who had fallen out of the sky, and I was the press liaison. Now I'm a seasoned profiler, you and I are partners, and we run a very elite sector of the FBI." JJ continued. "One amazing fact alone is that if I hadn't decided that we were to go to New York when we did, we would have never once met Rebel Rose—meaning that this wedding here would have never happened. It also boggles my mind that I met Spencer when he was a little bit older than his wife is now."

"Incredible." Emily marveled. "By the way, if I'd never met _Isobel,_ we would have never met Aemiliana Thistlewaite, and _she_ taught me to smell the roses."

"I learned the same lesson, from her." JJ reflected. "If not for the Emiliana that Will and I already have, that would have been AJ's first name."

"Wait, really?"

"Yep. She _is_ an Abigail, but we still decided to honor our little warrior by choosing a name that starts with a."

The duo paused as they remembered the remarkable girl who had been a light in the darkness to them both. Neither of them would ever forget her.

"Emiliana and Abigail are also on the list of things that would have never come to pass because of the lives we lead." JJ suddenly realized with a jolt. "I can't imagine my world without any of my kids, but I _really_ can't imagine life without either of my baby girls."

"I know what you mean, Jayje—my life would be so dull without Isobel, Milo, Kiley, Elias, and Tilda, or if you and I had never met."

"We wouldn't even be _related."_

Emily grew her most serious. "I wouldn't have considered returning to the states after Paris. I was in all kinds of pain, but if it hadn't been for you, I would have called it quits then and there."

JJ looked at her sister-in-law with an extra big rush of love. "I never knew that."

"I just never said it. Even back then, you saved my life, Jennifer Agnes LaMontagne. I'll never forget, for as long as I live." Emily clinked her wine glass against JJ's and took another drink. "I owe you everything. Thank you."

Surprised, JJ managed a, "You're welcome, Emily," before they turned as one to people-watch their loved ones at the dance floor.

Emily spotted her parents first, dancing together at one end of the dance floor. Michael was being twirled about to his heart's content by Penelope. On another part of the platform, TJ was encircled by Milo, Kiley, Elias, and Tilda. Each one of them looked like they were having fun. Beyond them, Will was holding Abigail and swaying with her. Everyone could hear the baby's giggles. Tara danced with Luke. Derek with Savannah. Rossi with Sandy. In the middle of floor, Spencer was having a dance with Rebel. Not wanting to stray far, Sadie and Adalie 'danced' beside their parents by bouncing on the balls of their feet. Isobel and Ingrid were also amongst those dancing together. Henry had a dance partner, too, although Emily didn't recognize her.

"Who's that cutie pie dancing with Henry?" she asked JJ.

"That's Henry's Jillian."

"You mean his best friend, his future design partner, _and_ the one he wore that tuxedo shirt for, just because it was her birthday?"

JJ smiled at that last anecdote, remembering it clearly. "That's her."

"Amazing." Emily marveled as she recalled her nephew's passionate ramblings about the girl in question. "How did she get _here,_ though?"

"Jillian's mom, Amaya, is currently in labor with her last child. There are five siblings in front of Jillian, and then one more between her and the one who will here today."

"Woah. Do you know the lineup in order?"

"Weston, Beckett, Felix, Maddox, Hendrix, Jillian, and Rachel. The one coming is already called Molly." elaborated JJ. "There's even a set of triplets in that line."

Emily let out a single-noted whistle. _"Eight_ kids is a _true_ feat. I suppose you're keeping Jillian until Molly decides to grace the universe with her presence?"

"Yep. This is day two.

"I'm glad both sets of my twins are too little to understand what a sleepover is."

JJ laughed openly. "Give it four or five more years, Em. Your time is coming."

"Hmph." Emily huffed. "Any more 'super cute' from Chez LaMontagne?"

"Henry said to me just yesterday that he's making a surprise for Jillian. It's a box of treasures, and he's going to give them to his number one girl when they get married one day." JJ recalled. "He's even been stashing a portion of his allowance in this box."

Emily was impressed against her will. "Does Jillian have any idea?"

"No, but five minutes later, I found her in another part of the house. She asked me how to spell Milan, because she was blanking out."

"What was she doing?!"

"Writing a letter to Henry in this gigantic tome of a journal. She showed it to me, and I saw that it's got letters, drawings and poems. Henry actually has a similar set of books."

"And they're going to exchange them in the future. JJ, I think you've already met your daughter-in-law."

JJ took another sip of wine. "I totally have. Jillian and Henry are a match made in Heaven."

"Speaking of which, so are those two."

JJ followed Emily's gaze to Isobel and Ingrid. They had a life together now, a home they shared, and even engagement rings. Happy didn't begin to cover how those two felt.

"I'm with you on that one." JJ agreed. "How does it feel to have small toddlers while also having a grown, moved-out child who is engaged and planning her own wedding?"

"It's unreal, is what it is. Isobel and Ingrid also really want kids, which means that my 'pint-sized tribe of weirdos' will be aunts and uncles in some fashion by the time they're five." Emily shivered a tad. "Speaking of babies, Rebel's one on the way is a boy."

Spencer and Rebel had been keeping things to themselves for awhile, and had only recently revealed that she was expecting a new baby. She was already far enough along to know the gender. Up until now, JJ had been keeping factoid to herself.

"Way to steal my thunder! When did you guess?"

"Last week. When did _you_ find out?"

"An hour ago, when I was helping her battle nausea." JJ studied the crowd once more. "Look who my mom is with now."

Done dancing, Sandy was now sitting at a table with Diana Reid. Her only company there had been the attendant who was accompanying her from the care home. Diana was quite surprised that anyone had joined them at all, but was pleased for the company. She even began engaging Sandy in conversation.

All the same, JJ let out a gusty breath. "I'm really missing Jason and Aaron something fierce today. Haley and Jack, too."

"I'm keeping it together by telling myself that they would be _so_ proud, and that they're here in spirit. I already know that Jason and Haley are smiling down on us from Heaven."

"Thanks." JJ's wine glass was nearly empty, so she downed it and then blotted under her eyes with a napkin as she felt them leak with emotion. "I needed that."

Emily downed her own almost-empty glass and extended a pinky. "I've got your back, from now until the end of time."

JJ interlocked her own pinky with Emily's. "Even on your worst days, I'll have your back, the same as you have mine."

They did the pinky swear version of shaking on it, and then Emily looked at the occupants of her lap.

"These little beauties are out cold."

Emily Morgan and Emiliana LaMontagne had fallen asleep curled against their godmother, hugging her and holding hands. They couldn't haven been sweeter if they'd tried. The elder Emily felt like she was going to cry.

JJ was quick to snap a picture for her.

Derek and Savannah came back to collect their daughter before going to look for Hank. No sooner had they left than Rebel sidled up to them in her wedding dress.

"Hey, Reb." JJ greeted her. "It's been a beautiful day so far."

She blushed. "Thank you, JJ. This has been the best day of my life."

JJ beamed at her. "You've come such a long way since we first met you on the job in New York. I mean, look at you now—you already have two sweet baby girls, you have a baby _boy_ on the way, and today, you've married the love of your life. I'm so proud of you."

"JJ said everything I was thinking," Emily added. "But I'm just as proud as she is."

If possible, Rebel's blush deepened. "That means a lot."

"We only speak the truth."

"Is there something you need?" JJ asked Rebel.

"Actually, yes. The next dance is for couples who have been married longer than Spencer and I, or for people who have lost spouses along the way." Rebel motioned towards Emiliana. "May I relieve you two of this precious darling?"

JJ nodded and watched as Emily passed Emiliana on. "Will or I will come get her when we're done."

"Okay, then." Rebel chirped. "Have fun."

As the DJ made the announcement for what was happening next, everybody started finding who they belonged to. It didn't take Will or TJ long to locate their wives.

"Ladies," Will said charmingly. "May we have this dance?"

"Oh, but of course." JJ told them as they were helped to their feet. "We would love nothing more."

They stood near each other on the dance floor, but not so near that they could hear each other's conversations.

"What's going through your head, cher?" Will asked when JJ rested her head on his shoulder. "The music hadn't even started yet."

JJ raked the back of Will's neck with her fingernails. "I just love you much. Our live are finally _peaceful."_

"I feel the same joy and awe that you do—everyone we care for is truly and deeply happy. I would do this all over again if I had to because _this_ is our happy ending."

"It's this moment."

Will nodded. "Mhm. It's holding you here, at the wedding of two people we love dearly. It's this moment, knowing that later tonight, we'll be able to cuddle with our darling children."

"This moment is prefect. I wouldn't change a thing about how we got here."

"I wouldn't ever want to."

The LaMontagnes just kept holding each other and whispering to each other.

Meanwhile, the Jareaus were chatting, too.

TJ spoke softly to his wife. "You know, my dearest Mia, I was thinking back to before we left Kansas."

"Oh, really? Anything specific memory?"

"I was convinced that I'd never find love again. I had hopes for Isobel, but no expectations for myself. The tables turned."

"Isobel and Ingrid are planning a life together." Emily kissed TJ's cheek. "We even had twins. _Twice."_

"Because by now, the family motto is 'Nobody ever does anything small. Not even the babies.' Milo, Kiley, Elias, and Tilda are miracles in their own rights, just like Isobel is." TJ returned Emily's kiss and held her close. "We have them, and each other. You changed my life by showing me about love when I'd given up."

"You reminded me about _hope,_ where _I'd_ given up. Now we've arrived at our happy ending."

"Yes, and I love it already. I love _you,_ Theodore."

"I love you, too."

They kissed again, this time on the lips.

TJ spoke after a soft pause. "We owe our happiness all to one person."

Emily nodded. "JJ."

They both looked over to see her lost in a moment with Will.

"Over a decade together now," JJ said quietly as looked lovingly at her husband. "Six years of marriage, four beautiful babies, and I still wouldn't have imagined that our lives would have turned out like this."

"I wouldn't have, either. We even _completely_ conquered the events of these past few years alone, and we're better people for it."

"We're stronger, too." JJ observed. "Most people would have given up a long time ago. But we didn't."

Will nodded and kissed her. "We persevered."

JJ reciprocated the affection. "We survived."

"We won—we can do anything. I love you, Jennifer. Forever."

"And I love you, William." she whispered into his ear. "For always."

Finally, the song began to play. JJ lost herself in the moment even more.

 _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

 _I'm not one pf those who can easily hide_

 _I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

 _I'd by a big house where we both could live_

 _If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

 _Or a woman who mixes potions in a traveling show_

 _I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

 _My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

 _I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

 _Well, a few of these verses, well, they've got me cross_

 _But the suns's been quite kind while I write this song_

 _It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

 _So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

 _You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

 _Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_

 _It's yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is, now you're in, you're in, you're in the world_

JJ and Will danced until the song was over.

* * *

 _"_ _So, I close my eyes to old ends and open my heart to new beginnings."_

 _—_ _Nick Frederickson_

* * *

 _Done_

* * *

 **That's it for these characters! (no, really) I wrote this series over 2-3 years while working through some of my own emotional obstacles, and I've actually conquered them all now ;) Time to let everyone here having a long rest. Thank you for all the love.**


End file.
